


America's Crazy Ass States

by InsaneBee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Cowboys, Crack, Crossdressing, Cute, Cute Kids, Dirty Jokes, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Light Angst, M/M, Meet the States, Memes, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, United States, at some point, mom america, still a guy tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 78,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBee/pseuds/InsaneBee
Summary: Being a parent wasn’t on America’s to-do list. But it’s been centuries and his collection of little shits has grown. They’re still as cute and on crack as when he first got them. Hidden from the other nations America’s states go through celebrations and tragedies. From the Revolution to the Civil War to the World Wars, the family has supported each other no matter what happens (ignore the Civil War tho).So as we introduce each state, let’s witness shenanigans, love, and the inevitable revealing of the states to the nations.(I'll try my best to get the facts right and not make all the nations out of character. I don't own Hetalia, it should be obvious. The only thing I own is the state OCs and some other nation OCs. This story is on Wattpad and Ao3, both versions are written by me.)
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 162





	1. -Delaware-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Before I get to the one-shots with all the states I want to do the states separately so I could change things if I get something wrong. But I'll probably make little chapters in between with little stories I mention in these introductory chapters. Another reason is so I don't have to keep track of all the states' information from the beginning. This will be an introduction with a little story at the end. Please point out if I get anything wrong. I haven't traveled out of my state so I don't know how people are in other states. The last thing, I don't own Hetalia. The only thing I own is my state OCS. Point out any grammar mistakes too.)(This chapter was edited and rewritten (8/20/2020))

Delaware appeared in 1638. America had woken up to a 6-year-old sitting on him. In modern-day, he is 16 and considered the oldest out of all the states. He and Virginia get into arguments about who is older. Delaware was the 8th established colony but counting by state age he was the first to be established. He holds it over every state that he’s the oldest by state age.

His name is Arthur Jones, he was named after England for how similar they look. His nickname is Del. Massachusetts sometimes calls him deli fish or deli crab. The other states sometimes call him Lord De La Warr. 

Delaware is a mini England. Although after the Civil War, he picked up a pair of glasses that looked just like America's so that he looks less like a carbon copy of England. It didn't really help. Delaware has three stars on his glasses to represent his counties. 

Delaware adopts a British accent when he’s tired. 

In his free time, Delaware farms. 

Delaware has a secret love for race cars due to the NASCAR races on the monster mile.

Delaware often takes his younger siblings to Hagley Museum and Library. 

He almost got Connecticut to model the front lawn of the house off of the front lawn at Nemours Mansion and Gardens. 

Delaware did manage to convince Connecticut to build a garden inside the house. Of course, that garden is Delaware’s territory. He keeps all of his tiger lilies, bulbous buttercups, and sulphur cinquefoils in the garden. Messing with his flowers could mean immediate death.

Delaware loves the First State Heritage Park and drags his siblings there every year. 

On one of his birthdays, he was given a tiny hen made of diamonds. He keeps it in a jewelry box that sits on the shelf above his bed. 

Delaware loves blue hens, he wanted one. But birds aren’t allowed. But he does have a blue hen statue sitting in his room.

He has a tiny fake American holly tree in his room. 

Delaware's door is decorated with cravings of soybeans, potatoes, corn, and peas. It also has little hen and crab stickers on it. 

Fake peach blossoms line his windows and real ones are in vases spread across the room. 

Delaware has a small gray fox named Peaches. 

Delaware has eastern hognose snakes painted on the sides of his bed. 

He has a ladybug enclosure, the insects are his children. 

Delaware’s favorite food is peach pie, Georgia regularly tries to steal his pie. 

Delaware has a load of Belemnite fossils in his room. America has told him that he should sell them but Delaware refuses. 

Delaware gets teased for the blue hen cockfights during the Revolution(many eyebrow jokes are thrown around too). 

Taking care of his siblings is his job, a very stressful job. Honestly, you say you've seen it all but then you walk in on your two of your siblings shoving dildos down the third one's throat. 

Extreme snowstorms give Delaware fevers and 1st-degree frostbite. He has a burn scar on his left arm from the Delmar fires and one on his right from the Milton fires. Hurricanes and tornadoes make Delaware nauseous. Explosions knock Delaware out for 5 hours and produce bruises. Floods make Delaware throw up water. Extreme temperatures give him the common cold.

It’s hard to say which of the Original 13 hates England the most. You have to take into account that most of them don’t give a single fuck about him. While Delaware doesn't vocalize his hate for England. He has 2 big reasons to hate England. The Revolution is the first one. It’s pretty much the first one for a lot of the Original 13. The second reason is a little petty. As said earlier in the chapter, Delaware is a carbon copy of England. Eyebrow jokes are very common. Delaware hates that he got England’s eyebrows. An easy fix would be shaving them but that doesn’t work. Delaware has tried many times. Either they grow back immediately or the hair just doesn’t shave off. 

-Now on to the story- 

The day had finally come. Delaware was alone, his brothers and sister were doing other things and not bugging him.

The state took a deep breath then giggled. He almost never got breaks from the other states. But this time, Mom(America) was home. Mom was taking care of whatever nonsense Mass and the Dakota twins got up to. 

He got up one more time to check the door. Peaking out and looking both ways just in case, Delaware scrambled back to his bed and got onto his hands and knees. Shoving his hand under the bed, the teen pulled out a book. It had been months since he last read it. If any of the other states found out about the book, there would be endless laughter. 

Slowly getting on his bed, as if any of his siblings would pop out at any second, and curled up under the blankets. Taking a look at the book, Delaware almost drooled at the topless cowboy on the cover. If the western states saw him reading this, they would either be amused or horrified. 

He had seen it in a store when Mom bought him along. Mom had asked him if he wanted it but the teen had declined. Yet, Mom had wrapped it in a paper and gave it to him for Christmas when the other states weren't looking. Delaware had turned bright red and mumbled out a tiny thank you.

Delaware cracked open the book. He had left off on the part where the cowboy was stripping the main character. The state found himself lost in the book as the main character described the cowboy's abs and every curve. 

Delaware bit his lip as they got to the part he had been waiting for. 

'Mandy followed the drop of sweat that rolled down the tight abs. Smirking at her, Cole dropped his jeans, and oh my. It was-'

"Delaware?"

The state in question jumped and pushed his book under the blankets. Looking up, he made eye contact with Mom's amused blue eyes. 

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered, suddenly wanting to jump in a 600 feet deep hole.

The nation's lips twitched, "it's time for dinner".

"Oh."

"I suggest you get cleaned up." Mom urged.

Delaware gulped and looked away from his Mom. He only looked back up when he heard the door closed. Delaware sighed then blushed.

Oh god, he got so carried away that he forgot to listen for footsteps. What if it was one of his fellow states instead of Mom. Delaware became even redder as he remembered the problem.

He'd have to thank Mom later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did I really just write cowboy porn? I'm laughing at my own story at 10:00 at night. Fun Fact - the number of cowboy romances is amazing. I looked up cowboy romance and most of the covers are topless guys. Most of the states call America 'Mom' because America is usually portrayed as a woman. So I think it would be an affectionate nickname for Alfred. Anywho, I'm going to be writing these in order of who became a state. But I'll take suggestions. -This was 1335 words-)


	2. -Pennsylvania-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another chapter, tell me if I get something wrong. I don't own Hetalia. The only thing I own is my state OCS. Point out any grammar mistakes too. This chapter has been edited(8/13/2020))

Pennsylvania showed up in 1682 and eating a piece of bread in the kitchen, at this time she was 6. Pennsylvania's name is Penny Jones. She was originally an uptight and serious but when she saw Prussia during the revolution helping America, he became her role model. She wanted to be just like him. She has light red eyes and blonde hair like America's. But she dyed it to look white like Prussia's. Pennsylvania kept her uniform and gun from the revolution. She likes to think Prussia is her Father instead of England. That also makes her the only state that very much loves their Father. Her nickname is Penn or Vania.

Pennsylvania was the 12th colony but the second state. She is 16 in Modern day. She also talks with a german accent and speaks fluent German and Pennsylvania German. 

The constitution was written in her state so she has a tattoo of it on her back. Pennsylvania has the Eisernes Kreuz or Iron Cross in 67 styles/forms of jewelry, that represent her counties and her Prussia obsession. America's worried. (why did I laugh it this!?) 

Pennsylvania loves Hershey chocolates with every ounce of her soul this is because the headquarters are located in Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania goes to Hershey park at least 50 times a year. Pennsylvania has an extreme sweet tooth. If you couldn't already tell. 

Drinking tea is the only thing that can make her serious again. Pennsylvania after drinking tea will either have a British accent or French accent. Beer does the opposite. 

Since the first baseball stadium was built in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania is an expert in the sport and joins a team every 10 years. She has a signed baseball by Stan Musial and will break out the shotgun if anyone dares touch it. North Dakota still has a scar.

Pennsylvania loves ruffed grouses and wants one but America says no birds. Although she can't have a bird she does have a Harlequin Great Dane. His name is Ham Marley. 

Pennsylvania sometimes gets fevers because of the borough of Centralia. Pennsylvania gets random bruises from potholes too. 

Pennsylvania is often teased for her amusing town names. Actually all the states get teased for their lewd-sounding or hilarious town names. 

Pennsylvania has the ability to make music with a rock due to the Ringing Rocks Park. She loves pulling them out at events. 

Pennsylvania dresses in warmer clothes due to the amount of snow she gets. 

Pennsylvania will eat anything with mushrooms in it. She makes the best pretzels as well. Which is why the family eats them for every holiday and birthday. There is much debate on who eats more fast food burgers, Pennsylvania or America. Pennsylvania certainly does love the Big Mac Museum.

Pennsylvania's door is multi-colored, she says it has every crayon color on it. Her fellow states think she's lying. Pennsylvania has a portrait and statue of Punxsutawney Phil in her room. Pennsylvania not only has a painting of Betsy Ross in her room but she also has the first American flag above her bed too. Her bed's headboard has a mountain laurel craved into it. Despite being a little immature, she has a bookshelf that holds books about American history and famous essays.

Before Prussia was her role model, Benjamin Franklin was. And he still is, kinda. She as well knew Betsy Ross and had conversations with her. She additionally knew Francis Hopkinson but never really talked to him. Pennsylvania is close with D.C. Not as close as Virginia and Maryland but close. She has joint custody of D.C.

Before the Revolution, Pennsylvania wore dresses and styled her hair. At first, she didn’t join the fighting herself but after seeing the amount of work Prussia and America were putting into the Revolution. She decided to dress like a guy to help out. She didn’t tell America at first but soon confessed. America had been worried but let her fight. Although it wasn’t that easy to fight because like Virginia, Georgia, and Delaware. Pennsylvania couldn’t be seen by any nation because she looked slightly like Prussia. She managed to make it work by standing in the background and hiding in bushes during training.

-Now on to the story-

Alfred yawned, he had been working for 4 hours straight. And he still had more work to do. Just as he was finishing up a bill, there was a knock on his office door. Alfred had thought that all his children were asleep.

"Yeah?" He mumbled out. 

The door squeaked as it was opened. An easily recognized head of white hair poked into the room. 

Alfred groaned. 

His 2nd oldest, by state age, almost never came into his office. When she did she always wanted something. Penny always manages to catch him at his worst times, that one Christmas still gives him shivers. 

Penny pouted, opening the door fully, she whined: "what's with that reaction?!". 

Before he could respond, Penny skipped and jumped into the chair in front of his desk. "Penn, don't do that. You could have gotten hurt." chided Alfred. Penny laughed, "you sound like Big Eyebrows(England). Alfred froze then burst into laughter.

"I do don't I?"

Penny threw a smirk at him. "Okay, what do you want?" Questioned Alfred after calming down. 

Penny crossed her arms, "I don't always want something from you" she insisted. Alfred just looked at her and raised his eyebrow. 

"Alright fine, I do want something from you." Penny confessed, rolling her eyes. Alfred waved his hand to tell her to continue. Penny took a deep breath then exclaimed......

"I want you to marry Prussia!" 

Alfred blinked, "w-what!?" He stuttered out. M-marry Prussia!? What the fuck? Penny put on the puppy dog eyes and opened her mouth again.

"I want you to marry Prussia so that he can become our Dad."

Alfred looked at her like she had grown three heads. His face was hot from embarrassment. Oh, thank god that none of my more wild kids are here. Or else they would be agreeing with her. "Why" He whispered, dazed. 

The teen across from him frowned. "Well, you know how most of the original 13 hate England and the states from the Louisiana Purchase are upset about France. The states from Spain really don't care that much, well some of them. And the others are upset with their Fathers in some way."

She stopped to smile brightly, "Prussia's so awesome and I bet most of the other states won't mind. Oh come on, please Mama." Penny currently looked like a shaggy, begging, albino puppy

"Penny...."

"Yeah!" came the excited state's response. 

"I think you need professional help, your obsession is going a bit too far."

Penny gasped dramatically, "I do not. PruAme is my OTP!"

"Oh god, you came up with a ship name." Alfred desperately wanted to sink into the middle of the Earth and die. 

"I came up with a bunch. PruAme is my favorite after that is RusAme."

"Kill me now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't know if that's funny or not. Honestly, what is happening? First, I describe Delaware as a mature big brother than make him like erotic cowboy novels. And now Pennsylvania has a weird and creepy obsession with Prussia. Anywho editing this was a nightmare, sorry if the information is a little unorganized. There was so much to edit. Fun fact - there is so much debate on who made the first American flag. A lot of sources say that Betsy Ross making the flag is a myth or a legend. Some say it's true then I found out about Francis Hopkinson. And I'm so much more confused. -This was 1313 words.-)


	3. -Pennsylvania 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote a second version because originally this story was going to go a different path but the original went totally off that. This was edited (8/13/2020))

Alfred yawned, he had been working for 4 hours straight. And he still had more work to do. Just as he was finishing up a bill, there was a knock on his job. Alfred had thought that all his children were asleep.

"Yeah?" He mumbled out.

The door squeaked as it was opened. An easily recognized head of white hair poked into the room. Alfred groaned, his 2nd oldest, by state age, almost never came into his office. When she did she always wanted something. Penny always manages to catch him at his worst times, that one Christmas still gives him shivers.

Penny pouted, opening the door fully, she whined: "what's with that reaction?!".

Before he could respond, Penny skipped and jumped into the chair in front of his desk. "Penn, don't do that. You could have gotten hurt." chided Alfred. Penny giggled, "you sound like Big Eyebrows(England). Alfred froze then burst into laughter.

"I do don't I?"

Penny threw a smirk at him. "Okay, what do you want?" questioned Alfred after calming down.

Penny crossed her arms, "I don't always want something from you" she insisted. Alfred just looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Alright fine, I do want something from you" Penny confessed, rolling her eyes. Alfred waved his hand to tell her to continue. Penny took a deep breath then exclaimed......

"I want you to marry Prussia". 

Alfred blinked, "w-what!?" He stuttered out. M-marry Prussia!? What the fuck? Penny put on the puppy dog eyes and opened her mouth again.

"I want you to marry Prussia so that he can become our Dad."

“I-I what, no” The nation whispered.

Penny gave a frustrated huff, “but why not!? He’s awesome and I bet the other states wouldn’t mind at all. Most of the original 13 hate England and the states from the Louisiana Purchase are upset about France. The states from Spain really don't care that much, well some of them. And the others are upset with their Fathers in some way."

“Penn I don’t have a crush on Prussia”

The state narrowed her eyes. “You’re part of the awesome trio aren’t you?”

Oh god, what was she thinking now!? “Yes,” he squeaked.

The girl smirked. “That means you're already having sex with him, you just have to get rid of Denmark.”

Alfred stuttered, his face was so hot. The nation opened and closed his mouth several times before choking out “wHaT.”

“You guys are having a threesome, right?”

Alfred covered his tomato red face with his hands, "no.” Penny froze then blinked.

“Aw, well there goes that awesome plan. How about you marry Russia or one of those Asian nations?” He heard her say.

Alfred slid his hands down his face. “Why do you want me to be married so badly? And just so you know, I'm not marrying Russia.” Penny rolled her eyes.

“So that we can have another Father before our biological ones. An Asian nation is probably a bad idea though, Hawaii might try to bite one of them. Alright, what about South Italy? You seem to be pretty interested in him.” The teen wiggled her eyebrows.

“NO!” He said maybe a little too quickly. Penny smirked.

“I wonder sometimes how I raised all of you.” The nation whispered.

“HEY!”


	4. Mini Story - Delaware gets a cowboy novel for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this story from Delaware's chapter to give me a break from researching the next state. I mention so many states in this chapter. Also! Fun Fact - the name Elan has a Native American origin that means friendly. This was 391 words.

Arthur(Delaware) sipped on his hot chocolate as he watched his siblings scream and play. Arthur watched unhappily as Marcus(Masschuettes) tried to set Elan(Alaska) on fire…..again. It wasn’t that he was unhappy about spending time with his family. After all, it was pretty amusing to see Penny(Pennsylvania) wrestle Tyler(Texas) or to see his other brothers and sisters get up to ridiculous shenanigans.

It was just…..there had been one present that he had wanted so much. Of course, he didn’t even ask for it or try to, that would be so embarrassing. A screech echoed through the as Elan tried to bite Marcus for trying to set him on fire. Arthur shook his head in amusement as Theodore(Virginia) and Mom(America) tried to calm Elan down. As well as scold Marcus for trying to set his brother on fire. 

Although he hadn’t gotten what he really wanted, he was satisfied with the gifts from his 50 siblings (It’s 50 and not 49 because D.C has a personification too) and Mom. He had gotten new books, clothes, and some toy race cars. 

“Arthur?”

The state jumped as Mom was suddenly next to him. “What is it, Mom?” he asked. Mom only smiled as he took out a small rectangle present from behind him. The nation’s eyes twinkled as he held out the present to his son. 

Arthur put down his mug on the counter next to him. Taking the present with slight hesitation, Arthur tore the colorful paper with little snowmen on it. He flushed as he caught sight of the ripped abs of the cowboy on the cover. It was the book he had wanted to buy so badly.

The eldest state turned to his Mom’s smirking face, “Thank you” he squeaked quietly. Mom only grinned and patted his head. Looking over to his siblings, Penny was wrestling Marcus now. So, while everyone was distracted he slipped away and hid the book under his bed. 

-Back Downstairs-

“I wonder if he noticed me taking a picture,” remarked Alfred, grinning at the photo of his son blushing hard and staring at the book cover.


	5. -New Jersey-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, honestly this chapter was my favorite to research. Anywho, tell me if I anything and if there are any writing mistakes. I still don't own Hetalia, wish I did though. The states are mine. This was edited (8/13/2020)

New Jersey appeared in 1660. He was found cuddling against America. When he appeared he was 6. He is 16 in Modern Day. He is the third oldest by state age and the 11th by colony age. His name is Victor Jones. His nicknames are Vic and Victoria. New Jersey has dark blonde hair and has teal eyes. New Jersey keeps his hair a stylish messy(think, I just had sex but combed my hair a little hair). He still has a slight British accent. New Jersey has 21 different crop tops, each has a single star somewhere on them. The crop tops represent his counties.

New Jersey can cook diner food like nobody else. New Jersey’s favorite candy is saltwater taffy (It’s pretty good, never realized that was its name though). His favorite berry is blueberries. He loves honey too and brings honey everywhere he goes.

He likes playing baseball with Pennsylvania, even though he gets his ass kicked every time. He loves tourists. But as well likes to follow America to other countries and particulate in tourism himself. New Jersey did like Grover Cleveland, although the whole raising his future wife thing was weird. New Jersey has talked with Thomas Edison, he misses their conversions. With being one of the past capitals of the United States, New Jersey also has joint custody of D.C. He has a white stallion named Little Thunder. New Jersey loves little kids and babies. He absolutely loves dressing them up in cute outfits. 

Since the Miss America pageant was invented in New Jersey. He will call America, Miss America at least 15 times a week. Every year the states will have a fake pageant. New Jersey and America are the judges. 

New Jersey loves shopping and will always take up any offer of going to one. He likes going to Menlo Park a lot too. New Jersey is a bit of a technology nerd. Thomas Edison did invent the phonograph, the light bulb, and the motion picture projector in Menlo Park. Due to being the sight of the first submarine, New Jersey loves anything evolving swimming. He also likes going to Jersey Shore every once in a while. New Jersey goes to Princeton University every 10 or 15 years.

New Jersey is the second-best player of Monopoly in the household. The street names are named after streets in Atlantic City. He has a spoon collection and he likes to look at the spoon exhibit in the Lambert Castle Museum. New Jersey has gotten his car stolen at least 20 times. America just shakes his head in amusement at this point. 

While his siblings giggle about The Jersey Shore tv show, New Jersey likes to rewatch it. New Jersey loves romance and comedy movies. Drive-in movie theaters are New Jersey’s favorite type of movie theaters. He is good at and enjoys gambling however he doesn’t do it often.

He can sing any Whitney Houston song. New Jersey will sometimes get burns from lightning storms or wildfires. He will get fevers from extreme heat and droughts. New Jersey usually gets exhausted or will fall unconscious when a tornado touches down. New Jersey was sad when the first Indian reservation (during his colony days) didn’t last long. 

In his room, New Jersey has a picture of an underwater scene. On his door, he has bog turtles and brook trouts carved into his door. His door is painted a deep blue to light blue to a white gradient vertically. His walls are a pastel purple unlike his older siblings(state-wise) who have light blue walls. He, as well, has a vase of his favorite flowers, violets. There are cravings of knobbed whelks on the sides of his bed. There are three tiny paintings of eastern goldfinches sitting on his windowsill. 

During the Revolution, New Jersey made it his job to help children caught in the way of battle. He didn’t care if they were the children of Loyalists, Patriots, or slaves (look up slaves during the American Revolution, it’s interesting). The other members of the Original 13 stayed quiet about New Jersey’s role. Maryland and New Jersey would often sneak away from the fights to either nurse or take children away from the battle site. Sometimes, children would be in their care so long that they started calling New Jersey and Maryland, Dad and Mom. New Jersey was extremely smug when Maryland was deemed, Mom. He still brings it up to Maryland to tease him. 

-Now on to the Story- 

New Jersey pushed open the mall door and dragged Marcus(Massachusetts) through. The yearly pageant was going to happen in one month. New Jersey picks one of his fellow states to help every year. This year it was Marcus, it had taken 5 rounds of puppy dog eyes to get the state to go shopping with him. 

New Jersey stopped as he heard a whine from behind him, "where are we going?"

Turning on his heel, New Jersey looked at Marcus. Wavy brown hair and pretty green eyes. New Jersey smirked, "probably a dress store."

"W-what!?" Marcus yelped. 

New Jersey pouted, it wasn't uncommon for his siblings to crossdress for the pageant. The only one that has never done so was Marcus. Honestly, the state had the perfect figure for it. He would look so nice in a dress. 

"You haven't worn a dress yet. I bet if you did you would win the pageant. I mean, the prize is a vacation of your choice." He insisted calmly. 

"Well, I-I guess. But still a DRESS!" The teen stuttered. 

"I promise you'll look good. I'll pick out the perfect dress and accessories too. We'll be going to a place where they already know me. We can get a private room if you want?" New Jersey leaned in and gave Marcus adorable puppy eyes. 

"Okay." The boy whispered, trying not to make eye contact with his big brother.

New Jersey clapped his hands and started dragging Marcus off to a store with pretty dresses on show. 

The older teen waved at his friend. "Hey, Jessica!"

Jessica smiled at him, "what do you need today, Vic?"

"Well, I need a pageant dress for my brother. The yearly pageant is coming up."

The girl nodded and led them into a private room. After coaxing Marcus into a silk robe, New Jersey told his friend to get purple, green, or red dresses. Jessica had nodded and gone off to get some.

After 10 minutes she came back with 4 dresses. The first one was a green strapless dress. It had little gems on it and looked like it was knee-length. The second was a deep purple off the shoulder dress. It was also knee-length but was a shiny silk instead of gems. It as well had laces on the back. The third was a bright green mermaid dress. It was floor-length and had gems on the tail(do they call the flared part the tail?). The last one was a bright red greek style dress. 

New Jersey eyed the dresses, the strapless and mermaid dress would show Marcus's curves. But he wouldn't be comfortable in them. The greek one was too long and Marcus would have to wear heels. 

"Hmm, does the red one come in a shorter style?" He asked Jessica. She nodded, "would you like to see it?" The state nodded, ignoring Marcus's confused cry of "sHoRtEr!?"(yes it was necessary to spell it like that).

After 5 minutes Jessica came back with the shorter version. It was about knee length and had a shorter slit on it. New Jersey turned to look at the blushing state next to him. 

After 8 minutes of yelling through the door, trying to get Marcus to put it on. The door finally opened. New Jersey gasped when he saw Marcus.

"OH MY GOD, you look so cute!" He nearly screamed. 

Marcus's face may have gone redder but it's hard to tell. The older teen circled his brother. The dress showed off Marcus's shoulders and back. The length ensured he didn't have to wear heels, it additionally showed off his legs too. Huh, they were hairless. A belt would bring it in and show his curves.

Snapping his fingers, Jessica handed him the silver belt(Am I stupid or something because I used to spell silver like sliver, why did no one tell me it wasn't spelled like that?) she had chosen while he was telling Marcus to put on the dress. 

The belt was in the shape of leaves or vines. Putting it on Marcus and clipping it together, New Jersey took a step back. "Shoes?" He asked Jessica without looking away. Tall, silver, roman styled flats with a tiny heel were put into his hands. Handing them to Marcus, New Jersey was again handed a silver circlet with a single emerald on it. 

Delicately putting it on Marcus's head, New Jersey and Jessica put the last pieces on the poor, poor boy. Two simple arrow style armlets. New Jersey took two steps back to look at his little brother.

"Perfect." He whispered. Marcus looked embarrassed but relieved that he was done.

"let's pay and go, it's time to shop for makeup!"

Marcus looked like he was going to faint or cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was so fun to write. I was putting this off but I finally finished it. It's literally midnight, why do I work so good at night? Fun Fact - the whole raising his future wife was something I did come across while researching. Anywho, I might write a mini-chapter about how the pageant went, that would be cute. A 4th of July story will be up in an hour or two, I just have to write it. -This was 1684 words-.


	6. Mini Story - Happy Birthday America

Alfred smiled as he watched his children play and run around. They all looked so cute in their USA themed clothes. His fellow nations had thrown him a party yesterday because they couldn’t be here for the 4th. Alfred had pouted but inside he was cheering. He got to spend the day with his children. 

Alfred thought back to this morning. He had woken to all his children missing from their rooms, they almost never woke up early on weekends. Instead of being worried about what happened, he remembered the day and grinned. Skipping downstairs, he was greeted to the sight of all his children sitting at the table, dressed and ready for the day. 

On the table were so many different foods, from French to Spanish to Penny’s pretzels. Alfred had thanked his children and sat down so that they could finally eat. The food was still warm and it tasted so wonderful. They had talked over their plans for the day. They were going to spend the day going to amusement parks and eating from popular restaurants till 6:00 pm. They would go home then and have a barbecue. Near 8:00 pm. they would light the fireworks.

They had gone to Disneyland and Six Flags. Victor had insisted they go to Jersey Shore after. So they hung out there for a while. They had walked around and found an ice cream truck. Everyone got a good laugh out of the messed up Mickey Mouse popsicle Paxon(Florida) had got. 

When it was time to get back home they had taken so many photos. The highlight had been a photo of Cali(California) making out with Mickey Mouse. Alfred came back to the present when he saw Cordelia (South Carolina) wrestling Marcus(Massachusetts) for playing the song Sweet Caroline. 

“Mama?” a little voice whispered. Looking down he saw little Elan(Alaska). 

Smiling, Alfred set down his fruit punch and picked the child up. Placing him in his lap, Alfred asked “what is it, Elan?” 

The state rubbed his eyes, “I’m glad you're home, Mama”. Alfred cooed at his second-youngest state. 

“I’m glad you're home too,” said Arthur, coming up behind him. Soon all the states gathered around and were the nation. Alfred laughed, “aww thanks guys”. 

When they separated, Tyler(Texas) started handing out the barbecue. Penny had also made more pretzels. It was currently 7:30, they had time to eat and set up the fireworks. They laughed and told jokes until it was time to light fireworks. 

When it became time for the fireworks, every state got to light one of the fireworks. Even little Olly(D.C) got to light one. The fireworks were beautiful. All in the colors of red, white, and blue. Although the patterns were different. One looked like a mini galaxy. The nation and states (+ one little capital) then lit fireworks that would appear as each state’s flag. They had made a game out of guessing who was whose. The family went into a room with a big bed and snuggled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That was so cute. I loved writing that. I'm probably going to go to sleep now. Although I ate too much chocolate. This was 529 words)


	7. -Georgia-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I liked writing this character. I was tied between making Georgia a boy or girl. So she's a tomboy now. And I'm happy about it. I wish I owned Hetalia, but I don't sadly. I only own my states *sigh*. -This was edited (8/13/2020)-

Georgia appeared in 1733. She was found near the stables outside. She is the 4th oldest by state age and the 13th oldest by colony age. When she was found she was 5. In modern-day, she is 15. Georgia's name is Geo Jones. Georgia's nicknames are Georgia, George, and Georgie. The other states will sometimes call her King George the Second of Great Britain because her state was named after him. She has short, wavy, light red hair, and green eyes. Her siblings say she looks like Scotland more than England.

She has 159 different types of glasses(Including goggles), each has a peach with a single star on it somewhere. These represent her counties. Georgia loves steampunk with all her heart and wears inspired clothes often. Georgia also dressed as a guy and fought in the revolution. 

Georgia was friends with Nancy Morgan Hart and would often come over for lunch or rest. Martin Luther King Jr. was a role model for Georgia. Georgia can rap any Kanye West song. Georgia pushed for the legal voting age to be lowered to 18 so that America would have less of a chance of working with bad or mean people(she really loves her Mom, Okay).

She has the feathers of all 350 species of birds in Georgia (I don't even know if that is correct, many sites say a different amount). Animals are Georgia's weakness, in the revolution she ran out of her hiding place to save a poor cat. She later named that cat Mischief because she had to save it 20 more times. Georgia has an aquarium built into her wall. She originally wanted as much fish as the Georgia Aquarium. But America said no. Georgia once brought home a Japanese spider crab. The crab, named Archie, got along well with Hawaii. Sadly the crab had to go back to where whatever Georgia got it. She has a mini tree and an artificial branch in her room. You know why? Because she has an emerald tree boa. It's allowed to roam the house. Its name is Carter, he likes Alaska a lot. It's adorably scary. There might be a bobcat somewhere outside. Its name is Bobby John.

Georgia was extremely happy when Wesleyan College was opened. She knows the Cherokee language. Georgia likes visiting the Amicalola Falls every 2 months. Georgia visits the world of Coca-Cola at least once a year.

Georgia has tried all versions of Coca-Cola, just don't tell America that she drank the version with drugs in it. Georgia keeps a bowl of peaches, peanuts, and pecans in her room. Vidalia onions are Georgia's favorite. She will eat anything that has the onions in it. Georgia will break your arm if you try to touch her peaches though. 

Georgia is not allowed at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. She may have bitch slapped someone. Georgia has a metal statue of a brown thrasher in her room. Georgia's door has Cherokee roses carved into it. She planted a live oak tree in the backyard. It is full-grown now. Georgia owns all the Pogo comic books. Georgia's room is very earthy. Colors in her room range from dark yellow to dark green. 

Any type of storm will make Georgia queasy. Tornadoes make her sick. Winter storms will put her into bed with a fever. Wildfires cause aches and pains. 

Georgia was the 5th state to join her uncle, Confederacy(did I mention he existed at some point, I might do his background too or at least write a mini-story about him). While Georgia was amazed at the stone carving of the three Confederate leaders, she soon drifted away from the amazement because of regret for hurting America. It was during the battle of Chickamauga that Georgia fully realized how much she was hurting America. Georgia has burn scars from the middle of her neck to the tip of her fingers on her left side from the burning of Atlanta. 

-Now on to the Story-

Geo led her older siblings, Penny, Arthur, and Victor out to the garage. She threw open the metal doors and looked over the many cars the family had. Spying the car she had been looking for, the state jogged over to it. It was a bright red sports car( to anyone reading this, I have a very vague idea of how cars work). 

"What are we doing again?" Asked Arthur, looking over her shoulder at the car. 

"We're taking my new baby out for a drive"

"Where are we going?" Questioned Victor, disinterested. 

"That doesn't matter." Stated Geo, opening the car door. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arthur and Victor share a worried look. 

With Penny in the passenger seat and Victor and Arthur in the back, Geo started the car and opened the garage door leading to the giant driveway. The state slowly moved the car around the other cars. In the rear-view mirror, she could Arthur relax and sigh in relief. 

Geo smirked, her fellow states were about to get a rude awakening. 

Once out, Geo stepped on the gas and started to drift in a circle. (Still no idea how cars work).

The car was speeding up and going faster. Penny cheered and was currently screaming out the window. 

Arthur, on the other hand, looked terrified. "Dear God, what are you doing!?"

Geo only cackled in response. 

Victor wasn't making any noise and looked a little green.

Geo increased the speed and took sharp turns. Every turn made the teens crash into the car doors. The only thing keeping them from possibly breaking the car doors was their seatbelts.

"Wooooooooooooooooooo!" Screamed Penny with a single arm out the window. "This is awesome!"

"Stop, stop. STOP. YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Cried Arthur, holding onto Geo's seat. 

Geo laughed and continued burning rubber. This continued on for 5 minutes until......

"OH GOD, HE'S GOING TO THROW UP!"

A quick glance in the rear-view mirror revealed Victor gagging and looking more green. 

Next to her, Penny looked back in time to see Victor throw up on Arthur.

"WHY!" Arthur was nearly in tears. 

The state driving pulled the car to a quick stop. However, this launched everyone forward. Which made Victor throw up again. This time on himself. 

Penny pouted at the fun ending while Arthur was almost hyperventilating. 

Geo got out and pulled Arthur out. Penny was about to open the door for Victor. But got a door to the face as Victor flung it open and threw up again. 

Looking at her siblings, Penny currently had a bright red mark on her face that was starting to bruise. Victor was less green and was looking at his ruined clothes in disgust. 

Arthur was just staring at his vomit-covered clothes in horror. He looked like he was going to cry-

THUMP

Nevermind, he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First time I ever did research on the American Civil War, I never even knew America had a civil war till I read a Hetalia Fanfiction. I think one of my History teachers skipped over something. Still in school, so I might learn it later. Anywho, I recommend watching the animated battle maps from the American Battlefield Trust Channel. It was fun and interesting to make Georgia a character that is described as a wild child that has a love for animals. But still regrets hurting her Mom. Fun Fact - Coca-Cola used to have cocaine in it. Surprised? I was too. -This was 1316 words.-)


	8. -Connecticut-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! Anywho I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. -(This was edited (8/13/2020)-

Connecticut appeared in 1634. He was found at the foot of America's bed. He was 6 when he was found. In modern-day he is 16. His name is Evans Jones. He is the 5th oldest by state age and 6th oldest by colony age. Connecticut has brown hair with teal eyes. His hair is shoulder length and is normally put into a small ponytail. Connecticut has a slight Dutch accent. During the revolution, Connecticut wasn't that much of a talker but still tried to help by sending supplies. Connecticut has 8 different tool belts, each has a bronze star on it. These represent his counties. Connecticut has the Fundamental Orders of Connecticut tattooed on his arm. 

Connecticut is a great builder and is often doing favors for his siblings. Connecticut helped build the mansion that the family is currently living in. You can tell he helped make the living room because it looks like the living room from the Gillette Castle State Park. While he prefers engineering and room design, he is a bit of a tech nerd too. Since his state is the home to the first colored television, polaroid camera, nuclear-powered submarine, and helicopter.

Connecticut's room was inspired by the interior of the Mark Twain House. Connecticut has multiple tiny American Robin figures in his room. He thinks they're adorable. Connecticut has mountain laurels all over his room. There are some attached to his bed, hanging from the ceiling, and on the walls. Connecticut has Fishers(the animal) carved into his bed. He has a cute painting of a baby muskrat in his room. On his door, he has a bald eagle, eastern bluebird, red-headed woodpecker, and Connecticut warbler painted in gold on his door. His bed is made of a red maple tree. His walls are the same color of sugar maple trees.(Isn't that the cutest name ever)

Connecticut was inspired by the Scoville Memorial Library, he begged America to let him make a library. America said yes, and that's where Connecticut's book collecting habit started. He has over 300 books in the family library. He has formed a child and parent relationship with the books, hurting one of them would make Connecticut come running over with a hatchet. Connecticut has read all the books by Harriet Beecher Stowe and Mark Twain.

Connecticut is usually a calm person but Benedict Arnold's betrayal put him into a cold rage. The other states used to giggle about him having a phone book. But that stopped when they lost all their contacts because they got new phones. Connecticut has some ridiculous laws that his siblings laugh at(It's illegal to walk backwards after sunset in Devon). He always abides the speed limit, his state had the first speed limit after-all. He was the one to ban Massachusetts(the reason he was banned will be explained in his chapter) and Georgia from driving.

Connecticut is a vegetarian but sometimes yields to his desires and eats a hamburger(his state is the birthplace to first hamburger). This leads to 2 weeks of sobbing, his fellow states have started replacing all the meat burgers in the house with plant-based burgers. Even America has started eating plant-based burgers more. 

Since his state was covered by a glacier 15,000 years ago, Connecticut doesn't mind the cold that much and will wear sandals in the winter. Connecticut rarely gets fevers from high or low temperatures. Any severe storm, including hurricanes and tornadoes, could make Connecticut have a fever for about 4 days. 

Connecticut was one of the states that weren’t very affected by the Civil War. That didn’t mean he was quiet during the Civil War. Connecticut adopted a snarky personality during the war. Often getting in fights with Pennsylvania. He took fun in pissing off his Uncle and other siblings. Connecticut was pretty indifferent towards North Carolina during the war. He didn’t care if she stayed or left. Often telling the others to stop complaining and just get on with the meeting. After the Civil War, that personality disappeared. Although, it does come back when he is feeling extremely frustrated or pissed off. 

-Now on to the story- 

"Penny, where is Evans?" Questioned Alfred looking to his 2nd oldest.

Penny winced, "in his room."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why is he in his room, wasn't he just down here helping with dinner?"

Penny laughed nervously when she was about to reply, she was cut off by Arthur.

"Penny asked Evans to taste new plant-based meat. When he asked what kind of brand it was, Penny said it wasn't plant-based."

Alfred turned to glare at his daughter, "you did what!?"

Penny huffed. "It was just supposed to be a prank, he was just being sensitive."

Alfred facepalmed, it was well-known that Evans was very sensitive when it came to meat. While Penny probably didn't mean to hurt him, she shouldn't have done it. She sometimes takes her 'pranks' too far.

"You're grounded for 6 months." Alfred declared.

Penny stuttered, "what that's too long!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "You're how old now? 6 months is nothing. Now once Evans stops sobbing you're going to apologize."

Alfred started walking in the direction of Evans's room. But was close enough to hear Penny hissed "you fucking snitch" to Arthur.

"Make that 8 months!" He called over his shoulder.

He was now only 5 doors down from Evans's room and he can already hear the sobs. Approaching the door, he slowly opened it.

"Evans?" He called out, softly.

A tiny wet "y e s" was heard from under the blankets. The nation treaded over the plush carpet to the side of Evans's bed. He sat on the bed and gently lifted the blanket. He was met with the tear-stained, shining eyes, and red face of Evans. Alfred's heart broke at how upset his little baby was. (You better be tearing up because I am)

The nation pulled the upset state into his arms for a warm hug.

"Momma!" Wailed Evans, wetly.

"Shhh it's okay." Consoled Alfred, petting the state's hair.

The teen started sobbing harder, "those poor animals. They didn't deserve it! I ate their flesh!"

"What Penny did was mean, it's not your fault. Don't feel guilty she tricked you into eating it, you didn't know better."

They held each other in silence for 5 more minutes until Alfred spoke up again.

"If you want we can go see an animal-friendly farm? Maybe I'll even let you buy a chicken." Alfred suggested.

The teen sniffed, "really?"

The nation nodded, "now how about we go out and get some impossible burgers?"

The state perked up. "Okay!"

Alfred wiped Evans's face and picked him up. "Come on, let's go before your brothers and sisters want to go too."

Evans giggled quietly and Alfred smiled, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun making this character. For some reason, he reminds me of 2p Canada. Or of a lumberjack, maybe a lumberjack more. I imagine Connecticut acts tough and indifferent but is actually a really sensitive guy. Sorry I made Pennsylvania the villain in this story, they’re siblings so they sometimes play pranks on each other. And sometimes those pranks are mean. This story was so cute to write though. -This was 1236 words.-


	9. -Mission Get Mom A Boyfriend - Part 1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: I rewrote this chapter in one night because I was inspired to revamp the dialogue and make the storyline have more sense. Enjoy (Edit (9/5/20))

Penny had called a state meeting for reasons unknown to the other states. 

“So, you guys are probably wondering why I called you here!” Penny boomed, standing up. 

The other states murmured and whispered to each other. 

“Well, I’ve thought of a super, amazing, awesome mission for us!” She chirped, pumping her fist.

The states looked at her expectantly, some of them making hand motions for her to continue. 

“My mission is to get us a father!” Penny beamed, waving her hands around. 

“But we already have fathers.” Clementine(Louisiana) pointed out. 

Penny rolled her eyes. “No! I mean we get Mom a boyfriend that he could marry. Thus giving us the same and a new father. It’s really simple!” 

“The fuck!? That’s not simple! How are we supposed to get Mom a boyfriend and get them to marry each other? The chance of him marrying a human is very low. We, also, can’t have any nations finding out about us!” Theodore argued, crossing his arms. 

“Well, he can go on a date with a human to get used to it. Then we could give him subtle nudges towards other nations. If we have to make direct contact, we could have someone who doesn't look like a mini copy to do it.” Marcus(Massachusetts) chimed in. 

“You’re actually going along with this crazy-ass mission!?” Josephine(Rhode Island) bickered, shaking her head. 

“It’s not that crazy when you think about it really. Mom’s already had or has crushes on nations like Russia, Japan, and South Italy.” Adrian(Maryland) added, cuddling Olly(D.C). 

The states near Leilani(Hawaii) flinched as the girl broke two pens with one hand.

“It’s a pretty good idea though, we don’t have to call England, 'daddy', after that.” Cassie(North Carolina) praised. 

“Ignore the fucking mission, who the fuck calls England, 'daddy'!?” Geo interjected, almost falling out of her chair. 

The state fell into an uncomfortable silence. More states were thinking about who calls England , 'daddy', than the mission. 

“Alright, how about this? We go through with this mission so whoever is calling England, 'daddy', can stop. Good?” Clementine intervened. 

The states agreed, grudgingly. 

“So this mission of yours?” Arthur started. 

“Marcus, for once, had a good point.” Penny grinned, ignoring Marcus’s shout of ‘HEY!’. 

“The date with the human could be a trial run. You know, to see if we have good judgment.” Evans piped up, talking for the first time today. 

How the hell does he even manage that!? 

“Which nation are we going to ship him with then!?” Cassie squealed, getting impatient. 

“Calm down, Northie. We gotta find out what human we’re going to pair him with first.” Cordelia(South Carolina) soothed. 

Cassie huffed a bit yet settled down.

“What does Mom like then?” Victor proposed, inspecting his nails. 

“Food.” All the states responded at once. 

Victor looked up. “Coulda said flowers or gentle gestures. Mom’s a hopeless romantic. You guys aren’t wrong though.” 

The states either huffed or snorted in amusement. 

“Which nations or places outside the U.S have good food?” Tyler(Texas) asked, rubbing his chin. 

“Why outside the U.S?” Geo questioned, looking confused. 

“Welllll, everyone likes a good accent, don’t they?” Cali(California) giggled.

“Of course they do.” Tyler drawled, deepening his southern accent(not writing accents sorry) 

Arthur blushed lightly, nobody noticed thankfully. 

The states collapsed into silence. Clementine’s eyes almost rolled into her head with the force of her eye roll. Cordelia used her fist to hide her amused smirk. 

“You uncultured swines! France and Italy are famous for their food. In fact, both nations match up as Mom is going to France soon. He and South Italy are idiots with crushes on each other!” Clementine growled, facepalming. 

The other teens in the room exchanged sheepish and ashamed looks. 

“It’s official then! We’re looking for a French guy for Mom to go on a date with. And we’re somehow going to get South Italy to date Mom.” Penny announced. 

“Who’s going on the mission then, we all can’t go together?” Paxon(Florida) reasoned. 

“Wow, this mission is making people say smart things.” Penny chuckled, Paxon flushed in embarrassment.

“How about Clementine, Theodore, and Paxon go to France?” Elan(Alaska) yawned, waking up from his nap. 

Adrian cooed at the sleepy state.

“I get Clementine but Theodore and Paxon?” Penny questioned, tilting her head. 

“Paxon and Theodore are for amusement.” Clementine jokes, smirking. 

The states laughed while Paxon and Theodore pouted.

“And for South Italy, me, Arthur, and Marcus. Marcus will talk to South Italy. While, me and Arthur will be there for moral support and to ensure the mission goes good!” Penny declares, clapping her hand together. 

Marcus huffed at her comment. 

With that, the states dispersed. Off to either plan excitedly for the mission or do their own shit.

-End of part 1-


	10. -Massachusetts-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! Anywho I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. This is my state, yay! Anywho I’ll be mentioning the Salem witch trials, a lot of people say witches were burned(Most say this is a myth). Others say they were hanged and I agree with that. I will be mentioning both in this chapter. Also, sexual harassment warning for this chapter. This chapter was edited (8/16/2020)

Massachusetts appeared in 1620. He was found in a kitchen cabinet. He was 6 when he appeared. He is 16 in modern-day. His name is Marcus Jones. His nicknames are Mark, Mass, and Chu. He has brown hair and bright green eyes. His hair is usually messy and he has a little curl that sticks out. His curl is Nantucket. He and America have whole conversions talking about their Nantucket curls. He is the 6th oldest by state age and 2nd by colony age. Massachusetts has 14 different colored lighters, each has a star on it. They represent his counties.

Massachusetts has a tiny copy of the Mayflower in his room. Massachusetts has a collection of every phone ever made(the first phone call was made in his state). He has a black-capped chickadee carved into his bed. Massachusetts has carvings of mayflowers on his door and a vase of them on his bedside table. Most of the wooden furniture in his room is made of American elm trees. He has a painting of a mourning dove in his room. Massachusetts has bleeding heart plants hanging from his bed. 

Massachusetts was hanged during the Salem witch trials. He still has the scar but covers it with makeup. Due to the myth that the witches were burned, Massachusetts is a pyromaniac. And often tries to set things on fire, most of the time it's Alaska. Poor Alaska. He is getting help for his pyromania so it's calmed down over the years. Massachusetts can use magic, he has been banned from using any spell that can create an explosion or a fire.

Massachusetts participated in the Boston Tea Party. He participated in the battles of Lexington and Concord. Massachusetts was at the Boston Massacre and got shot in the shoulder. 

Massachusetts was best friends with Paul Revere. Penny says Massachusetts had a crush on him but don't listen to her. He was friends with John Adams and John Quincy Adams. Massachusetts was friends with Benjamin Franklin. He and Penny used to fight over Franklin's attention.

Massachusetts grows cranberries in the backyard. They're his babies, he cries while he eats them. Massachusetts loves seafood, he goes fishing often. He lives for sweets, the first U.S chocolate factory was in Massachusetts. The first chocolate chip cookie was made in his state. Due to this fact, Massachusetts can make the best chocolate chip cookies. The first Dunkin Donuts was also in his state. He works at Dunkin Donuts every 10 years. Thanksgiving is Massachusetts' favorite holiday. He makes the cranberry sauce. He loves Boston cream pies and can make them like a boss.

Massachusetts is a big Boston Red Sox fan and will stab you for insulting his team. He will crush you in basketball and volleyball since they were both invented in his state.

Massachusetts goes to Harvard every 20 years. He is very much a little science nerd. Massachusetts loves going to the Boston Art Museum and goes there every year. His fellow states say he has a mini orgasm when he sees good art. Massachusetts goes to Lake Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg often(yes that is a name of a lake in Massachusetts). 

He has read every Dr.Seuss book. Massachusetts visits the Boston public library every so often. Connecticut and Massachusetts have bonded over books. 

Massachusetts is not allowed to drive. (Driving in Boston is crazy. Drive in Boston and you most certainly will get road rage. The traffic is insane. People walk across the roads at any time. Not to mention people don't use their indicators because people behind you speed up. A quote from 'Overly Sarcastic Production's' video about Boston is that "Turning on your blinkers are a sign of weakness". I recommend you watch the video. The lesson of this paragraph is that driving in Boston is hell on Earth. You thought New York was bad, wait till you drive in Boston.) 

Massachusetts' mood can change very quickly. This is mostly due to his weather. (This might just be a thing in New England because it can go from sunny to a fucking thunder and lightning storm in 1 minute. I'm not joking, this happened to me.) Blizzards gave him a 2-day fever. Explosions and fires give him extreme aches and pains. Extreme storms give him joint pains. Heat and cold waves give him headaches.

Massachusetts has a pet snapping turtle named Missy. He also has a pet turkey named Mikey(I see so many turkeys near Thanksgiving).

While most of the other states are bisexual, Massachusetts is gay. He was very happy when his state legalized gay marriage. He shoved it into the other state's faces that his state was the first. 

As mentioned earlier in this chapter. Massachusetts was hanged during the Salem Witch Trials. Massachusetts had been trying to help the girls infected. But was caught in the act. He was hanged on August 13, 1692. He was only 9 when he was hanged. When the rest of the family found out, they waited till night to cut Massachusetts down. It took 2 days for Massachusetts to wake. Upon waking up, he succumbed to a panic attack. After, Massachusetts was still wary of the townspeople and rarely left the house. For some time, he was scared of his magic. Centuries have passed since that day, while he still gets nightmares, Massachusetts has put that day behind him. 

-Now on to the story- 

Marcus was in a changing hut at the beach. His siblings and Mom were telling him to come out. The state blushed as he saw his appearance in the mirror. He couldn't believe he lost that stupid game. Paxon(Florida) had challenged him to a volleyball game. The loser had to do whatever the winner wanted.

The other state had won by one point by using a faulty ball. Marcus's hits had been off-target, both of the states' hits had been. Yet, Paxon still won. Marcus had been mortified once he found out what his fate was. He had to wear a girl's swimsuit on the beach.

Thankfully, he got to pick out what he wanted to wear. He was currently wearing a light pink, ruffle two-piece. The bottom piece's ruffle was long enough to cover his bulge. Victor had modified the swimsuit so that it was less tight in some areas. 

He had also been given a white beach robe. The robe was slightly see-through but still covered enough. He was also wearing gold sandals. 

Marcus sighed, "fine". 

The state hesitated as he put his hand on the door. Marcus gulped then turned the handle. He stepped out onto the steps of the hut. His fellow states laughed or cooed at him. Marcus hung his head as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"It's okay Marcus."

He looked up to his Mom as his head was petted.

"You don't have to go swimming, you can just stay under the umbrella. Ignore your sisters and brothers. You look amazing in that swimsuit."

Marcus smiled at his Mom. 

"Okay." He replied in a tiny voice. 

Mom grinned and turned around.

"Leave your brother alone." Scolded Mom, shaking his head.

The other states shut up immediately. After Mom threatened the other states again they went onto the beach. They picked a spot that was less crowded and closer to the street. Three umbrellas were set up. And multiple chairs and blankets were laid down. 

The states then scattered around the beach. There was currently a game of catch going on in the water. Some of the Louisiana purchase states + Victor were having a tea party, sweet tea replacing the normal tea used for a tea party. 10 states were sunbathing. And lastly, Alfred, Arthur, Marcus, Elan(Alaska), Leilani(Hawaii), Theodore(Virginia), and Olly(D.C) were sitting under the umbrellas. 

Elan was braiding Leilani's hair. He would add a colored string in for every other braid. Then undo his work and do a different kind of braid. Arthur and Alfred were talking about recent gossip between all the states. Theodore was watching Adrian (Maryland) play catch and Olly was in his lap eating a watermelon slice. 

Marcus was sitting back on a lounger. The heat had been getting to him. He had four slices of watermelon already but wanted something else. The state had seen an ice cream place not far from the beach. 

Marcus called out to his Mom. "Mom, can I go to an ice cream shop not far from here?"

"Of course, here." Mom handed him 10 dollars.

Marcus thanked his Mom and set off to the shop. It had only been a block away. The shop was called Cotton Berry(Not an actual place). The outside was pink and white. Marcus pulled the glass door open. The inside was so cool, a big difference compared to outside. Marcus got into line behind a Karen and her son (sorry I had to do it). The lady was complaining very loudly about the lines even though she was the fourth person in line. 

After 5 minutes of waiting in line and enduring the lady yelling at the employee. Marcus was finally at the front.

"Can I have a waffle cone with one scoop of vanilla and another of chocolate? Can I also have sprinkles on top?" Asked Marcus.

"Sure thing Cutie." Flirted the teen boy behind the counter.

Marcus was puzzled, did the teen think he was a girl or boy? Or was he just being nice? You would think being over 200 years old would make you have some sense of how romance or flirting works. 

Once the ice cream was done, Marcus thanked the teen and paid. The state decided to stay in the shop to eat. His ice cream would probably melt immediately if he went outside. He idly licked his ice cream as he watched people walk by. Marcus was startled when two people sat down next to him. 

There were two boys, one on each side of him. ( I have no knowledge of flirting. So I'm making it teenage flirting, cringe teenage flirting. Feel free to hate these two characters for how awkward they are and how uncomfortable they make people feel.)

"What's a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?" Purred the boy on the left. 

They think I'm a girl.

Fuck.

"Did you get ditched by a douchebag boyfriend?" Chimed in the boy on the right.

"No, I'm single." Mumbled Marcus.

"I think I'm in heaven, cause you look like an angel on Earth." Leered the boy on the left.

Marcus couldn't help but giggle a bit. The pick-up line was so bad. Sadly, that gave boys the impression that he was enjoying their 'flirting'.

"You know you would look better without this robe on." Chatted the boy on the right, tugging on Marcus's robe.

"Heh, I rather keep it on." Stammered Marcus, nervously. 

Either the boys were complete dumbasses and they couldn't pick up on how uncomfortable Marcus is. Or they knew and were just being dicks. 

Marcus put the last of his ice cream in his mouth. Great, now he can't distract himself with ice cream. 

The boy on the right persisted. "Oh come onnnnn. I bet you're hot." 

Marcus screamed on the inside as he felt a hand on his thigh. He could have just punched these two teens but he was already so worn out. Not to mention he looked like a girl and punching two guys while yelling in a more obvious male voice would attract so much more attention. It would be so embarrassing for the whole shop to know he's a guy. Oh god, what if someone calls him a pervert? 

Marcus jumped as he felt another hand move up his thigh. 

"What's going on here?" Demanded a voice from behind the trio. 

They turned around simultaneously, Marcus immediately recognized the person behind them. 

Arthur. 

Thank god, please save me. 

The boy on the left glared and spoke up. "Just talking to this cutie. It's none of your business really."

That was the wrong choice, Marcus had never seen Arthur this mad. Who knew those green eyes could look so scary? The state felt giddy as he realized these two boys were fucked. 

Arthur crossed his arms. "Well, it is my business since that is my little BROTHER you're feeling up."

The two boys' jaws dropped. 

"Br-brother?!" Stuttered the one on the left.

"Yes, brother, why don't you guys run along before you somehow have to explain how your dicks were ripped in half with an icecream cone." Threatened Arthur.

The boys paled and almost tripped over themselves getting to the door. 

Arthur didn't even look in their direction before sitting next to Marcus.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Arthur, concerned. 

Marcus smiled brightly, "now I am. Thank you, big brother."

"I'm glad, Mom got worried since you were taking a long time to get back."

Marcus hummed then took on a face of disgust.

"Can we go back? I wanna go home, I need to wash off the feeling of their dirty hands." 

"Yeah, after all that has happened we should go back home" The other state declared. 

The two states stood up and headed towards the door. Just as Arthur was opening the door for Marcus. The Bay State asked, "can I burn these clothes when I get home?"

Arthur chuckled, "the first time I'll ever say this but yes, you can burn them."

The state cheered. Little did Arthur know, there would be more than three things burning tonight. *Cue evil laughter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact - There is debate on if Paul Revere actually did ride or not. 
> 
> This was fun to write and research. I learned a lot that I didn't know before. Anywho big brother Delaware was fun to put into the story too. Writing those boys made me uncomfortable, I hope they made you uncomfortable too. I don't wanna suffer alone. Poor Marcus, why do I like to make my characters suffer.
> 
> This was 2416 words, my longest yet.


	11. -Maryland-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! Anywho I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. I didn’t want to make Maryland a girl because that is too easy but you probably knew he wasn’t a girl because I have already mentioned him. -This was edited (8/13/2020-)

Maryland appeared in 1634. He was found in a tree outside. He was 6 when he was found. He is 16 in modern-day. He is the 7th oldest by the state and the 4th oldest by colony age. Maryland likes to hold over Virginia the fact that he is older by state age. Maryland has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. His hair is wavy and he usually wears it in a short cut that stops at his ears. His name is Adrian Jones. His nickname is Mary. Maryland is sometimes called Henrietta or Maria because his state was named after Queen Henrietta Maria.

Maryland has 24 different rings, they all have a star on them somewhere. These represent his counties. Since the national anthem was written by someone from Maryland, he can sing the anthem better than any of the other states. Maryland can recite ‘The Raven’ off the top of his head. Maryland likes sailing, his fellow states call him a mini pirate England. Maryland is often teased about the number of people who expect him to be a girl. 

When he and Virginia were given D.C by America, he started calling Virginia his wife. Virginia would ignore Maryland for long periods of time after that. Eventually, Virginia came around and started calling Maryland his husband. While they still view each other as siblings, that doesn’t stop Maryland from insisting they sleep in the same bed. Don’t be tricked by how much Maryland comes off as the dominant in the relationship, he’s the more laid back and childish one. Virginia is a bit controlling. Maryland regularly abuses the soft spot he knows Virginia has for him. He loves getting pampered by Virginia.

Maryland loves little kids and babies. He and New Jersey often gush over them. Maryland is often referred to as a stay at home dad since he usually has D.C strapped on his chest. 

Maryland developed depression after Virginia joined the Confederates. During the civil war, he was mute and was always hesitant about attacking the Confederates. Pennsylvania was always on Maryland for still being loyal to Virginia and still allowing slavery. The Battle of Antietam helped Maryland gain respect and silence from the other states about his state still allowing slavery. Although the bullying increased after the battle of Gettysburg. Delaware was one of the states that frequently stood up to Pennsylvania and comforted Maryland. 

Maryland was afraid of Virginia and Pennsylvania after the civil war. He would flinch when they came into the room, talked, or touched him. It took 5 years to get him to talk again. The first words Maryland said ever since the civil war was to D.C, he said “I love you”. It took 8 years more for him to be comfortable around Pennsylvania and Virginia. Although, Maryland sometimes slips into a depression when the civil war or slavery is mentioned.

When Washington D.C was burned down, Maryland was the first to find little D.C. Maryland has a burn scar that goes from the left side of his neck and ends at his hip bone. The scar covers his left side but stops at his bellybutton. There is also a burn scar going down his arm to his elbow. 

Maryland likes nature a lot, going on hikes and camping are his favorite. Maryland gets along with any animal he meets. He is great at biology and any science that deals with life. Maryland enjoys camping at Assateague Island.

Maryland goes to the National Aquarium twice a year. He visits the Baltimore Inner Harbor every month. Maryland owns a house in Ocean City. Maryland goes to the Harriet Tubman Underground Railroad National Park every year. He cries after each visit.

He owns a horse named Mary. When someone calls him Mary, both him and the horse answer. Maryland has a blue crab called Angel. He also has an Appalachian cottontail as a pet too. Her name is Cranberry.

Maryland often tells Alaska stories about Matthew Henson. Maryland cried when Michael Phelps retired. His favorite sports player is Babe Ruth. America’s nickname for Maryland is ‘Little Me’ because one of Maryland’s state nicknames is Little America. 

Maryland loves seafood as much as Massachusetts. They often fawn over delicious seafood. 

Maryland has Baltimore orioles carved into his side of the door. There are black-eyed Susans all over his and Virginia’s room. Maryland had used multiple puppy dog eyes to get Virginia to let him put them up. The bed is made of a white oak tree. There is a statue of a gyrfalcon in their room. 

Maryland sleeps longer when there’s a flood in his state. Any severe storms(including tornadoes and hurricanes) cause aches and runny noses. Extreme heat or cold will put Maryland on bed rest for a few days.

-Now on to the story-

"Omg Theo(Virginia), look there's a cute baby!" Gushed Adrian, pointing to a baby in a red panda onesie. 

Theodore shook his head in amusement, the other state always got distracted by babies and little kids. 

Adrian tugged on Theodore's sleeve, "can we go to the toddler's aisle?!"

Theodore frowned and turned to his companion. 

"Adrian, Mom sent us to Walmart to restock for the upcoming slumber party."

Adrian grinned, "meaning we can get onesies and stuff animals."

Theodore just gave Adrian a look, the other state pouted. Theodore stared at that pout. He sighed as he felt his resolve fading. 

"Fine." He mumbled. Adrian beamed and started dragging the other state off to the toddler's aisle. 

Along the way, they stopped at aisles that they had to get items from. Once they got the toddler's aisle, they only needed face masks. Adrian was practically vibrating as they entered the toddler's aisle. 

Adrian suddenly stopped, Theodore looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. 

"Adrian No."

"Adrian Yes."

Theodore sighed as the other state went to collect the onesie. It was a hot pink giraffe onesie. 

"Come on Adrian, Olly(D.C) wouldn't want to wear that." Theodore reasoned. 

Adrian shook his head, "Olly's going to love it. He liked the pink turtle onesie"

Theodore pinched his nose bridge. "It's not the fact that it's pink, it's the shade of pink. The turtle was light pink."

"So?"

Theodore now wanted to smack the shit out of Adrian. The state suddenly got an idea, he smirked. 

"How about this? I let you get whatever onesies you want but you have to wear whatever piece of clothing I give you."

Adrian's eyes twinkled, "deal!"

The state rushed off to get more onesies, Theodore chuckled darkly. 

-With Adrian- 

The teen was so excited, there were so many cute onesies. The deal with his wife wasn't that bad. Theo would probably just make him wear an onesie. Adrian gasped dramatically as he spotted a dragon onesie. The clothing would look so cute on Elan(Alaska). 

"Oh, Adriann~." 

Adrian turned around to see Theodore standing 2 feet behind him. Adrian tilted his head when he noticed Theodore had a hand behind his back.

"Oh! Did you get what you wanted me to wear already?" Questioned Adrian. 

The boy shivered as Theodore adopted a dark smirk. The state nodded and slowly pulled the clothing out from behind his back. Adrian's face became as red as a tomato. "Wha- what is that?"

Theodore's smirk widened, "this is what you're going to be wearing."

"But it's so.....revealing!"

The clothing was a short, slightly sheer nightgown. It had straps and a deep v-neck. 

"But you said you would wear anything." Purred Theodore, obviously enjoying Adrian's misery. 

"But-" the state started but was cut off by Theodore.

"I'll let you hog the bed and put up more flowers if you wear it"

Adrian bit his lip," and I can get the onesies?"

Theodore nodded. Adrian sighed, "okay." 

The other boy grinned happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maryland was a fun character to write. A happy go lucky character that became depressed due to heartbreak and betrayal. The story was cute to write too, I really wanted to portray the dynamics of their relationships. Anywho, I have a lot of mini-stories/chapters to post now since I was avoiding writing Maryland's for some reason. 
> 
> Fun fact - Maryland, Delaware, Missouri, and Kentucky had slavery but stayed in the Union. 
> 
> -This was 1440 words.-


	12. Mini Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read correctly. Stories, more than one mini-stories. There are multiple mini-stories in this chapter because my required amount of words for a mini-story is between 500 and 700. (A normal chapter is at least 1,000 words.) There are three stories in this chapter - Dildos, Georgia delivers papers, and Vegan.

Dildos -

Arthur sighed, he had been checking up on his siblings. So far he's caught Marcus trying to burn Elan(Alaska) at the stake. Noah(New York) was trying to strangle Logan(Nevada) for beating him in poker and taking 400 dollars. The Carolinas had been in the rafters trying to hit people with paintballs. Paxon(Florida) had been trying to smuggle a giant alligator into the house. 

Now it was time to see what Cali(California) was doing. Honestly, he was scared and worried. The last time he went in there he found California, Colorado, Illinois, Maine, Massachusetts, Michigan, Nevada, Oregon, Vermont, and Washington smoking weed(did you know what weed is legal in all those states including D.C and Alaska(I didn't include them because they're technically children)). 

It was not fun to deal with and even less fun to deal with the hungover teens in the morning. The state let out a shaky breath. Then he slowly opened the door. Arthur blinked at the sight before him. Cali was holding a camera while Penny was holding a purple dildo. Jackson(Washington) was tied up in a chair with three dildos in his mouth. 

"For some reason, I don't think this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Arthur sighed. 

The two girls glanced at each other then looked back to Arthur. Jackson on the other hand was screaming, the best he could, and trying to get out of the ropes. 

"You know what, I'm tired. Finish this up in 3 minutes or I tell Mom." Arthur then closed the door and decided it was a good time to pass out on his bed. 

Georgia Delivers Papers - 

Alfred was walking as slowly as he could. He was currently 10 minutes late to the world meeting. He didn't even want to go to this meeting. The nation had been up all night going paperwork and then he got interrupted by Pennsylvania asking him to marry Prussia(this chapter is set the next day after Penny's chapter). At the next mention of Prussia or sight, the nation might end up with a bright red face. 

At this point, Alfred was sleep-deprived. He didn't wanna deal with the other nations while he was in this state so he stopped and got a coffee. They can wait just a bit longer. Alfred was brought out of his thoughts by a vent cover falling on the ground right in front of him. Looking up, he was met with Geo's face in the vent system opening.

"What the fuck, Geo!?" Alfred whisper shouted, looking around to see if anyone was around to see the state. 

"Hello to you too, Mom" greeted the state as she dropped a rope down and climbed to the floor.

He sighed, "Hello Geo. Why are you here?"

"Oh yeahhhhhh, You forgot some papers." The state opened her bag and pulled out a stack of papers that had a pink ribbon around it. 

Alfred's eyes widened, "oh gosh, how could I forget? Thank you, Geo." The nation took the papers from his daughter and patted her head. 

"No problem, Mom" Geo saluted him then climbed back up into the vent. 

"..........Uh, could you hand me that vent cover?" 

Alfred chuckled and threw the cover back up to her. "Thanks!" she called out. Soon enough, she was gone. Alfred sighed happily. His children are annoying yet they were light of his life.

Vegan - 

Marcus and Theodore (Virginia) were having an argument. No one knew how it exactly started. They were currently just throwing insults at each other. 

"Deadbeat Flamethrower!" growled Theodore.

"Hannah Montana housewife!" Marcus shot back. The state of Montana was glaring daggers at Marcus. 

Adrian laughed, Theodore's left eye twitched. 

Arthur sighed, "what even star-." 

"SHUT UP!" interrupted the fighting states. 

Arthur closed his mouth, looking highly offended. 

Theodore smirked, "misshapen England sperm!" 

"What the fuck" whispered Clementine(Louisiana). 

Marcus gasped, "how DARE you!" Theodore laughed maniacally. 

"Vegan, virgin, fucking retarded looking England copy!" hissed Marcus, getting louder with each word. 

"HEY!" shouted Evans, looking up from his cereal. The other states in the kitchen watched in absolute confusion as the three states started fighting. 

"But Evens isn't even a vegan" muttered Adrian.


	13. -South Carolina-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! Anywho I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. The story for this chapter is based on the bigfoot mating call meme. (This was edited (8/18/2020)

South Carolina appeared in 1670. She was found trying to eat a sword handle in the closet. She was 6 when she was found. She is 16 in modern-day. South Carolina is the 8th oldest by state age and the 10th oldest by colony age. South Carolina has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is long and straight, it is usually worn in a messy bun. South Carolina has 46 different badges, all have a star at their center. These represent her counties. Her name is Cordelia Jones. Her nicknames are Delia and Cory. South Carolina is sometimes called Charlie because the state was named after King Charles II.

South Carolina is usually referred to as the older of the Carolina twins but South Carolina prefers to call North Carolina big sister. When South Carolina met North Carolina, she wouldn't leave her side for 5 months. Insult any of her family members, you get your spine ripped out. 

South Carolina loves nature and hates to see it destroyed. She and Maryland were the ones to pick out the location of the mansion and plan out the garden. South Carolina planted a sabal palmetto in the backyard. South Carolina has begged America multiple times to let her open a zoo. South Carolina pouts every time he says no.

The Congaree National park is South Carolina's favorite place in the world, besides home of course. South Carolina and Massachusetts go to Myrtle beach together every 2 years. The family goes to Hilton Head Island every summer. South Carolina and Florida go to Huntington Beach state park every 4 years. South Carolina visits the Magnolia plantations and gardens with North Carolina every year. 

South Carolina used to have a rhesus macaque monkey but it got run over. She hasn't adopted another pet after that. 

South Carolina is an expert at golf. Her favorite weapon is a golf club. 

Sweet tea is South Carolina's favorite drink. Her state is considered the birthplace of the drink. She will destroy anyone who insults her sweet tea. South Carolina loves barbecue, stay away from the sauces and meats during Black Friday. She has gone to every apple festival in her state. 

South Carolina shares a room with North Carolina. South Carolina sleeps on the top bunk. There is a Carolina wren carved on her headboard. There are yellow jessamines hanging from the windows. South Carolina has a painting of a gray fox going across the side of her bunk bed. 

South Carolina likes making flower crowns out of Carolina wild petunias. South Carolina makes vases out of kaolin to calm down. 

Unlike a lot of her other siblings, South Carolina isn't affected by high temperatures. Low temperatures give her a sniffle and a cough. Extreme storms(including hurricanes and tornadoes) will put her on bed rest for 3 weeks. 

While South Carolina does regret hurting America, she regrets betraying North Carolina even more. She sometimes has nightmares about North Carolina leaving her like she left her sister during the Civil War. South Carolina heavily dislikes Fort Sumter and the memories it brings up. South Carolina has burn scars that travel from her stomach to her thigh on her right side. South Carolina had the closest relationship with Confederacy. A few weeks before his death, Confederacy gave South Carolina an amethyst necklace. The necklace is now kept in a wooden jewelry box. South Carolina tries to ignore the necklace because it brings up too many emotional memories. 

-Now on to the story- 

Cordelia threw the last backpack in the trunk. She and Adrian were going camping today. The girl grinned as she thought of all the nature they were going to see. Cordelia had brought her camera to photograph every new or interesting thing she sees. 

Soon enough, Adrian finished saying goodbye to every one of their siblings. After some worried grooming from Mom, they were free to go. It would only take 3 hours to get the campsite. Mom had rented out the campsite for 3 days so that other campers didn't bother them. 

-At The Campsite-

Cordelia clicked wildly, taking pictures of everything. The photos ranged from mushrooms to deers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Adrian chuckle. Cordelia rolled her eyes and ignored her brother's amusement. 

When she turned around, the state started laughing at the position her brother was in. Adrian had somehow managed to get tangled in the tent and was currently getting stabbed in multiple places by the poles. 

Adrian blushed in embarrassment and tried untangling himself. This only managed to get him tangled more. It took Cordelia 4 minutes to recover from her laughter to help out Adrian.

"You good?" She asked, giggling as Adrian almost faceplant when he got unstuck. 

Adrian puffed out his cheeks and grumbled at her.

Somehow they managed to put up the tent. The giant tent was easier to put up with two people. After they rolled out their sleeping bags and set all their stuff in the tent.

Cordelia was currently relaxing by the fire, She was looking through all her photos from today. The state looked up from what she was doing when Adrian came out of the tent.

"Why do you have a megaphone?" Questioned Cordelia, eyeing the item in Adrian's hands.

The other state smirked at her, "you'll see."

The teenage girl raised an eyebrow. Grinning at her, Adrian turned to the megaphone. He then let out the strangest sound Cordelia had ever heard.

Adrian laughed at her slack-jawed, wide-eyed face.

Cordelia blinked at Adrian, "what the fuck was that!?"

"A Bigfoot mating call!" Adrian chirped, going back into the tent to put away his megaphone.

Cordelia was so confused, why would anyone make a Bigfoot mating call? Cordelia sighed and shook her head. She sometimes wonders how she and Adrian are related. 

When Adrian came back out, Cordelia opened her mouth to speak. 

"So what happens if Bigfoot actually answers to your mating call?"

Adrian chuckled. "Well let's hope he gets the right person."

Cordelia just gave him a look that said 'what the fuck is wrong with you'.

"If I wake up to Bigfoot trying to mate with me, you're going to die."

Adrian just shook his head in amusement and sat down next to her. 

Throughout the evening they roasted marshmallows and ate S'mores. Once the sun fully set, Cordelia and Adrian put out the fire. They then spent half an hour doing things in the tent. Soon enough it was time to sleep.

-At Midnight- 

Cordelia slowly woke up. She narrowed her eyes in the darkness. What had woken her? It was still night time. The soft moaning from the other sleeping bag became apparent. If her brother was masturbating, she was going to strangle him. 

The state slowly turned in her sleeping bag to face her brother. The teen first noticed the damaged tent. She was confused until she saw what was happening to Adrian. Cordelia's face paled, what the fuck.

There was a big man? Monkey thing? Dear god, there's no way to sugarcoat this. Bigfoot was feeling up her brother. Adrian's shirt had been ripped open and the pervy Bigfoot was rubbing his chest. Cordelia was frozen as the man(?) pulled Adrian's blankets down and started to rub the state's bare thighs. 

OH HELL NO, she isn't going to just sit here and let her brother be raped by B i g f o o t! Cordelia slowly reached behind her. Wrapping a hand around the shotgun, the state slowly pulled it towards her. Cordelia thanked her past self for loading the gun beforehand.

Grabbing it with her other hand, she got into a position where she would have a clear path. Aiming the gun towards the shoulder of the giant man(?), she clicked the safety off. Fortunately, Adrian's moans concealed the sound. Cordelia had never been so thankful for someone's moans.

1....2.....3 BOOM!

Just as the giant was starting to pull off Adrian's shorts, the bullet hit him in the shoulder. This caused Bigfoot to cry out and scurry out of the tent. Cordelia put down the gun as Bigfoot passed the tree line. Slipping out her sleeping bag, the state rushed to her brother. 

Cordelia blinked in surprise as she realized...Adrain was AWAKE! The female state's right eye twitched. Adrian blushed and sat up. 

"Uh, I can explain?"

Cordelia took a deep breath. "You planned that didn't you?"

Adrian might have turned even redder but it was hard to tell. 

"Maybe." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around his chest. 

"You Bigfoot cock sucker." Drawled Cordelia, crossing her arms.

Adrian stuttered incoherent words as Cordelia started packing up. 

"We're going home right now. I don't want to stay in the woods with a horny Bigfoot."

The other state muttered under his breath, Cordelia ignored him. 

"Cordelia?" The state heard from behind her. 

She sighed, "what?"

"I think I have rug burns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> South Carolina was an interesting character to write about. I see South Carolina characterized as a cold person a lot. So I tried to avoid that and I focused on her relationship with North Carolina. Fun Fact - North and South Carolina were once one state/colony. I imagine one day a random child just appeared and everyone was just confused. I don’t know what to say about the story. Did I just write the start to bigfoot porn? Who knows? I sure don’t. -This was 1624 words-


	14. -New Hampshire-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! Anywho I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Fun Fact about this story, when I don’t know what gender to make a state then I use a wheel to decide for me. This was edited (8/17/2020)

New Hampshire appeared in 1623. He was found sleeping on top of Massachusetts. He was 6 when he was found. New Hampshire is the 9th oldest by state age and the 7th oldest by colony age. In modern-day he is 16. He has hazel eyes and light brown hair. His hair is short and well kept. It is usually parted to the right. 

His name is Casper Jones. His nicknames are Cas and Shire. Virginia calls him Northie because New Hampshire was originally called North Virginia. (why can I imagine Virginia looking down at New Hampshire and being like ‘what the fuck is this, he doesn’t even look like me'.) 

He has 10 different cameras. They all have a gold star in the front. These represent his counties. New Hampshire is a photographer. He currently has a blog where he posts pictures he takes and sometimes shares the stories behind them. 

He enjoys taking pictures of heights. His favorite place to take pictures is the White Mountains. Although, most of his best pictures are pictures of Mount Washington. In his room, pictures are hanging from the ceiling and windows. New Hampshire used to take pictures for Elizabeth Hurley. 

New Hampshire has a mural of Lake Winnipesaukee on the wall next to his bed. He has a painting of him with a purple finch on his finger. New Hampshire’s door has a carving of a white birch tree on it. There are nighthawk birds carved into his dresser. New Hampshire has evening primroses carved into his headboard.

New Hampshire takes Alaska and Hawaii to Echo Lake State Park for relaxation and bonding. He sometimes follows Massachusetts and Connecticut to the library. Other times he helps them sort through the family library. New Hampshire makes a maple sundae for a fellow state when it’s their birthday.

New Hampshire freaked Massachusetts out for about a decade because Massachusetts thought New Hampshire was his baby. No matter what America tried to tell him. Massachusetts was often found on the floor screaming ‘he isn’t my child!” or “Hellspawn!” while New Hampshire sat on top of him. Massachusetts is the only state that New Hampshire can scare.

New Hampshire sometimes sings ‘Mary Had A Little Lamb’ to his little siblings to get them to go to sleep or calm down. He and Massachusetts often argue over who can sing it better since both their states claim the song was written in their state. 

New Hampshire can recite the treaty of the Russo-Japanese War, the treaty was signed in his state. New Hampshire often sets every alarm clock in the house to 4 Am because the first alarm clock(which was invented in his state) was set to 4 Am. 

New Hampshire was one of the states that were ready to abandon England at any moment. So when his state was the first to create a constitution and declared independence for England, he did a victory dance and declared bragging rights. 

New Hampshire has an albino raccoon called Reese Pieces, he was sweet deprived when he named her. Some states dislike the raccoon because she ruins their clothes or eats their food. 

New Hampshire usually doesn’t get sick due to his weather. Although he does develop a light cold during the winter. Strong blizzards will give him a fever for 2 weeks. Weak hurricanes and tornadoes will give him mild aches. 

During the Revolution and the Civil War. New Hampshire managed to stay under the radar when it came to his siblings. He’s managed to get a lot of blackmail and overhear hilarious conversations. New Hampshire knows all about Delaware’s books. When New Hampshire found them, he almost died laughing. Throughout history, New Hampshire has found out more things about his siblings. Like Virginia’s mining, Georgia’s coke, and New York’s cameras. He’s also caught disturbing things. Like Massachusetts getting it on with a demon. Alabama’s impulsive perving. Montana dressed up as Hanata Montana. Alaska’s drug dealing seal. And many other things that have scarred New Hampshire forever. No matter how much shit he sees, New Hampshire never learns his lesson.

-Now On To The Story-

Casper had thought of the greatest prank ever. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this before. The state jogged down the hallway. All he had to do was get the other states abroad with his plan. Stopping abruptly at New Jersey’s door, he banged in the door. 

“What!?” 

“Open up! It’s Casper, I have a fantastic plan!” The state yelled through the door. 

He kicked the door open when he heard the lock click. Penny, Victor, and Clementine(Louisiana) were in the room. 

“I don’t want to know what the hell you guys were doing. I have an amazing prank idea.” Chattered Casper. 

Penny perked up, “oh really?” 

The male state nodded, almost breaking his neck. Silence engulfed the four states.

“So what’s the plan!?” Yelled Clementine. 

Casper grinned. “ I was thinking you and Victor could make Zach(Maine) look like me and we could prank Mass.” 

Penny blinked then grinned. “That’s an awesome idea!” 

Clementine and Victor glanced at each other. Victor smirked and nodded Clementine sighed but nodded too. Penny and Casper went to find Zach while Clementine and Victor got ready. Running into the living room, they spotted the state they were looking for. 

Penny trotted over and picked Zach up. Zach only blinked and looked in despair at his fallen comrade(his book). Lifting the state over her shoulder Penny returned to Casper. Taking a few turns, they were back at Victor’s room. 

“We’re back!” Sung Casper, waving his hands around. 

“Good, we just finished getting all the materials.” Clementine informed them. 

Penny plopped Zach on the chair. 

“It’s a good thing you guys look so alike. The only difference is your eye color and hairstyle.” Babbled Victor, casually running his hands through Zach’s hair. 

“Why did you kidnap me again?” Inquired Zach, scrunching up his neck. 

“We’re making you look like me to prank Marcus.” Answered Casper.

Zach paused. “I don’t have a choice. I do?” 

“Nope!” Chimed the other four states. 

Zach sighed yet still nodded. After 20 minutes of changing Zach’s hair and giving him contacts. Then trying to match their clothes. The two states were now identical twins. 

Casper clapped his hands together. “Me and Zach are going to find Marcus. We'll come back and tell you guys what happened after we're done. Got it?” 

The states around him nodded, although Zach gave a twitch more than a nod. Casper dragged Zach down the hallway in search of Marcus. They eventually found him in the kitchen alone. 

Casper leaned closer to Zach. “Go through the other door and stand behind Mass. When I make eye contact with you, tap him on the shoulder.” 

Zach nodded and walked towards the other door. Casper bounced over to where Marcus was playing on his phone. 

“Hey, Marcus!” He called out. 

The teen in question jumped and looked up, startled. The Bay state now looked nervous. 

“H-hi Casper.” Stuttered the state. 

Casper gave Marcus a big smile and made eye contact with Zach, who was standing 2 feet behind Marcus. Casper watched as Zach took his pointer finger and tapped Marcus on the shoulder. For some reason, the tapping was scary as fuck and was probably terrifying for Marcus. I mean, judging from that intense shiver he gave. 

Marcus slowly turned around. Casper couldn’t see his face but he bet it was hilarious. 

“Hello, Father.” Greeted Zach, ominously with no emotion. 

Okay, that was scary as fuck. Marcus slowly turned around to face Casper. 

“Why?” Shuddered Marcus with a disturbed expression. 

“What do you mean Father?” Asked Casper, staring into Marcus’s soul. 

Marcus paled, the state opened and closed his mouth a few times before closing it. Then he fainted backwards into Zach. Instead of catching him, the state simply sidestepped him. The twining states stared at their fallen brother. 

Zach snorted, Casper glanced at him. Zach grinned, showing the most emotion since the start day. 

“He needs some milk!” 

Casper just stared at the other state absolutely terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever explain how the chapter setup will work? I probably explained a little. I’m going to be very vague when explaining this so there probably won’t be any big spoilers. So the chapter ‘Mission Get Mom A Boyfriend’ will lead to the start of Romano and America’s relationship. After their relationship is established then Romano meets the states. After he gets to know them then the nations will meet the states. Still haven’t decided how the nations will find out about the states. I want to try to avoid the ‘states walk into the meeting’ trope. Anywho, did anyone think of Casper The Ghost while reading this? I sure did. -This was 1536 words-


	15. -Virginia-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Sorry, this is a little late, I was being lazy. (This was edited (8/22/2020)

Virginia appeared in 1607. He was found at America’s bedside staring at him. America may have fallen out of his bed when he spotted Virginia. He was 6 when he was found. He is 16 in modern-day. Virginia is the 1st colony but the 10th state. Virginia often teases Delaware over his eyebrows. Virginia is a carbon-copy of England like Delaware but without the eyebrows. He usually styles his hair to the right side. Of course, this doesn’t cure his messy hair so there’s usually a few loose strands.

His name is Theodore Jones. His nicknames are Theo and Dory. The other states sometimes call him Virgin. It’s that or Virgin Queen. America’s nickname for Virginia is President Theodore II. Although Virginia gets embarrassed when Maryland calls him Wife, he still calls Maryland Husband back. 

Virginia has 95 different jewels, the jewels are carved into the shape of a star. These represent his counties. He secretly worked as a coal miner during the industrial revolution. Virginia has worked as a jeweler before, it was only for 2 years. A fake I.D and a baby face excuse can only work for so long. Virginia has a collection of gems. Some he may have gotten through illegal practices. No one’s allowed to touch them or they’re going to get a bullet up their ass.

Virginia is D.C’s second main parent. Virginia is usually the one that babysits D.C when Maryland is doing other things. Virginia has a burn scar that goes from his right shoulder to his hip bone. After the burning of D.C, he was furious and wanted to take down Canada.

Virginia can actually cook, America is still very cautious while it comes to Virginia’s cooking. Virginia has always felt slightly offended by Disney’s Pocahontas. He may have told Massachusetts to burn the CD. No one’s certain if they did it or not.

Virginia has a little sign in his and Maryland’s room that has a northern cardinal carved into it. Virginia has a mini American Dogwood tree in their room. In their room, there is a realistic statue of a golden eagle. Virginia has a black bear rug in his room. Maryland is slightly scared of it but likes petting it. America thinks it’s weird. 

Virginia has planted a dwarf pawpaw tree in the backyard. He often cuts up the fruit and feeds it to D.C. Virginia has put red columbines in every room including the bedrooms and bathrooms. If you ask him why he will simply say ‘because they look beautiful. Virginia makes flower crowns out of purple milkweeds for Hawaii and Alaska.

Virginia has a sweater that has an American Foxhound on it. He also has an eastern glass snake as a pet. Their name is Leggy(that’s much more hilarious when you realize that it’s a type of lizard that has no legs and looks like a snake). 

Virginia was close with all eight presidents that were born in Virginia. Although his relationship with George Washington was a bit strained. The amount of Presidents born in his states gives him the ability to be amazing at politics. 

Virginia takes Maryland to the Shenandoah National Park every year. America rounds up the family every February on the 22nd and they visit Mount Vernon. Virginia despises Monticello because it reminds him of how many slaves Thomas Jefferson housed there. Virginia has a house in Jamestown but hasn’t stayed there for more than 2 weeks a year since the Starving Time.

Virginia insists they hold state meetings at the Pentagon. Since his state claims the first Thanksgiving happened in Berkeley, it’s Virginia’s favorite holiday. Virginia used to smoke, he still does once in a while. Although he does it away from others because Maryland smacks him over the head when he smells it or sees him smoking. 

Virginia only gets a little cold from extreme weather. Extreme storms(including tornadoes and hurricanes) will knock him out for a week. Earthquakes give him little twitches. 

Virginia has a long history of betrayal, the first was his hesitation to join the revolution or support it. This caused distrust towards him(it escalated after the Civil War). It didn’t help that he acted like England more than any other state/colony. Virginia tends to uphold his opinion no matter what. While this is good in some situations, most of the time it is not. Virginia joining the Confederates was the nail in the coffin for some of the states. Some states still bring up his disloyalty to this day. Virginia’s relationship with West Virginia is very tense. West Virginia was formed during the Civil War and was mostly raised by Virginia himself. Virginia was very cold towards her, unfortunately, their relationship never healed. After the Civil War, Virginia was horrified when he realized Maryland was depressed and scared of him. He is very grateful that Maryland forgave him. Virginia sometimes has nightmares about Maryland killing himself. It pains Virginia to visit Richmond or Danville since they were both once the capital of the Confederates. 

-Now On To The Story-

Theodore and Adrian were in the kitchen. Theodore was making bacon while Adrian was folding napkins.

"Wifie?"

Theodore checked the bacon before turning around, "yeah?"

"Remember when I and Cordelia went on a camping trip?" Asked Adrian, placing a napkin swan next to the other three.

Theodore thought for a second, "oh yeah. Wasn't the one where you guys came back on the first day?"

Adrian nodded and picked up another napkin.

"The reason why we came back so early is that... well... we found Bigfoot. Actually, he found us."

Theodore raised an eyebrow at Adrian before turning around to check the bacon.

"So...what happened?"

Theodore flipped a slice of bacon and took another off the pan.

"Well, um. How do I say this? I had a......sexual encounter with him." Stammered Adrian, embarrassment clear in his voice.

Theodore froze then slowly turned around to face the other state. The two states made eye contact for 30 seconds before Adrian broke it. The state was bright red and couldn't meet Theodore's eyes.

Theodore let out a shaky breath. "Please tell me you didn't get raped by Bigfoot."

Adrian laughed nervously, "well nothing actually happened."

Theodore blinked at Adrian's answer. Suddenly it clicked, Theodore glared at Adrian.

"You tried to get it up with Bigfoot, didn't you?" At the smell of burning bacon, the state quickly swung around to turn off the stove. Turning back to the flustered state, Theodore put his hands on his hips and scowled at Adrian.

"Does Mom know?" Demanded Theodore, giving Adrian an unimpressed stare.

Adrian rubbed the back of his head, "Mom only knows about the Bigfoot finding us part."

Theodore sighed and facepalmed, "get out of the kitchen."

"whaa-what." Stuttered Adrian, dropping his napkin swan.

Theodore pointed to the door and gave Adrian a pointed look.

Adrian huffed and walked out of the kitchen after collecting his swans.

Theodore sighed, what the fuck is wrong with his siblings. Theodore turned back to his bacon and loaded the rest to the plate. The mother state took a bite out of crispy bacon. Hmmm, not bad. The state quickly ate the rest of the bacon.

Theodore almost jumped 2 feet in the air when he felt a tug on his pants. The state quickly looked down. There was little Elan(Alaska) holding a...salmon?

"Why do you have a salmon? And where the fuck did you get it, that thing looks fresh?"

Elan blinked innocently up at the older state, "you can cook it right?"

"You didn't even answer my question." Mumbled Theodore.

"Salmon?" Asked Elan, holding the fish up.

"Elan, I'm not going to cook some random fish." Theodore stated firmly.

"Salmon?"

"No."

"Salmon!"

"I'm not cooking the damn-" Theodore was cut off by Elan.

"Salmon!"

"Elan-."

"Salmon!"

"I-."

"Salmon!"

"No-."

"Salmon!."

"Look-."

"SALMON!"

"Jeez, fine I'll cook the damn salmon for you." Groaned Theodore, taking the fish from the child.

The little state then skipped away, Theodore sighed. The teen turned around and took out a knife. He cut the fish into its fillet form. He seasoned the salmon and set it on top of lemon slices. The state went to the fridge and got out butter. He microwaved the butter in a bowl, he proceeded to add honey, thyme, garlic, and oregano.

"Salmon?" Theodore had heard while mixing the ingredients. Theodore shifted his glaze to Elan, who was back with another fucking salmon.

"Where the fuck are you even getting those?" Questioned the older child, looking down at the second salmon.

Elan looked down at his salmon then looked back up to Theodore.

"Salmon?"

The mother state groaned, "not this again. You're already getting one salmon."

"Salmon!"

"Please-"

"Salmon!"

"Okay fine, just shut up!" Huffed Theodore, taking the salmon from little Elan.

Elan disappeared again, Theodore's shoulders slumped. The state cut the salmon and added more ingredients to his mixture. The teen boy was finishing up applying the mixture to the second salmon when his eye twitched.

Theodore slowly turned to the kitchen's doorway. And there stood Elan with another salmon in his hands.

"Alright! That's it, no more salmon. You're only getting two!" Shouted Theodore, waving a spoon around in his right hand.

Elan opened his mouth, probably to say salmon, but Theodore didn't let him speak.

"Go put that poor salmon back where you found it. And I swear to god if I find a random ass fish in my bed tomorrow. I'm setting Marcus on you!" Hissed Theodore, glaring at Elan. Who gave him a glare for mentioning Marcus.

The tiny state pouted and looked down longingly at his salmon before walking off. Theodore sighed, he loved his siblings but he wishes he was the only child sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Since Virginia is viewed as the mother state and the oldest, I feel like his actions will have more of an effect on the other states. I’m also trying to give them flaws and character development, I don’t want to go the ‘confederate states went unwillingly’ route. Nor do I want to totally ignore the civil war. While every confederate state will have some sort of regret towards the civil war, they will all be different. So far Georgia’s was a sudden shock of realization. South Carolina’s was a sudden and heartbreaking realization. Virginia’s is a slow realization and understanding. Wait till I get to D.C’s chapter, I have some sad as fuck ideas for how the civil war affected him. 
> 
> Fun Fact - There’s such a thing as Trump x Obama fanfiction. Look, you can ship whatever you want to ship(I hate ship shaming) but please keep that ship as far as fucking possible away from me. 
> 
> -This was 1831 words.-


	16. Mission Get Mom A Boyfriend In France- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - Another chapter, yay! Anywho I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Don't worry about the Oc in this chapter, he and Alfred won't be getting together. I tried to make this scene as realistic as possible while still serving its purpose. This is part 2 to the chapter 'Mission Get Mom A Boyfriend'.)
> 
> Recap - The states want to get America a boyfriend. Louisiana, Florida, and Virginia are assigned the mission to go to France to found a human date for America.

Mom had three meetings in France, it had been the perfect opportunity for Louisiana, Florida, and Virginia to find Mom a human date. Clementine(Louisiana) had picked out some of Mom's best photos to show men. There were 5 in total. One was of Mom in a suit, the second was of him on the beach, the third was a cute just-woke-up picture, the fourth was a picture of Mom in a skimpy Santa outfit, and the final one was of Mom in a coffee shop with casual clothes on.

Theodore had brought a clipboard for men to put their names and phone numbers on. Paxon(Florida) was there just to help out and go collect people. The states had chosen to collect people on a slightly populated street. One that was far away from tourist areas. Finding a man that would be good for Mom would be hard since they had to make sure the guy didn't have a lover, wasn't a criminal, or an abuser.

They should probably have brought Cali(California) or Victor along. Theodore knew nothing about love and while Paxon was extremely extroverted. He got very flustered when it came to love. Clementine was a pro-stylist and had a true love sensor. Although, she, surprisingly, couldn't matchmake to save her life.

With that nearly impossible mission on their minds, the teens were sitting on a bench drinking pink lemonade.

So far they've had 3 concerned parents come up to them. A group of teenage girls trying to flirt with Paxon. 3 women who caught a glance of their Mom and came up to see who the man was. And 4 teenage boys, 2 of which were trying to flirt with Clementine. The last two had, unpredictably, came up to talk to Theodore.

During that time, Paxon was smirking the whole time while Clementine had been trying not to laugh. After the guys left, Theodore was trying to hide his blushing face with his clipboard.

"Shut up" mumbled Theodore when Paxon let out a little snort.

Clementine shook her head in amusement. The girl looked around the street, her attention was immediately drawn to a businessman talking in french on the phone. From what she could hear the man was having an argument with his girlfriend. More like the girlfriend was yelling at him while the man tried to talk.

When the call ended the man looked tired and defeated. Clementine's eyes lit up.

"Stay here," Clementine commanded the other states.

Both boys gave her a questioning look. The teenage girl got up and crossed the side street. The man was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Clementine sat down next to the man.

"What happened?" Clementine asked the man in french.

The businessman looked up at her in surprise.

The guy sighed, "I might as well, my girlfriend's been really hard on me lately. We've been on and off. She just broke up with me because of one of my coworkers. The coworker had been trying to get it up with me for the past few months. When I finally outright rejected her, she decided to tell my girlfriend that I was trying to hook up with her."

Clementine raised an eyebrow, "and your girlfriend believed her?"

The businessman groaned, "yup."

Clementine almost pitied the man but there could be a reason why his girlfriend believed the girl so quickly.

"Did you do anything for her not to trust you?"

The man blinked, "what, no! I would never cheat on someone. Besides, she's the one who cheated on me before. I've never done anything!"

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, so either he was lying or his girlfriend had some issues. Clementine thought on how to continue this conversion. She hummed, the man's attention was back on her.

"So you're not together for now?"

The man gave a hesitating nod.

"Would you like to go on a date with my mom, I mean, Dad?" Questioned Clementine, remembering the last minute to change Mom to Dad.

The businessman raised an eyebrow at her mess up.

"Umm, sure?" Answered the man, confused.

The girl's eyes lit up, the man was suddenly scared.

"You wanna see some pictures?" Clementine blurted out.

"S-sure," stuttered the man.

Clementine was just about to get out her phone when she remembered.

"What's your name?"

"Uhh, the name's Elliot. What's your 'Moms' name?" Asked Elliot, putting emphasis on 'Moms'.

The state couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I call him Mom because it's a running joke in our family. Anyway, his name is Alfred."

Elliot simply gave her an unreadable look. The teen unlocked her phone and went to photos. The teenager showed the businessman the picture of Mom in the morning when he had just woken.

The state grinned when she saw a spark of interest in the man's eyes. Next, she showed a picture of Mom at the beach. This gained her a small blush. The photos of Mom in a casual outfit and in a suit only elevated the man's interest, Clementine internally cackled.

While Mom couldn't date the human for a long time, the guy looked like he needed some help getting out of his relationship.

The state couldn't help but giggle when Elliot blushed at the photo of Mom in a skimpy Santa outfit.

"So, does your answer still stand?" Asked Clementine, snapping Elliot out of his thoughts.

The man coughed, "ahh..um-yes."

When the girl managed to get a phone number from the reluctant Elliot, she went back to the other states. Theodore raised an eyebrow and Paxon looked at her curiously. Clementine grinned at the two states with stars in her eyes. Pulling out a sticky note that had Elliot's number on it, she held it out to them.

"Victory!"

Theodore's eyes widened and Paxon accidentally broke the bench in his excitement. Theodore stumbled into a trash can, when he recovered the state started glaring holes into Paxon. Paxon, meanwhile, was sitting on top of the destroyed bench looking embarrassed. Clementine just stared at them unimpressed.

Like, really guys? You just had to break the fucking bench.

-End of Part 2-


	17. -New York-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. I only realized while writing New York’s age that I missed colony and state age for Virginia, oops. (This was edited (8/22/2020)

New York appeared in 1614. He was 6 when he appeared. He was found outside the door. He is 16 in modern-day. He is 11th oldest by state age and the 3rd oldest by colony age. His name is Noah Jones. His nicknames are York and Yorkie. America calls him Little Emperor or Little Duke. His name was Chester when he was called New Amsterdam.

New York’s hair is a sandy blonde that goes down to his shoulders. His hair is pretty messy so he usually wears it down. Although there is one strand of hair that sticks out of the right side of his hair, this represents the Hamptons. He has aquamarine-colored eyes. 

New York has a baby face and that makes him look 14 instead of 16. To make himself look older New York got a tongue piercing, it didn’t work. He’s often mistaken for a girl. America thought he was a girl when they first found New York. The other states tease him about it constantly. 

New York has 62 different phones, each has an apple as the background. These represent his counties.

New York has a dutch accent, that you probably wouldn’t notice if you didn’t listen carefully. When New York is experiencing extreme emotions, he develops an Irish accent. Nobody actually knew this happened until Lousianna went too far with insulting France. The family was tied between being scared or amused.

New York likes teaching and often reads educational books to his younger siblings. New York is a little encyclopedia of knowledge. 

He is a little tinker and often plays around with the technology in the house. New York has managed to set up cameras everywhere in the house and every meeting building in the USA. It took him 3 years to complete this mission, no one knows about it. New York has billions of personal cameras set up in the United Nations headquarters, no one suspects anything.

The Statue Of Liberty is New York’s second favorite thing in the world, the first is France. When the statue was given to the USA, New York developed a giant crush on France. The other states think it’s hilarious. America thinks it’s adorable how protective New York is of France. The state is normally very shy but he can generate a lot of sass when someone insults France. The Louisiana Purchase states have learned not to smack talk France in front of him. 

New York and New Hampshire love going to the 102nd floor of the Empire State Building. While the family visits Niagara Falls every year, New York and New Hampshire visit it every 2 months. New York loves visiting Times Square at night, he adores all the bright lights. The family usually watches the ball drop in person. New York doesn’t like Wall street because of the Stock Market crash. He often brings Maryland and South Carolina to the Lowline park whenever there’s a chance.

New York likes walking around Central Park alone. It’s his way of getting away from his annoying ass family. 

New York loves Broadway and because of Broadway itself, he is extremely good at acting and singing. His dancing skills could need some improvement, though. New York can sing every Madonna song. 

New York was very close with Theodore Roosevelt. After his death, New York locked himself in his room for 3 weeks, only opening the door for food. New York visits his grave every October 27th.

New York was crushed when John F. Kennedy was assassinated. Although, not as crushed as when Theodore Roosevelt died. 

New York hates and loves his subway system. 

New York also has joint custody over D.C. He taught D.C how to picklock.

New York was at the Federal Hall when George Washington took his presidential oath. 

New York can name every language spoken in New York City, although he can only speak a few of them fluently(excluding English). 

New York’s favorite food is pizza. Good pizza will make New York moan like he’s in a porno. New York likes oysters and orders them everytime they visit a seafood restaurant. Massachusetts is offended by this fact. New York can make anything with milk, his favorite thing to make is ice cream.

Even though his state is known for bad driving and traffic, New York is pretty good at driving. However, he doesn’t drive a lot since he looks like a 14-year-old. 

The ‘Go Topless Day Parade’ makes New York blush like a tomato. The other states once dragged him to a parade. New York saw some things that he didn’t ever want to. He sometimes has nightmares of that day.

New York has a pigeon painting above his bed. America almost died of laughter when he asked for the painting. New York has a bluebird painted on his door. There are multiple vases of roses all over his room. New York has an eastern hellbender carved on top of his dresser. He has rhododendrons carved on the front of his bed. New York has sugar maple leaves carved into his window frames. His bed has curtains that look like waves.

New York attended every 'Woodstock'. 

New York used to love the 'Summer Olympics' more but after his state hosted the 'Winter Olympics' two times, he has a new appreciation for the 'Winter Olympics'. 

New York happens to be the only pansexual state, although his crush on France prevents him from pursuing any other relationships. 

New York is amazing at chess since the first American tournament was held in his state. 

New York’s favorite movie and book of all time are 'The Wizard of Oz.' He used his kitten eyes to get Connecticut to make the pathways outside yellow. 

New York had a brief crush on Alexander Hamiton when the man founded the New York Post. 

New York has a beaver named Alexa. She likes sleeping at the bottom of his bed. 

Some of the previous Confederate states are slightly scared of New York since they remember how many tropes he sent during the Civil War. 

New York is heavily affected by extreme cold and heat(including floods and fires), he’s usually unconscious for 2 weeks and on bed rest for 1 more week. Tornados and hurricanes give him aches for 5 days. Plane crashes usually render him unconscious for 6 weeks. (Gosh, the amount of plane crashes that happen in his state is amazing. At this point in research, I haven’t even written the part for what happened to him during 9/11. ) 

On September 11th, 2001, the whole family was home. The first plane crash came as a surprise, as none of the family was watching the news. The scream of sudden pain from America and the shrieks of agony from New York alerted them. It was only after the second round of sudden pain that the other states turned on the TV. The states could only watch in horror as the towers fell. While America was already in horrible pain, he still got up to comfort New York. After the attack, New York fell unconscious and remained that way for 2 months. Then he was in and out of unconsciousness for 2 weeks. It took 3 more weeks for him to recover. New York has scars that stretch from foot to his shoulder on his right side. The family avoids mentioning that period of time because New York has PTSD. New York locks himself inside his room when it’s Patriot Day. 

-Now On To The Story- 

Alfred and the original 13 were sitting in a restaurant in a private booth. The original was currently teasing Adrian about his Bigfoot adventure.

"My question is why Bigfoot, like is it the size of his cock or...?" Victor trailed off, grinning at Adrian.

Alfred hid his grin with his coffee cup. When the rest of the states had found out about Adrian trying to get it up with Bigfoot, they had all collapsed in laughter. It was reasonable to say that his children wouldn't be letting go of this for a few decades.

Adrian pouted, "you guys are so mean! I just wanted to know."

Theodore snorted, "know what? How big his dick is or how much of a good lay he is?"

Penny and Marcus sniggered at Adrian's bright red face.

"Mom!" Whined Adrian, turning his attention to the nation.

Alfred mentally sighed in disappointment, it was so fun to see his children tease each other.

Deciding to be an adult, Alfred sat straight up.

"Oh come, guys, we're not here to kink shame Adrian."

The states around him, minus Adrian, giggled. Alfred only felt slightly bad for Mary.

"Alright, alright, calm down guys." Babbled Alfred, taking a bite of his streak.

The states immediately stopped giggling and turned their eyes to him. Alfred basked in his awesome control of his children.

"Soooo, are we here to talk about how I set the guest room bed on fire or......?" Rambled Marcus, pouring maple syrup over waffles.

Alfred blinked, what the fuck Marcus.

"I- you know what I'm just going to ignore that comment." Alfred concluded, handing Arthur the sugar packets.

The family ate in silence for 5 minutes before Theodore spoke up.

"Hey, Mom?"

Alfred hummed in acknowledgment.

"You’re going to France in a few weeks for some meetings, right?" The state questioned, stealing Geo's bacon. Said state gasped dramatically. 

The nation nodded, leaning down to pick up a sugar packet he dropped. This caused him to miss the glance the states shared. Alfred poured himself another cup of coffee. As he added the milk and sugar, Noah suddenly beamed.

"Wait! You're going to FRANCE!?" The Big Apple state blurted.

Some of the most states rolled their eyes while the other half sniggered.

Alfred bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at Noah's adorable crush on France.

The nation cleared his throat, "ahh yes I am. Why do you ask?"

Noah licked his lips, "can I come!? I wanna see France!"

Arthur smiled faintly and patted the state, who was practically quaking in his seat, on the head.

Alfred gave an exasperated sigh. "You know you can't see him directly. Boss hasn't given us the confirmation that the other nations can meet you guys."

Cordelia clenched her jaw. "While I don't feel the need for the other nations to know about us. I'm tired of having to sneak around, we can never attend any trips with you. Most of the time, we have to cancel something because another nation wants something. They keep you up at night with their ridiculous fucking demands. Those damn nations always act like you're an idiot when in reality, you work your fucking ass off!"

Arthur and Theodore nodded in agreement while Cassie(North Carolina) hung her head. Marcus gritted his teeth and Adrian stopped babbling to Theodore. Casper rubbed his right arm and bit his lip. Evans and Josephine(Rhode Island) remained emotionless. Victor winced and Penny hesitatingly nodded. Geo pressed her lips into a thin line. And lastly, Noah's eyes flicked from Cordelia to Alfred.

Alfred just sighed, sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thank you to the people who read and comment on this story. I never expected this story to get more than 2 or 3 reads per chapter. I also expected most of those reads would be from my real-life friends. Honestly writing this story has really boosted my self-confidence. Thanks again! Anywho, I don’t know how this chapter’s story went from light-hearted to sad as fuck. -This was 2050 words-.
> 
> Fun Fact - Ever wonder why I chose Romano x America? Your answer doesn't matter because I’m still going to tell you. When I read state-centered stories(some stories have them as side characters) the only person America is shipped with is Russia(most of the time, there was like one story I've read where he was shipped with multiple nations). So I decided to change it up a bit and pair America with South Italy because South Italy and RoMerica need more love.


	18. -North Carolina-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. If anyone noticed the sudden notifications that I updated, that's because I had to fix the colony ages. Not going to get into it, all I'm gonna say is that the Plymouth Colony and the Massachusetts Bay Colony screwed me up. Anyway, thanks to CloudDuskUwU on Wattpad for helping me with this chapter. (This was edited (8/21/2020))

North Carolina appeared in 1660, she was found in a berry basket. She was 6 when she was found, she is 16 in modern-day. She is the 12th oldest by state age and the 9th oldest by colony age. 

Her name is Cassie Jones. Her nicknames are Cas, Cassidy, Lina, and Carol. She is called CharChar because of King Charles II. North Carolina has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She usually styles her hair into bouncy curls and will sometimes put it up into a ponytail. North Carolina has a tiny curl that represents the Outer Banks. 

North Carolina has 100 cardinal pins, these represent her counties. 

While North Carolina already has a southern accent, getting mad can make her words almost impossible to understand if you're not used to southern accents.

North Carolina is a very extroverted and hyper person. 5 years ago she was diagnosed with ADHD. Despite the therapy and medication, it isn't getting better. South Carolina is usually the only person besides America that can calm down North Carolina.

North Carolina used to have insomnia when she was young. But after proper self-care and a little therapy, it got better. It still sometimes comes back though.

North Carolina loves visiting the Biltmore Estate. She modeled the gazebo in the backyard after the garden dome in the estate. (With the window ceiling it would probably be more like a pergola.) She also begged Connecticut to build the winery from the estate. Connecticut only agreed because the Louisiana purchase states were either begging or pulling out their weapons. America knows about the winery but he doesn't know where it is.

North Carolina has an electrifying personality, she can make friends easily. 

North Carolina loves John Coltrane, she went through a whole jazz phase during the Prohibition Era. She stills loves jazz to this day, she has a bunch of old jazz vinyl records. 

North Carolina developed a crush on the Wright Brothers after they made their airplane. Her first words after she saw the plane were 'they made that...in me?', South Carolina was horrified when she heard North Carolina whisper this. 

North Carolina sailed with Blackbeard for at least 5 years, sometimes coming back to help out with little things. North Carolina viewed Blackbeard as an overprotective big brother. She still refers to him as Big Brother Edward.

North Carolina was pretty good friends with Hiram Rhodes Revels, even though most of the time Revels was confused about why a little girl was running around in Congress.

North Carolina is good at coding and has made her own games. She never has posted any of them and usually lets her siblings play with them. North Carolina's favorite games to make are fast games(Example: Geometry Dash).

North Carolina is very close with South Carolina, the only bump in their relationship was the Civil War. North Carolina calls South Carolina little sister and simply ignores any state that says South Carolina is older by state age. North Carolina takes South Carolina to the Pisgah National Forest before her birthday. South Carolina and North Carolina are rivals when it comes to golf. Although, North Carolina kicks ass when it comes to miniature golf. South Carolina and North Carolina like fighting over Andrew Jackson. They can never agree on if he was born in South Carolina or North Carolina. 

North Carolina was inspired by Babe Ruth to learn baseball. It was only after 10 years that she stopped getting bruises during Pennsylvania's lessons.

North Carolina loves American Idol, the whole family does. Any state who has someone from their state as a finalist or winner gets bragging rights.

At random moments, North Carolina will say that she's the love child of Switzerland, Germany, and America. The other states are confused while America cracks up. 

North Carolina loves Christmas, she sets up at least 15 real Christmas trees throughout the house. Fake Christmas trees make her cry. At the start of December, she wakes everyone up at 6:00 in the morning. Although, she skips America if he's exhausted from a long day at work. 

Whenever North Carolina visits the Mile-High Swinging Bridge with her family she dares her younger siblings to run across the bridge. 

North Carolina will take New Hampshire to the Great Smoky Mountains during the Fall.

North Carolina can tell you herself that it's not a great idea to ride a moose down the Appalachian Mountains. 

The Occoneechee Mountain State Natural Area is North Carolina's favorite place to relax. She often goes there to think.

North Carolina grows sweet potatoes in the backyard. While she does like cooking them, she also puts faces on them and gives them to the other states if they're sad. 

Krispy Kreme is her favorite donut shop. North Carolina and Massachusetts have full out brawls over which shop makes better donuts. 

She has brought Massachusetts to every North Carolina Seafood Festival.

North Carolina's favorite food is ice cream, specifically French Vanilla. She and New York often talk about their love of milk and ice cream. 

North Carolina has an infinite amount of Pepsi. No one knows where they come from. If you ask her, she says 'the ninth circle of hell'. 

North Carolina loves strawberries, not the deformed ones though. 

North Carolina can make an amazing barbecue. Although, giving her a knife is a bad idea. 

North Carolina has a weird obsession with the yellow M&M. The rest of the family dismissed it, thinking it was just her favorite M&M. That all changed when North Carolina started rambling about M&M fanfiction(that actually exists, there's fucking smut). 

North Carolina usually laughs hysterically when she hears the legend of British Soldiers being slowed down from tar in North Carolina.

While North Carolina hates romance books. But she has read every Nicholas Sparks book. 

North Carolina wasn't allowed to have a squirrel so America gave her a flying squirrel. She named her squirrel, Sugar(just realized I'm going to have to make a list for all the pets in the house). 

North Carolina has gone to the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. After the first 4 years, North Carolina told South Carolina, 'never again'. 

North Carolina is pretty much the only state that can handle being in an Ikea for more than 6 hours(no one can tell me that you won't start to go crazy after 6 hours in that place).

North Carolina usually doesn't think about the lost colony of Roanoke. And mostly ignores any questions about. When asked why, she just says 'there's no point to talk about them since they're long gone'. 

The bunk beds in her and South Carolina's room are made of pine trees. North Carolina has a black bear carved on the side of her bunk bed. She begged South Carolina to let her put a sea turtle on their door. Instead of carving it, she made a sea turtle out of fake flowers. 

North Carolina goes around kissing bumble bees hoping one will turn into a bee prince. South Carolina thought it was stupid, that was until one bee turned into a small fairy. 

North Carolina gets bruises from any storms(including tornadoes and hurricanes). High temperatures or low temperatures will give North Carolina a headache. She isn't affected by the weather that much. 

While her state did join the Confederates, North Carolina herself didn't join her sister and the rest of the Confederates. But she still did visit them, she was allowed because she was technically a Confederate state. It was only after the last Confederate state joined that she got the ultimatum from her sister. 'Fully joined the Confederates or leave'. North Carolina loved her sister but she knew America couldn't take another one of his children leaving. After her decision, the Confederates turn their backs on her. But the Union states didn't trust her and often kicked her out of the meeting room. It was the only time that North Carolina felt truly alone. No state would talk to her and if they did it was only a few words. Looks of disgust, anger, or fear were constantly thrown her way. The only one that would actually talk to her was America, even then she could see the pain it caused him for her to be there. Some of the time, North Carolina was hollow on the inside only driven by determination. She kept pushing her presence on the Union states. North Carolina is the only state to refuse to follow their people. It didn't matter how much her governor yelled at her. When Confederacy was killed she felt no remorse for him and even felt sick satisfaction at his death. She wore a tiny smirk when she held back her sister from running to Confederacy after he got shot. Plenty of the other states apologized for their treatment of her during the Civil War. A part of North Carolina wishes that she didn't forgive them and simply walked away instead. She ignores those dark thoughts. 

-Now On To The Story- 

Cassie tapped her microphone, "is this thing on?"

Cali(California) nodded from her place behind the camera.

Cassie clapped her hands together. "Hello! Welcome to ‘Crazy Stories' from your siblings! I decided to start this show so that the rest of the family can watch it on the holidays!"

Grinning wildly, Cassie continued. "We will be hearing a story from 1 of our fellow states. We will be hearing from Marcus today!"

Cassie clapped again, "come on out Marcus!"

Said state practically dragged himself into the frame. Marcus sat down and adjusted his microphone placement.

"Sooooo, Marcus. Why don't you tell us your favorite story?" Drawled Cassie, looking slightly impatient.

Marcus suddenly smirks, a big difference from his previously bored expression.

"I have a juicy one. Ever wondered how Penny became obsessed with Prussia?" The state remarked, resting his cheek on his right hand.

Cassie nodded eagerly, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Well you see, me and Penny had decided to sneak down to where the soldiers were practicing. We had heard that a nation was coming to help Mom. We had hidden in the bushes."

Marcus stopped to giggle. "You should have seen her face when she saw Prussia. She had fucking stars in her eyes. It was only when the heavy breathing set in that I asked, 'what the fuck is wrong with you?'. And I swear she whispered, 'Mom WILL marry him'."

Marcus developed a creeped out expression. "Gosh, that girl was shipping them so hard. I remember she somehow convinced me to help her plan a wedding. I only went along with it when she decided Mom would look good in a wedding dress."

Cassie had a look of astonishment. She blinked. "Mom would look good in a wedding dress."

Marcus snorted. "Although she had to cancel our plans because the revolution was really starting up."

"Do you still have the plans?" Questioned Cassie, vibrating in her seat.

"Yep!" Chirped Marcus, playing with his microphone.

Cassie almost jumped out of her seat.

"Do you remember any of the plans!?"

Marcus shook with barely suppressed laughter.

"Yeah," he managed to ground out.

Cassie motioned for him to continue.

"The only part of the plan that I clearly remember is the dress. We agreed that blue would look good on him. And that it would bring out his eyes. But we couldn't decide on light blue or dark blue." Chattered Marcus, casually.

Cassie beamed, "what did you guys agree on? Besides the fact, the dress would be blue."

Marcus stroked his invisible beard.

"We agreed that the trim would be silver. Also, we were going for puff sleeves. And a slightly off the shoulder top."

The teenage girl pulled the microphone closer. "Honestly with the silver trim, I think light blue or a shade in the middle would be good."

The other teen nodded furiously, "that's what I said. Penny thought with the fact that Prussia's an albino, the light colors wouldn’t look good on him."

Cassie gasped dramatically, "I mean good point. But I think dark colors would make Prussia glow brighter than the sun."

Marcus froze.

"Oh my god. You've given me a great idea." He gushed.

Cassie just stared at him.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Marcus bounced in his seat, "what if we modernized the dress. I mean, the sun theme would look great!"

Cassie stilled and lit up like a disco ball.

"Oh, it would! Mom would look amazing in gold!"

Cassie tapped her cheek with a serious expression. "Although we would have to change the groom. I don't want to be blinded."

Marcus nodded. And from behind the camera, Cali spoke for the first time.

"How did you guys go from talking about Penny's Prussia obsession? To Mom getting married in a sun themed wedding dress?"

The two states at the table blinked then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, how did we?" Chuckled Marcus, wiping tears from his eyes.

Cassie was too far gone to comment. She had actually fallen out of her chair.

Cali dramatically rolled her eyes. "Well, at least we know what Mom's wedding is going to be like."

"Oh, come on Cali! Mom would be the Bell or shall I say the sun of the ball." Called Cassie from her place on the floor.

Cali let out a few giggles.

"Yeah, I guess he would."

-End of Episode 1 Of Crazy Sibling Stories-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I really like how I characterize North Carolina. I didn’t make her totally a hyper crackhead or the opposite of a cold and mature South Carolina. I made her someone who has gotten through a lot of shit but still remains happy. But she still has a dark side that she’s suppressed. -This was 2530 words, I beat my previous record!-
> 
> Fun Fact - I’ve been on a roll explaining random things about my story. So today(?), I’m going to explain appearances. To determine a state’s appearance, I usually look at who colonized them. So mostly England for now. After some time, I run out of ways to use England’s appearance in the states(this includes mixing his appearance with America’s). So I look at all of Europe. Examples: New York, he was colonized by the Netherlands first so I tried to mix Netherland's appearance with England. Another one is Georgia, with her I looked at Scotland because of his relation to England(also I’ve always imagined Georgia being ginger). Pennsylvania is an exception to this way of making appearances. Pennsylvania has Pennsylvania German as a language and about 65,000 Germans settled into her state. Instead of giving her blue eyes and blonde hair, I made her a mini Prussia look-alike.


	19. -Rhode Island-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. This chapter’s story will have almost no dialogue, it’s mostly thoughts and actions. It’s kinda writing practice for me. Anywho, this is the last of the 13 colonies! *insert party gif* (This is edited (8/18/2020))

Rhode Island appeared in 1636. She was found reading a book. She was 6 when she was found and is 16 in modern-day. She is the 13th oldest by state age and the 5th by colony age. 

Her name is Josephine Jones. Her nicknames are Jose, Joey, Phinie, and Rhode. 

She has dark red hair with bangs, her hair is wavy and usually worn down. She has a large curl that is downturned, it represents Block Island. She has dark hazel eyes. 

Rhode Island is the shortest out of all the original 13. New York thinks it’s hard looking like a 14-year-old, try looking like you're 11. At least she can still order from the kid’s menu and get a kid’s discount. 

Rhode Island has 5 different golden pens, these are her counties. 

Rhode Island has a heavy Italian and dutch accent. She normally has a dutch accent but the Italian comes out when she is angry. Sometimes she has both, during those times it is hard to understand her.

Rhode Island is a very sophisticated and quiet person. She is usually tuned out by her crazier siblings. It doesn’t really bother her much. Rhode Island enjoys scaring them when she appears out of thin air. Although when it comes to her hangout time with America, she will fight any of her fellow states who interfere. 

She is excellent at fucking people over. Her and Nevada playing poker is terrifying to the rest of the states. 

Rhode Island is called a fish out of water because of her love for the ocean. Whenever they go to the beach, she is usually the one surfing. Fishing is her favorite hobby, she likes going fishing with America. 

Rhode Island loves walking the Cliff Walk. She loves taking long walks on breezy days. Rhode Island will bring Alaska to the RISD Museum of Art twice a year. 

Rhode Island goes to Narragansett Town Beach a lot. She usually likes going to the beach alone but sometimes brings Hawaii with her. She’s currently trying to teach Hawaii to surf.

Rhode Island was actually a pirate for 4 years but soon stopped because of the revolution. (How many states have I made pirates already?)

Rhode Island writes her own books, she writes horror books. Rhode Island was heavily inspired by HP. Lovecraft. She publishes her books under the name of Rosie H. And will usually add a ‘Gen’ after 80 years. She is currently on ‘Gen 4’, Rhode Island loves confusing her fans. 

When Massachusetts gets in trouble, she will sometimes say 'Wish you hadn’t kicked out Roger Williams, huh~?' Massachusetts sometimes thinks about setting her on fire. 

Rhode Island has a smaller version of Nibbles Woodaway in her room. She almost convinced Connecticut to build a replica in the backyard but America stepped in. 

Rhode Island would have modeled the living room after the Breakers Mansion but America stopped her before she could give Connecticut a panic attack. Although, she did manage to convince America to let her model her room off of Alva Vanderbilt’s room in the Marble House. She may have guilt-tripped him. 

Rhode Island’s favorite color is violet. She has a beautiful vase of violets(the flower) in her room. Rhode Island has a red maple tree painted on her door. She thinks minks are adorable and has a statue of one in her room. Rhode Island has a picture of baby loons that were gifted to her by New Hampshire(Aka Casper the Ghost). 

Rhode Island was good friends with Anne Hutchinson. 

The rest of the family was sitting in the living room when Rhode Island spoke up and said ‘I declare independence from England’. The others just stared as Rhode Island went back to reading her book. 

The best way to get Rhode Island’s attention is to say her full name, ‘Rhode Island and Providence Plantations’. 

Rhode Island has a red chicken named Carmen. 

Rhode Island’s favorite actor is Viola Davis. 

Massachusetts and Rhode Island bond over seafood. Rhode Island’s favorite foods are anything with clams in it. 

North Carolina and Rhode Island bond over their love of jazz. 

Rhode Island is offended that Pennsylvania and Massachusetts didn’t invite her to help plan America’s wedding. 

When Rhode Island was a child she was obsessed with royalty. 

Hurricanes and tornadoes can give Rhode Island headaches or bruises. High or low temperatures usually give her the common cold. Extreme storms cause headaches. Earthquakes can either knock her unconscious or give her bruises. It depends on how strong the earthquake was.

As mentioned before, Rhode Island was a pirate for 4 years. In fact, she was the captain of the ship. But that didn’t mean she was rocking a cute pirate dress. Rhode Island had to dress like a guy. During her pirate days, her name was Joseph. At that time she was 12 but looked 8, that didn’t mean she couldn’t kick ass. Her crew was mostly young to middle-aged guys. At first, they had underestimated her, constantly disobeying and mocking her. But after a few well placed kicks to the groin and a few brooms being shoved up some asses, they treated her seriously. Rhode Island never let her guard down, even after her men started to respect her. Her crew talked down on women at all times and god forbid they get any female prisoners. Rhode Island got constant headaches from her crew complaining that something was ‘women’s work’. Disease and filth were common on pirate ships. Rhode Island tried her best to keep diseases from spreading. When they had the chance to dock, Rhode Island would order a full cleaning and review of the ship and storage. Rhode Island’s favorite part of the job was scaring the shit out of the crews from ships they were raiding. It was easy to be afraid of a little boy when they were the captain of a crew of shameless brutes. 

-Now On To The Story-

Josephine sighed for the 5th time in the last 30 minutes.

She and Mom had been fishing but Mom had been called away to save France from England's wrath. Josephine frowned, Mom had been busy with work and the other states for 3 months now. And just when he had cleared up enough time to spend with her, he had to go away again.

The teen huffed, what did that Frenchie do to England this time!?

She had to admit, the other nations were annoying. But, states really couldn't blame them fully. None of them knew about us so Mom couldn't say he was spending time with his children.

Josephine put some bait on her fishing hook, then she cast it out.

Besides not having permission from the Boss, we really didn't know how the nations would react. It's one of the reasons why Mom didn't tell England after Theodore showed up.

Josphine scrunched up her nose, many of the other states didn't really like England. She didn't really hate him like the other Original 13.

She does get why they dislike him. The frequent abandonment, the taxes, the revolution, the Battle of 1812, and much more.

Josephine's eyes narrowed as she saw a small fish in the water.

England sometimes doesn't realize his effect on Mom.

Josephine hummed as she thought about France.

The rest of the Original 13 have a positive opinion of him while the Louisiana Purchase has mixed feelings about him.

The loudest being Clementine's(Louisiana), the state despised France for not only selling them but also blamed him for the purchase being named after her.

Josephine cringed after a fish got away.

She had to admit the state was being a little unfair to France. While she had the right to be mad about the whole selling thing, the name problem was ridiculous.

The teen grinned as she pulled the fishing line up to reveal a medium-sized fish. She grabbed the fish and placed it gently into the bucket next to her. Putting another piece of bait on the hook, she thought a bit about the other Louisiana Purchase states opinions of France.

Some were glad that France sold them because they got to join the family. Others were saddened by the purchase. And a few simply didn't care at all.

Most claimed the French man was a pervert but Josephine simply thought the man was just trying to spread some love. Not to mention, none of them had ever even met the man.

The girl sneered as a fish quickly ate the bait and flopped back into the water. The state aggressively put some new bait onto the hook. Lowering it back into the water, her thoughts turned to the other nations.

Canada and Mexico.

Canada was Mom's older brother while Mexico was his half-brother. (I love big brother Canada)

Half of the states had positive opinions of Mexico while the other half was indifferent.

Josephine smirked as she managed to catch two small fishes with one bait. She snickered softly as she lowered the hook into the water.

Canada was a whole other topic. Theodore was still pretty furious about the burning of D.C. Surprisingly, some states were unimpressed with his attitude and behavior. Josephine had to admit that the nation could be dramatic sometimes.

Canada is pretty quiet so he usually is tuned out like she is. The dude is still remembered by Mom, France, Prussia, sometimes England, and she's pretty sure he's friends with Cuba. Gosh, other nations are pretty much forgotten entirely. No one but Mom and the Nordics remembers Greenland. A lot of the African and South American countries are forgotten too.

Josephine's frown deepened, there was also that other time where he made Mom cry.

The state swore some nations need to have hardcore sex with someone before they fucking stab somebody.

Josephine's expression softened as a seagull decided to sit next to her. Gently petting the bird's head, she suddenly remembered Prussia.

All the states loved that guy, especially Penny.

The man had basically adopted Mom during the revolution.

They hear at least one story a day about him. The story today had been about Mom, Prussia, and Denmark trying to drown a cockroach in beer. And how the roach had gotten out and climbed up Prussia's sleeve, causing the trio to run around like headless chickens till the roach fell out. That progressed into a full out war with the roach till Canada came over and simply stepped on the roach.

Josephine suddenly felt a sense of betrayal as the seagull stole the fish she just pulled up. Birds are assholes.

The teenage girl developed a small smile as she thought about the Nordics. Ever since Denmark joined the Awesome trio, the family had adopted both Mom and Prussia. They were the nations that Josephine was most looking forward to meeting.

The girl bit her cheek as her mind went to Germany, the Italy brothers, and Spain.

Germany was a fine dude, the only bump in the road being the World Wars(specifically the second one).

The Italy brothers had a very positive opinion with the states. The South one was good friends with Mom and had even lived with him in Mom's second house. There was also that little crush Mom had on the South one for some time. The North one was pretty fun to hang around according to Mom. Josephine remembered one story about North Italy where the nation got drunk and ended up decking Russia.

No one really hated or absolutely loved Spain, he was pretty neutral. Which is a good thing. Being hated meaning someone wants to eat your spleen. While being loved means someone wants you to marry Mom.

Josephine's eyes lit up when she pulled out a giant fish, only to have it eaten by a shark that decided to pop out.

Josephine glared at the water. Well, fuck that shark.

Speaking of nations who have lived with Mom.

Lithuania and Belarus.

Both nations were respected and loved by the states.

Mom was pretty good friends with both of them and went to hang out with them whenever there was open space.

Josephine winced slightly as her mind drifted to Belarus's brother.

Russia.

Most of the states are just disappointed in the nation. Mom was pretty saddened by their lost friendship.

And there was Elan(Alaska), the little state is very upset with Russia never looking for him and selling him while calling him worthless. (This is actually a thing, many mocked the purchase of Alaska at the time and Russia regrets selling Alaska.)

And last but not least, China, Japan, and the Koreas.

Josephine smirked as she stole a big fish away from that fucking shark. The girl narrowed her eyes, she swore she saw that shark mock her. For extra effect, she gave the shark the middle finger. Sniggering as it swam off.

Mentioning China usually gained a shrug. The nation babied Mom a lot and would usually act like a nagging mother. Some jokingly called China their grandmother.

Japan was pretty popular with the states except for Leilani(Hawaii). She didn't fear the nation at all, actually, Japan should fear Leilani. That girl was out for blood.

The Koreas were neutral too. Things were a little tense with the North one though.

Josephine jumped as she felt something wet hit the back of her head. Turning around quickly, she calmed down as she saw who hit her.

"Don't give me that look, I called you by your full name 5 times!" Hissed Theodore, still holding the fish.

The girl gave him a small glare but got up from where she was sitting on the dock. Grabbing her rod and bait bucket she walked past the other state who was still holding the damn fish.

Getting an evil thought, the teenage girl slowly turned around and delivered a swift kick to the back of Theodore's knees. This caused the older looking teen to fall into the water. Thankfully, Theodore had dropped the damn fish back into the bucket.

Theodore surfaced and grabbed onto the dock pole, "you little shit!

Josephine smirked, "good luck with the shark~!"

"WHAT!?"

"You're bringing the fish back by the way!" The state called out before walking away, ignoring the shouts for her to 'get her ass back here'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: I finally put my state story into a new doc instead of keeping it in my story idea doc. Everything is so much more organized, I wonder why I didn’t do it sooner. Also, I’ve been watching some Alt-history videos and I really like the idea of America’s states being disunited. After this, I might write a story like that. But I have two ideas, to do one with the states or to make new characters that represent larger areas. An example of the second one would be Alfred represents the 13 colonies(minus Pennsylvania, South and North Carolina, and D.C(Which includes Maryland and Virginia)). I know that example sounds weird, it’s much more interesting than that. -This was 2588 words.-
> 
> Fun Fact : The purpose of this chapter’s story was to give you an idea of how all the states view the nations.)


	20. Mini Story - Alaska Visits Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. So I've already told my Wattpad readers this so it's time to tell my Ao3 readers. So, I've finished the Original 13. And I want to change and go over a few things. The only big changes are the summary and I'm rewriting Delaware's information. I will be adding a revolution paragraph for any state without a civil war or disaster one. I will also be changing the ages they appeared with so instead of 10 they're going to be 5 or 6. For now, it's going to be mini-stories till I finish my edits. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the time to ask ANY questions about the story or the state personifications.)

Alfred yawned as Germany announced lunch. The nation rested his head on his arms as the other nations left the meeting room. 

“Alfie?” Asked a soft voice, next to him. 

Alfred rubbed his eyes as he looked up. 

“Oh hey, Mattie,” Alfred responded sleepily. 

Matthew smiled at Alfred’s drowsiness. 

“Are you okay?” Questioned Matthew concerned. 

Alfred yawned again, “y-yeah I’m fine. I just stayed up too late.” 

Matthew nodded, “are you going to join the rest of us for lunch?” 

Alfred shook his head, “nah. I think I’m going to skip lunch and sleep instead.” 

The other nation gave him a look of worry and concern nevertheless he nodded. 

Alfred rested his head in his arms as the door closed behind the last nation. Alfred slowly drifted off to sleep. But was interrupted by a light but firm tug on his pants. The nation jumped as he was suddenly jolted out of his light doze. Alfred quickly scooted his chair back and looked under the table.

What the fuck. 

Elan(Alaska) was currently under the table. Alfred stared at Elan, Elan stared back. 

“Um, first off, how did you get here? And second, what the fuck happened to you!?” Blurted Alfred, eyes flicking from the door and back to Elan. 

Oh yeah, forgot to mention. ELAN’S COVERED IN BLOOD! What the fuck child!? 

Elan didn’t answer his question immediately, instead, the child crawled into his lap. Alfred barely held back a grumble as his clothes got bloody. Elan gripped Alfred’s uniform tight and rubbed his eye, only succeeding in spreading the blood more. Elan looked up at the nation, Alfred looked down at him curiously. 

“I missed you, мама.” chirped Elan. 

Alfred practically melted, why were his kids so cute? 

“Oh and Marcus tried to set me on fire again.” 

Gosh, fucking damnit. 

Alfred ran his fingers through Elan’s hair, grimacing when he came in contact with a tiny chunk of flesh. 

“Are you okay?” Asked Alfred, looking Elan over. 

Elan snuggled into Alfred’s uniform, “you should be more concerned about Marcus.” 

Alfred only sighed. After 2 minutes of comfortable silence, Alfred spoke.

“You know you can’t be here Elan, what if someone catches you?” 

The little state only hummed. The nation opened his mouth again to speak but froze when he heard footsteps outside the meeting room. He gently but swiftly put Elan under the table next to his briefcase. Alfred flinched as the door was pushed open. 

Fuck, out of all the nations. 

“What happened to you, Aмерика?” Questioned Russia, practically gliding over to where Alfred was. 

Alfred had never been so thankful for long table cloths in his whole existence. 

“It’s nothing special, you cold meatloaf. I only just cut my hand.” Sneered Alfred, trying to conceal his nervousness. 

Ignoring the meatloaf comment, Russia giggled. 

“Well, you should patch that up, Я прав? We wouldn’t want you to die, would we?” 

How is it possible that everything the Russian says ends up sounding condescending? 

“That wouldn’t be good at all.” hissed Alfred with a tight smile. 

Russia nodded stiffly and disappeared off to whatever hellhole he came from. 

Alfred let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He jumped slightly as Elan climbed up his leg and settled back into his lap. The state stared up at him. 

“Looks like you’re going to need a bandage.” Comment Elan, playing his Alfred’s tie. 

The nation groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Words Used -
> 
> мама - Mom
> 
> Aмерика - America 
> 
> Я прав - Am I Right
> 
> (I tried to mix it up a bit and not have Russia use да)


	21. Mini Story - Blushing Connecticut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. I've been doing so much work lately. 
> 
> Anywho, does anyone have any mini-story requests? As long as it uses one of the states I've given names to, doesn't include a sex scene, and doesn't contradict any personalities or other stories I've written I'm willing to take it as an idea. I'll also mention the person who gave me the idea.)

Evans was at the park with Elan(Alaska) and Leilani(Hawaii). The two states had wanted to go play and the teen was the closest person. Evans wasn’t busy so he had no problem with it. The state was sitting on a bench watching Elan swinging with Leilani. Evans smiled as Leilani proceeded to beat up a kid for pushing Elan off his swing. 

Evans’ peace was soon interrupted as two teens plopping down on both sides of him.

“So what’s someone like you doing at a playground?” Asked the boy on his right. 

“I-I’m looking after my younger siblings and what do you mean by someone like me!?” stuttered Evans scrunching his shoulders up. 

“What we mean is that you're way too cute to be sitting on a dirty bench watching your siblings.” Commented the girl on his left. 

Evans felt his face become hot. 

“W-what!?” 

The boy smiled. “Has no one ever told you how adorable you are?” 

Evans’ face was on fire. 

“Aww, your face is sooo red!” The girl gushed, giggling a bit. 

The boy laughed softly as Evans covered his face with his hands. 

“We don’t mean to be creepy. We’ve just been looking for a sweetie to join our relationship.” Chirped the boy. 

The girl nodded. “So we would like to take you out on 1 date, you can back out at any time.” 

-Meanwhile, at the swings- 

Elan looked over to Evans who was redder than tomato. He turned to Leilani who was eating a lollipop she had stolen from that kid she beat up. 

“Should we help him?” Elan asked, gesturing over to Evans. 

Leilani looked up and shrugged. “Nah, he looks like he needs the sex.” 

Elan nodded and the two went back to swinging. They watched as Evans squeaked due to a compliment.


	22. Mini Chapter - D.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Anywho, there isn't a story for this one. This is more like a mini character introduction. Anyway if you have noticed the updates and the chapters with -State Name-. Then I have finished editing them. A few of them have new paragraphs. If you haven't already, I recommend you read them.
> 
> Another note before you start reading, school is coming up. I'm doing online learning, meaning I have more time to write. But I also have Spanish and Algebra(both are going to be a bitch, especially Spanish because I'm already learning Russian.) My school is still as confusing as ever, I hope the updates won't slow down.)

D.C appeared in 1790. He was 2 when he was given to Virginia and Maryland. In Modern-day, he is 4. His name is Oliver Jones. His nicknames are Olly and Columbia. Washington calls D.C, Little Washington. And America calls D.C, Little Capital. D.C has short honey blonde hair with sea-green eyes. 

D.C has his own room but often goes to sleep with Maryland and Virginia. D.C’s room is a forest theme. On his walls, he has little wood thrush stickers. There are Rosa ‘American Beauties’ painted along the sides of his beds. 

D.C likes playing sports with Pennsylvania. They often go to baseball games together. 

New Jersey is the one who takes D.C shopping. During those times, D.C becomes a little mannequin for New Jersey. D.C cooperates because he gets ice cream after. 

D.C enjoys the teaching lessons New York gives him. So far, he has used the pick locking lessons to open the pantry at midnight. In thanks, D.C sneaks snacks to New York.

D.C used to call Virginia and Maryland, Mom and Dad. But Virginia got frustrated and told him off. Although, Virginia got told off too because he made D.C call Maryland, Mom. D.C was the one to start calling America Mom, soon enough it started passing on to the states. 

Maryland helped D.C get Virginia wrapped around his finger. Maryland and D.C go horseback riding a lot.

D.C likes it when Virginia feeds him or reads to him. The other states say D.C is spoiled by Maryland and Virginia. Usually, this happens after Maryland gives D.C another animal plushie. 

D.C’s burn scars from the Battle of 1812 spread from the right side of his face to his hand. They also partially cover his chest. D.C is blind in his right eye. 

The Civil War was the most traumatizing time period for D.C. Virginia had left and Maryland had fallen into a depression. The Confederates pushed D.C away and berated him. The Union was stressed and tensions were high. D.C was frequently ignored because of war plans and battles. He spent many dark nights in his room. Most of the time, he cried himself to sleep. The only friend he had was West Virginia. And even then, it didn’t work out sometimes. After the war was done, D.C thought everything would get better. But it didn’t, insults were thrown back and forth between the states. America was stressed beyond belief. Virginia tried to help but D.C was scared of him. Maryland was getting worse. D.C sobbed when Maryland spoke for the first time in years. Even though things got better from there, D.C still has nightmares about those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm working on Confederacy's chapter, after that the only side character chapters left for me to do are Mexico and Greenland. Both of which, I might not even do.)


	23. Requested Mini-Story - Frogs On The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. This mini-story was requested by CloudDuskUwU on Wattpad. Anyway, I've finished the paragraph edits. I just have to edit the ages of the remaining states. Delaware's chapter is almost done. We'll soon be back to our original program!)

Cordelia picked up a smooth rock off the hot sand. Hm, this would be a good present for Marcus. The other teen had said something about wanting rocks for a…...project. The state placed the rock into her bucket. 

“Delia, look!” 

The teen turned around to see her sister running towards her with a-

”Is that a fucking frog!?” 

Cassie skidded to a stop in front of Cordelia. 

“Yup!” Chirped Cassie, hopping up and down. Her curls bounced with every landing. 

Cordelia blinked.”We’re on a beach! Where the heck did you find a frog!?” She shouted, looking at the green frog who seemed very appeased.

“Oh, in some rocks.” Answered Cassie, staring down at the frog. 

“I-” 

“Can I keep it?” Asked Cassie, cutting off Cordelia. 

The other state facepalmed. “No, no you can’t” 

“But Elan(Alaska) has a drug-dealing seal.” The girl whined. 

Cordelia paused, “what?!” 

Cassie blinked at her. 

“How the heck does a seal deal drugs!?” Wondered Cordelia out loud, questioning how the fuck she’s related to these people.

Cordelia stopped and looked at her sister. “Are you even listening to me?” 

Cassie was staring at Cordelia with a starry-eyed expression. Soon the teen raised her hand and pointed to Cordelia’s shoulder. “Baby frog.” 

Cordelia slowly turned her head to look at her shoulder. There it was, a baby frog sitting on her shoulder. The teenage girl jumped, swiping the frog off of her shoulder and dropping her bucket Cassie gasped, putting the bigger frog on the sand, she jumped forward.

“Baby froggie!” 

Thankfully, Cassie caught the frog before it could hit the ground. Picking herself off the sand, Cassie turned to her sister with a stern expression. 

“Say sorry and give it a kiss, little sister.” Cassie demanded, holding out the frog. 

Cordelia sighed and took the frog from her sister. Staring at the tiny frog in the palm of her hand, Cordelia grumbled under her breath. 

“Don’t even think about turning into a guy.” Dared Cordelia, narrowing her eyes at the frog. The frog only let out a ribbit. 

“I’m sorry, little frog.” Cordelia apologized, honestly. Closing her eyes, Cordelia leaned in. A shiver ran down her back as her lips touched the frog’s slimy skin. The state grimaced as she pulled away. 

“I’m probably going to get a disease now.” Cordelia mumbled as she handed the frog back to Cassie. 

The edge of Cordelia’s mouth twitched up a bit as Cassie smiled brightly at the frog. 

“I’m going to go find more frogs!” Chirped Cassie, beaming at Cordelia. Said state didn’t even try to hide her smile. 

“Have fun, big sister.” The state chuckled. 

After Cassie skipped off, Cordelia picked her bucket and settled down into their beach blanket. The state smiled as Cassie found another frog and grinned at it. 

Cordelia remembered the last time Cassie had frogs as pets. Marcus had decided that he wanted some roasted frog legs. Gosh, Cassie had fucking beaten him to a pulp. The girl stifled a laugh. Marcus was more terrified of Cassie than Casper after that happened. 

“Hey!” 

Cordelia looked over her to see a guy standing over her. “Hi?” She mumbled, wondering what the heck he wanted.

“Is your sister retarded or something?” He sneered, throwing a disgusted look over to Cassie. Oh hell no, this bitch didn’t. Who does this asshole think he is!? Coming over here in his…...wait is he wearing Marilyn Monroe swim trunks? The fuck. 

Nevermind. 

Standing up, Cordelia faced the guy. 

“What is wrong with you!? Coming over here just to insult my sister, who’s just having fun.” She hissed, about ready to fucking deck this guy.

“Woah, woah. Calm down, babe. Just saying your sister looks a little….empty-headed.” 

Cordelia gridded her teeth when he called her babe. “First off, don’t call me babe. Second off, my sister isn’t empty-headed. She’s just a little childish, you small dicked rat-boy!” 

“Your sister acts like a 2-year-old. You, on the other hand, act and look so mature~. If you take a little peak, you’ll find out that I’m not all that small.” He leered, ogling her chest. 

This fucking pervert, checking out a 16-year-old. Cordelia was about to rip this guy a new asshole but was interrupted. 

“ATTACK!”

Looking over her shoulder, the state saw an army of frogs hopping towards them. Cordelia quickly sidestepped the frogs as they tackled the asshole. As the frogs created a dog pile on the man, Cassie jogged over to her sister. 

“Are you okay!?” Cassie asked, concerned. 

Cordelia sighed then chuckled. “Yeah, I am. Thank you.” 

The other state grinned and turned to the pile of frogs. “Thank you for your services, froggies. Feel free to eat him, if you want.” 

The frog on the top let out three ribbits in response. Smiling, Cordelia held out her hand. Cassie took it, gave her sister a beaming smile. After grabbing their things, they walked down the beach. 

Swinging their hands, Cassie turned to her sister. 

“Did you know that Elan’s seal is a mob boss?” 

“No. No, I didn’t, big sister.” Cordelia replied with a soft smile on her face.


	24. Mini Chapter - Confederacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Same format as D.C's chapter, there will be no story. I finished Delaware's chapter, so go reread it. The information was the only thing that changed. I only have to do three more edits before we move on to Vermont.)

Confederacy appeared in 1853, sometime after the Kansas-Nebraska Act. Confederacy’s name was Jonathan S. Jones, he had light brown hair and light blue eyes like America. 

When Confederacy and America first met they were good friends(and brothers). At that time, they knew Confederacy was a nation but they didn’t know which. Things were good but it soon started going downhill. 

Whenever politics came up the subject of slaves came up. Confederacy said they were necessary and that it was the only thing black people were good for. And to America’s horror, some of the states agreed.

(I'm not sugar-coating this by saying the Confederate states didn’t want to go along with the Confederates, they’re stupid ass preteens.) 

America tried to protest against owning slaves but the exhaustion from the politics and stress started to get to him. America tried everything to help the slaves that Confederacy had bought. Often sending the states who didn’t agree with their Uncle to give food and other supplies to the slaves.

Confederacy soon found out about this from Maryland who felt guilty about going against his Uncle. This led to a fight between Confederacy and America. The fight ended with Confederacy leaving with South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, and Tennessee. 

This was 1 year before the start of the Civil War. During the Civil War, Confederacy bonded with Texas, Louisiana, Florida, and South Carolina. But he bonded the most with South Carolina. He was the one to tell South Carolina to give North Carolina the ultimatum. 

Confederacy was very happy when North Carolina went back to the Union because he never liked her anyway. 

Confederacy and Virginia had a tense relationship because of Virginia’s fondness for D.C and Maryland. When West Virginia appeared, he dumped her onto Virginia. 

Near the end of the Civil War, Confederacy challenged America to a duel. (Think the World Was Wide Enough with Confederacy as Hamilton and America as Burr. But cut out Hamiltion’s ramblings and end the scene with Burr’s shout of “wait”.) Confederacy froze up and America shot him in the chest. 

Every April 9th, America lights a candle. No matter how terrible Confederacy was, America still views Confederacy as his little brother. In the night, America regrets killing him but he knows it was the right thing to do. America dreads the day he has to tell Canada, Mexico, and Greenland about Confederacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Look, Confederacy is NOT a good person! The Union wasn't perfect but the Confederacy was far from perfect. I'm sick of reading fanfics where he is the victim and America is the villain. DON'T make America out to be some demon because he doesn't love Confederacy. Some authors might not realize this is the tone they are producing but you can't just ignore it. Of course, America can forgive Confederacy and help him become a better person! I live for redemption arks but you either get it right or wrong.)


	25. -Vermont-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. We're back to our original program! I finished all the editing and extra characters. (This chapter was edited (12/21/20))

Vermont appeared in 1724, she was found on the porch. She was 9 when she appeared. She is 15 in modern-day. She is the 14th state. 

Her name is Xandra Jones. Her nicknames are Monty and Xander. 

Vermont has short black that reaches her shoulders. She usually puts it into a ponytail. Unlike her pale ass older siblings, Vermont's skin is olive-colored(not the green shade). She has sliver-blue eyes.

Vermont has 14 different boots with stars on them, these represent her counties.

Vermont has at least 20 pieces of clothes that say '802'(Vermont area code). 

She actually appeared in 1609 when the French settled on her land. Then when the British took over, she sought out America so that he could feed her. In fact, her first words to America were "feed me". Then she declared independence from New York after the Revolution. After 14 years of that, she returned because she wanted to be fed again. Can you see the trend? Also, they don't talk about the years she was independent. 

New York and Vermont don't get along. No matter how much you try and make it work, it won't. Vermont is one inch taller than New York, this satisfies her immensely. Vermont will bring New York to Shelburne Museum because they were forced to bond with each other. The only thing Vermont and New York actually bond over is ice cream. They mostly just eat Ben & Jerry's ice cream together. In silence........it's very awkward. They sometimes go to the Ben & Jerry's headquarters for a tour.

Vermont often goes hiking, she mostly hikes Mount Mansfield. 

Vermont collects leaches from Lake Champlain and uses them on other states when she's mad at them. She uses them on New York a lot. Vermont loves the Lake Champlain monster, she goes to the lake at night to pet and feed it.

Alaska and Vermont bond over skiing. They like going to Killington Ski Resort. 

Maryland and South Carolina beg Vermont to take them to Green Mountain National Forest often. Vermont always takes them because the two go crazy in the wild. They've almost been banned from the park 20 times. The other states make bets on when they're going to get banned. 

Delaware and Vermont share a love of farming and gardening. Delaware had begged her to get him a steel plow in 1837 since Vermont was friends with John Deere. She managed to get Delaware to plant some pink fairies and sweet white violets in his garden in return. 

Vermont has every single Vermont copper(the coins they used when she was a country). 

Vermont loves her maple syrup. Damaging or stealing it could result in a broken arm. You really should avoid her when there's no maple syrup in the house, she gets twitchy. Vermont once took a maple syrup bath. Although it was sticky as hell after, she didn't regret it.

North Carolina and Vermont bond over ice cream. 

When Vermont was a country she had a hermit thrush named Cheese. She sadly had to let it go. Although, the other states are sure that the bird visits her at night. 

Fortunately, Vermont now has a morgan horse named Beel. 

She loves the wild and often disappears into it. The rest of the family has learned not to worry about her. The worst thing that has come out of her adventures is a herd of moose following her home. Her adventures in the forest consist of being adopted by a bear, having a bunch of owls rest on her, and finding some cute ass salamanders. 

The walls in her room have fall leaves on them, there are also some trees carved into the wall. Connecticut was hesitant to do it but was convinced by the aspect of getting some Vermont coppers. Vermont's room is usually populated by leaves, acorns, rocks, and whatever else she finds interesting. America lets her bring whatever into her room as long as she washes it. But he draws the line at skeletons. 

Vermont has an unlimited amount of maple sugar candy. She likes to sneak candy to Alaska, Hawaii, and D.C. 

New Hampshire and Vermont have a good relationship, a little tense but good nonetheless. 

Extreme weather temperatures made Vermont dizzy. Any extreme storms(including tornados and hurricanes) give her the common cold and sometimes a fever. Floods result in a week-long fever. 

-Now On To The Story-

Casper(New Hampshire) pressed his lips into a thin line, trying not to snap at the fighting states. The only reason why he attended Noah(New York) and Xandra's bonding session is because he wanted free ice cream. Oh, and Mom had told him to keep them from killing each other. 

But honestly, at this point, he just wishes they would kill him instead. Their constant fighting is giving him a headache. 

"You're calling me a fatass!? Who's the one that keeps coming back for food?" Noah snarked, viciously biting into his ice cream. 

Casper winced in sympathy for Noah's teeth. How can you just bite into ice cream!?

Xandra gritted her teeth. "Well, I can't cook for shit! What's the point in learning when almost all of my siblings know how to cook."

Noah looked at her unimpressed. "Now that's just called being lazy."

The girl gives him a tight smile. "At least I get to spent my time relaxing instead of making a shrine."

Casper coughed to hide his snort. 

"It's not a shrine! It's...It's....a collection!" Noah stammered, ignoring Casper. 

"Hmm, yeah right." Hummed Xandra, biting her cone. 

Noah huffed and turned to Casper. 

Oh god no, please don't drag me into this argument. 

"It's not a shrine, right big brother?" Noah coaxed, trying to get Casper to agree with him. 

Xandra smirked. "Oh no no, it's totally a shrine." 

Noah glared at her from the corner of his eye. 

"I-um-wellllll." Casper stuttered, avoiding eye contact with the two states.

"See he agrees, it's totally a shrine!" Xandra cheered, biting into her ice cream.

What is with them biting into their ice cream!? Aren't their teeth cold?

"I-what!? He didn't even say anything!" Noah protested, throwing the hand that wasn't holding his ice cream up. 

Xandra chuckled. "I bet he's thinking it." 

They both looked towards Casper expectantly. 

Casper sweatdropped. 

"I-wellll, I wouldn't call it a shrine." He admits nervously. 

"Ha!" The two states shouted at the same time.

Xandra glared at Noah and Noah glared back just as fiercely.

"Cas agreed with me!" She growled, crushing her ice cream cone.

Casper stared at the crushed ice cream in sadness. 

"He said it wasn't a shrine! That means I win!" Noah countered, hands shaking from the strain of trying not to strangle Xandra. 

Casper now regrets everything. Why did he agree to this again? Oh yeah, Mom told him to and for free ice cream. He looked down at his now melted ice cream. He barely got to fucking enjoy it. 

Now it feels like a horde of bugs are trying to break out of his skull. There better be aspirin when he gets home. 

Casper twitched as Xandra slammed her hands on the table. He smiled apologetically at an old couple a few tables away from them. 

Casper sighed as Noah threw his ice cream at Xandra. He blinked as Xandra swatted the ice cream away. 

Casper stiffed as the ice cream hit him in the cheek and fell into his lap. 

OH HELL NO!

They. FUCKING. Didn't.

Casper stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!? I'M SO DONE WITH YOUR GUYS' BITCHING!" Casper shouted, slamming his hands down on the table.

"HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS FIX YOUR OWN FUCKING RELATIONSHIP FOR ONCE!?" With those last words, Casper stormed out of the ice cream shop. 

The remaining states grimaced and avoided eye contact with each other. 

The teens flinched as they became aware of the entire shop glaring at them. 

Heh, heh.....fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: That story was fun to write. I tried to portray Vermont and New York's fighting in the eyes of the other states, annoying and pointless. For some reason, I take pleasure in having a calm character snap. Vermont's personality is a bit bland when portrayed in her information paragraphs so I'll try and develop it more in the stories. I added the brackets for Noah and Casper because I don't use them that much. 
> 
> Fun Fact - Billboards are illegal in Vermont, Alaska, Hawaii, and Maine.
> 
> This was 1460 words)


	26. -Kentucky-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. (This chapter was edited (12/21/20))

Kentucky appeared in 1774. He is the 15th state. Kentucky was 7 when he appeared, he is 15 in modern-day. Kentucky was found sitting on a chair in the living room. His name is Kalix Jones. His nicknames are Kal, Lexy, and Kenny. Virginia calls Kentucky, Little County. 

He has sand-colored skin unlike the pale ass Original 13(I will continue to mention this.) He has yellow-green eyes with dark, curly ginger hair. His hair goes down to his shoulders. Kentucky usually wears it down but sometimes puts it up. Kentucky sometimes dyes his hair brown, the dye comes out after 2 years. (I imagine dying your hair doesn't work out or last very long for a nation. Or in this case, for a state.)

The other states say he looks like a girl. To be honest, he does look like a girl. Although, don't say it to his face or you'll never be able to have children. 

He has 120 different horse saddles with 3 stars on them, these represent his counties. If you call him a cowgirl, he WILL slap you.

Kentucky enjoys horse racing and riding. He has gone to every Kentucky Derby.

Kentucky loves KFC, he used to be friends with Colonel Sanders. He cries every time he watches a KFC advertisement. He maybe have played the Colonel Sanders dating sim. Kentucky denies any claims. South Carolina says his drool tells a different story. 

Don't mess with his chicken, he doesn't like to share.

Kentucky loves bluegrass music and can make his own songs. 

Kentucky takes Maryland and Virginia to the Cumberland Gap National Historical Park every once in a while. Virginia only comes so that Maryland doesn't get himself killed or kicked out. 

Kentucky WILL drag his siblings to the Kentucky Derby Museum, no matter how much they kick and scream. 

Kentucky will let Vermont into the Daniel Boone National Forest and watch as she wrestles black bears. 

Kentucky once left the Original 13 in the Mammoth Cave as revenge. America was very upset with him and grounded him for 9 months after calming down the states. 

His favorite actor is Johnny Depp, he has watched all the movies the actor has been in. Kentucky's favorite movie the actor starred in is Sweeney Todd. 

Abraham Lincoln was Kentucky's favorite president. The first and second time Kentucky cried was right before Lincoln died and at his funeral. Kentucky cries when he reads and watches Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter(This is a real thing, I have the book). 

Kentucky has a pretty good singing voice. Although when it comes to the birthday song, he likes to scream at the top of his lungs.

Kentucky takes Mother's Day very seriously, he is always the first one to wish America a happy Mother's Day. He was the one to encourage the other states to celebrate Mother's Day. 

Kentucky has a little cardinal statue on his side table. There are mountain bluebird stickers on his walls. Kentucky has little Kentucky spring salamanders painted on his bed frame. His bed is made out of a Kentucky coffeetree. Kentucky planted a tulip poplar tree outside his window. He, as well, has planted wild columbines and dwarf irises outside his window. 

He has a rectangle pot on his window sill. He grows goldenrod in them. Kentucky is very possessive of his goldenrod. He only gives it away if someone is in serious pain. Kentucky usually makes it into tea. Kentucky likes staring at Massachusetts while drinking his tea. He did this a lot while he was a county. 

Kentucky wanted a squirrel too. But he got a flying squirrel instead. Its name is Salt, it was North Carolina's idea. The other states often think North Carolina and Kentucky share one brain cell.

Kentucky has river otter plushies. He has 20 of them. 

Kentucky helped Connecticut get a lot of resources to build the mansion. 

Kentucky once gave Pennsylvania a baseball bat for her birthday. She broke it the first time she used it. On the inside, there was confetti and a card that said 'fuck you'. Kentucky doesn't regret it, even if he had a broken leg after that. 

Kentucky used to be a boy scout. 

Kentucky sometimes wishes he had shot Jefferson Davis(the president of the Confederate states) before everything went to shit. 

High or low temperatures don't affect Kentucky, the most he gets is a slight ache. Land, mud, and rockslides gave him joint aches for days. Tornados and hurricanes cause bruises and aches. Any other extreme storm gives him aches and sometimes bruises. 

-Now On To The Story- 

Kalix sighed happily as the sun warmed him. He adjusted his position slightly to get more of the sun's rays on him.

"I still don't understand how you can just lay under the sun without getting a nasty sunburn."

Kalix yawned and cracked open an eye to look at Josephine. "You're just jealous because your pale ass immediately becomes the same color as a red Crayola. Have you ever heard of sunscreen, hun?"

Josephine scowled at him. "First off, never call me hun again. And second off, fuck you!"

Kalix snorted and closed his eyes. He purred as his tense muscles relaxed.

"You sound like a cat."

"Fuck off." He chirped, wiggling slightly.

"No."

Kalix rolled his eyes behind his lids.

"I saw that."

The teen groaned, "can you shut up?"

"Nooooope." Josephine sang, popping on the 'p'.

The state grumbled as he sat up. Kalix lazily blinked as he watched his siblings play volleyball with a beach ball.

The two states snorted as Paxon(Florida) got hit in the face with the beach ball.

Kalix snickered. "I can't wait for someone to get knocked out by a beach ball."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Josephine smirk.

"Let's make a bet." She offered, closing her book.

The boy turned to face the state.

"Hmm, alright, a bet. What are the conditions?" He questioned, tilting his head.

As Josephine opened her mouth to reply, Logan(Nevada) slammed his hands on her shoulders.

"Did I hear something about bets, hmm?" Logan coaxed, looking from Kalix to Josephine.

The female state glared at him while Kalix hid a playful grin.

"Oh, yes you did. We were talking about making a bet about the game. Or that's what I assume?" Kalix silently challenged Josephine to disagree.

Said teen gave him a tight smile. "Yes, I wanted to bet that Marcus would set the ball on fire before someone got knocked out."

Kalix held back his snort. There's no way Marcus would manage that. Arthur made sure to check the state's pockets for anything able to start a fire. Gosh, they had even put cuffs on him to prevent Marcus from using magic.

"I bet someone's going to get knocked out before Marcus even manages to get his hands on something that's able to start a fire." Kalix claimed, confidence leaking out of his words.

Logan chuckled and patted Josephine's head. "Looks like you're going to lose, Jose. Anywayyyy, what happens to the person who loses."

Kalix cackled. "The loser has to steal Xandra's maple syrup!"

Josephine paled slightly but perked up. "Looks like you're going to break a limb or two. It's not too late to back out, Ken doll."

Kalix narrowed his eyes at the nickname. While Logan's eyes twinkled with interest.

The three states were interrupted by a shriek. Simultaneously looking over to where the volleyball game was going on. Logan laughed at what was going on and Josephine smirked. Kalix's jaw dropped.

The beach ball was on FUCKING FIRE. The other states jumped away from the ball. Smacking or kicking it away from them. The arsonist obviously being Marcus, who was cackling at the scene.

"What the fuck?" Kalix whispered to himself.

The teenage boy turned to his sister. "How-I.....WHAT!?" He stuttered.

The other teen just laughed. "I saw Elan(Alaska) sneaking a lighter to Marcus before the game."

Kalix pouted, "that's not fair."

Logan tutted. "it's pretty fair. I mean Marcus could have set something else on fire. Or someone could have gotten knocked out before he had the chance."

"Either way, I won! Marcus set the ball on fire and had gotten his hands on the lighter before anyone got knocked out." Josephine gloated, cheerfully.

Kalix tensed up as he realized that he would have to steal Xandra's maple syrup. The state winced as his arm came in contact with the chair. Looking down, the state realized he had a sunburn.

Sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Here's a question. Is writing accents racist? I found a form where someone stated 50 things they hate about Hetalia fanfiction. While I agreed with most of them(others were just a depends or eh). When they said writing accents was racist, I was just like 'what!?'. While writing and copying accents could get racist. And the minor problems of some accents being hard to read or the author writing them wrong. I don't think most writings are racist. I mean the accents in Hetalia are hilarious sometimes and it's just part of their character. Example: France, I can't imagine him without his accent. What do you think? 
> 
> Anyway, that story was fun. I've always wanted to write a story with Marcus setting a beach ball on fire. I liked writing about Kentucky's relationship with Colonel Sanders and Abraham Lincoln.
> 
> Words - 1647
> 
> Fun Fact - Should I make note of all the websites I use for my research? The primary ones are cool kids facts, kids national geographic, 50states.com, and infoplease.com. I really just use the websites on the first page of Google when you search (state) facts. (Also any .gov sites I find.))


	27. -Tennessee-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. The Native American paragraph was supposed to be a Civil War paragraph but I got carried away.(This chapter was edited (12/22/20))

Tennessee appeared in 1754. She was found in a birch tree in 1763. Before 1763, she wandered about the land. After the British won the French and Indian War, she made her way to America. She was 6 when she was brought into existence. When America found her, she was 7. She is 15 in modern-day. She is the 16th state. 

Tennessee has light brown skin, unlike the Original 13. She has pale green eyes with dark chestnut-colored hair. She keeps her hair in a cute pixie cut. Tennessee has round glasses, she doesn't need them. But she insists that they look cool. 

Her name is Noami. Her nicknames are Neo, Amy, Tenny, and Nessy. 

Tennessee has 95 different knives. Each knife has a dark blue bear on it, these represent her counties.

Tennessee likes going to the Great Smoky Mountains for some alone time. She sometimes invites New Hampshire and the two camping freaks. Although, she kicks them out when they start to annoy her. 

Tennessee brings North Carolina and Kentucky to the Grand Ole Opry every year. 

The family goes to Dollywood for her birthday. 

Tennessee has every Transformer CD. 

Tennessee's favorite songs are 'Sexy Back' and 'Party In The U.S.A.' 

Tennessee is good friends with Morgan Freeman. While they don't talk much, they try to meet up every year. 

Tennessee takes Alaska, Hawaii, and D.C to the Bonnaroo music festival every year. 

Tennessee takes North and South Carolina to Elvis Presley's home in Graceland to get North Carolina to shut up. South Carolina comes along so that Tennessee doesn't try to kill North Carolina. Plus she gets free food. 

Tennessee and Kentucky go to the Country Music Hall of Fame once every two years. 

Tennessee really admires Greece and France. Another reason why there are replicas of the Parthenon and Eiffel Tower in her state. New York was very offended when she built a replica of the Eiffel Tower. 

Tennessee once pushed America into the Lost Sea, America got revenge by dragging her in with him. 

Tennessee has mockingbird and iris stickers on her door. Tennessee has a painting of a baby eastern screech-owl above her bed. Her bed is made of a maple tree. Tennessee's walls are a dark red while the floors are made of a walnut tree. Her sheets are a dark green. 

Tennessee has a giant raccoon plush. New Hampshire's raccoon is not allowed in her room. Tennessee never wants to find raccoon juice on her plush ever again. 

Tennessee and Vermont tried to adopt a mountain lion. Spoiler, America grounded them for 2 years after giving the mountain lion to Russia. Nobody knows what Russia did with the mountain lion. To be honest, they really don't want to know. They have learned to stop questioning strange things the other nations do. Although, North Carolina has no filter and still asks why Japan wanted a photo of America in a playboy bunny outfit. 

Tennessee grows bright purple American beautyberries in her room. The only state that is allowed to eat them is Hawaii. And that's only because Tennessee is scared of Hawaii, that state's little body can hold a lot of wrath. 

Tennessee likes farming but Delaware is not easily won over. She often bribes him with food and little trinkets. So far she's managed to plant wheat, blackberries, strawberries, potatoes, and eggplants. 

She grows eggplants to give to couples *wink wink*. She once walked into a public bathroom where two people were fucking in a stall. So she rolled an eggplant under the stall door. Tennessee almost busted a lung from trying to hold in her laughter at their response. On the other hand, when she got out of the bathroom she curled up on the floor and let it all out. Alaska was so confused. 

Extreme storms(including tornadoes and hurricanes) give Tennessee severe migraines. Floods cause mild nausea. Wildfires cause first degree burns. Landslides made her throw up. Earthquakes and high/low temperatures don't have an effect on her. The most she'll get is a cough or a runny nose. 

-Now Time For My Very Long Native American Paragraph/Paragraphs-

Tennessee still has her Native American's clothes from when she was wandering the land. She wore a buckskin dress with beaded fringes. The edges of the dress were dyed red. Tennessee's shoes were tan moccasins that were decorated with red thread. Around her necklace would be beaded necklaces from different tribes. For cold weather, she wore a wolf skin coat. Tennessee carried around a bag that was made out of deerskin. The bag had red stripes and fringes that had red beads at the bottom. 

Tennessee's hair was long before she cut it. Depending on the tribe she was visiting, she would put it into two braids or into a bun type style. 

During her time before America, Tennessee would wander from tribe to tribe. Not staying for no more than 4 days. Tennessee often tried to stay clear of hostile tribes. 

She would usually eat wild berries and nuts. Tennessee learned from the Native Americans which berries and fruits were safe to eat. She didn't hunt much. But when she did, Tennessee would try to catch small animals. She kept a beaded knife sheath on her for hunting. Tennessee was absolute shit at using a bow.

Tennessee learned a lot about herbalism. While she doesn't use her knowledge a lot in today's world, she is still grateful for the knowledge. New Hampshire is scared of Tennessee's medicine bag which is made from the pelt of a raccoon.

Tennessee learned many different languages while traveling. Learning English was hard for her but the rest of the family was patient. 

Tennessee has kept items from her travels, she usually keeps them in a box. She has small pictures or paintings of Native American creatures. The biggest being a medium-sized painting of a thunderbird. She also has a miniature thunderbird totem pole. 

During her times with the tribes, Tennessee often played games with the children or learned important things from the adults. (Important fact, the Native Americans weren't really sexist. Women mostly provided for the family and tribe. In most tribes, women's work was just as valuable as men's work. In some tribes, women were warriors.) 

Tennessee has given good luck charms to all her siblings. She has given multiple ones to America. 

Tennessee has put something turquoise(gem) in every room. 

She has a dreamcatcher that has a bluebird, a crow, a falcon, and a woodpecker feather at the bottom. (All the feathers have meanings.) 

Her Native American name was Tsistunagiska(meaning wild rose). It was given to her by an old woman. 

-Now On To The Story-

Noami jumped as her door was slammed open.

"What the fuck, guys!?" Noami hissed, closing her book.

Penny quickly closed and locked the door while Casper pushed himself into a corner. Once Penny was done, she turned to Noami.

"Elan(Alaska) has a taser." She squeaked, putting her back against the door.

Noami blinked, "where the hell did Elan get a taser from!?"

"I don't know, he's been going around tasing people!" The state fretted, her hands twitching.

"He's already got most of the family! We nearly got tased." Casper added, trembling in his corner. 

Noami pressed her lips together then shrugged. "If you stay here you should be fine."

Casper's trembling increased. "There's such a thing as windows and ladders, you know."

Noami cursed under her breath.

"Forgot about that. Is anywhere safe?"

The three states collapsed into silence.

The albino in the room perked up. "Adrian and Theodore are probably safe."

Noami sighed in relief. "Thank god, I don't want to be tased by a midget."

Casper cleared his throat, "shouldn't we go before-"

*Que High Pitch Scream That was Probably Made By Delaware*

Noami threw her book over her shoulder and went over to her side table. Pulling the table out, a trap door was revealed.

"I'm so glad Evans built these." The state commented as she opened the door.

Crawling through the opening, Noami motion for the other states to be quiet.

Noami crawled far enough for there to be space for Penny. As said teen crawled in, Noami continued crawling.

As Penny and Noami were crawling slowly, Casper pulled the side table back in place. Leaving enough room for him to close the trap door.

All three teens crawled slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. They collectively flinched when they heard a scream, footsteps, or a taser being used.

The vents were dusty, one deep breath could cause a round of sneezes. The spider and cobwebs were concerning. Especially after Noami saw a big ass spider in one of them.

"Oh God, is that an egg sac?" Penny whispered, horrified.

Casper let out a little whimper.

Noami glared at a baby spider. "Gosh, didn't you guys fight in the Revolution? Stop being pussies."

"Did you not see that spider!? It could take down a fucking bear if it wanted to!" The teenage girl behind her whisper shouted.

Noami rolled her eyes. "Stop being dramatic. And quiet down, we don't need others knowing we're using these vents."

The teens behind her grudgingly quieted down.

The teens took a left and came to a stop in front of a ladder. Maneuvering around the ladder, Noami squatted in front of it. Reaching up, the girl gripped the ladder tightly before hoisting herself up.

The state shoved the door to the side and crawled into the tight space. Which she assumed was under Theodore and Adrian's bed.

Noami slowly wiggled her way out as Penny and Casper followed her.

Popping up from under the bed, the teen faced Theodore and Adrian.

"What in the absolute flying sperm are you guys doing?" Theodore asked as Penny and Casper popped out.

"Elan has a taser."

Adrian gasped. "He's finally using that? I gave that to him for his birthday years ago."

All the states in the room looked at Adrian, incredulously.

"Why the fuck would you give him a taser!?" Theodore growled.

Adrian pouted and snuggled closer to Theodore. "I gave it to him so that he could tase Marcus."

Penny scoffed. "Looks like he's gotten a little too trigger happy with it."

Theodore gave the three states a blank look. "And what do you guys want us to do about it?"

Casper threw his hands up. "OH, I don't know. How about you get him to S T O P!?"

Adrian opened his mouth to respond though the door being kicked open interrupted him.

The states turned to look at the doorway.

Elan stared back at them. "You guys are safe.....for now. Once you three step away from Adrian and Theodore, I'm coming for your asses."

The little state turned the taser on before stepping out of the room.

The three teens turned back to Adrian and Theodore.

"Soooo, we're staying here for the rest of the day?" Noami asked, laughing nervously.

"No." The two states declared simultaneously.

"What! Why not!?" Casper whined.

"Well, I really don't wanna get tased if Elan gets impatient." Adrian chirped, wiggling closer to Theodore.

"I rather not get my ass electrocuted." Theodore added, putting his arm around Adrian.

Noami muttered under her breath before her eyes lit up.

"Do you have another taser, Mary?"

The teen nodded and pulled another taser out of the side table.

"Not even going to ask why that was there." Noami drawled, taking the taser.

Penny chuckled darkly. "Let's go fry some Alaskan salmon."

Theodore twitched at the mention of salmon.

Casper nodded eagerly.

Once the three teens had left, Adrian turned to Theodore.

"I feel kinda bad that I gave them a taser that doesn't work."

Theodore snorted.

*Que Screams Of Terror*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Yes, I focused a whole paragraph on Tennessee’s Native American life. I haven’t researched Native Americans yet. So while looking at names, I decided to go ahead and do it. It was not a good idea to read about it at 3:00 in the morning. I felt like I was going to die if I read another page. This stuff needs a 5 hour or more video. There’s so much interesting stuff about Native American life and beliefs. Almost everything had a meaning. Example: the birch tree symbolizes truth, new beginnings, and cleansing of the past. Please correct me if I get anything wrong, I don’t want to or mean to offend anyone. 
> 
> Anyway, the story. I've always wanted to do a Alaska has a taser story. Alaska running around tazing people is amusing and terrifying. I imagine the only ones that are safe are Virginia, Maryland, D.C, and Hawaii. 
> 
> Words - 2342
> 
> Long Fun Fact - So I’ve never mentioned any of my headcanons. You can probably guess which ones I support by reading some information paragraphs and by reading Rhode Island’s chapter story. 
> 
> In Rhode Island’s chapter story I mentioned this ‘She does get why they dislike him. The frequent abandonment, the taxes, the revolution, the Battle of 1812, and much more.’ The part of this sentence that is a headcanon is ‘frequent abandonment’. 
> 
> I bet at some point most of you guys have read an England abuses America story. While I do read these stories, I don’t support the idea that England could ever PURPOSELY hurt America. My headcanon is that England neglected America by accident. Many forget that England was an EMPIRE at that time. Meaning, he would probably go back to England for long periods of time. Not to mention, sailing back then took ages. Even when back in America, England would have work to take care of. Leaving America to go do things on his own. This also explains how America managed to keep the colonies under England’s radar.)


	28. The French Date - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. I've been writing a lot. I currently have 2 more chapters that are almost finished. Anyway, I tried to limit the French and keep it in context. All translations and extra story notes will be at the end.)

Alfred nervously tugged on his sleeve. He couldn't believe he agreed to this. When Clementine first told him about Elliot, he had laughed. But when the realization that she was serious kicked in, he may have fainted. After he woke up, he had rejected the idea but after so much 'Please Mamas' and puppy eyes. He gave in. 

Alfred let out an exasperated sigh, talking with the guy through text hadn't been that bad. Calling him hadn't been too bad either. Although, meeting him in person was a little bit too much for the nation. Sadly, he had committed to meeting him. 

Clementine had told the nation that he guy was in an off and on bad relationship and might need some help getting out of it. So, Alfred went along with it. 

After 2 days of planning, he was going on a date with this guy on the last day of his trip to France. They decided to go casual and go to a coffee shop for their date. 

"Are you done yet, Mom!?" Called Clementine(Louisiana), from the other side of the door. 

Alfred deflated slightly, he bit his lip. 

"Yeah!" Alfred shouted, still hesitant.

"Then get the fuck out here!" The girl yelled through the door.

"Alright, alright, and watch your language!" Alfred scolded, trying to burn a hole through the door. 

"You haven't scolded us before for our language, there's no point in doing it now." 

The nation could just hear the eye roll but fuck, she was right. The man grumbled, there's no delaying the inevitable. 

Muttering under his breath, Alfred opened the door. He stood stiffly as Clementine inspected his outfit. Finally, she finished and stood 2 feet in front of him.

"Looks like you're not completely hopeless in fashion." The state commented, looking satisfied.

Alfred bit his lip and tugged on his light blue sweater. Clementine's heels clicked against the wooden floors as she approached the nation. 

"Don't be so nervous, you're just going to a coffee shop." She reasoned, smacking her hand against Alfred's chest. 

"Yeah, going to the coffee shop with a person I don't know." Alfred corrected. 

"You talked with him through text, stop being dramatic." She remarked, removing her hand.

"That was just to set up the date!" He deflected, rubbing his thumbs together. 

The state huffed and poked his cheek. "I know what you're doing, you're trying to make excuses on why not to meet him." 

Alfred bit his lip, was it really that-

"Stop doing that. You're going to ruin your lips." Clementine chided, flicking Alfred's cheek. 

The nation deflated. "I'll go on the date." 

Clementine rubbed her hands together. "Then get your ass moving!" 

Alfred couldn't help but be affected by her enthusiasm. The nation smiled widely and hugged the state. Said teen squeezed back just as tightly. Letting go of the girl, Alfred bounced away. 

Greeting the states he came across, the nation kicked the front door open. Startling Theodore, who was smoking. 

"Don't make me get Adrian, President Theodore II." He chirped, closing the door behind him. 

Theodore paled and quickly put out his cigarette. Alfred was opening his car door when Theodore realized what the man had called him. 

"What the heck did you call me!?"

"Bye, President Theodore II!" Alfred giggled, driving off as Theodore huffed. 

Arriving at the coffee shop, Alfred suddenly felt all the excitement fade. Squirming in his car seat, the man ran a hand through his hair. Heh, at least he could polish up on his French skills. 

Alfred let out a shaky breath, he had a lot more problems to worry about. Like Francis finding out he was on a date. Gosh, the other nation would never let this go if he found out. Francis had given him a knowing look when he had asked about popular coffee shops. 

The nation had even given him a talk about proper safety when going on a date. While he was grateful for the talk on drugs and other stuff, did the man really had to go into detail about bathroom sex!? 

Breathing in and out, Alfred finally got out of his car. Checking his phone quickly, it showed that he was 10 minutes late. He hoped he didn't keep Elliot waiting too long. 

Taking another deep breath, Alfred opened the door to the shop. They had decided on going to the 'Good News Coffee Shop' (a real place in France). The nation scanned the shop before hearing someone call out to him. 

"Par ici!"

Alfred blinked and turned to the left corner of the shop. A good looking- wait what. Nevermind, a guy was waving him over. Walking over to the man, Alfred tried to calm his nerves. It was just a date. Just a date. A single date. But a single date can turn into multiple then a relationship then marriage- Calm the fuck down, Alfred. 

Giving the man- no, Elliot a shaky smile. The nation sat down across from him. 

"Salut, je suis- oops sorry." Elliot corrected, looking embarrassed. 

"A-ah, don't worry I speak French. I-I speak it fluently." Stuttered Alfred, trying not to pick at the skin around his nails. 

Elliot raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh?" 

Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you kinda have to speak different languages if you work for the government." 

The human's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. "You work for the government? You look like a fetus!" 

Alfred puffed out his cheeks. "I'm 19!" 

Elliot nodded in understanding. "So you're a fetus." 

The nation rolled his eyes. "And how old are you?" 

"22," the man answered.

"WOW, you look at least 30!" Alfred gasped with mock surprise. 

Elliot laughed and, surprisingly, Alfred found himself laughing too. Elliot calmed down and folded his hands. 

"As you already know, I'm Elliot."

The nation smiled, "and I'm Alfred." 

The other man returned his smile. "It's nice to meet you. I have to say you're much cuter in person." Alfred blushed at the compliment. 

"Thank you but there's no need to flatter." Alfred insisted, waving Elliot's compliment off. The human gave him an unreadable look. 

Elliot cleared his throat and held out a menu. Alfred accepted it. The nation stuck out his tongue as he reviewed the menu. There was some good shit on here. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elliot put his menu down. Finally deciding what he wanted, Alfred put his menu down. 

A waitress saw them put their menus down and was walking over. 

"Bonjour messieurs." The woman greeted, pulling out her notepad. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire?" She asked. 

"Je voudrais le latte, S'il vous plaît." Alfred replied, smiling. 

The waitress turned to Elliot, "et vous, monsieur?"

"Le double espresso, vous." The man answered. 

The woman nodded and wrote down the orders. "Nourriture?" 

Alfred opened his mouth to reply but Elliot beat him to it. 

"Le scones with creme au beurre & confiture pour moi et pour mon compagnon?" The man answered, gesturing to Alfred for his order. 

"Le chia pudding." Alfred answered. 

"Le chia pudding." Elliot concluded, gesturing to the waitress. 

This smooth motherfucker. 

The waitress wrote the order down and told them she would be back with their drinks. 

"So, you work for the government?" Elliot questioned, changing back to English. 

"Yeah, I work for the American government." The nation corrected. 

"Ah, is it a fun job?" The man inquired. 

"Nah, I usually attend meetings with stuffy old people from different countries." Alfred lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie. Some of the other nations do act like they have a stick up their ass. 

Elliot chuckled slightly. 

"You would think going to other countries would be fun but nope. I have to sit in an extremely hot or cold meeting room with a bunch of people. Who are ready to bite your head off or smooch up to you." Alfred complained. 

"Sounds more interesting than my boring office job." The human sighed. 

It was then that the waitress came back with their drinks. Alfred thanked her before turning to Elliot. 

"A boring office job?" 

"Yup, it's the same crap every damn day. I wish I could just quit. And do something I want to do." He groaned, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"What would you want to do?" Alfred asked, curious to see what the human's answer would be. 

"Bake, of course! I've been baking ever since I was 6. I really have a Boulangerie Diploma." He grumbled. 

"Then why don't you pursue it?" The nation asked, gulping down half of his coffee. 

Elliot dragged his hands down his face. "My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend for now, said that it's a pointless career." 

Alfred stared at the human in disbelief. 

"Has she not tried any of the delicious pastries in France!? You guys fucking live there!" He blurted, flushing in embarrassment after his question. 

Elliot gave a dry chuckle then paused as the waitress had come back with their food. 

"It's more of, she thinks my baking is terrible. But the thing is, she's never tasted my baking. I know she likes sweets, it hurts when she doesn't even try them." 

Alfred blinked as he realized something. 

"Wait, you said ex-girlfriend for now." 

Elliot sighed and took a bite of his scone. 

"We've been off and on for almost 4 months now." He responded after swallowing his scone. 

Alfred took a bite of his pudding before responding. 

"Sounds like a failing relationship." 

The other man smiled a bit. "That's the most realistic thing anyone has said to me these last 4 months." 

The nation grinned. "I'm just saying dude, you should break it off before it gets nasty. You guys are breaking up constantly and she's holding you back." 

Elliot took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, you're right." 

He laughed a bit before adding. "You should also find some people who aren't going to break a bone at any minute." 

Alfred snorted while wondering if China has ever broken a bone. 

"So, I've told you about a hobby. What's a hobby of yours?" The human asked, interrupting Alfred's thoughts about how brittle China's bones are. 

The nation giggled a bit. "My hobby is cooking games. It combines my two favorite things: food and video games." 

Elliot laughed, almost choking on his coffee. Alfred hid his smile by taking a bite of pudding. 

"Oh gosh, never change Alfred. Don't let those dinosaurs squash your personality." 

The nation bit his lip in an effort to keep his laughter in. Unfortunately, a few giggles got out. He'd have to call Arthur or China, a dinosaur at some point. Malthe(Denmark) would freak if he was called a dinosaur. Francis might faint. Oh god, Gilbert would be so offended. Russia might try to commit genocide. Kiku, oh poor Kiku. 

Despite his amusement, Alfred developed a light blush in his cheeks. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Alfred continued the conversation. "While some of them are old ass dinos. There are a few good ones." 

Elliot raised an eyebrow. 

"My older twin, Matthew works for the Canadian government." 

Ah, bon?" Elliot quizzed, finishing another scone. 

"My older half-sister and younger half-brother work for the Greenlandic and Mexican government respectively." Alfred chirps, finishing his coffee. 

"Damn, you got relatives all over North America." The human noted, finishing his scones off. 

"What about your family?" The nation asked, finishing off his pudding. 

"My dad is dead. My aunt and uncle had to raise me while my mom fucked off to Germany. My aunt and uncle are the only ones on my mom's side. My dad's relatives are pretty nice. My baby cousin was recently born." 

Alfred gasped. "Aww, congrats!" 

Elliot laughed and thanked him. 

The conversation faded as the man finished his coffee. The waitress came and gave them their bill of 16 euros(18.88 US dollars). After paying, Alfred turned to Elliot. 

"Soooooo, this date is kinda a fail."

The human gave him a confused look. 

"I mean, we act more like friends than lovers." Alfred pointed out. 

Elliot smiled, "yeah we do."

"Friends?" Alfred asked, curling his arm.

Elliot grinned, "friends." He concluded linking arms with Alfred. 

-End Of Part 3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - (Correct my French if I'm wrong, below the French is story notes. If there's a question you have or you're just curious it might have been answered in the story notes.)
> 
> Par ici!- Over here!
> 
> Salut, je suis - Hello, I am/ my name is
> 
> Bonjour messieurs. - Hello, misters
> 
> Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire? - What would you like to drink?
> 
> Je voudrais le latte, S'il vous plaît. - I would like a latte, please.
> 
> et vous, monsieur? - and you, sir?
> 
> Le double espresso, vous - the double espresso, please
> 
> Nourriture - food
> 
> Le scones with creme au beurre & confiture pour moi et pour mon compagnon - the scones with buttercream and jam for me and my companion?
> 
> Le chia pudding - the chia pudding
> 
> Boulangerie - barkery
> 
> Ah, bon - Oh really
> 
> Random Story Notes - This chapter didn't need to be over 2400 words but it is. 
> 
> -I looked at a picture of a menu to get the food, coffee, and price.
> 
> -A 22 and 19-year-old. Feels slightly wrong but I tried my best. I mean when you really think about it, most of the characters shipped with America are older than him in nation and human years. Don’t think too hard about it, they’re no feelings being caught.
> 
> -I don’t know if they actually have waiters, my only knowledge is through reviews. If they do, then yay me. If they don’t, just pretend they do.
> 
> \- I would probably say Alfred was given five days in France. Three of them are meetings. And the other two are free time.
> 
> -I featured France giving America a talk on safety because I love big brother France and little brother America. There needs to be more stories about them and them only. England can fuck off, Canada can stay if he wants to. 
> 
> -Regarding nation names. I will use their real names if the state or nation(mostly Alfred) is close with them. Otherwise, they will be called by the name of their nation. It’ll be the same for the states when the nations meet them.
> 
> -Greenland is part of North America, I looked it up.
> 
> -The purpose of this chapter was to increase Alfred's self-esteem. Either by the compliments or by the subtle fact that he might be helping someone. I don’t know if I got that across. *insert shrug*


	29. -Ohio-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. (This chapter was edited (12/22/20))

Ohio appeared in 1760. They were 5 when they appeared. Before America, they would wander from town to town. After the French and Indian War, they made their way to America. They are 15 in modern-day. They are the 17th state. 

Ohio's name is Morgan Jones. Their nicknames are Mor and Angel. Ohio is nonbinary and asexual. Ohio came out in 1870 as nonbinary. While most of the family was confused, they still accepted them. In 1991, they came out as asexual. And were accepted again. Ohio is very grateful to have their family with them. 

They have powder blue eyes and dark brown hair. Ohio's hair is dyed reddish-brown at the ends. Their hair is shoulder length and wavy. 

Ohio has 88 different tool keychains. These represent their counties. 

They are very chill and often likes hanging out Connecticut or sitting under a tree. 

Ohio owns a red bird hoodie. They wear it almost every day. 

Ohio really likes tomatoes, they WILL drink ketchup out of a wine glass. 

Their favorite candy is buckeyes. Ohio is not afraid to kill for those. 

Ohio has a planned murder for every politician. 

They own at least 13 pairs of Sperry shoes. 

Ohio and Connecticut are good friends. Ohio is an engineer and works with Connecticut. 

Ohio is really big on health and safety. They often scold Connecticut for not wearing goggles and gloves while building. 

Ohio likes dragging Connecticut to Cedar Point. Connecticut tries to protest but each time Ohio wins him over with their big teary eyes. 

Ohio and New Hampshire go to Hocking Hills State Park to take pictures. 

Ohio likes going hiking in Cuyahoga Valley National Park with Maryland.

Ohio doesn't look like the type to like rock and roll but they do. North Carolina regrets introducing rock and roll to Ohio. Being woken by the guitar and drums at 3 a.m. is not fun. 

Ohio and North Carolina bonded over their slight obsessions with the Wright brothers. 

Ohio takes Hawaii to the National Museum of the U.S. Air Force, they are scared by how much Hawaii loves the museum. 

Their role model is Neil Armstrong, Ohio cried when the man walked on the moon. They cried even harder when the man died. 

Ohio holds it over every state that they have had 22 astronauts and 8 presidents born in their state. 

Ohio's favorite basketball player is Lebron James. 

When it comes to sports, Ohio is a raving lunatic when it comes to football. 

Ohio and Iowa often irritate and annoying each other. 

There are red carnations painted on Ohio's door. 

Ohio's bed has little phlox flowers painted on it.

Ohio's favorite flower is the lily, they have vases of them all over their room. 

There is a deer head above Ohio's bed. The other states don't know how it got there, it just appeared one day. The states really don't want to ask. 

Coyotes and bobcats like Ohio. Ohio and Massachusetts's turkey, Mikey, get along well. Maybe too well, Massachusetts is jealous. Ohio keeps small eggs in their bag to give to any black racers they come across. 

Ohio often begs Virginia to let them have some fruit from his pawpaw tree. Virginia can't say no to any of his younger siblings. In return, Ohio brings him to the Ohio Pawpaw Festival. 

Ohio also worked as a coal miner during the industrial revolution. Virginia and Ohio have no clue that they have something in common. 

When Ohio is feeling particularly sassy and mean, they will take the ex-Confederate states to the Cincinnati National Underground Railroad Freedom Center. America has scolded them multiple times for making some of the states cry, Ohio regrets nothing. 

Extreme storms give Ohio a headache for a week. Tornadoes and hurricanes will knock them unconscious for a few hours. Extreme high and low temperatures cause fevers. Landslides usually leave small bruises. Earthquakes leave medium-sized bruises. 

-Now On To The Story-

Morgan adjusted their grip on the tray as they walked down the hallway. 

Adrian had given them some cookies to give to Evans. 

Rounding the corner, Morgan pushed the door to the workshop open. Evans had said that he would be spending his day here. Morgan walked closer to Evans, who was measuring a plank of wood. 

"What are you doing?" They asked, sitting down on a stool.

"I'm making a dollhouse for Leilani(Hawaii)." He answered, not looking up. 

Morgan frowned, "you aren't wearing gloves."

Evans straightened his posture and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm just measuring wood." 

"And I'm trying to look out for you." 

Evans shook his head in amusement and patted Morgan on the head. 

"Thank you for that."

They beamed, "I brought you cookies." 

"Aww, thanks." Evans cooed, swiping a cookie. 

Morgan smiled and took a bite of a cookie. 

The two states sat in silence eating their cookies. 

"What are you going to do for Leilani's dollhouse?" Morgan spoke up, nibbling a cookie.

Evans tapped his chin. "I'm thinking about making it a beach house."

"Oh?"

"I want to make a pool for it and put palm trees everywhere." He added, gesturing to the dollhouse blueprints on the board. 

"Ooooh, can I help?" Morgan questioned, giving Evans a hopeful look. 

They were interested in this project. Morgan and Evans had made dollhouses and other toys for their siblings. But this was a new twist on the standard dollhouse. It would be so cute. Morgan could make little accessories for it. The little beach chairs and swimming supplies would be soooo adorable. 

Evans raised an eyebrow. "You're thinking about decorating it, aren't you?"

Morgan pouted, "maybe." 

The other state laughed. 

"Well, I'm gonna need the help. The barbie accessories aren't going to cut it this time." The teen declared. 

The other teen cheered and nearly tackled Evans. 

"Do you wanna start working now?" The latter asked, squeezing Morgan tightly. 

The younger state nodded, furiously. 

Evans beckoned Morgan over to the wood.

"I was going to go with birch walls, what do you think?" 

They thought for a second before responding. 

"Birch walls would be good for a beach house. If we ever need to change the color, we could just plant over it." Morgan approved. 

Evans giggled. 

The other teen looked at him curiously. 

"What?"

Giggle.

"You..you said plant instead of paint." The teen sniggered. 

Morgan blushed, "no..no I didn't!"

"Yes, yes you did." The teenage boy grinned. 

The younger of the two huffed. 

"Whatever, what I meant to say is that the birch wood would be good for PAINTING over." 

Evans let out a small giggle but nodded. 

"The birch wood would be better for painting. I was thinking about making the inside walls blue."

Now it was Morgan's time to giggle. 

Evans blinked, "what?"

"You said wood would." Morgan sniggered. 

Evans tilted his head. "I don't get it." 

They rolled their eyes. "Gosh, you act like Castiel sometimes."

The other state gave them a blank look. "Did you just make a Supernatural joke?"

"I swear you're so dense sometimes." Morgan huffed, putting their hands on their hips. 

"Says the one who walked into the same tree three times and apologized to it all three times." Evans teased.

"Why do you keep saying words that sound the same?" They commented, poking Evans in the ribs.

Said teen swiped at their hands. "Is that what you were laughing about?" 

"Duh."

"You have terrible humor."

"Says the one who laughed at me saying plant instead of paint." 

"I-"

"You both have terrible ass humor." 

The two states jumped and looked over to where Josephine was staring at them with a bored expression.

Morgan grumbled under their breath. "Where did you come from?" 

"Now come on, we're watching Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom." Josephine chirped, ignoring Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: So why did I make Ohio nonbinary? Well, I’ve never seen anyone make a state nonbinary. I have it on my wheel of genders. I usually spin my wheel of genders three times but this time it picked three different genders(one of them being nonbinary) so I said ‘fuck it’ and made Ohio nonbinary.
> 
> I noticed that some of my states aren’t that fleshed out character-wise. While it bothers me, I can still make their personalities shine in the story. My most fleshed out states currently are the Original 13. Their dynamic and how it broke apart during the Civil War is very fascinating. Out of all the Original 13. Virginia, Maryland, South Carolina, and North Carolina are the most fleshed out. I say currently because Louisiana, Texas, Alabama, Florida, Hawaii, and Alaska are some states that I really want to give distinct personalities and problems to. Thought the 4 Original 13 states I listed had deep characters? Well, the shit I have in store for the 6 other states I listed is crazy or just sad. 
> 
> Words - 1591
> 
> Fun Fact - Um, I didn’t have any interesting information. So fun fact, in my doc for this story. I have an idea list. It’s basically a list of ideas for state chapter stories and the main storyline. So here’s a sneak peek. When Massachusetts meets England, I plan on making Massachusetts kick England in nuts. By the way, the idea list is open just like the mini-story requests. Most of the time I have no idea what I’m going and I’m just winging it.)


	30. Mission Get Mom A Boyfriend in Italy - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter, yay! Anywho, I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. This is the last part of Mission Get Mom A Boyfriend. The next chapter in the main storyline will be the start of the romance. Although, it will be a slow burn because we are dealing with South Italy who doesn't know how to express his feelings. And America who is an oblivious idiot sometimes.)

Marcus, Arthur, and Penny were currently outside the Italy brothers' house. Penny had suggested hiding in the bushes but Arthur argued that they would look suspicious. So, they were sitting on a bench at least 10 feet from the house. 

Marcus was munching on some cookies while Arthur was reading a book and occasionally glancing at the house. 

Penny was petting Ham Marley, who was sitting next to her on a leash. The other two states were confused about how she was even allowed to bring the dog.

Arthur and Marcus jumped as the door to the house was slammed open. Penny, on the other hand, pulled up both her and Arthur's hood. 

Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw North Italy was dragging Germany downstairs while South Italy was shouting something about 'Potato Bastard' and 'Don't You Fucking Dare Get Touchy-feely'. The younger of the Italy brothers seemed to be ignoring the older, as he waved and bounced off with the German. 

The older nation grumbled and sat down on a bench. Penny nudged Marcus, who gave her a confused look. 

Penny rolled her eyes. "Me and Arthur can't talk to him, you have to." 

Marcus grumbled over his breath. 

Getting up, Marcus walked over to the nation. Sitting down next to him, the older man stiffened.

Taking a deep breath, Marcus turned to look at the nation. "Family problems?" 

South Italy sneered and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Marcus rolled his eyes dramatically. Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought. 

"Isn't the brunette your brother? You looked pretty upset when he ignored you and went with the blonde." Marcus coaxed, trying to get the nation to open up. 

"I wasn't fucking upset!" The man denied loudly. 

"Then why are you pouting?" Marcus countered. 

South Italy stuttered incoherent words before huffing. "So what if I was pouting, brat?" 

It took all of Marcus's self-control to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Gosh, are all nations this dense? 

"Shouldn't you be happy that your brother's making friends?" 

The nation's expression turned sour. "That German is only trouble, my fratello can be very naive sometimes." 

Marcus smirked, hah got ya now. 

"Aww, that's so cute! You're just protective of him." The state cooed, clasping his hands together. 

South Italy blushed. "I-I'm not protective of him, he's just too stupid to look after himself!" 

Marcus gave him a look that said 'ya right'. The nation blushed harder and looked away. Marcus inwardly chuckled. The nation seemed like a good pick. Adding Mom into his protective circle could easily get most of the pressure off of North Italy. Making the protectiveness fairly equal. 

"Maybe you're just lonely." Marcus mentioned, smoothly. 

The older nation gave him a bewildered look. Or it could of been a 'what the fuck is going on in your empty head' look.......that was oddly specific.

The teen huffed. "Just think about it. Maybe you just need to have somebody else to pamper." 

The other man had a thoughtful expression. 

"I guess." He finally whispered. 

Uncomfortable silence overcame them. God damnit, why is this so awkward?

Marcus gulped, here he goes. 

"Soooo, anyone you're interested in?" He asked, failing at being smooth and inconspicuous. Stop being so awkward, Marcus. 

South Italy gave him a look before replying.

"There is this one guy. BUT, we're JUST friends. We've lived together and shit but there's nothing going on! Since he's too much of a fucking angel-I mean IDIOT! Yeah, too much of an idiot for me!." He rambled, blushing at his slip up. 

Marcus stared at the nation. Are all the nations this emotionally constipated or is it just this one? 

"God damn, you should hear yourself. You sound like a lovesick puppy who's still trying to deny their feelings. Just ask him on a date already, gosh!" Marcus snapped, he was fucking done with this bullshit. 

The nation glared at the teen. "I'm not a fucking lovesick puppy! He is not interested in me anyway. Even if I did ask him, he's too much of an oblivious bastard to realize I'm asking him out on a date." 

Marcus resisted the urge to bitch slap the nation. 

"Excuses, excuses! Just be forward, you moron! You'll never know if he's interested if you don't ask!" He growled. 

South Italy stood up. "I'm not a moron, I'll ask that fucking idiot!" 

With that, the nation stomped off. Marcus smirked, that was almost too easy. Although, he never wants to convince a nation of something if they're this emotionally constipated. 

Getting up from his seat, Marcus went back to Penny and Arthur. 

"Damn, that was a lot of yelling." Penny commented when Marcus sat down. 

"I swear if all the other nations are emotionally constipated then I don't want to meet them." Marcus huffed. 

Arthur and Penny snorted. 

"Welp, let's hope your yelling was enough." Arthur chimed in. 

"Shut up, let's get out of fucking town before I collapse." Marcus declared, pulling himself up and stretching. 

End of -Mission Get Mom A Boyfriend-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a lot shorter than part 3. But part 3 was a date and was more complicated. Part 4 is just Marcus yelling at South Italy. 
> 
> Anyway, WHY DOES THIS STORY HAVE OVER 1200 HITS!? NOT TO MENTION 69(heh) KUDOS! This story started out as a way for me to get out all of my ideas for the states. Never thought it would go this far, I only thought my friend group might read it. I'm so new to this fandom. When I mean new, I mean that I found out about Hetalia during online school. 
> 
> Damn, this story has really helped with my writing. I've realized my problems with writing dialogue through this. This story is going to last for a long time as I have to finish the states and finish the storyline. After that, I going to write a prequel that starts from the moment America finds Virginia to 2016. Why 2016, well as said in my Wattpad bio. I fucking hate politics, the amount of false information about the 2016 elections hurt my head. I'm not even going to mention the shit that came out after the election and during this election. 
> 
> Other than that, thank you so much for reading this mess of a story. Louisiana is next!)


	31. -Louisiana-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter up! I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Also, cats are cute but they are little shits sometimes. When you wake up at 3 AM because your cat is throwing up a hairball on your rug, you will understand. (This chapter was edited (12/22/20))

Louisiana appeared in 1803 with the rest of her French siblings. Louisiana was 12 at the time, in modern-day she is 16. Louisiana is the 18th state. 

Before America (1699-1802), Louisiana and her siblings lived in France. The Louisiana Purchase group never met France. That’s because Louisiana was always wary of the other nations. When the group got news of the Louisiana Purchase they made their way to America’s doorstep. 

When Louisiana first met America, she was very wary of him. The state was very protective of her younger siblings, eventually, she calmed down. It was only after the Civil War that she stopped worrying so much. 

Her name is Clementine Jones. Her nicknames are Clem, Orange, and Louis. Although, don’t call her Orange. She might try to strangle you. 

Louisiana has 64 different wooden spoons, they all have a star on the back. These represent her parishes.

Louisiana is practically a carbon copy of France but with more feminine features. Think chibi/child France but with a ‘please kill me now’ or ‘I have lost all faith in humanity’ expression. 

As soon as summer hits, Louisiana gets a tan. 

Louisiana is well educated in culture, mostly food-wise. Louisiana is usually the one cooking. She has an appreciation for sweets and spicy foods. Those are two very different things, Louisiana. 

Sometimes she has help from Virginia or Pennsylvania. Although, Louisiana thinks Virginia is a whiney bitch sometimes and Pennsylvania is just annoying. 

Louisiana will put salt in your food and water if she’s irritated at you. 

Louisiana makes a king cake every year around Mardi Gras. 

Louisiana can make pretty good cocktails. America stops her from making them because the states being drunk would either cause WWIII or mass destruction. Both are something America does not want to try to explain to his boss. 

North Carolina and Nevada really like the New Orleans’ French Quarter, Louisiana is usually dragged along with them. 

Louisiana usually likes hanging out with Rhode Island at the Atchafalaya Swamp. They usually just relax or read together.

Maryland often begs her to take him to the Louisiana Purchase Gardens and Zoo. Louisiana is frustrated by the fact that she can’t say no to him. 

Louisiana hates taking Hawaii to the National WWII Museum. The little state is either giggling or sneering. Even Louisiana thinks it a bit too much. Well, Louisiana can’t say much because she did try to abandon Hawaii in the museum. 

Louisiana’s favorite actor is Reese Witherspoon.

Louisiana’s favorite series is 'Jackass'. Sadly, no one is willing to watch it with her. 

Louisiana and North Carolina bond over Louis Armstrong and their love of jazz. 

Her favorite song is ‘You Are My Sunshine’ by Jimmie Davis. 

She can play the diatonic accordion, she only plays it during holidays.

Louisiana feels a strong dislike towards Ellen DeGeneres. No state knows why, they really don’t want to ask. 

She almost managed to convince America to let her have a pet alligator. That doesn’t stop Louisiana from convincing Florida to bring her alligators. Florida is fairly easy to manipulate. 

Louisiana often takes North and South Carolina to the frog festival. So that she can watch North Carolina make a fool of herself while South Carolina tries to convince North Carolina to put the frogs down.

Louisiana views herself as a film nerd as many movies were filmed in a now abandoned six flags amusement park that was in her state. Some examples are 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes', 'Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters', and 'Jurassic World'. California is amused.

Louisiana loves the Mardi Gras festival, as do many other states. Louisiana’s favorite parts aren’t just the food, unlike some states. The costumes are Louisiana’s passion. Before the Louisiana Purchase, she wanted to be a costume designer. Louisiana still has her sewing kit and sometimes makes clothes for herself. 

Louisiana has a bunch of mini plastic babies in her room. 

Louisiana’s white curtains have fake magnolia flowers on them. Louisiana’s bed is made out of a bald cypress tree’s wood. The bed has white sheets with a fluffy lavender blanket. Louisiana has a makeup desk in her room. She also has a mannequin in her room for when she decides to sew. There are fluffy chairs and stools all across the room. A lavender rug is laid out on her live oak wood floor. Louisiana’s bed has golden accents. There is a yellow-crowned night-heron made out of gold on the front of her bed. 

Louisiana has a beautiful walk-in closet that stores clothes and extra items. Items such as historical clothes, trinkets, letters and cards, and old writing and sewing utensils. 

Connecticut almost had a panic attack when he got the list for her room. Ohio was not impressed. 

Louisiana has a necklace that is made out of polished petrified palmwood. 

There is a display case in her room that contains agate gems. 

Louisiana used to have a catahoula leopard puppy but it went missing during the Civil War. Did I mention Confederacy was a dick? 

While Louisiana acts like a princess 24/7. She’s not afraid to play around in the dirt and mud, as long as it doesn’t ruin her good clothes. 

Louisiana practices voodoo, she practiced it more when she was a colony. Confederacy tried to get her to stop practicing it but Louisiana told him to fuck off. I can't say much about the practice since this is an edit paragraph and I don't wanna offend anyone. But I can say that Louisiana loves making voodoo dolls.

Extreme high temperatures don’t bother Louisiana while extreme low temperatures give her a fever. Storms make Louisiana sick for a few days. Floods have her throwing up for a good 2 weeks. Hurricanes and any other extreme storm will cause bruises and knock her unconscious for 2 weeks. Explosions and fires leave little first-degree burns. Earthquakes make her nauseous.

Louisiana has problems, a lot of problems actually. Louisiana's behavior did a 180 after the Louisiana Purchase. Louisiana felt betrayed by France. She felt that France was just shipping them away, she ignores the fact that France doesn't know they exist. Louisiana soon developed anger issues. It was very rare to see her smiling. Even then, most of her smiles were mocking. Her anger issues were at their highest point during the Civil War. Confederacy, the bastard, had smirked and encouraged her more violent behavior. Letting her verbally abuse the troops and commanders. After the Civil War, Louisiana's anger issues calm down. While Louisiana is close to being apathetic, she still cares. While the blame could be pointed to multiple people, Louisiana has major trust issues. She's closed up her emotions to prevent others from hurting her. She does have a terrible habit of being manipulative but only when she really wants something. Basically, she's as harmless as a butterfly until you pissed her off. 

-Now On To The Story- 

(We're trying a different format today)

Welcome To 5 Times Louisiana Has Wanted To Be A Single Child-

1.

Clementine stirred the soup gently, relishing in the peace. The only other person in the room was Arthur. Who was drinking his 2nd cup of coffee.

Clementine hummed softly, finally some peace and quiet.

They had arrived at the farm yesterday. They had all gone to sleep since it was a long car ride. Breakfast had been a noisy affair. There was constant yelling and food being thrown. Mom wasn’t able to control the maddest because he was passed out at his desk. Mom is, most likely, still passed out at his desk. Thankfully, after breakfast, the states had gone off to do their own things.

Most of the states had gotten into the backyard to ride horses or tend to the farm. Clementine looked out the kitchen window. Leilani(Hawaii) and Elan(Alaska) were sitting under a tree making flower crowns. While an angry Xandra was chasing after a frightened Kalix.

So peaceful.

*Giggle*

What?

Clementine slowly turned around to see Daxon(North Dakota) and Aria(South Dakota) trying to sneak past the kitchen.

"What was that?" Clementine asked, narrowing her eyes.

Daxon laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

*Giggle*

"What's behind your backs?" Arthur chimed in, glancing between the twins.

"Nothing." The two states blurted a little too fast.

"Nothing?" Clementine echoed, raising an eyebrow.

*Giggle*

"Is that...a child?" Arthur asked in disbelief, lowering his cup.

"A child, where?" Aria deflected, not looking Arthur or Clementine in the eye.

Clementine's right eye twitched. "Did. You. KIDNAP A BABY!?"

The two teens glanced at each other then took off down the hallway.

The teenage state took a very deep breath.

Arthur took a sip of his coffee, he snorted.

"I will decapitate you with this spoon if you don’t shut up." She hissed through her teeth, clenching her spoon tighter.

Arthur grinned. "Please do, I don’t wanna deal with the aftermath."

Clementine threw the spoon at his forehead.

2.

The vein in Clementine's forehead pulsed.

Let's go to the grocery store, he said. It'll be a quick trip, he said. 

A. Quick. Trip.

She took a deep breath.

Victor had been flirting with the cashier for 5 MINUTES. The people behind them were just as frustrated and irritated. You know why?

BECAUSE IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING AND THIS IS THE ONLY CASHIER OPEN!

Clementine has never wanted to abandon one of her siblings so much.

"This is a grocery store, stop being a slut, Victor." Clementine hissed, smirking when she heard snorts and giggles from behind her.

Victor pouted and glared at her.

3.

Clementine smiled as she put shrimp creole down on the table.

"Food?"

The teen looked down at Elan who was looking at the creole.

"Elan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you not have pants on?"

Elan huffed. "My coat goes down to my knees."

Clementine rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you can go around without pants on."

"Yes, I can." Elan denied, reaching up.

Clementine slapped Elan's hand.

"Put your fucking pants on."

Elan pouted and kicked the teen's leg before running off.

What the fuck is wrong with her siblings?

4.

Clementine stared at the four states.

"Why is the dinner table on fire?"

Three of them glanced towards Marcus.

"Also, why are you guys still sitting at it?" Clementine asked.

Silence overcame them.

.

.

.

.

Geo pulled out a Cheetos bag and placed it in the fire.

"I guess we’re having flaming hot Cheetos for dinner." Geo grinned.

The states stared at her in exasperation or annoyance.

"I should set you on fire for the words that just came out of your mouth." Marcus deadpanned.

Geo sweatdropped.

5.

Clementine sighed in irritation as Tess (West Virginia) dipped her fork into the egg noodles in rich chicken curry sauce.

A smirk emerged on her face as the younger girl started fanning her mouth.

"That's why you ask what the dish it is before you taste it." Clementine huffed as Tess chugged a carton of milk.

Clementine frowned. "Stop being so dramatic, Tess. I didn't even put in a lot of spice."

Tess gasped as she finished the carton of milk.

"That's not spice, it’s the devil’s cocaine!" She rasped, throwing the carton of milk over her shoulder.

"As I said, dramatic." Clementine mocked.

"What is with you and spice!?" Tess coughed, searching for another carton of milk.

"D r a m a t i c."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: 
> 
> For the long paragraph - So I edited it and Louisiana is no longer a pyschopath. For any new readers. Louisiana is just an angry and scared bean. Also did I mention that Confederacy was a raging asshole? Why give Louisiana anger issues? Louisiana is always in the top 5 when I look at the most violent states. I say 5 top because every site I look at the order changes. 
> 
> For the story - I had a lot of 'Louisiana is annoyed by her siblings' ideas' so I tried a new format.
> 
> Words - 2196
> 
> Little update - Also, I revamped the first part to 'Mission Get Mom A Boyfriend', go read it.
> 
> Fun Fact - So for this fun fact, I'm going to explain a headcanon. So, I don’t think many people give a reason on why the states exist(this only counts towards poof babies). The states are basically mini nations. Hence why they’re called the United States Of America. With each state being so different and having a different origin. It makes sense that each state would split from America and become its own person. (I’ve also seen the state being represented as different personalities of America.) The reason why the Original 13 didn’t disappear after America became independent is that they were all their own countries for a bit. The Original didn’t become the U.S.A straight away.)


	32. -Indiana-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter up! I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. School starts tomorrow, I really don't want to go back to school. The updating schedule might change. My limit right now is to not go 4 days without posting, might extend that to a week. The only time I can guarantee that the limit will be a week or more is during midterms and finals. (This chapter was edited(12/23/20))

Indiana appeared in 1733 but made her way to America in 1763 after the French and Indian War. She was 6 when she appeared and 8 when she made her way to America’s doorstep. She is 15 in modern-day. She is the 19th state. 

Indiana’s name is Maybell Jones. Her nicknames are May, Bell, and Diana. 

Indiana has straight tawny-colored hair that is usually braided. She has dark gray eyes (or grey doesn’t matter how you spell it really). Indiana’s skin is lightly tanned, unlike the Original 13. 

Indiana has 92 different baskets. They all have 3 golden flowers on the handle. These represent her counties. 

Indiana’s coping mechanism is farming. Delaware was the one to teach her how to take care of crops. Ever since Delaware has given her new seeds for her birthday. While most people think it’s a lame birthday present, Indiana loves the seeds Delaware gives her. Her favorite seeds to get are corn and melon seeds. 

Indiana becomes a whole different person when it comes to sports. Especially when the car racing events come on, like the Indianapolis 500. 

She goes to the Indiana dunes to relax every so often. 

Indiana often offers to take Alaska to the Indianapolis Museum of Art when he’s bored. 

On Christmas, all the states call Indiana, Santa Claus because it’s the name of one of her towns. Some of them still write her letters. Indiana thinks it's adorable. 

Indiana takes pictures of the Hoosier National Forest to give to New Hampshire. 

Surprisingly, her favorite singer and idol is Michael Jackson. 

The first concert Indiana ever attended was Elvis Presley’s last concert. 

Indiana loves popcorn. There’s a show or movie on? Indiana got the popcorn. 

Indiana says she hates gossip but still listens to sports gossip. 

Indiana loves Garfield and has a giant plush of the cat in her bed. 

The studies about tornado alley shifting east freaks Indiana out. 

Indiana is known as the limestone capital of the world. A lot of capitals and structures in the states are made of limestone. So whenever any of the other states won’t leave her alone. She says ‘if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be alive’. While that statement is wrong, it still gets the other states to shut up. 

Indiana tries to get free KFC from Kentucky by reminding him that Colonel Sanders was born in her state. Kentucky refuses to share his precious chicken. 

Indiana has a canopy bed made out of a tulip tree. She has fake peony flowers stringed along the side of her bed. Her sheets are white while her blanket is pastel yellow. The curtains around her bed are also yellow. Indiana’s walls are a cream color while her floors are made of white oak wood. She has a shelf that has a tiny ornate box turtle made of clay on it. That shelf also contains a tiny colorful ringneck snake and a tiny brown skink made out of clay. They are a joint gift from South Carolina and Alaska. South Carolina made the tiny figures while Alaska painted them. Indiana has a vase full of violet-colored tall bellflowers on her side table. Her door has blue mist flowers painted on it. There are bean bags and soft stuffed animals thrown all over the room. Indiana has a goldfish tank built into her wall. She loves each fish with all her heart. 

Extreme high or low temperatures can give Indiana the common cold. Extreme storms (including tornadoes and hurricanes) can cause a fever or knock her unconscious for a few hours. Earthquakes leave little bruises around her joints. Flooding makes her throw up for 2 days. Any explosion or fire leaves first degree burns. 

Before America, she would stay with different families until they kicked her out because they thought she was a witch or demon. Indiana didn’t understand what she was before America. She became deathly afraid of magic and developed social anxiety. When Indiana first met America, she was always afraid that America would kick her out and accuse her of being a witch. It was only after America convinced her that he wasn’t going to kick her out, that she settled down. It took 4 years for Massachusetts to convince Indiana that magic wasn’t evil. Indiana’s social anxiety has calmed down but she’s still an awkward teenager. Indiana wishes she had stayed with the Native Americans like Tennessee did.

-Now On To The Story-

Maybell closed the fridge door and yawned.

Why the fuck is it so cold? It's the middle of summer!

Maybell grumbled as she dropped an Oreo. Feeling grumpy, she kicked it under the fridge.

"Thank you."

The state stiffened, what the fuck was that!?

Putting her glass of milk and Oreos on the counter. She got down on her knees. Maybell shivered as her cheek came in on contact with the cold tile. The teen squinted, pushing her face into the floor.

Is that a.....hot pink blob?

Taking a deep breath, she slid her hand under the fridge. Grimacing at all the crumbs and dust.

Maybell physically recoiled as her hand came in contact with a slimy and jelly-like thing. Reaching out again, she gently grabbed it.

Pulling it out slowly, she paled as it's big blue eyes and hot pink body came into view.

"Hi." It chirped, blinking it's oddly cute eyes up at her.

"Uh, hello?" Maybell greeted, hesitant.

The creature stared up at her.

"You're pretty." It proclaimed, looking down shyly.

Why is it actually cute!?

Maybell couldn't believe she was getting charmed by a hot pink blob with big ass eyes.

"What the heck are you!?" She blurted, finally asking the question dominating her thoughts.

Maybell felt guilty as the blob became upset. It's wide eyes become glassy.

"I don't know." It sniffled, trembling in her hands.

The state felt her heartbreak.

The poor thing was probably made by one of the other states. How cruel of them to abandon the little thing.

"What was the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes?" She questioned, gently rubbing the blob.

"E-yes?" It tried to echo, sounding confused.

Maybell gave it a sad smile and tapped its.....forehead?

"Eyes, the things you're using to see out of."

"Oh!" The creature gasped, surprised.

"Um, I saw someone that was the same size as you. The room was dark, I was so confused. The other big thing was grumbling something under its breath. There were a lot of um.....what's that word? OH yeah! Glass thingies." It continued.

Sounds like Marcus was playing around with Alchemy again.

"How did you get under the fridge? How long were you there?" She asked, now concerned.

Who knows how long the poor thing was under there for? It must have been so scared.

"I was curious about the outside world. So I slid down the...table! But I couldn't get back up. It was so dark and cold. I think I was down there for a long thing. When I first got down there, they were these little balls rolling past the fridge. Every so often a....uh...cookie! Yeah, a cookie would fall under." It explained then giggled.

"You big thingies make so many weird sounds."

Maybell would have laughed but she was consumed with worry.

The blob had been under there since Christmas, it was September now.

She picked up another Oreo from the counter and placed it on her hand.

The little creature looked up at her, seeing her nod. It attacked the cookie, practically inhaling it.

She continued to feed it cookies and some milk. Watching as it attacked each item.

The teen marveled at how cute the little thing was.

"My name is Maybell." She cooed.

"Huh?" It gasped, stopping its attacks to look up at her.

"Maybell, it's what I'm called." She explained.

The little one looked amazed.

"That's so cool, I want a name too!" It beamed.

Maybell thought for a second.

"How about Henry?" She offered.

"Okay!" It giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: The story was interesting. It was a prompt I found on Pinterest. And thus little Henry was created. The hot pink blob with big blue eyes. I’ve already started writing the part where South Italy takes America out on a ‘date’. So I shouldn’t have trouble with the next upload.
> 
> Words - 1546
> 
> Fun Fact - The tornado alley thing. I was on a website looking for facts and information. And apparently Fort Wanye is notorious for just missing tornado alley. So I was looking up tornado alley, trying to find out which states were a part of it and how close Indiana was. I came across multiple articles saying a new study shows tornado alley might be moving east. (Also that Fort Wayne stuff is probably bullshit.)


	33. Mini Story - Ass Glitter Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter up! I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. I would have gotten out a chapter earlier if I didn’t encounter the unholy canyon of fanfiction. Dear Lord, I’ve never seen so many cliches in a character and story *shiver*. My inspiration has been a bit down after that. But I felt like I had to get something out.)

Geo giggled from her spot across the vent opening.

“Shut up.” Morgan quietly sniggered. 

“They might hear us, guys.” Noah wheezed out. 

“Do you think it’s going to work?” Geo asked, ignoring Noah. 

“Hope it does,” Morgan replied. 

“The whole thing counts on if England looks at his chair before he sits down or not.” They continued. 

“Shhh, they’re coming.” Noah hushed, booping the two other states’ noses. 

With a grumbling Geo, a pouting Morgan, and a smug Noah, they looked down the vent. Watching the nations appear they recognized a few of them. Japan, North Italy, Germany, oh there’s Mom, France, and finally a huffing England. 

The states held their breaths as England started to smack France with a book. Noah took a gulp of air as England was satisfied by France’s now messy hair. The three teens leaned in as England pulled out his chair. 

“It might work, he’s looking at France instead of the chair.” Geo whispered, her nose twitching. 

Noah quickly pinched her nose. “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Morgan made a little noise in the back of their throat. 

They swallowed together as England started to sit down. 

BOOM!

The states let out sniggers as England let out a high pitched scream. As the nation turned around to glare at France. The states got a good look at England’s glitter-covered butt.

The states could hear the nations’ gasps and giggles as they realized what happened. 

“I never knew you could produce rainbow dust out of your butt, England!” They heard Italy chirp. 

“Italy why!?” Morgan wheezed, trying to hold back their laughter. 

The states giggled as England tried to wipe off the glitter, only succeeding at separating it. Noah let out a squeal as France came over and slapped England’s butt. Making the glitter form a cloud. 

The French nation only laughed at England’s attempts to threaten him. 

“This was amazing.” Morgan gushed, snapping a close up picture of England’s butt. 

“I vote we do this to Russia next time!” Geo chuckled, imagining the surprise on the cold nation’s face. 

“Elan(Alaska) would love that.” Noah snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't know what this is, I just had an idea. It's now pretty stupid when I think about it. I would have written a 9/11 mini-story but I had to go into school and to be honest, I didn’t even realize that day was 9/11. In a less confusing matter, I didn’t realize that day was special. Um, Mississippi is coming along. South Italy trying to take America out on a date might be finished before Mississippi though.)


	34. -Filler Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Fuccckkkkkkk, Mississippi isn't finished yet. So sorry! School's been draining me so much. Here are some things I wrote during class because I was bored. -Challenge: try to guess what class.- I'll try and get an actual chapter out next week. (๑•́ ^ •̀๑)

Elan(Alaska) huffed, he had been trying to get the nose right for an hour now. Mom had told him that he might not get it on his second painting. And that it’s alright. But it wasn’t, Elan wanted the painting to be perfect. But the nose always looked so weird.

-

“I’m perfectly fine, Mom!” Arthur whined, reaching for his coffee. 

Alfred sighed. “You can’t survive on coffee, Del.”

“You do it all the time.” The teen pouted, crossing his arms. 

“I never said that I lead by example.” Alfred muttered. 

“Look, Del, you can’t have 12 cups of coffee every day. It’s not healthy, not to mention I don’t need a hyperass state that might collapse at any time.” He continued, mumbling the last part.

-

Casper sneezed then whined. 

“Don’t wanna be that kind of person but I told you so.” Theodore commented, handing a tissue to the sick state. 

Casper glared at him before blowing his nose. 

“He’s kinda right ya know.” Adrian agreed, coming into the room with a bowl of soup. 

“Shut up.” Casper whined, wincing as his dry throat screamed at him. 

Theodore rolled his eyes while Adrian smiled and held up a spoon full of soup. 

“No!” Casper cringed.

“It’ll help with your throat, just a sip. Please?” Adrian cooed. 

“He’s not a child, Mary.” The older state groaned. 

“Technically, he is.” Adrian chirped, poking Casper’s cheek with his other hand. 

Casper pouted but opened his mouth anyway. Adrian smiled and fed the other state. Chirping as the state accepted and swallowed. Casper blushed and narrowed his eyes at Theodore, who was covering his mouth.


	35. -Mississippi-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter up! I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Am I the only one that's starting to get habits from Hetalia? I now say 'eh' whenever I'm confused. (This chapter was edited(12/23/20))

Mississippi appeared in 1803 with the rest of the Louisiana Purchase. Mississippi was 11 at the time, in modern-day he is 15. Mississippi is the 20th state. 

Before America (1699-1802), Mississippi lived in France with the rest of the Louisiana Purchase states. Mississippi was a state that was very interested in France. Multiple times he tried to sneak away and find the nation. When Mississippi first met America, he was pretty curious about the nation. As he had never met or seen a nation before, he only heard stories from his French siblings. 

Mississippi's name is Orin Jones. His nicknames are Missy, Rin, and Pip. They only ones allowed to call him Missy are America, Hawaii, and West Virginia. 

Massachusetts was the one to gave Mississippi his nickname, Missy. Mississippi had tried to murder him multiple times for saying Missy, the thing is, it's his turtle's name too.

He has olive colored-skin, unlike the Original 13. Mississippi has topaz blue eyes and ash blonde hair. His hair is chin-length and usually covers his right eye. He often uses clips to keep his hair out of his face. 

Mississippi is an absolute sweetheart to America and humans but a total asshat to his siblings. The only state that scares Mississippi is Hawaii, you can't really blame him. Every state is afraid of Hawaii, except Alaska and D.C. Mostly because Alaska can handle Hawaii and D.C is a complete fool most of the time. The only state that can take his bullshit without trying to strangle him is Louisiana. 

Mississippi has 82 hairpins that have a golden fish on them. These represent his counties. 

Mississippi, Rhode Island, and Massachusetts often have fishing competitions. It usually ends with someone in the water. 

Mississippi relaxes on the Gulf Islands National Seashore when he needs to calm down. 

Mississippi's favorite singer is Britney Spears. It's the one thing the other states can tease him about. 

Do you know what I've never mentioned about any of the states? Religion! It's not going to be that important. I'm an atheist so I don't wanna get into religion and offend anyone. But before the Louisiana Purchase, Louisiana would force all the states to go to church. While Mississippi didn't mind going to church, he didn't want to be dragged there when he's half-awake. That's all I'm going to say.....write? Eh!?

As said before Mississippi likes fishing. Likewise, he enjoys swimming. Like a fish in water. It's adorable how excited he is to encounter any body of water, even a puddle. 

America gave Mississippi a stuffed bear when Mississippi was feeling down. The state keeps it in a box in his closet. He takes it out every so often. Mississippi never mentioned his bear to any state, in fear that they might take it. 

Mississippi's favorite fish is the catfish. He has a plushie of it. Unlike the bear, the states know about this one. Mississippi has gone on many raids of the other states' rooms when the plush is missing. 

He has attended every World Catfish Festival. Mississippi attends the festival alone. He's not really saddened by the fact none of his siblings want to go with him. He's not right? He likes being able to do what he wants. 

Mississippi's favorite drink is root beer. 

Mississippi likes ballet but will NEVER mention it to anyone else. His love for blues music is about as strong as his love for ballet. 

He owns one cowboy hat, it was given to him by John B. Stetson. 

Mississippi's favorite food is the Mississippi mud pie. It looks better than it sounds. 

Some evidence that the other states use to claim he's an asshole is that his state never ratified the 13th amendment(the abolishment of slavery) until 2013. (This is true, they didn't abolish slavery until 2013. What the fuck, Mississippi!?)

Mark Twain's literary love affair with the Mississippi River made things awkward between Connecticut and Mississippi. Connecticut would rather not read about how 'special' the Mississippi river is. This comes back to haunt them both as the other states bring it up at the worst times. 

Mississippi's favorite activity during the winter is sledding. He often brings Alaska with him so that the little state can taze the other states as they slide by. 

Mississippi and Pennsylvania once played stickball together. It did not end well.

On to his room.

Mississippi is one of the states that has a hammock instead of a normal bed. The hammock is 3 feet wide and 6 feet long. The hammock is light blue. There are usually 1 or 2 pillows on it and a big fluffy blanket. 

Mississippi has magnolia flowers lining his windows and door. Although he'll never admit it, Mississippi's favorite flower is the magnolia flower. 

He has a picture of a mockingbird on his wall above his hammock.

Mississippi has a giant light blue rug under his hammock. 

Mississippi has a fish tank in his room. He has a bunch of bright-colored fish in there. As well as, some snails and live plants. 

By his windowsill, Mississippi has a mini cactus named Linda. 

His floors are made of hickory wood while his walls are a light blue. 

He has a statue of a baby nine-banded armadillo on his dresser.

On his door, there are Mississippi penstemons, oxeye daisies, and chicories carved out then painted on. 

There is a Kermit the frog puppet next to Linda on the windowsill. Mississippi was good friends with Jim Henson(creator of Kermit), he was sad when the man died. Seeing Kermit always makes Mississippi sad. The state sometimes talks to the puppet at night imagining it's his first real friend. *Insert Author tears*.

Extreme storms(including tornadoes and hurricanes) cause large bruises. Drought gives Mississippi a sore throat and a cough. Fires and explosions give him a fever. Earthquakes make him queasy. Flood gives him a dry mouth.

Mississippi was a state that was all for slavery. It benefited and was one of the major money-making industries(?) in his state. Despite being a big supporter of slavery, Mississippi and Confederacy didn't get along. Connie didn't like Missy's bitching and Missy didn't like Connie's controlling behavior. Yes, I did those nicknames. Mississippi fought with the Confederacy a lot. The half-nation constantly tried to control the state. It was the first time Mississippi wasn't a sweetheart to an adult. At some times, Mississippi had to be held back by Texas to prevent the state from beating Confederacy up. Mississippi and West Virginia got along well. Even though Mississippi supported slavery and West Virginia hated it. They put their differences aside and focused on their hate for Connie. They're still on good terms. West Virginia is the only state, besides Hawaii, that Mississippi isn't an asshole to. The worst part was after the Civil War. Mississippi's economy was ripped into pieces. The political tension between the now freed slaves and the ex-slave owners didn't help. Mississippi was sick with a high fever for months. During that time, the other states were less annoyed by Mississippi since his fever made him more sleepy and less bitchy. Many states regret treating Mississippi like a baby during those times because as soon as the state got better, he started a pranking war. 

-Now On To The Story-

7 times when Mississippi was a classy asshole

1\. 

"You're really great at baseball, Mass." Orin lied, smiling sweetly.

Marcus gasped, "really!"

"Yeah, you're better than Penn!" Orin giggled, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

"Who’s better than me!?" Penny yelled, stomping over.

"I am!" Marcus beamed brightly.

Penny looked him up and down.

"The only thing you're better at is solving math problems." She deadpanned.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "I'm obviously better at baseball than you."

Orin watched in fascination as Penny's eye twitched.

"Oooooooh reallyyy." She drew out.

"Yep," Marcus chirped.

"Oh, so it's like how you said the Red Socks were better than New York Yankees, even though they're not?"

Marcus gave a full-body twitch.

Orin's smile widens, oooooh this is going to be sooo good.

"Aren't the New York Mets also a big rival for your team, Philadelphia Phillies. Seems like New York better than you both." Orin wondered out loud.

Penny turned red.

"Well first off, Noah's a fucking wimp, man."

Marcus snorted. "He was talking about the state itself, dumbass."

Penny stomped over Marcus and got into his face.

"Shut your lobster ass up, since I'm obviously better than you both." She growled poking his chest.

Orin giggled quietly, who knew it was this easy to start a fight.

"What's going on here?" Noah asked innocently, walking into the living room.

The two fighting states slowly turned to the new state.

Noah sweatdropped at their red faces, he slowly started inching away as Penny drew a baseball bat and Marcus took out a gun.

Orin sniggered as Penny and Marcus broke out into a sprint after the fleeing state.

(I don't know anything about sports, I just looked up the biggest rivals.) 

-

2\. 

Orin smiled from his place on the roof.

All the states inside were currently hiding from a rampaging Arthur. Who knew that having no coffee in the house would make the state lose his mind?

Orin sniggered as he remembered how the state had burst into the dining room yelling about his coffee. Tables had been flipped, poor Kalix got Elan(Alaska) thrown at his face. The last he had heard was that Arthur got his hands on Elan's taser.

Orin might have gotten a sprained ankle but it was worth it.

The state sighed and drank his warm coffee.

Heh.

-

3.

Noah yawned, opening the door to his room. 

Teaching your younger siblings math is a fucking job. 

Like really, who the hell ACTUALLY thinks 2+2 equals fish!?

Biting his lip, Noah slowly closed the door. Smiling brightly, the state rubbed his hands together. 

Rushing over to his backpack, Noah rummaged around. He let out a little yes when his fingers touched a cool and hard surface with corners. He pulled it out slowly, trembling in excitement. 

When Noah caught sight of the object, he practically melted. 

Mom had managed to get a photo of France with short brown hair. 

While Noah prefers a blonde France, the man looked so hot with brown hair. And my gosh the short hair looked good on him. 

Drooling a bit, the state got up and walked to his closet. Thank god, he asked for a walk-in closet. 

Noah slid the closet door with his foot. 

Practically bouncing inside, Noah moved the clothes out of the way. 

The state gasped and almost dropped the picture as he saw what happened to his shrine. 

Someone....someone has drawn England's eyebrows on his France pictures. 

Turning red, Noah reached for a note that was over a picture. 

'France looks, dare I say, better with England's eyebrows - Love, Orin.'

That little shit. 

(Uncomfortable Hetalia is so weird. France with England's eyebrows is so creepy.) 

-

4.

Cordelia twitched, she sighed.

That was her, 'Cassie is going something stupid again' sense.

Putting down her sweet tea, Cordelia hopped off her bed. 

Throwing open the door, Cordelia looked left then right.

Hmmm.

Grumbling to herself, Cordelia walked down the left side. Checking in with the states she came across. Apparently none had seen Cassie for at least 5 minutes. 

Walking into the living room, she spotted Orin on the couch.

Sighing again, she walked up to him. 

"Alright, asshat, what did you do?" Cordelia scowled, putting her hands on her hands. 

The other state turned to her with wide innocent eyes. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The teenage girl rolled her eyes. 

"Don't play dumb with me, where's Cassie?" She snapped. 

The boy pouted, "looking for a shooting star."

Cordelia blinked, "excuse me?"

"I told her that I would give her the Krabby Patty secret recipe if she catches a shooting star." Orin chirped, smirking at Cordelia. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" 

-

5.

Casper blinked as he watched his siblings fight. 

"Entertaining, right?"

The teen jumped and looked at Orin, who had appeared beside him. 

"What?" He asked, stupidly.

"The easiest way to get a fight going is to make it about sports." Orin sniggered, watching as Maybell started beating up Tyler(Texas). 

"How-." Casper started to ask but decided he didn't want to know.

"Duck." Orin stated, sliding to the left. 

"Wha-." Was what Casper started to say before he got hit in the face with Noah's beaver. 

-

6.

Clementine huffed as Orin joined her under the table cloth. 

"Raining bullets, huh?" He giggled, grinning. 

"Fuck you," Clementine grumbled. 

"What? Bullet dodgeball is a good idea, just not inside." Orin chirped. 

"Once we get out from under this table, you're going to be the one dodging bullets." She growled, pulling out her pistol.

-

7.

A shriek sounded through the house, Orin sniggered. 

It was about time, he had given Marcus and Elan 5 bags full of candy 3 hours ago. 

Candy was like drugs to the Jones family. The amount of candy they could have was limited to 2 family bags or packs. If you had extra candy, everybody in the house would know in 5 minutes after the reveal. Of course, after that, you would have to defend your candy with your life. 

Orin looked up as the kitchen door was opened. 

Noami quickly closed the door and slowly turned around. 

"Why the heck are you sitting on the counter?" She asked, tense. 

"There's something called being random or insane. Most of our siblings have it." Orin drawled, taking a sip of his pink lemonade. 

"That's.....not what I meant. Why are you sitting on the counter while Elan is running around kicking and tazing people in the groin? And Marcus is setting shit on fire!" Noami snapped, stomping her foot. 

"I'm starting to think your head is full of air. Some people like avoiding conflict, ya know?" The teenage boy hummed. 

"No, I don't know!" The other state groaned. 

"Well, ya might wanna practice it." 

"What-." Noami suddenly screamed and dropped to the floor, holding her groin. 

Behind her, Elan giggled and skipped away. 

"Damn, he's like a T-rex. Don't move and ya won't be tazed." Orin muttered, massaging his tense shoulders. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: 
> 
> Don’t worry about Mississippi, he’s going to get a redemption arc. France is going to help him, Mississippi will be an actual sweetheart once France is done. (not in a perverted way, France wouldn’t do that to Mississippi.) Also 2 million virtual cookies from Massachusetts to whoever can guess why Mississippi is a dick.
> 
> New York sounds like a yandere or a stalker. But most teens are like this. Like making fan account or collages of a celebrity crush or look at photos of them. I know people like this, I'm friends with people that do this. 
> 
> I don’t know why but I had fun writing his dialogue. The amount of sass Missy has is amazing. This shouldn’t have taken me this long to finish. I would have updated on Monday or Tuesday with a filler chapter but I really wanted to get this done.
> 
> And yes, I used those nicknames. In Confederacy’s chapter, I didn’t put Mississippi as a state he bonded with. So I decided to make them enemies.
> 
> Fun Fact - Since I deleted my original fun fact, here’s another one. While this story is technically a crackfic, there will be angst near the end of it. I have to resolve a lot of tension between state and nation. Examples of some of the big ones - Louisiana and France, Hawaii and Japan, Alaska and Russia, Canada+England(mostly Canada though) and Virginia+D.C(mostly Virginia), and The Original and England. I have a lot of ideas. When I mean a lot, I mean 59. I’m not joking, that’s how many ideas I have. 
> 
> Words - 2699)


	36. -Filler-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: I haven't had much time to complete a chapter. I have to go into school for 2 days a week. And for 3 days I have it online. The days they assign it online are frustrating and confusing. Almost had a mental breakdown over my Spanish work today. My teacher assigns a new topic when we aren't in school making it confusing. She drops topics way too fast. I'm hoping I get chances to finish South Italy tries to take America out on a date or a state chapter in school. But for now, I have these little paragraphs I wrote in class.)

“What would you do if you had 5 wishes?” Josephine asked, not looking up to glance at the other 12 states. 

“5?” Theodore questioned. 

Josephine frowned, “3 is overrated.” 

“Ooooo, I want to own all the frogs in the world.” Cassie beamed. 

“That’s illegal in so many countries.” Arthur commented. 

“Rule the world, obviously.” Marcus piped in. 

“That’s…...actually very illegal.” Arthur mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Then ask for absolute loyalty and obedience for your second wish.” Cordelia added. 

“Oh god, what road are we going down?” Arthur shivered. 

“But what if your wish gets tainted, the people could become mindless slaves?” Casper pointed out. 

“We have 3 more wishes, the next wish could be retained their personalities or just add it to the 2nd wish.” Penny mentioned. 

“OR, we could just add it all to the 1st wish.” Geo blurted. 

“Yeah! Then after we rule the world, we can fix global warming and pollution.” Adrian chirped.

“We could either wish for it or make laws to fix it.” Theodore theorized, rubbing his chin. 

Arthur was now rocking back and forth while muttering about ‘insane siblings’. 

Josephine smirked to herself. Now that’s how you cause your older sibling to go insane!

-

Penny huffed as she pets Ham Marley(her dog). 

She choked on dense dust that covered the attic. Why was she in the attic? Well, Penny was looking for her old revolution uniform. Why? Because they were doing a play in school.

Mom had forced her to go to highschool. Penny still didn’t understand why. She already takes on a tutor every 10 years to relearn. Mom had said it would give her a chance to meet kids her age. While Penny did like being away from her annoying siblings but, gosh, the kids at school were annoying too. 

First, they think she’s a demon because of her white hair, pale face, and red eyes. It’s called being an albino for Pete’s sake. Then they think she’s a nazi for having a German accent. Thank god she left her Iron Crosses at home. What is with people these days!? 

Penny growled and aggressively opened a box. Her eyes widened, on the top was a very familiar blue uniform. Penny ran her hands over the Iron Cross on the front. She smirked at the bloodstains. 

Picking up the uniform, she looked at the rest of the contents in the box. Seems like a few of her old stuff. Ooooo, was that her old scissors? 

Penny gently put the uniform on the floor and picked up the scissors. 

The girl ran her fingers over the still smooth but slightly rusty metal. She smiled, scissors back then were so beautiful to look at. If you were upper class, you could get some good looking scissors. 

Penny sighed wistfully, it seems like so long ago since she cut her hair. Actually, it has been a long time, like 200 years or less. 

Penny looked at the scissors and fingered her ponytail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ps. kids are mean, the people that called themselves the 'cool kids' probably would have said that. There's always that group of kids that think they're cool but really they aren't)


	37. That Isn’t A Date, South Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I got it done! For this chapter, I suggest reading the notes at the end. It explains some things and has some fun facts. There is some Italian in this chapter. I'm not so sure if I got it right. Please correct me if I get it wrong. I started Spanish this year, my teacher might be nice but her teaching methods are horrible. Spanish and Italian look pretty similar and sound kinda close but not too much.)

Lovino bit his lip. Damn that fucking brat, he couldn’t believe he got tricked by a child. 

The nation looked over to Alfred, who was babbling to Prussia. 

At first, he had been excited that he was invited to tour Wisconsin with Feliciano, Germany, and Prussia. Lovino had wanted to prove that kid wrong. But he’d been putting it off for days. Now it was the last day in the U.S.A. 

He took a deep breath. Glancing over to where Feliciano was charming some girls with his accent. Lovino crossed the hotel lobby to where Alfred and Prussia were. Lovino cleared his throat, getting their attention. 

“Can I talk to you alone, Alfredo?” He asked, trying to fight off his blush. 

Prussia gave him a smirk before running over to bother Germany. Fucking potato dicks.

“Yeah, what is it?” Alfred prodded, slurping his drink.

“I was wondering if you would like to get some lunch together.” He answered, mentally slapping himself. 

He swore he could hear that child’s annoying ass voice saying ‘That’s not a fucking date, Lovi'.

“Sure, what about the others?” Alfred hesitated. 

“I think they’re a little busy.” Lovino smirks, gesturing over to the three nations. 

The girls were cooing over a grinning Italy, who was carrying a blushing Germany princess style. Prussia was leaning against the wall choking on his laughter.

The younger nation grinned and nodded his head. Before Lovino could ask where the other man wanted to go, Alfred let out a yell of IHOP and started dragging him. He tuned out the American’s babbling and focused on their joined hands. 

Alfred’s hands were so soft and warm. Lovino marveled at the nation’s manicured nails. The only other nations he had seen with dolled up nails, besides the female ones, were France and Poland. And sometimes Prussia and Switzerland. Alfred’s nails were short and painted pastel pink with a white tip. Lovino averted his eyes with a light blush on his cheeks. 

Turning the corner, Lovino couldn’t help but chuckle at Alfred’s delighted squeal when the man saw an IHOP. 

The Italian felt Alfred’s excitement transfer to him as the other nation hopped on one foot while waiting for a table. 

A tired-looking waiter came over and led them to their table. Lovino sat on the side facing the door while Alfred sat with his back to the door. 

The Italian picked up the menu and inspected the choices. Damn, IHOP food has better choices than he thought they would. The spicy poblano omelet looks good. Their hash browns also look good. Not bad for a mostly American restaurant. 

“Alfredo?” Lovino asked looking up from his menu. 

“Yeah?” Alfred answered, continuing to drool over the choices on the menu. 

“What do you recommend for una bevanda?” He asked, grinning at the star-struck American. 

“Hot chocolate!” Alfred chirped immediately, flipping a page of his menu back and forth.

Lovino snorted a bit at the American’s reply. He went back to looking at his menu. But instead of actually looking over the food, he used the menu to spy on Alfred without the nation noticing. 

The other man was really like an angel. So bright and happy. Always trying to cheer other nations up. Lovino remembered one specific time when Feli got upset. The American had purchased a burger with spaghetti in it to cheer Feli up. Fratello had liked the burger so much that he spent the rest of the day following Alfred around babbling about the amazing burger.

Alfred had his soft moments. Lovino had learned early on that the nation really liked bunnies and was always gentle with them. Always so gentle. The American was always afraid he would hurt someone with his strength. It was just so- 

“Lovi?” 

Lovino jumped and dropped his menu. He cleared his throat as Alfred giggled. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you ready to order?” Alfred asked. 

Lovino nodded, the other nation waved their waiter over. 

“What would you like?” The waiter asked, slumping a bit. 

“Chicken and waffles, hot chocolate for a drink.” Alfred chirped. 

Lovino hid a smile as Alfred’s joy spread to the drained waiter. 

“The spicy poblano omelet, hash browns for a side, and hot chocolate too.” The nation responded when the waiter turned to him.

When the waiter walked off, Alfred turned to the other man.

“How has the trip been?” He asked, poking Lovino with his foot. 

The Italian poked back before responding. “Pretty good, your country is interesting in its own way.” 

“Aw, thanks, dude.” Alfred blushed, rubbing the back of his head. 

Lovino mentally huffed, the other nation should be proud, not embarrassed. His land is very beautiful…….and fertile. 

Alfred pouted. “I don’t want you guys to leave, though.” 

“Non preoccuparti, I’ll visit you to make sure you aren’t drowning yourself in work.” Lovino grinned, accepting his hot chocolate from the waiter. 

“Please don’t remind me, there’s totally going to be a stack of papers on my desk after this.” Alfred whined into his hot chocolate. 

The Italian sniggered while Alfred pouted at him. Lovino stared at his lips for a second before exerting his eyes. 

The other nation slightly beamed. “Ya know, I found something cool!” 

Lovino gave him a slow blink as a reply. 

“Ever heard of friendship marriages?” He chirped. 

The half-nation was sure his face was bright red. Did Alfred want to marry him!? Was he going to get friend-zoned through a marriage? 

“Oh?” Lovino croaked, hiding in his hot chocolate. 

“Yeah, Gilbert and Malthe(Denmark) wanted to have a friendship marriage. I think it’s a cute idea.” Alfred gushed, slurping his hot chocolate. 

Lovino mentally sighed in relief. 

“Sounds interesting.” He mused. 

The American nodded eagerly, beginning to drool at his waffles and chicken that was placed in front of him. 

“Have you bastardi started planning yet?” Lovino inquired, cutting his omelet up and taking a bite. 

“Yeah! Although, we can’t get past who to invite.” Alfred revealed, letting out little moans of delight. 

The Italian’s face reddened slightly. 

“You morons can’t decide how large it should be, right?” He squeaked, blushing at his voice crack. 

The other nation giggled. "Yeah, Malthe wants a small wedding and Gilbert wants a big one. I’m in the middle.”

Lovino nodded thoughtfully, hitting Alfred's hand with his fork as the man tried to steal a hash brown. 

The American pouted and stuffed his mouth with chicken. The Italian watched as Alfred licked his pinkkkkkkkkkkkkkk- get a hold of yourself, Lovino! The nation bit his tongue and averted his eyes. 

“What about a theme or have you idiots been too focused on the size.” Lovino grunted, trying to conceal his bright red face with food. 

“We all agreed that having a Viking themed wedding would be, and I quote, ‘absolutely, amazingly, awesome, awesome!’” Alfred chirped, downing half of his hot chocolate. 

Lovino snorted. “Remind me to keep big potato dickie away from Feli, those two don’t need to be trading phrases.” 

The other personification laughed, Lovino almost cooed. Why the fuck does his laugh have to be different when they’re in private!? From loud and annoying to sweet and cheerful. It’s so….so…...ANNOYING! Fuck, how was he supposed to ask out this annoying angel-idiot…dumbass……...human thing! Wait……..UGH! 

“I dread the day.” Alfred sniggered, combining some of the chicken and waffles. 

The Italian rolled his eyes. Taking a big gulp of his cooling hot chocolate, he cleared his throat.

“So, who’s the bride?” 

The blonde giggled, cutely. “We decided that Prussia would be the bride.” 

Lovino smirked, now that’s some good blackmail. 

“If I don’t get invited, will you take some photos for me?” He pleaded, after taking a large bite of his eggs.

Alfred adopted a fake thoughtful look. The Italian slowly offered a hash brown. The other man beamed and took the hash brown, immediately shoving it into his mouth. 

Lovino mentally cackled, hash browns are the key to world domination. 

Ok, he might need to calm down a bit. 

Lovino blinked as a crunching noise finally reached his ear. He looked at Alfred, who was munching on his last chicken leg. The nation stared at the American’s blissful expression. 

Cazzo, totally forgot about that date thing. Lovino could just hear that brat calling him a pussy. 

“Would you like the bill?”

Lovino jumped and nodded to the waiter. 

The Italian took out his phone as Alfred finished his hot chocolate. Shit, 25 missed texts from ‘Stupid Fratello’. 15 of the texts were Feli asking him where he was. 3 texts saying that Prussia told him that he and Alfred were hanging out. And 7 asking where they went and if they were eating. Lovino snorted and told Feli that they went to IHOP and were coming back. 

Putting away his phone, the personification looked up to see the other gazing at the bill. The Italian cleared his throat causing Alfred to look up. Lovino seized the bill, silencing any objections. This might not be a date but he could at least pay. 

35.65, damn, gonna tip the waiter because this is America. No...no...no, don’t think of Alfred in a tiny waitress uniform. OR in tight dress pants. 8 dollars for a tip, um, just going to round that up to 45. 

Taking the money out of his wallet with a blank face that didn’t show any of his inner turmoil, Lovino placed two 20s and one 5 on the bill. 

While Alfred waved the waiter over, Lovino picked up his stuff. 

Saying goodbye, the 2 nations left the restaurant. The Italian sniggered as the American kicked the door open and bounced outside. 

Lovino's smile dropped a bit, looks like he’s going to have to wait a week to prove that brat wrong. 

End of South Italy Tries To Take America Out On A Date - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino’s Italian -
> 
> Una bevanda - a beverage
> 
> Fratello - brother
> 
> Non preoccuparti - Don’t Worry
> 
> Bastardi - Bastards (kinda if-y about this one)
> 
> Cazzo - Fuck 
> 
> Ending Notes -
> 
> (I was watching a America's Got Talent compilation while editing this and this dude said tequila 3 times and got 4 yeses. I-he said tequila 3 times and got the whole crowd + judges into it. He's amazing.)
> 
> Remember North Italy is a womanizer, I can totally see him picking up Germany to impress the ladies and get Germany to blush. 
> 
> I imagine France goes to get his nails done every month or so. Prussia probably paints his nails black or red. I imagine the Awesome Trio sitting in a circle doing each other’s nails. Switzerland gets his nails painted by Liechtenstein.
> 
> Fuck, I love IHOP. I had to look at the menu to get the food and drinks. Why is everything at IHOP so delicious? Also, I say mostly American because IHOP is in other countries too. But they aren’t in Europe tho. About the price, yes that is the real price without the 8 dollars tip. 
> 
> South Italy is still convinced America doesn’t like him so he thinks the nation is just embarrassed. And yes, I had to add in the fertile part.
> 
> Denmark doesn’t actually have an official name. Everyone uses the same name so I just assumed that was his name but apparently he doesn’t have a name. Also apparently Alfred was a popular baby name in 2018 in Denmark. I named him Malthe, which means rule and power. Pretty sure most people give him the name Mathias, which means gift of god. I actually did in the french date chapter. But I changed that, heh. The magic of just editing your story. I think a name meaning rule and power is better than the gift of god.
> 
> Writing South Italy freaking out or gushing over things America does is fun. Also finding new nicknames for characters is the most fun I’ve had in a long time. This chapter was so fun. 
> 
> And yes, South Italy views Massachusetts as a brat. I can’t wait until they meet. Wait, that sounds weird. I’m the one writing this story, l-


	38. -Illinois-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: HELL YEAHHHH, finished a chapter! School is extra tiring this year, the amount of work my Spanish teacher gives us is terrifying. How long does it take for me to complete my Spanish work on remote days? 2-3 hours, I'm not joking. I have to take 2 Spanish classes to graduate, I'm taking pre-Spanish right now. Meaning this class doesn't even count. Makes me want to transfer schools. Sorry for ranting a bit, Spanish makes me want to do my algebra work instead(and that's saying something) I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. (This chapter was edited(12/24/20))

Illinois appeared in 1717, the state had hopped onto America's doorstep with a basket of apples. Illinois was 10 at the time, in modern-day, she is 15. Illinois is the 21st state. 

Before America(1717 - 1763), Illinois mostly wandered the land. Going from town to town, tribe to tribe. Before making her way to America's doorstep, she collected some apples to give to him.

Illinois's name is Ophelia Jones. Her nicknames are Helia, Noisette, and Lily. 

She has tan skin with curly, russet-colored hair. Illinois usually wears her hair down or in braids. Her hair just about touches the middle of her back. Her eyes are a light green that appears almost ice colored in the summer. 

Illinois has 102 plush ponies of all sizes and colors. These represent her counties. Her counties are plush ponies.....look I'm running out of items to make into counties, cut me some slack. 

Anyway, Illinois is soft and sweet. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Actually, she's just trying to survive the hell that is having 50 siblings. The best way is to be nice and not get stabbed by someone. Imagine just trying to get some toast in the morning but having to avoid getting shot, stabbed, ran over, tripping, or getting something chucked at your head. A lot of time, Illinois ends up being a bystander. She has found that the best way to enjoy life is to relax. She often meditates or just sleeps the day away. Farming and picking flowers are also relaxing. 

Illinois used to own an apartment in Chicago but was forced to sell it because America was worried about the increasing crime rates. 

Ever since it was built, the family has been taking photos on the sky deck in Willis Tower. 

New Hampshire loves dragging Illinois to Chicago to visit the Cloud Gate. 

To cheer him up on April 15th, Illinois takes Kentucky to Abraham Lincoln Presidential Library and Museum.

Illinois likes going to the Starved Rock State Park alone. She sometimes brings Maryland or South Carolina. Somehow, Rhode Island appears there every so often. 

Illinois didn't like it when her siblings fought during the Civil War, she was thrilled to be the first state to ratify the 13th amendment. 

Illinois likes poetry, she has even written a few that haven't been published. Her favorite poet was Shel Silverstein, she has tons of his books. 

Speaking of artists, did you know Walt Disney was born in Chicago? Illinois holds this over a lot of states, even America sometimes. It's the only thing she'll brag about.

Like many of her siblings, Illinois bakes. Usually with Massachusetts and D.C as a little taste tester. 

Don't mess with her Dairy Queen though. Ever since the chain opened its first restaurant in her state, she's been obsessed with it. 

Illinois's favorite flavor is pumpkin, the pumpkin capital of the world is in Morton, Illinois after all. She loves making any with pumpkin in it. Pumpkin spice is the shit for her. Sadly, America has banned pumpkin spice from coming into the house. At least she still can keep her pumpkin-themed everything. 

Illinois, in addition, likes popcorn. She likes the cheese-covered and caramel-covered popcorn the most. 

Twinkies were invented in her state, she will find any new way to cook/bake them. America was horrified when she and Florida figured out how to fry them. 

Her room is, of course, mostly orange. There's some yellow and white as accents. Illinois managed to get an adjustable bed, it's her pride and joy. With a white frame and a white mattress. On the frame, there's a monarch butterfly carved into It too. While the bed itself lacks color the blankets are pastel orange. The pillows are fluffy and white. 

Her walls are light orange and the floor is made of red maple wood. Which really isn't that red. It's more of a dark strawberry blonde......that's the best way to describe it. She has two red maple wood side tables. The left one has leopard lily flowers in a white vase while the other has an alarm clock on it. 

Her window has white curtains. Around the window, there are tiny paintings of orioles, white-tailed deers, and scarlet snakes. And where do the pumpkins come in? On her door, she has 6 pumpkins in different colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Fuck indigo. 

Now it's time for the plushies. Her plushies are either on the bed or on a couch she has in her room. The couch is round and soft, it's a pastel yellow. The pillows are fluffy and white. 

Unlike a lot of states, Illinois doesn't have a rug on her floor. She has a pet bed for her bobcat named Sam. Illinois wants to get another one that's older so she can name it, Dean. But America says that there are enough predators in the house already. 

She has a dresser that's made of white oak wood. Illinois has a little painted turtle on it. It has googly eyes on it.

Severe storms(including tornadoes but not hurricanes because apparently they only get the remnants of hurricanes) cause rashes and a runny nose. Floods make her sick with a stomach bug. Earthquakes give Illinois stomach aches and nauseousness. Landslides make her skin clammy. Fires and explosions give her a little or big 2nd degree burns.

The Great Chicago fire haunted Illinois for years. 

Illinois had decided to travel over her state for a bit. America had ended up coming with her to make sure she didn't experience any trouble. America hadn't brought any of the other states with them since they were still feeling the after-effects from the Civil War. He had thought it would be good for her to get away from heavy tension between the other states.

They had arrived in Chicago on October 7th at night. America had been hesitant to stay for more than a quick rest since there was a major drought. Not to mention, a few fires had already been put out later that day. Illinois had begged him and given some adorable puppy eyes. They had compromised that they would spend 2 days in the town. 

Throughout the night, Illinois was restless. Not only from the tiny burns on her shoulder but from an uncomfortable feeling that made her paranoid. In the morning, Illinois had told America about her disturbed feelings and how it had become greater. America had frowned and told her to keep an eye out. It was unwise to ignore these feelings, especially as a personification. 

Illinois had been picking flowers in the afternoon glow when she felt small tingles in her right shoulder. She had ignored it at first but became worried as the tingles started to become painful. When Illinois had been forced to drop her flowers and clutch her shoulder, America came running over. The nation had hastily explained that a fire had broken out and it was becoming bigger. 

They had rushed inside, packing quickly. A scream had torn from Illinois's throat as the painful tingles, similar to a muscle spasm or cramp, turned white-hot. After loading the luggage into a carriage, America had picked her up. The last Illinois saw of the city before passing out was the towering flames consuming the wooden buildings. Later, she would describe the flames as the true power of a phoenix. Beautiful while peaceful but terrifying when its wrath is unleashed.

The next 2 days were spent going in and out of consciousness before the pain forced her back into the abyss. When she woke up America had filled her in on the details. How the fire had raged for 3 days without rest. How it would take a good deal of money and hard work to rebuild the damaged buildings. How lootings and crimes had raged in the city. 

It would be 19 years before she returned again. While her scar still burned and the beautiful flames traveled through her mind on October 8th every year. The new fear of fire that had made its home in her head trembled with excitement with every thought of the city. Illinois would never forget that sense of triumph after seeing how her city recovered and renewed itself. 

-Now On To The Story- 

The Daily Life Of A State

Tripping Over Pets -

Ophelia yawned and almost fell out of her bed. Grumbling, she got up. Rubbing her eyes, Ophelia dragged herself across her room to her closet. Giving a sleepy hello to Sam, who curled was up in his bed.

Throwing on a yellow sundress, the state fumbled around for her bath supplies. Ophelia huffed in success as she pulled the bag out. The bag had the essentials for the morning, such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, etc.

Picking up the pace, the girl opened her door and was immediately greeted by the site of Noah weeping over his fallen pizza. Slowly scooting passed him, Ophelia started jogging to the nearest bathroom.

She didn't get far before her face became friends with the ground.

"Watch your fat ass raccoon, Casper!" Noami scolded, helping Ophelia up.

Casper yawned then pouted. "She is not fat, Reese is chonky."

Ophelia blinked as the two states started talking about the difference between fat and chonk.

Bathroom Wars -

Ophelia dusted her dress off before hastily making her way down the hall.

Trying to get into a bathroom with 50 cranky siblings was the worst. To be honest, mornings, in general, are terrible.

The state was extremely jealous of the ones who have their own bathrooms. They had peace and quiet, not having to deal with 5 people trying to kick down the door. The most time you'll get is 2 minutes without being shouted at to 'hurry the fuck up'.

Turning the corner, Ophelia paled as 10 states were already trying to murder the one in the bathroom with their eyeballs.

Trying to stay unnoticed, the teen stuck to the walls and joined the group. She ended up standing next to Josephine, who was reading a book.

Shifting on her feet, Ophelia grew tenser as the time dragged on. Tyler(Texas) looked about ready to kick the door down.

The states let out groans and relieved sighs as the lock clicked. Out came Theodore.......and Adrian? The states stared at a nervous Theodore and a cheerful Adrian.

"Why the hell were you two in the bathroom together!?" Penny snapped, looking about ready to her toothbrush up someone's ass.

"We-" Adrian started but was silenced by Theodore's hand.

"I-we- we were just, you know." Theodore stuttered before dragging Adrian off.

That-that was awkward.

"Ok, what did you do to them, Ace(Alabama)?" Tyler questioned, turning to the sleepy state.

Ace let out a distressed squeak. Ophelia felt bad for him, the poor state was the butt of many incest jokes. 

New Hampshire scaring Massachusetts -

Ophelia stretched, wincing at the cracks.

She had managed to get into the bathroom with 3 other states who needed to brush their teeth too.

The girl huffed as she tried to detangle her hair. Eventually, she gave up and pushed it back.

Slapping her cheek lightly, Ophelia spotted Casper tiptoeing closer to Marcus. She watched as Casper held Reese up to Marcus's ear. Giving the raccoon a little squish, it let out a bark. Causing Marcus to emit a high-pitched shriek.

Ophelia and Casper chuckled as Marcus blushed. 

Breakfast Is Chaos-

Ophelia jumped as Arthur appeared next to her holding a cup of coffee.

"Might not wanna go into the kitchen." He advised, downing his cup of coffee.

She gave Arthur a questioning look.

"Clementine and Theodore are screaming the lyrics to 'Wait For It." Arthur snorted, looking at his empty coffee cup in sadness.

"I-"

"COME GET YOUR BREAKFAST FUCKERS!"

"Welp, someone's in a bad mood." Arthur mused, starting to walk to the kitchen.

Ophelia just followed him in a daze.

Opening the kitchen door, Ophelia saw Clementine, Paxon(Florida), Tess(West Virginia), Theodore, and Mom already in there.

"Good morning." Ophelia greeted, drooling at the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Morning, Lily." Mom yawned, already in his business suit.

Clementine turned away from Tess, who she was giving the stink eye, to fill the pumpkin state's plate.

"Why are ya dressed up, Ma?" Paxon asked, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth filled." Orin tutted, walking into the kitchen.

Paxon rolled his eyes while Mom smiled, weakly.

"Got a meeting today." He groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

Sniff.

The occupants of the kitchen turned to the doorway to look at Elan(Alaska).

"Mama, you said you paint with me today." He whined, dragging his pillow with him.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby but I have to do what my boss says." Mom cooed, picking the state up.

Elan pouted and snuggled into Mom.

Ophelia almost cooed, Elan is so adorable when he's sleepy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ophelia saw Paxon reach over and steal a pancake from a sluggish Tyler(Texas). She subconsciously pulled her plate closer. You can't trust anyone with your food.

The rest of breakfast was spent hugging Mom goodbye and trying to steal each other's food. The chaos increased when Mom left and more states started coming into the kitchen.

Ophelia ducked as a piece of toast flew through the air. 

Hanging out -

Ophelia sighed in relief as she got out of the kitchen.

Stepping into the living room, she silently gushed over the soft carpet.

"HEY!"

The teen looked up to see Evans, Morgan, and Michael(Michigan) waving her over.

Sitting down on the couch, Ophelia felt a sense of dread creep over her.

They were playing Uno. Fffffffuc-

"Wanna play?" An equally nervous Evans asked.

"S-sure."

(Bear with me right now, it's been a long time since I've played Uno)

Morgan took back the cards and shuffled them.

Glaring at Michael, they dealt 7 cards to everyone before putting the rest in the middle.

Looking at the blue card in the middle, Evans placed a yellow card with the same number, 6, down.

Michael grumbled and picked up a card. The frown deepened as he picked up another useless card.

"Gonna keep going!" Morgan chirped, smirking.

The other state glared and continued before finally placing down a wild card.

"Red." He huffed, sadly looking down at his 15 cards.

Ophelia cringed as she realized she didn't have any red but she had a 4+ card.

Slowly placing the card down, Ophelia winced at the glare Morgan sent her.

"Blue."

The game continued on like that. Glares and insults were thrown around as the game became more intense. Uno isn't just a card game, it ruins relationships and trust. The only other game that's more intense is Monopoly. It took 5 states holding Logan(Nevada) back to stop him from murdering Zach(Maine).

Ophelia sat tense. Morgan had 1 card left, Evans and Ophelia had 4, and Michael had 2.

Evans placed a yellow 9 down and glanced between Morgan and Michael, who were glaring each other down.

With a smug smirk, Michael placed a green 9 down.

"Uno."

Ophelia sweatdropped as Morgan gritted their teeth.

Looking down at her cards, Ophelia almost burst out in tears.

The only card the girl could use was a 4+ card.

She was going to die, murdered then dropped into a ditch.

Pulling the card out slowly, Ophelia could felt Morgan's heated glare.

Making eye contact with a trembling Evans, she placed the card down.

"Green."

Michael cackled at Morgan's misfortune. Without looking, Ophelia could just FEEL the fury of Morgan's glaze.

"I fucking hate you people," Morgan grumbled.

Oh god, they're cursing.

Evans placed a green 4 down.

Michael smirked and Morgan started breathing heavily.

He slowly placed a green 8 down.

"I win." Michael sang.

"No." Morgan growled.

"Yes." The boy declared, smugly.

Ophelia slowly backed away as the two began glaring at each other.

She threw the Uno cards down and sprinted away as Morgan lunged across the table. 

-

Sliding the door open, Ophelia walked outside.

Glancing around, she spotted Victor and Aaron(Oklahoma) sitting on the shed roof.

Walking over, Ophelia climbed up the wooden ladder and crawled over to them.

"Golly, what happened to you?" Aaron asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Uno."

Victor sniggered, "who won?"

Ophelia shivered, "Michael."

"Damnnnnnn, bet Morgan's hacked off." Aaron snorted.

Victor's eye twitched. "Will you stop acting like it's the 60s? You make me want to jump off a cliff every time you open your mouth."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Stop being a sissy."

The other teen looked about ready to strangle him.

"Shut your fucking trap."

Aaron turned to Victor with a lazy smirk. "You said-"

Victor pushed him off the shed roof.

Ophelia sweatdropped, maybe these two aren't the best to hang out with. 

-

The teenage girl jumped as Logan wrapped an arm around her.

"Ay, wanna get some illegal pumpkin?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ophelia beamed and nodded.

"Great, we gonna go now. I may have given Cassie something and now Cordelia is out for my blood." He confessed.

Throwing on some shoes and grabbing some money, the two states borrow a car and made their way down to Starbucks.

(Never been to Starbucks, I'm a grab something quick from Dunkin Donuts person.)

Ophelia ordered a pumpkin spice latte while Logan got a pumpkin cheesecake bar.

Finishing up quickly, they went to Walmart.

"Omg, They have pumpkin spice Spam!" Logan giggled.

Yeah, after that they went home. Ophelia was traumatized after seeing the Spam. At least they got a lot of pumpkin spice treats.

-

Ophelia and Marcus munched on sugar cookies with pumpkins on them while Clementine cleaned up.

Suddenly the door banged open and Paxon ran in.

The three looked at him questioningly.

He chuckled nervously. "Sooooo, I may have-well."

"Oh god, what did you do now?" Clementine sighed, turning the tap off.

"Imayhavegluedmyassholeshut."

Marcus blinked," did you just say what I think you said?"

"I kinda-ya know, superglued my asshole shut." Paxon admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Clementine's left eye twitched. "YOU DID WHAT!?"

Paxon winced. "Well, I took some glue and-you get where I'm going with this."

Clementine grinned tightly and reached behind her, pulling out a knife.

"There's only one way to fix this." She hissed.

Paxon screamed as Clementine started running after him.

"That's-that's an image I didn't want." Marcus muttered, putting his cookie down.

Welp, that's the second time Ophelia has been traumatized.

-

Ophelia was curled up in a chair in the living room. The only other people in the room were Adrian and Theodore, the latter was sleeping.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Adrian lean closer to Theodore.

"Peanutbutter." She heard Theodore mumble in his sleep.

Adrian smiled and leaned down, just enough that his lips touched Theodore's ear.

"Jelly."

Theodore opened his eyes. "What the fuck."

Ophelia almost cooed. Now that was the wholesome content her eyes needed.

-

This was a bad idea. Marcus, Cordelia, Cassie, Adrian, and Theodore had decided to go to a petting zoo. Ophelia had tagged along but recognized her mistake as she realized Marcus was driving.

"I don't think Marcus should be driving." Cordelia pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll obey the laws." Marcus comforted, starting the car.

Obey the laws he said. I won't drive like I drank a whole liquor store he said.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU JUST REAR ENDED SOMEONE!" Theodore shouted, holding onto a scared Adrian.

"YAYYYYYYYYY!" Cassie cheered with her hands in the air.

"NO!" Cordelia yelled, holding onto her seat for dear life.

Ophelia pushed herself into the seat. She had made a second mistake by taking the passenger seat.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch." Marcus replied calmly before flipping another driver off.

"Just a scratch. JUST. A. FUCKING. SCRATCH!?" Theodore snapped.

-

Ophelia kicked the door open as soon as they parked. The other states followed her.

"Stop being so dramatic." Marcus stated, locking the car.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Theodore sneered, his hands twitching.

Marcus just hummed and skipped off.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They had walked around the zoo. When the petting zoo came Adrian and Cassie had spent 10 minutes gushing over the fluffy animals. The states had gotten some food then Adrian convinced Theodore to take them to the gift shop. Ophelia had taken the chance to get a giant penguin plush.

Theodore was now in the driver's seat while Marcus sat in the back pouting.

Ophelia glanced into the rearview mirror and took a double-take.

"Adrian......did you steal a bunny?" She inquired, slowly.

"WHAT." Theodore snapped from the driver's seat.

Adrian made eye contact with Theodore in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, he was just so cute." Adrian whined, his eyes wide and wet.

Theodore cleared his throat and broke contact. "It's fine, just give it to one of our siblings or something."

"Thank you, honey!" Adrian chirped, going back to petting the bunny with Cassie.

"Gosh, you are so whipped." Cordelia commented, rolling her eyes.

Theodore just blushed and murmured a quiet, "shut up".

Evening -

Ophelia ran around the corner as the front door opened. She managed to grab onto Mom's leg as the rest of the states slammed into him.

Mom laughed and picked up Olly, who was being crushed.

Kissing some of the closet state's heads, Mom announced that it was time for dinner. 

-

Ophelia usually watches dinner being set up from outside the kitchen with most of the other states. Some states just go to their rooms or to other parts of the house. A few brave souls attempt to get into the kitchen. Cough cough, Tess.

While Theodore was fortunate enough to not inherit England's cooking skills, Tess was not.

The girl manages to ruin even cereal. To be specific, she once set a bowl of cereal on fire.

Ophelia shook her head in amusement as Tess got thrown out of the kitchen by Clementine.

Getting up, the teen went over and helped the fallen state up.

"What did you set on fire this time?" Ophelia asked, smiling.

Tess grinned, "a spoon."

"I-"

-

Ophelia munched on her lasagna happily.

After the chaotic breakfast this morning. She had decided to eat in her bedroom.

On the floor, Sam whined and pawed at her blankets.

Ophelia smiled softly. "No, you can't have lasagna, Sammy. I'm sorry."

The bobcat seemed to pout at her before going back to its meat.

The state giggled and continued eating. 

-

Ophelia sighed and sat down in a chair.

Taking a stack of papers, she got to work.

"You guys don't have to do this." Mom yawned.

"Shut up and let us help you." Theodore snapped.

Ophelia frowned to herself.

If Mom didn't have meetings then he had an enormous amount of paperwork to do. Sometimes he works throughout the night until morning. Mom often sleeps at his desk. We have tried helping him by doing some of the paperwork. But Mom tells us to go to bed after 10:30 passes.

Mumbling to herself, Ophelia continued working.

-

Ophelia yawned and cuddled up to Sam.

Talk about a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I thought it would be better to be out a chapter late than to rush through a chapter. The current schedule for chapters is that I'll be working on the states more before posting the next part to South Italy struggling to ask America on a date. That will have 2 more parts to it by the way. The next state is SWEET HOME ALABAMA- sorry I saw a chance and I took it. There will be a Halloween chapter that I will try to either put up on the 30th or 31st.
> 
> Have you ever just been away from a fandom for a while but then you see a cute picture or read a fanfic and the fandom just grabs you by the neck and drags you into hell?
> 
> To add to this extra-long chapter, here's a question from my English class for you to think about. Argue about it in the comments if you want.
> 
> -Can murder be justified?- 
> 
> Uno is a very serious game. We started reading the Outsiders in English and I'm now obsessed. Ummmm, this chapter is soo long. I beat my previous record. Fuck, never imagined getting over 4000 words. I did want it to be long to make up for me not updating. Congrats if you got the Supernatural reference. 
> 
> Fun Fact - Do I ship my states? Yes. Did I write them as established siblings? Yes. Do I still ship them even though I wrote them as established siblings? Yes. If they weren't established siblings, would there be state ships in this story? Yes. Pretty sure you can tell which ones I ship. Although, there are some odd ones, like really odd. Welp, at least I can make my states have crushes on canon characters. 
> 
> Words - 4295)


	39. Halloween Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - Welp, Alabama's chapter is almost done. I decided to finish the Halloween chapter first because I had like 1 paragraph and no ideas at the time and it was the 20th. Alabama's chapter will be out next week. Um, next month and December will be weird for posting since I have to do Thanksgiving and Christmas. Although if I'm lucky I might be able to make the chapter stories a holiday story. Anywho, there would have been more but my teacher science decided to have a locked quiz, it's a thing on google forms that disallows you to open any tabs and resets all tabs after you're done, which ruined the wheel I was using to keep track.-

Adrian cooed and patted Elan’s(Alaska) head. The little state was too cute. Dressed up in an absolutely adorable snow fox costume. 

When Leilani(Hawaii) bounced downstairs, Adrian gasped. 

“Awwwe, you look so cute.” He gushed, petting the brown fox ears. Leilani beamed while Elan pouted at the loss of Adrian’s attention. 

“You know they’re not real, right?” Theodore questioned, coming down the stairs with a giggling Olly. 

“Of course! But they’re just too cute not to touch.” Adrian babbled, using his other hand to pet Elan. 

Theodore rolled his eyes and set Olly down. Who immediately went over to Adrian. Theodore smirked at Adrian’s squeak as the 2 states + 1 capital started to try and climb him. 

Backing away slowly, the older state left the other with the little monsters. 

-

Adrian huffed as Theodore left him on the ground. Peeling the little ones off him, he grinned and looked down at them. 

“You ready?” Adrian asked.

The three nodded, their adorable fox ears bouncing. The teen smirked and patted their heads. 

-

Evans yawned as he watched the bath fill up. Beside him were some cute fox ears and a costume. 

Mary had decided that they would all be going as foxes for this Halloween. Evans really didn’t care what he wore as long as he got candy. 

Getting into the finally filled bath, Evans melted.

It was so warm, the whole bathroom was warm. It wasn’t that wet humid type of warm, it was a mid-winter bundled up in soft blankets kind of warm. 

After dozing off a bit, Evans finally got out of the bath. Only to jump in shock, there was writing on the mirror. It wasn’t the writing in a foggy or cold mirror, it looked like it was burned in. 

Evans shivered a bit at the message, ‘We’re watching!’. 

-

Olly smiled and checked Evans’ name off the list before handing it to a boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes. 

-

Jackson(Washington) groaned, why couldn’t someone else have looked through this mess. He cursed as his foot hit a hard box. Why the fuck do they even have an attic? There’s already a storage room. 

Sneering at the dust bunnies, he kneeled down. Being mindful of the stupid tail. Marcus had decided to use magic to keep the tails and ears on them. 

Jackson rummaged through a box, finding a few trinkets. He jumped as the light suddenly exploded. 

“Alright, you motherfucking ghost. You wanna play games or are you gonna show your pale ass?” Jackson spat, his eyes narrowing at the echoing laughter. Out of the shadows came-

”Who the fuck are you!?”

-

From at the base of the attic stairs, a dark-haired boy with reddish-purple eyes snickered. 

“придурок.”

(Russian - Imbeciles) 

-

Arthur hummed as he made his sixth cup of coffee.

As the coffee machine finished, he turned around to get the sugar but found it gone. 

“What the-” he started to say but was interrupted by a slap on his ass. 

Squeaking, he turned around to see a hand disappearing into the bottom cabinet and reappearing with his missing sugar. Arthur stared in shock as the hand put the sugar down and went back into the cabinet. 

“........what.” 

-

Crawling back into the secret passageways behind the cabinet, the teen chuckled. Too bad he didn’t get his double, that would have been hella fun. 

-

Cali(California) giggled to herself as she looked through Netflix. It was her job to find a movie that would scare the shit out of the other states. 

The girl scratched her leg as she felt a tingling sensation. Cali frowned as she felt it again. Looking down, she screamed at the large ass cockroaches on her leg. Batting them off, the teen realized something as she looked at them more closely. 

-

The girl with rich brown hair giggled as her double screamed. Coming up behind Cali, she tapped the state’s shoulder. The girl turned around and gasped. 

“Damn, it’s been so long!” Cali chuckled, doing their handshake. 

-

Maybell(Indiana) gasped in joy as she spotted a basket of caramel apples. Running over, she picked one up and took a big bite. 

Maybell almost sobbed as she tasted an onion. 

“Now that’s just cruel.” The girl cried. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, darling.” A voice cooed from behind her. 

Maybell froze; it sounded like Theodore but Theodore rarely uses his southern accent. She slowly turned around and shrieked. 

-

The teenage boy winced. 

“My fucking eardrums.” He muttered as Maybell fainted. 

-

Cassie chirped as she saw the candy bowl. 

Ignoring the ‘take one’ sign, she grabbed a handful. Before she could pull her hand out, a slightly tanned hand came out of the bowl and gripped her hand tight. Cassie squealed and tried to pull back, dropping the candy after two pulls. 

Stumbling back, she eyed the bowl. 

Soon, a head popped out and staggered out of the bowl. 

Cassie grinned. “Oh hi, Cordelia!”

-

The blond girl stared at her twin’s double. 

“DO I LOOK LIKE-” 

-

Casper pranced around the corner with his camera. His delighted humming came to a stop when he saw a doll nailed to the wall. 

“Damn,” he muttered. 

Walking over, Casper took a picture before trying to take the nail out. He jumped as the doll’s eyes opened. 

“Uh….hi?” The boy greeted as the doll stared into his soul. 

Sweating slightly, he averted his eyes and went back to trying to get the nail out. 

Finally managing to get it out he dropped the nail and held the doll. 

“Tha...nk you.” It whispered. 

Casper paled, oh god, it talks too. 

He laughed, nervously. “No problem.” 

The doll giggled, creepily. 

“You….might not wan….na look be-hind you~.” It sang.

Casper gulped and turned around. 

-

Marcus and his other smirked as Casper’s jaw dropped. 

“I-wha-uh.” He stuttered. 

“Revenge, bitch!” Marcus cheered, grinning as the teen next to him pulled his wand out. 

-

Theodore hummed as he walked through the field of apple trees. 

He sighed at the photogenic sight of the autumn leaves and apples. Enjoying the crunching of leaves beneath his feet, Theodore picked a low hanging apple. Biting into the apple, he turned around. 

Only to be greeted by the sight of a native American mask. Theodore let out a girly scream and dropped his apple. 

-

The teenage girl with long, dark brown hair lowered her mask and grinned as the state ran away. 

“Damnnnnnn, too easy.” She chuckled, putting the mask back on. 

-

Paxon(Florida) searched the kitchen for some treats. 

Hmm, brownies, cupcakes- oooooo is that a caramel apple? 

It could be an onion, he’d fallen for that trick last year. 

Wellllll, onion and caramel isn’t that bad. Paxon wondered if he could fry it. 

Hearing a thump behind him, he looked over his shoulder. Paxon blinked and turned around fully. 

“Is that a jar of eyes?” He asked no one. 

Walking over, the state inspected the eyes. They looked like gummies. Deciding to take a chance, he opened the jar and popped one in his mouth. 

-

Coming out from behind the doorway, the little black-haired girl sneered. “Alright, what the hell, dude!?” 

The state stared at her in surprise. 

“Those are fucking real.” She hissed. 

Paxon looked down at the jar and shrugged before popping another one into his mouth. 

The girl stared at him in disbelief. 

"E kuʻu Akua."

Paxon gave her a smug smirk. 

(Hawaiian - Oh my god)-(ps. that might not be right)

-

Aaron(Oklahoma) picked a stick up and inspected it. 

He grumbled to himself. Adrian had asked him to gather some sticks for him. And of course, he can’t say no to those sad kitten eyes. 

Hearing the crunching of leaves behind him, Aaron stilled. 

“Roar!” 

-

The girl pouted as the other state gave her an amused look. 

“You’re not scaring anyone, doll.” Aaron teased. 

The girl huffed. “Do you know how hard it is to look 11 when you're 16?” 

-

Xandra(Vermont) coughed as she opened the door to the shed. The state looked around. 

“Damn, why we got so many chainsaws?” 

Spotting a barrel in the corner, she made her way over. They would need it for apple bobbing. 

During her journey through the mess that is the shed, Xandra walked into something. Spitting rapidly and wiping her face, the teen tensed when she felt something crawling on her. 

-

On the shed, a teenage boy let out a giggle and sipped his sweet tea. 

No wonder his other half likes being an asshole so much! 

-

Orin grinned as he opened the fridge door. There was one last vanilla pudding cup. Grabbing it, he pulled the cover back and grabbed a spoon. Taking a bite, Orin immediately spat into the sink. 

Hearing laughter behind him, he turned around to look at the blond girl. 

“Karma’s a bitch.” She sniggered. 

Orin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Well, jokes on you.” 

-

The teenage girl stared as the state started eating the mayo. Why couldn’t she have gotten her double instead of her twin sister? 

-

Morgan curled into the soft pillow. Burying their face into it, the state yawned. Letting one arm fall down the sides of the couch, the teen rubbed the fox ears. 

Closing their eyes, Morgan was about to fall asleep but a hand caressed their arm. 

Their eyes snapped open and swiftly pulled their arm up. 

Guess that’s why everyone warns you about having your limbs hanging off the bed. 

-

The state under the couch, grinned. They reached up again, their grin widening at the squeak that came from above them. 

-

Michael(Michigan) trembled as he walked past the mannequins. He’ll never understand why Clementine has so many. 

Looking at Clementine’s sewing supplies, Michael found what he’s been looking for, Yarn. White yarn to be specific. Brush it out a little and it’s the perfect decoration. 

Spinning on his heel, Michael almost fell down in shock. Were the mannequins always in that position? 

Grinding his teeth together, Michael speed-walked back to the door. His path to freedom was suddenly blocked when a mannequin's head rolled over and stopped in front of him. 

-

The boy behind a mannequin almost burst out in laughter as his opposite shrieked. 

He’ll make sure Michael forgets this moment. 

-

Ace(Alabama) stared at the hot dogs. 

“Why the fuck do they have nails?” 

Shaking his head, the state grabbed his cookie and left. 

-

The teen with thick ass eyebrows smiled. 

Now that his victim has pranked, he can finally go back to sleep.

-

Penny set her shower supplies down. 

Got a brush? 

Yep. 

Got lotion? 

Yea. 

What about skincare? 

Yep. 

Halloween costume? Yes. 

The state grinned and turned the shower on. Getting under the spray of warm water, the girl didn’t notice that it was blue instead of being clear. 

After finishing rinsing with soap, Penny turned the water off and got out.

Drying herself off and wrapping the towel around her body, the girl finally looked in the mirror. 

Penny stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. Her skin was dyed light blue with some patches of white.

\- 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” The teen outside the bathroom laughed at the shout from her paler counterpart. 

Throwing the blue hair dye out a nearby window, the state walked off. 

-

Josephine walked down the dark hallway. 

Like those hallways in a horror movie that the stupid main character always fucking takes. 

Snorting to herself, Josephine ran her hands across the old wallpaper. 

This wing of the house contained the room Confederacy had slept in. After the Civil War, all the states that had been sleeping in this wing moved. Even though it’s been years since Confederacy’s death, we still don’t use this wing. 

The girl sneered at a big ass spider web. The wing was taken over by ivy, creepy bugs, and dust. While the ivy and other overgrown plants looked cool from the outside, they looked monstrous from the inside. 

Josephine raised an eyebrow as a door creaked open.

She had two choices right now, leave like a logical person would or go into the room like a horror movie character would? 

The girl shrugged, welp, in the spirit of Halloween. 

As Josephine walked closer to the door, she watched for any sounds or movement. Fortunately or unfortunately, all she could hear was her heels clicking on the floor. 

Kicking a dead roach, the teen slowly pushed the door open. 

Josephine jumped as something hit her face. 

Picking the item up, she inspected it. It was a stuffed bat? 

“Damn, never thought ya be acting like a horror character.” 

-

The teen boy looked at the little girl. 

“Oh fuck off.” She groaned. 

The boy huffed in amusement. 

His double had gotten Josephine’s opposite while he got Josephine, how poetic. 

-

Daxon(North Dakota) laughed as Aria(South Dakota) tried to pull the little red wagon. 

“How much do you fucking eat?” She panted, letting go of the handle and plopping down on the wooden floor. 

Daxon chuckled, adjusting his position so that he wouldn’t be sitting on his tail. 

“Come one, get up. We gotta work on those muscles.” The teen chirped. 

Aria stuck out her tongue at him and got her footing back. Getting behind the wagon, she started to push it with her foot. 

Approaching the door to the dining-room door, Aria kicked the wagon hard. Daxon expected to go flying through the door but instead smashed into something, flipping the wagon and crashing to the ground. 

-

“OWIE!” 

The two twins hiding under the dining table struggled to hold in their laughter as Daxon ran into the plastic wrap. 

-

Kalix walked stiffly through the woods with a suspiciously smug Leilani. 

All of a sudden the little state stopped. 

“Do you see that?” She whispered.

The teenage boy narrowed his eyes. “See fucking what!?” He snapped. 

Leilani gave him a wide smile then pointed behind him. 

Kalix slowly turned around to see red and yellow eyes staring at them from the depths of the woods. 

-

Leilani grinned as Kalix ran off screaming. A brown-haired teenage girl came out of the woods laughing hysterically. 

Leilani fist-bumped the French teen. 

-

Logan(Nevada) paused as walked down the garden. 

Was that blood!? 

The teen blinked and looked ahead to where there was more blood. 

Following the trail, he came up to the dumpster that they have in the back. 

Logan cleared his throat to get the attention of the 14 looking 16 year old trying to shove a black trash bag in the dumpster 

-

The teenage boy dropped the body and turned around. 

“Um, it’s not what it looks like.” He stammered. 

Logan raised an eyebrow, “you suck at lying.” 

The boy sweatdropped. “It was supposed to be a prank but ya know?” 

Logan just stared at him. 

“How the heck do you mess up a prank that badly?” 

Said state swallowed thickly. “I was looking for supplies and I came across this guy. He was mocking certain European countries- and...yea.” 

The other teen looked unimpressed. “I forget how weird you are.” 

The teen huffed. “I’m not weird!” 

“You stole a pair of France’s used underwear.” Logan deadpanned. 

The boy blushed, “shut up.”

\- 

Cordelia looked around the corner at the pizza box. She’d been craving pizza for about a month. 

The teen briefly wondered who brought the pizza and what kind it was. Making up her mind, the state decided to take a chance. 

Creeping towards the pizza box, the girl tried to open it. Keyword: tried. 

“What the heck!?” She growled. 

“Why won’t it open!?” 

Cordelia tried opening the sides, figuring the front of the top is just stuck. She huffed as her attempt didn’t work. 

Deciding to take drastic measures, she took out her pocket knife. Flipping it open, she proceeded to cut the top of the pizza box open. 

Once the state got the front and right side open, she peeked inside. 

-

The teen giggled as Cordelia realized there was no pizza. 

She clutched her plush skeleton pony closer as she tried to stifle her laughter when Cordelia shot the pizza box.

\- 

Victor hummed spooky scary skeletons to himself as he filled his Halloween mug with apple cider. He decided to put an ice cube or two in it. 

Not wanting to splash apple cider everywhere, he left the cup on the corner. 

Putting his hand under the ice dispenser, he pressed the button. 

Drifting off for a bit, Victor was brought back to reality when he felt something crawling on his hand. 

Looking over, the teen squeaked as he realized centipedes were coming out of the ice dispenser. 

Moving away, the state furiously hit his hand, trying to kill or at least smack the bugs off. 

\- 

The teen under the cabinet sniggered as his double tried to get rid of bugs. But shivered himself when he thought of the bugs. 

Centipedes are little demons. 

\- 

Clementine vigorously searched for her light blue beret. It would go perfectly with her blond fox ears. 

The teen grumbled as her blue hippie pants tripped her. 

She cursed Adrian and the way he could convince her to do anything. 

Kicking a nearby box full of yarn, Clementine huffed and looked around. There was only one place she hadn’t checked, the closet. 

The state stalked over to the closet. Pulling it open, she eyed every item. 

Clothes. 

More clothes. 

Is that a taco? 

Nevermind. 

Shoes. 

More clothes. 

Nail polish. 

Jello. 

A purse. 

Wait, jello!? 

Clementine stared at the jello. More importantly, what was in the jello. Inside the jello was her little blue beret. 

Ok, what the hell!? She had experienced a lot of crazy as fuck things while living with these hooligans. But this!? 

\- 

The girl walked into the room to see Clementine staring dumbfounded at her hat. 

“Cool, right?” She chirped, causing the girl to jump. 

The poor Scottish teen became scared as the state pulled out a shotgun. 

\- 

Noami perked up as she saw cake pops on the dinner table. 

Looking around, Noami smirked. 

If no one was gonna claim them then why not just try one or five. 

Looking at the shades of purple wrappers, Noami picked the lavender one. Unwrapping it, she licked her lips at the white chocolate cover with black sprinkles. 

Drooling a bit, she put the whole cake pop into her mouth. 

Noami suddenly spits the “cake pop” out. She glared at the brussel sprout, the disrespect. 

A giggle sounded behind her. 

\- 

The boy with dirty brown hair and icy blue eyes smirked. 

“Did you like my present, Noami?” He chirped, swaying cutely. 

The girl turned around and started to say. “Adrian- YOU!” 

The teenage boy giggled. “Yes, ME!” 

\- 

Tess(West Virginia) yawned and turned her flashlight on, The girl had heard some rustling outside and decided to check it out. 

Jumping down the steps, she started walking down the driveway. Tess shuddered as the fall wind soaked through her sweater. 

Peaking around trees, the teen slid down to a crouch at an oak tree. 

Tapping her flashlight, Tess’s eyes looked right and left rapidly. 

Left.

Right.

Tap.

Left.

Right.

Tap.

Left.

Right.

Tap.

She pushed against the tree as a noise came from a bush. 

The tapping sped up as she heard more noises. 

Tap.

Tap.Tap.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.

Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.

Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.

Tess flinched as she heard a creak from the tree above her. Clutching the flashlight closer, she shivered again.

After hearing a howl, Tess decided it was time to go back into the house. 

Speed Walking, the teen kept her eyes on the front door. Looking over her shoulder a bit, Tess chewed at her cheek. Turning her head back around, Tess sighed. 

“BOO!” 

The state jumped almost 3 feet. 

\- 

The boy giggled and took a picture with his camera as Tess fainted. 

He shook his head in amusement, got ya. 

\- 

Noah skipped into his room. 

He popped his head outside before closing and locking the door. 

Going to his closet, he gazed at his shrine before moving some clothes and boxes around. 

Noah pumped his fist as he found the Double Stuffed Oreos. Pulling the cover back, he failed to notice that the previously new oreo package was now open. 

Popping one into his mouth, Noah munched on it before gagging a bit. 

Coughing, the state spit the oreo out on his hand. Grimacing, Noah realized that the cream had been replaced by toothpaste. 

Noah groaned at his own misfortune.

\- 

The girl under the bed sniggered quietly and ate her oreo stuffing with maple syrup drizzle.

\- 

Adrian laughed as doubles reported the states' reactions. 

He smirked to himself and they said that he was bad at pranking people. 

Too pure his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Writing Maryland setting up this whole thing is so fun. I used the 2p states! This will probably be the only chapter they'll appear in. I didn't give them names. Anywho, we got a challenge, HON HON.
> 
> Challenge - Guess the 2p, I tried to add hints to who they are. I’ll say which 2p is which in the endnote in Alabama’s chapter. Also, in Washington’s scene there are two 2ps. I didn’t know whether or not that was clear. To make the process a bit easier, there are 28 2ps. Have fun~)


	40. -Alabama-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter up! I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. I actually got a chapter out on time. Well, kinda. I've been distracted with laughing at Pinterest memes, I've been binge-reading Outsiders fanfics, and I have been dragged back into the Harry Potter fandom. Imma cross between a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin btw. I kinda left it after I binged all the fics, not to mention I needed to get away from the unhealthy opinions and find myself. (This chapter was edited(12/24/20)
> 
> Also I need help with something, I made a good friend in Among Us. And as most people know, Among Us doesn't have a friend list. Asking quickly if anybody knows someone by the name of Dip. They had the Henry stickman pet and was wearing the tan and red hunter hat. Ask them if they remember someone with a Halloween hat was usually white and was named Rose. Thanks!
> 
> Anyway, we got some warnings because Alabama and Confederacy. 
> 
> Warnings: Incest will be mentioned because it's Alabama, Connie is still a dick so now there is an abuse warning(It's a quick mention, I do wanna keep this fic light-hearted though), slavery is there too, and we have a mention for offensive terms homophobes use. Well, Connie doesn't say them but you can probably figure out what offensive terms he used.)

Alabama appeared in 1702, America had found him sitting on the steps. Alabama was 9 at the time, in modern-day he is 15. Alabama is the 22nd state. 

Before America(1702 - 1763), Alabama stayed with families, usually leaving after a year. Alabama has kept items that the families have given him as farewell gifts. He was and still is very grateful of those families that took care of him. 

Alabama's name is Ace Jones. His nicknames are Al and Bambi. 

Alabama has tan skin with big brown eyes that have dark blue specks. He has bronze hair with the tips dyed to fade to peach. Alabama's hair is wavy and stops at his chin. Alabama has 67 pieces of blue quartz jewelry, these represent his counties. 

Alabama might look soft and vulnerable but he can fuck a person up if he wants. Please don't make sweet home Alabama jokes around him though, he's very sensitive about that. He gets thoughts about his siblings due to those jokes. Alabama doesn't like them. It's really weird to have a thought about your brother's dick when you're trying to sleep. You can be strong but also be emotional. Although, Texas might need a year or two to get that into his head.

Alabama admires the U.S. Space and Rocket Center greatly. He loves going there, especially when they add new things. 

Alabama enjoys shoving it in other states' faces that the rocket that put the first people on the moon was made in him. 

Alabama always loved the Civil Rights movement. Birmingham Civil Rights Institute reminds him of how hard it was to get to this point.

Helen Keller was always a figure of admiration for Alabama. He felt inspired by how she overcame her disabilities. 

Alabama really liked Rosa Parks, she reminds him of a slave friend he had. (That sounds wrong, wait until the Confederacy paragraph. This made sense after reading that.) 

Alabama's favorite holiday is Christmas. He was the first state to recognize it as an official holiday. He is the one that puts mistletoe up everywhere. New York helps him set up cameras.

Alabama was also the first state to celebrate Veteran's Day. 

Alabama likes insects. Well, only snails and moths. I mean snails aren't really insects but you get what I mean. He likes fluffy moths a lot. Alabama just thinks snails are cute. 

Alabama once gave Florida a feral pig for his birthday. The state was delighted but America didn't appreciate it. He can handle his children bringing in a bunch of shit but not a pig. They had pork for dinner that night.......... 

Alabama is sometimes called a lumberjack since his state has a lot of trees and wood. And he also owns an axe. Alabama says it's for chopping wood, the states think otherwise. 

Alabama loves his blackberries and peaches. Although, Georgia threatened to cut his dick off if he ate another peach suggestively. 

Alabama and Louisiana bond over the Florence, AL Renaissance Faire. Alabama gets to have fun while Louisiana makes the outfits.

Alabama's bedroom is next. 

Alabama has his own bathroom but he floods it often because of falling asleep during relaxing baths without turning the water off. 

Alabama has a four-poster bed with red curtains. His bed isn't that special. He has a red blanket, soft pillows, and a giant-ass bird. 

Wait what, Alabama has yellowhammer bird plush. It's a giant round mass of soft yellow and black fabric. America had made it for him. Alabama loves to cuddle it. He's recently been begging America to make him a giant fluffy moth one. The nation just hums and pats his head with a smirk. 

Alabama has cute little camellia(the flower) string lights. Ohio and Connecticut made it for him because they felt bad for making incest jokes. 

His dresser is made of magnolia wood and has a cute doe painted on it. 

There's a fluffy pink and yellow rug on the side of his bed that Alabama adores sitting on. 

Behind the curtain, there's a window seat that Alabama often falls asleep on. 

Alabama has a fluffy moth and butterfly enclosure. He cares greatly for them. When one dies, Alabama mourns its death and plans a whole ass funeral for it. All the states have to attend, even America. They all have to wear black and either give the dead moth/butterfly a kiss, flowers or say something good about them.

Extreme temperatures, high or low, don't bother Alabama that much. He'll sometimes get a cold when there are extremely low temperatures. Extreme storms, including hurricanes and tornadoes, give him nausea and bruises. Any kind of landslides makes him feel clammy and sore. Floods make him throw up mud for a few hours. Large earthquakes knock him out for a few. Fires and explosions give him little 1st degree burns and bruises.

Like Mississippi, Alabama didn't along with Confederacy. Well, it was more Confederacy liked to push Alabama around. More often than not treating him like a slave. Despite Alabama being a big supporter of slavery and being a big slave state. Confederacy still treated him like shit. You would think with Alabama being the first Confederate capital that Connie would like him. 

It was during this period of being treated like a slave that Alabama realized how terrible slavery was. He made an effort to apologize and help the slaves that Confederacy owned. Alabama made friends with two slaves named Andre and Jade. He developed a crush on both of them. 

One evening, Alabama overheard Confederacy talking to Florida. Andre had been sold to another owner after Confederacy caught him staring at Alabama a little too intently. After hearing Confederacy call Andre a bunch of offensive names, Alabama snapped and beat the shit out of Confederacy. 

Florida could only stand and gape as sweet and soft Alabama, who pets fluffy moths, was beating the shit out of Confederacy. It took Texas, South Carolina, and Louisiana to pull Alabama off him. 

After this event, Confederacy only bullied the state more. Enlisting the help of the other Confederate states, minus West Virginia and Mississippi, to torment the state. Alabama ended up joining Mississippi and West Virginia. The three ended up forming a trio called the 'United Rebels'. 

This only succeeded in pissing Confederacy off more. Just like the absolute asshole Connie is, he decided the best way to go was to abuse Alabama. To everyone's surprise, Alabama fought back. While Alabama is still traumatized by Confederacy's actions, the state has managed to overcome his fears. 

When it's Confederacy's birthday, Alabama goes to his grave to egg it and flips him off. 

The only one who knows what happened besides the other Confederate states is America. Due to all the built-up emotions, Alabama broke down and told America. The nation had comforted him and took him out for ice cream in reward for beating Confederacy up.

Apparently, the only good thing that Confederacy did was forcing Alabama to grow a backbone. 

Although, the aftermath was not pretty. Alabama was pretty irritated with his government after the Civil War. The power struggle between the black population and the white population was sickening. Alabama didn't know what was worst, listening to the white politicians whine or being put under military rule. Having his government refuse to ratify the 14th amendment made him want to pull a North Carolina. 

-Now On To The Story- 

Cassie licked her microphone.

"Stop doing that." Cali(California) commanded from behind the camera.

Cassie jumped and adjusted the microphone while Cali stared her down. 

Sitting up straight, Cassie clapped her hands together. 

"Hello! Welcome to 'Crazy Stories' from your siblings part 2!"

Grinning wildly, Cassie continued. "We will be hearing from Ace today!"

Cassie clapped again, "come on out Ace!"

Said state rolled into the frame via office chair. 

Coming to a stop in front of his mic, Ace adjusted it and cleared his throat. 

"So, I have an interesting story for you." Ace declared, smugly. 

"Oh?" Cassie questioned, excited. 

The state nodded slowly. 

The other state leaned forward in her chair and urged him on. 

"Well, you see, things weren't always so serious on the Confederate side." Ace commented, ignoring Cassie's flinch at the word, 'Confederate'.

"Me, Missy, and Tess(West Virginia) made sure to mess with our dear uncle." He continued with a strained simile. 

Cassie nodded wildly and accidentally hitting the mic causing Cali to glare at her. 

"In my first story, me and Tess decided to throw snails at Connie." He stated. 

"Of course, we recused any snails that Connie didn't murder in cold blood." Ace added, clasping his hands together. 

"Basically we would throw them at his face from the side. From that angle, we managed to get a few to stick to his face." The boy giggled while Cassie grinned. 

"There was this one time that Missy suggested that we spread oil on the ground, you can see where I'm going." Ace smirked, smugly. 

Cassie snickered quietly as the other teen spun around in his chair.

"So, we decided to spread the oil in front of the kitchen. We picked a time and went to sleep." Ace recounted, tapping the armrests of his chair. 

Cassie bounced in her seat a bit. "And!?" 

The other teen chuckled, "I'm getting there". 

"Missy woke up first and shook me awake before going to get Tess. We made our way to the kitchen and put the oil on the ground. And, course of, Tess managed to spill on it." Ace snorted. 

Cassie trembled a bit when picturing Tess slipping on some oil. Bouncing her left leg, she motioned for him to continue. 

"As Connie enters the kitchen, Tess hits him with snail. It lands right smack in the middle of his forehead. Within the early morning haze, it takes him a while to realize what happened. His face turned so red then when you count the sight of the snail slowly sliding down his nose, it was hilarious." The state chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Cassie laughs loudly and slaps her knee. 

Snorting a bit, Ace continued. 

"While we were laughing, Connie stomped over and fell right on his face." Ace recalled, grinning widely. 

Cassie hid a smile with her hand. 

Ace then scoffed. "Of course we didn't escape punishment. Tess and Missy had to pick cotton with me and other slaves for about a week." 

Cassie winced a bit. 

"Well, that became depressing." Cali muttered, turning the camera off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: 
> 
> I had so much fun writing about how Alabama beat the crap out of Confederacy. Went from being racist, to being a slave, to realizing he’s wrong, to falling in love with two slaves, to beating up Confederacy. Confederacy finally got his karma! I also made him an even better asshole. I really want to write a sequel so that I can write about Confederacy slowly becoming a dick then getting his ass whooped.
> 
> The story kinda sucked ass but I’ve been distracted by the fact that the elections are tomorrow. I feel like no matter who wins there will be riots. To be honest, I want Biden to win. Both Biden and Trump aren’t the best of people but I don’t want Trump to be the president anymore. Welp, at least I don’t have school tomorrow.
> 
> Also, fluffy moths are my new obsession, they’re fucking adorable.
> 
> I used the crazy sibling plotline again. I’ve been trying to use it again for many states. But I either couldn’t think of something for them to talk about or got a better idea. This story about Connie was fine, still a little lame.
> 
> Anyway, someone please stop my mind from coming up with more story ideas. I swear I spend most of my writing time, writing summaries into my story idea doc. 
> 
> Fun Fact - I was Rosa Parks for a wax museum my class did in 4th grade. 
> 
> Words - 2227)


	41. -Maine-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another chapter up! I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Is this a miracle? I got a chapter out on time!? Welp, I sent most of my time listening to people talk on the live on 'The Line' channel. Also why is Wattpad recommending my own story to me? (This chapter was edited(12/24/20))

Maine appeared in 1820, the state was found sitting on Massachusetts' chest. Maine was 9 at the time. In modern-day, he is 15. Maine is the 23rd state. 

No one really knows why Maine was so late to develop. Maine says that he became aware of his own existence around the revolution but couldn’t do much. Somehow, Massachusetts is less creeped out by Maine than New Hampshire. Even though, there is a legit possibility that he actually is Maine’s father or mother. 

Because of his weird birth, Maine didn’t start calling America, mom, until after WW2. He still calls Massachusetts mother or father during emotional times. He kinda rotates between two. 

His name is Zachary Jones. His nicknames are Zach, Little Mass, Anne, and Mai. 

Maine has chocolate brown hair with emerald green eyes. (Oh god. It sounds like I’m writing a Harry Potter fanfic.) His hair is chin-length and a bit messy. He has bangs that sometimes cover his eyes. Maine is often found trying to move them out of the way, New Jersey has threatened to cut them if he doesn’t stop. 

Maine has 16 sun lockets that represent his counties. 

Did you know that Eastport Maine is the first place in the U.S to receive sunlight? America sometimes calls Maine, sunshine, because of this. 

Maine is a pretty quiet state. Welp, he’s calm and chill until you get him talking about something he likes. Louisiana has a special glare for when he starts talking about plaid and flannels. Winter and Canada is also something he likes to talk about. 

When he’s visiting his state, Maine likes to read books at Acadia National Park. 

Maine relishes going to Kennebunkport, he even has a house down there. 

Maine does love the Maine Maritime Museum and many other museums. He likes to flex his seafood and ocean/pirate life knowledge. Although, Rhode Island wins at pirate knowledge. Massachusetts likes to debate seafood with Maine. Maine just can’t win with these people. 

Rhode Island and Maine debate on who knows Stephen King books better. Maine often mentions that Stephen King was born in his state. 

Maine loves his lobsters, he’s the biggest producer of lobsters in the U.S.A. 

He is, also, the biggest producer of blueberries. Maine makes blueberry pies when he’s bored. 

Maine shares a border with Canada, he is very excited to meet the nation. 

Maine loves his moose population. He and Alaska often fight over who loves moose more. 

Massachusetts' favorite museum in Maine is the International Cryptozoology Museum. 

Maine has a love-hate relationship with winter. He loves the snow but fuck the cold. Sometimes it’s just too cold for him, although, don’t tell Alaska that. The state’s a little too smug about the fact he’s almost totally immune to the cold. 

Massachusetts and Rhode Island gave him a ship in a bottle for his first birthday after learning that the state is fond of ships. 

Maine listens to Tennessee's Native American stories since he wasn’t around to live or interact with his Native Americans before coming to America’s doorstep like the others. 

Maine adores his L.L Bean boots. For once, Louisiana approves. 

Vermont and Maine have a maple syrup drinking competition. They literally chug bottles of maple syrup. Vermont always wins. Maine wants her to try and beat Canada. He has a bet with Nevada. Maine really wants Canada to win or he loses 200 U.S. dollars. 

Maine has an orange Maine coon cat called Honey. She’s an adorable kitten and Maine spoils her ass. 

He does cherish whoopie pies, no one takes his pies away. 

Maine is the toothpick capital of the world. He always has toothpicks on him. States that bake a lot keep him in the kitchen so that he can hand them toothpicks.

Maine is more affected by extremely hot temperatures than extremely cold. He often gets a sore throat and the temperature goes above average. Storms fuck him over, any kind. Ice storms and blizzards give him the common cold and a lot of mucus. Wildfires? The worse for Maine. Not only does he get little burns on himself but he has to endure symptoms similar to strep throat. Trust me, it’s the fucking worse. I’ve had strep throat like 4 times, I’m allergic to one of the medicines they use to treat it so fuck me. Back to Maine. Flooding creates something similar to a stomach bug. Tornadoes don’t affect Maine that much, he gets on average 2 a year. They just made him feel tired. Hurricanes make him a bit stiff and fatigued.

Maine’s room is very comfy, it’s like a cabin. 

The floors are made of black oak wood while the walls are a mahogany red. 

Maine has one of the beds that have drawers. He often puts things that are special to him in there. 

The bed is dark brown with garnet red blankets and pillows. 

Maine actually has a pine cone collection. He keeps them in a case that is in the wall above his bed. 

On his door, Maine has a mural of a winter night on his door. Alaska painted it, mostly because he got bored. 

Maine’s side table looks like those Skyrim side tables. Connecticut built them for him because Maine got the state addicted to the game. 

Maine’s closet has a lot of flannels in it. Like a lot. Louisiana wants to burn all of them because they are an ugly plaid. Maine refuses to get rid of them. 

New Hampshire likes to mention that time he wore an ugly plaid kilt to annoy the more fashion-forward states. He may have worn stripper heels with it. New Jersey still wants to kill him for talking with a stereotypical New Jersey accent in that outfit. 

Maine’s room is pretty warm, that’s because he has a mini fireplace. America was concerned about the amount of wood in his room but Massachusetts put up a few protection spells so that he wouldn’t worry too much. 

On his dresser, he has a red vase that is filled with calypso orchids. 

Behind the dark red curtains, there is a fake pine cone statue that is made of tourmaline crystals. 

Maine regrets nothing.

Maine was 11 when the Civil War started. 

During the war, Maine wished that he was admitted into the Union at another time. Facing pressure from future Confederate slave states dimmed his awe of the new world that he’s now experiencing. 

Despite being a strong anti-slave state, a lot of states that appeared before him told him he was too ‘young’ or ‘new’ to attend meetings. Massachusetts usually stood up for him and informed him of the results of the meetings. 

Much like the world meetings for the nations, nothing really gets done at a state meeting. This was particularly apparent during the Civil War. Usually, the states argued over the actions of the generals on both sides. (I don't know how to fit part into the story but I'm only talking about the Union states. During the Civil War, the Confederate states had their own meeting place.)

Maine was particularly disgusted by the dirty war tactics the states discussed. Burning the land of states or the Confederate capital itself, ruining farmland, and raids made Maine question his older siblings. 

Maine experienced the effects of war a little too early in his life. Bleeding Kansas and the battle of Antietam scared him. The following economic collapse of the Confederate states made Maine cringe. 

-Now On To The Story- 

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Zach sniggered and ran around the table, using a chair to block the angry state.

Victor huffed and kicked the chair, causing Zach to stumble a bit.

"NO!" The younger teen shouted as the other teen tried to grab him.

"IT'S FUCKING UGLY." Victor snapped, managing to grab the state's arm.

Zach yelped as the state pinned him to the ground. He struggled to hold in his laughter at the teen's reaction to his......outfit.

~Flashy Flashback Thingie~

Zach grinned as he looked at his outfit in the mirror.

The teen put his hands on his hips and posed.

He smirked at his lime boots and black and green striped jeans. Dragging his eyes back up, Zach smiled brightly. His red and green striped shirt had 'I Heart NJ' in white on it. Snorting a bit, he thought about how the state would kill him for wearing this.

Twirling in front of the mirror, Zach took a deep breath to calm his anticipation.

Schooling his face into a blank expression, Zach marched towards his bedroom door and trembled slightly as he opened the door.

Shutting the door as softly as he could, he sauntered down the hall. Keeping his footsteps light, Zach approached the main hall.

Hmmmmm, where would Victor be?

Well, it's about mid-day. He would either be with Penny or in the kitchen getting a snack.

Pursing his lips, Zach decided to go to the kitchen. He's not gonna take a chance with Penny. The teen let out a little shiver, she has almost as much blackmail as Casper does. He really didn't need this to be added to his blackmail file.

Skipping a bit, he made it to the kitchen door. Peeking inside, the teen spotted Victor humming to 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' while eating soda(saltine) crackers.

Collecting himself, Zach adjusted his outfit slightly.

Coming out from behind the wall into the light of the kitchen, the state watched as Victor's expression went from interested to offended.

"What are you wearing!?" Victor hissed.

Zach batted his eyelashes innocently, "what do you mean?"

The boy sneered and gestured to Zach's clothes.

"It's so.......repulsive."

Zach tilted his head to the side. "But it says 'I love New Jersey'?"

Victor groaned, "the colors don't even match."

"Andddddddddddd?~"

Zach watched in fascination as Victor's left eye started twitching.

"It's fucking ugly, go change."

Zach grinned widely.

"No, it shows how much I love you."

Victor's face turned red. Zach couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"That THING doesn't bring any love." He scoffed, munching aggressively on a cracker.

Zach held back a giggle and gave the other state a teary-eyed look.

"But I lllllllove you, Vickiewickie." Zach whined with fake sadness.

Victor glared at him. "WHat did you just call me!?"

The amused state batted his eyelashes cutely.

"Vickiewickie?"

"Alright that's it, get over here." Victor yelled, throwing his crackers in the trash.

Zach squealed as Victor started to chase him.

~Flashy Flashback Thingie End~

Zach cursed as Victor sat on him.

He tried to push the state off. Unfortunately, Victor managed to grab Zach's wrists and pin them above his head.

Using his other hand, Victor tried to pull the shirt off.

Zach squawked and tried to buck the other off.

The two suddenly froze as a clearing of a throat caught their attention.

They looked up to see Tyler(Texas), Mariana(New Mexico), and Ace staring at them.

Tyler looked appalled, Mariana looked exasperated, and Ace looked uncomfortable.

"Now this is just on a whole other level of sweet home Alabama." Mariana muttered, facepalming.

Ace sweatdropped, Tyler let out a giggle, Victor blushed, and Zach....

-He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - YEs! I got something out on time. I actually might be one day off, who knows? Damn, thanks for the comments and votes/kudos. My motivation is finally coming back up. I might be back to getting a chapter out every 4 days. Anywho, I don't have a fun fact or anything so I'll explain future plans. 
> 
> So after I've done the whole Louisiana Purchase, I'll go back and edit the state chapters that came after the Orginal 13. After the next 2 chapters about South Italy trying to ask America out on a date. Next, I'll be having them actually going on a date, so there will probably be 2 or 3 chapters about that. After that is over, we would be getting closer to revealing the states. After all the state introductions are done then we'll have the nations meet the states. Buttttttt, we might be having a select few meet the states before all the nations do. Sadly, South Italy is not one of them. His introduction to the states comes after the select few. 
> 
> Thanks again for deciding to read my story. 
> 
> Words - 2120)


	42. -Filler- + Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - Literally just using this filler as a way to tell you guys what the fuck is going on. 
> 
> So got a few things to spill. 
> 
> Why hasn't there been a chapter yet? Welp, I had a really good story idea and I've been wasting my time milking my inspiration on that. 
> 
> Anyway, this story has a total of 100 planned chapters. I've suspected from the start that I'm gonna pass 100 and I probably will now. 
> 
> It's almost Christmas break and I'm now thinking about Summer break. Welp, last year I was able to keep my Chromebook over the summer because of Corona. This time I might not be so lucky. I have a 2nd laptop but I'm pretty sure it's possessed and I'm trying to fix it. 
> 
> Been having some problems in real life. I'm fine, I think at least. 
> 
> Enjoy these mini stories.)

“Mass~” Victor whined, rushing into Marcus’s room. 

“What!?” Marcus growled, looking up from his book. 

“The Jersey Devil is bothering me again!” The teen huffed, clinging to Marcus. 

Marcus rolled his eyes. He’s tired of the other boy coming to him to get rid of the monster. 

“Can’t you just talk to the thing!?” He snapped.

Victor gave him a bewildered look. “WHAT, NOOO!” 

Marcus winced at the pitch of his brother’s voice. 

“I can’t keep this up, Victor! You have to get rid of it yourself for once.” Marcus stated firmly.

-

“Buenos dias.” Tyler(Texas) greeted, coming into the kitchen. 

Mariana(New Mexico) snorted. 

Tyler had a tendency to speak Spanish when he’s tired. 

“Como estas?” Mariana asked, slipping on her ice coffee. 

Tyler just groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

The state smirked and handed the teen a cup of coffee. 

“Gracias.” He thanked, moaning as the coffee made it’s down his throat. 

After inhaling his cup of coffee, the state turned to Mariana with no longer tired eyes. 

“Hi!” He chirped. 

The teenage girl sniggered as Tyler pouted.

Spanish(Correct me if I get anything wrong) -

Buenos dias(Good Morning)

Como estas(How are you)

Gracias(Thank You)


	43. -Missouri-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Oof, I'm absolute crap at following schedules. Happy Thanksgiving, I have to say that I'm most thankful for those who just decided to read my story. It's currently a mess right now, there are some things that I would go back and change if I had the chance. But I'm happy with how it is right now. Despite the constant times that I've missed an upload. I do heavily appreciate all the comments and votes/kudos. It's still my first time writing fanfiction, I only have some kind of an idea of what I'm doing. I'm just winging everything in life right now. Finally decided what I wanna do and study later in life. If anyone wants to know, I want to become a fashion historian. Although, my friends are telling me that I should be a writer so that might change. I'm rambling now. The point is writing this story has done a lot for me. So thank you again and enjoy the chapter. (This chapter was edited(12/24/20))

Missouri appeared in 1803 with the Louisiana Purchase. Missouri was 8 at the time, in modern-day she is 14. Missouri is the 24th state. 

Before America (1735-1802), Missouri lived in France. Like many of her more younger siblings, Missouri spent most of her time before America learning. When they came to America’s doorstep, Missouri was pretty interested in America. She was one of the first states to warm up to him. 

Missouri’s name is Célia Jones. Her nicknames are Miss Célia and Cél.

Missouri has dirty blonde hair with ice blue eyes with amber specks. She usually wears her hair in twin braids. If it’s not in that style, she wears it in a loose bun with a headband. Her skin is a light tan that usually darkens during the summer. 

Missouri is a kind soul. She’s a pretty chill person and easy to get along with. It’s just that she’s a little too nice. Like a very extroverted type of kind or that one person that smiles so much to the point that you think they murdered someone. It’s between the line of being extroverted and you really need to shut up. 

As I said before, Missouri is a friendly state. If it’s not Virginia or Delaware reminding America to take care of himself, it’s Missouri. 

She helps out wherever she can. Normally, she’s the one going to the store and restocking the fridge. 

Missouri has 114 mini boats. It’s like a collection. Anyways, these represent her counties. I went from plush ponies to mini boats, I think that’s an improvement. 

Fun fact, the only time Missouri cursed was after the Gateway Arch was built. It was when New York asked what it meant that Missouri said ‘growth bitch!’. 

Missouri despises anything to do with the Civil War. She doesn’t like the Wilson’s Creek National Battlefield at all. 

Surprisingly, she doesn’t mind the National World War I Museum and Memorial. The only state that hasn’t visited the museum is Hawaii. Missouri has heard stories from Louisiana. Even though it’s an entirely different war, Missouri doesn’t want to risk getting her arm bitten away. 

Missouri’s favorite poet is Maya Angelou. Mostly because the woman was born in her state. But she does like poetry, ignoring the fact that she doesn’t understand most of it until it hits her like a brick while she’s trying to sleep. 

Missouri has a secret competition with multiple states on who is the ‘friendliest state’. (Oh my god, I looked it up to fact check since it said Tennessee before. And oof, Missouri isn’t even on top ten with a lot of the lists. It says Minnesota is the friendliest state but I found another site that said that they are third for the rudest state. New Jersey was second and New York was first. I don’t know what to say anymore. Although, I do find it very cute that Hawaii overall is the happiest and most loved state. Another edit, I came back after seeing another site. Apparently, Missouri ties with Tennessee for the most neighborly state. Both titles are pretty close in meaning. But neighborly is different from friendly.) 

The only reason why Kentucky would visit Missouri is to go to their cave restaurant. It’s in a literal cave. Is this an actual thing? Why? 

Missouri loves cotton candy. It was first introduced to her at the World’s Fair in St. Louis in 1904. She loves making it on weekends. Although, she keeps most of it to herself, Missouri does give some to Alaska. 

Missouri was disgusted by Valentine Tapley’s long-ass beard. Tapley had promised that he would never shave again if Lincoln won. Welp, his beard grew to be 12ft long. 

Ya know Mark Twain? Connecticut’s favorite author and the one with a love affair with the Mississippi River. Yeah, he was born in Missouri. Missouri takes pride in the awkwardness that she has created between her, Mississippi, Connecticut, and Florida. Why Florida? Well, Mark Twain was born in Florida, Missouri. Which is an uninhabited village in the Monroe county. 

Missouri managed to get Connecticut to build her a fountain. Missouri loves all the fountains in her state, she’s given all of them human names. Kansas City currently holds the title of City of Fountains. On another note, did you know that Philadelphia is the City of Brotherly love? I found it absolutely hilarious. 

The first successful parachute jump off a moving plane was in her state. Ever since then, she begs one of her siblings to go parachute jumping on her birthday. If that doesn’t work then she goes to America or kidnaps D.C for the day. 

There was another treat introduced at the World’s Fair in 1904. Ice tea. Missouri drinks one cup a day now. 

Missouri has had bad luck with capitals. The first capital building in Jefferson City was burned in 1837. The second was burned in 1911 when it was struck by lightning. 

Aunt Jemima's pancake flour was invented in Missouri. She now only uses Aunt Jemima’s pancake mix to make pancakes and waffles. Vermont despises the fact that she uses the mix. Missouri is sure when Canada meets her that he’ll be offended. 

Missouri’s favorite festival is the Dogwood-Azalea Festival. She thinks the blooms are absolutely beautiful. 

Her second favorite is the Hermann Oktoberfest. She’s never been able to actually go. Missouri just looks at pictures online. 

Missouri can play the fiddle pretty well. She was originally taught by Louisiana then America took her to fiddle lessons. 

Did you know that Missouri has a state dinosaur? It’s the Hadrosaur or the duck-billed dinosaur. On an unrelated note, Massachusetts doesn’t have a state dinosaur. It has dinosaur tracks. What the hell? Why couldn’t it have been an actual dino? 

Missouri cried herself to sleep after the St. Louis summer Olympics. Short story, the summer Olympics that year was a mess. Sadly, it was the first Olympic games that the USA hosted.

Missouri wanted an American bullfrog, she went to North Carolina. North Carolina straight up hissed at her and scurried away. She probably shouldn’t have asked after the cooked frog legs accident. 

Missouri took Alaska, D.C, and Hawaii to the Magic House in St. Louis. D.C was amazed, Alaska was slightly fascinated, and Hawaii was thinking of future plans of world domination. Well, that’s what Missouri thought she was doing. You never know what Hawaii is thinking. S

he once took Alabama to Silver Dollar City theme park during Christmas. He didn’t want to leave.

Missouri is not proud of the fact that she can rap any Eminem song. Missouri doesn’t appreciate her fellow states trying to get her to rap every Halloween.

Missouri’s room is very cozy. Her walls are a light brown with black walnut wood floors. The floors aren’t actually black, they are more of an ashy brown. 

Anyway, she has a daybed. If you didn’t know, it’s a bed that turns into a couch or into a bed. The bed usually has pale yellow sheets with a soft tan blanket. She keeps the bed next to her window. 

Speaking of her window, there are little stickers on them. There are stickers of a chibi peregrine falcon, purple finch, and an eastern screech-owl. Her curtains are white with little white hawthorn flowers on them. 

To the rest of her room. 

In the corner, there is a little work area. With an executive type desk that fits into a corner. Usually, she works on little projects there. Missouri is surprisingly good at coming up with ideas for buildings or inventions. She can’t build to save her life. At this little corner, she has a little flower pot. There are cute little wolves painted on it. The flower pot holds ozark bluestar flowers. Sadly, they are fake. Missouri loves flowers but she’s afraid of them dying. Whether it’s a natural death or because she did something wrong, Missouri doesn’t want to take that chance. 

On the floor, there’s a big fluffy rug. It’s in the shape of a sun. Like one of those fancy suns you see with the fire like…..tentacles…...tendrils, yea tendrils. 

Missouri has 4 bean bags. Usually, they’re thrown all over the place.

Missouri hates the weather in her state. Extreme high temperatures give her a headache while extreme low temperatures give her the common cold. Any type of serve storm either knocks her out for an hour or gives her bruises. Flooding makes her throw up. And earthquakes give her a massive headache and sometimes knocks her out.

The Civil War was the only time Missouri went completely quiet. Both the Confederacy and Union claimed her. Missouri really didn’t have anywhere to go. The Union states wouldn’t fully accept her. And Confederacy scared the shit out of her. That left her to wander around avoiding any battle scenes. Being only 10, there weren’t many jobs she could do. She did manage to get a maid job. There were slight complications due to her refusal to speak. Missouri often got punished which didn’t help the aches and cuts she got from the battles taking place in her state. Keep in mind readers that punishments back then were in the form of beatings and whippings. When Missouri came back, she was silent for about 2 years. She broke her silence when America almost passed out from exhaustion. He got a very stern lecture about taking care of yourself. Missouri still has the scars from her time as a maid. She hasn’t told anyone about what happened and doesn’t plan to. 

-Now On To The Story- 

Célia froze as Mom went into a coughing fit.

She slowly turned around, "Mom?"

Mom groaned, "I'm fine."

Célia gripped her spoon tight and gave her Mom a glare.

"Bed, NOW."

Mom pouted but got up.

-

Célia hummed as she prepared some chicken soup.

The state watched Clementine, who was making mashed potatoes, out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled to herself.

With Mom being sick, he would be forced to stay home. Meaning there's no way he can miss Thanksgiving.

Célia stirred the broth, humming to herself.

As Clementine mashed the potatoes, Célia broke the silence.

"What are you thankful for, Clem?" She questioned, giving the older teen a soft smile.

Clementine paused, "what?"

Célia repeated her question.

The other girl scoffed.

"I'm not thankful for anything."

Célia bit her lip.

"There has to be something you're thankful for. What about being here?"

Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Why would I be thankful for being here? I didn't choose to come here. It just happened that everything worked out." She muttered, bitterly.

Célia felt the urge to smash her head into the counter.

Clementine hadn't always been this bitter. Célia assumed that it was because of France. Who would want to leave their home to go to a whole new country?

But it all worked out in the end.

Célia sometimes didn't understand Clementine. She was always so cold and closed up.

There were times when you could see bits of amusement on her face. The occasional confusion.

The teen huffed as Clementine turned back to her work.

Picking up the soup, Célia almost ran out of the kitchen.

-

Célia relaxed as she approached Mom's door.

She stilled as she heard voices.

Célia recognized Arthur's voice first.

"You're not a bad parent, Mom."

Mom let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm not even home most of the time. I've missed so many holidays. Not to mention, birthdays. I'm just as bad as-"

Célia pressed her ear closed enough to the door to hear the rustling of sheets and a squeak of pain.

"Stop blaming yourself, Mom. You're a superpower. We're a superpower. There are going to be times when you can't be around. Boss isn't making it any better either. As for birthdays, there are 51 of us. I can barely remember all of our birthdays."

Arthur stopped, Célia puffed up her cheeks as she tried to hear him.

"Since, England wasn't even around most of the time. Pretty sure I only saw him twice. Once was when he came back to scold you. Even during these two times he visited, he didn't even stay the night." Arthur growled.

Mom sighed, "I guess."

Célia heard Arthur huff.

"While I'm glad you didn't tell him jackshit."

"Arthur." Mom warned.

"You were a child. And you managed to raise all 13 of us. Then continued to raise 38 more. And they call you childish. You're still god damn 19."

Gosh, when Arthur starts swearing you know he's about to go on a rant.

Célia took a deep breath before putting on a bright smile and opening the door.

-

Célia giggled as she watched Marcus and Theodore fight over who makes the best apple pie.

Every Thanksgiving without fail.

The state glanced at Tess(West Virginia) who was sitting next to her on the soft couch.

"What are you thankful for, Tess?" Célia suddenly asked.

Tess looked up, a bit startled.

"This might sound weird." Tess mumbled, chewing her fingernail.

Célia back off a bit. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's okay. I'm...........I'm thankful of Connie." Tess admitted.

Célia blinked, not what she expected. Confederacy, really? The other state hated the guy. So why be thankful of him?

"Not really Connie but the fact that the Civil War happened." Tess clarified, munching on her index finger.

"Why?"

"Well, if it didn't happen then I wouldn't exist."

Célia thought for a second. She hadn't really thought of that. If the Civil War didn't happen when the west side wouldn't have split. Tess wouldn't be here without Confederacy.

She stole a glance at the state. The other state's hair was light brown while her eyes were light blue.

A constant reminder of Confederacy, a mirror image.

-

Célia struggled as the wind blew the yellow tablecloth off the picnic table.

She groaned as it landed near a tree.

Grumbling under his breath, the teen marched over and picked the bundle up.

Stomping over to the table, she threw the cloth down and began to spread it out.

Célia grunted as the wind blew it in her face.

Victor snickered at her from his place on the porch.

"Need some help?" He yelled as the whole tablecloth smacked into her.

"Yea-EEK."

Victor snorted but got up from his seat.

Pulling the cloth off her head, he helped spread it out.

Célia grunted her thanks and pulled the table cloth down.

As Victor tugged the tablecloth onto a clip under the table, Célia did the same.

They moved on to the longer sides, repeating the process.

Célia practically collapsed onto the seat.

The other state chuckled and sat next to her.

Laying her head on the table, the girl decided this was her chance.

"What are you thankful for, Victor?" She asked, pressing her right ear on the table.

Victor tapped his nails on the table rhythmically.

"Hmmmm, I don't know. Time, I guess." He shrugged.

"Time? Why time?" Célia questioned, following the movements of his nails.

Victor shrugged. "As time passed our lives got easier, I guess. Before the Revolution, there was constant worry over money, food, what happens if England returns. When the acts came it was absolute misery, especially for Marcus. The war started, we managed to pull through. After that, we didn't worry as much. The family grew and shit, we were comfortable. The Civil War happened, stuff was bad but it passed. We all recovered and moved on." He paused, "time helps us fix problems and get better."

Célia stared at him for a moment.

To be honest, Célia didn't really know Victor. She was only introduced to him after the Civil War. Before then, she barely knew Victor existed. He was always gone.

"Time changes people and the things around us." Victor concluded, picking at his nails.

Without missing a beat Célia added. "The other states say that you've changed."

Victor stilled, "what?"

"You were a different person before the Civil War."

Célia thought back to when she first met Victor. He was so cheerful and loud. Now that she's thinking about it. It didn't make any sense, he was so....well...quiet before.

What happened?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Victor denied, not looking at her.

"But-" Célia started but was cut off by Victor getting up and storming away.

-

Célia bit into the apple as she watched Elan(Alaska) make the picnic table

She huffed as Elan climbed the bench to put a plate on the table.

Dropping her apple, Célia walked over to him.

Bending down, Célia asked. "Would you like for me to help you?"

"Yea." The disgruntled state muttered.

The girl smiled at him as she pulled the plates out.

"You're so small and cute." She gushed, patting his head.

Elan glared at her, well he tried to. He looked more like an angry kitten.

Smiling, Célia set the plates down one by one before moving onto another table.

Not pausing her work, Célia dropped the question.

"What are you thankful for?"

The teen could feel Elan's stare.

"For Mama." He replied as if it was obvious.

"Mama's the one that takes care of us. He tries his best to make sure we're happy. He's the one that took us all in. If Mama never went looking for me then I would have never gotten out." Elan continued, his admiration of Mom shining through.

Célia smiled softly.

-

Célia watched Orin, she had been for some time now.

If there was one person Célia wanted to ask what they were thankful for, it was Orin.

Unlike with Victor, Célia grew up with Orin and noticed the change quicker. In France, Orin was always reading. Surprisingly, he read a lot of romance books. She never found out why he read so many. He was always a social butterfly. More cheerful and constantly curious. All, Célia knew was that the change was caused by the Louisiana Purchase.

"What do you want!?" Orin snapped, not taking her staring any longer.

Célia paused before replying.

"What are you thankful for?"

Orin stared at her.

"Really!? That's it?" He groaned.

"I don't know, family or some shit," Orin muttered.

"What's the point of being rude?" Célia asked, fed up with Orin's continuous attitude.

"There is no point. I am because I fucking can." He sneered.

"Is it because of Confederacy?"

Orin froze, "what?"

"Or France?" Célia knew she was pushing it but she wanted to know. To help or something.

Orin growled, "no!"

"God, can't you leave me alone? It's not because of that asshole or the perverted frog" He croaked before throwing open the porch door and stomping inside.

Célia winced as the door was slammed closed.

Why was she so bad at this?

-

Célia squealed in delight as she savored the turkey.

Josephine chuckled in amusement.

Relaxing, Célia stared at the stars.

It was always best to celebrate at night.

"I'm glad Mom's sick." She told Josephine without looking at her.

Josephine snorted before going back to her meal.

Célia turned to her.

"You what I'm grateful for?"

The ex-pirate raised an eyebrow.

"That the other countries haven't discovered us yet." Célia answered, taking a big spoon full of mashed potatoes.

"Oh?"

"I mean, isn't it a good thing? We can relax without having any countries bother us or nag Mom about our existence." Célia continued.

Josephine nodded then smirked. "I think Noah wouldn't mind if France bothered him, though."

They both laughed.

Célia stared at the rest of their family.

"What are you thankful for, Joey?"

"Family, duh." Josephine declared, tapping her plate.

Célia grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - 
> 
> With the Louisiana scene, I haven’t changed it yet but she’s not a psychopath anymore. I actually have a better idea. So oof. For West Virginia, I decided long ago that she was not gonna have green eyes and blonde hair. The story was kinda rough. I don’t have a fun fact for today so here’s a little rant I pre-wrote.
> 
> Also I've decided that I want to try updating every Friday instead of every 4 days. 
> 
> What is with people having Massachusetts use lobsterback as an insult, like, the fuck!? I’ve never heard someone call someone else, lobsterback. Who the fuck calls someone a lobsterback. Maybe it’s because I don’t live straight on the coast? But the thing is the coast is like a 2-3 hours drive from my town. Do more coastal people actually call each other lobsterback? Looked it up mid-way through this mini-rant. Apparently, colonists used it as an insult!? I’m sorry but there’s no fucking way that’s still an insult today. Who the heck would actually get offended by being called a lobsterback!? I would just start laughing or just be confused. 
> 
> Are there any stereotypes for Massachusetts that people have? Because I wanna hear that shit. I’ll give you guys 2 that are correct. We love coffee and seafood to death. 
> 
> Words - 3677)


	44. -Arkansas-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - Another chapter up! I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. I looked on Pinterest to get inspiration for her bedroom. I honestly don't know how well the new bedroom descriptions translate. Do you guys like the more detailed bedroom descriptions? Also, got this out on time! I finished this by like Tuesday. I was amazed, I had time to get started on the next state chapter! (This chapter was edited(12/24/20))

Arkansas appeared in 1803 with the Louisiana Purchase. Arkansas was 10 at the time, in modern-day she is 16. Arkansas is the 25th state. 

Before America (1735-1802), Arkansas was practically a mini Georgia or a Revolutionary Pennsylvania. She was a rebel child. Arkansas enjoyed messing with her siblings and disobeying Louisiana. Arkansas was never the girly type and often messed up either her hair or her clothes. Louisiana eventually gave up and just gave her pants to wear. 

Arkansas's name is Antoinette Jones but she prefers Anne. Her nicknames are Kanie, Andy, Ann, and Anthony. 

Arkansas has honey blonde hair and blueish gray eyes. Her hair is wavy and reaches her chin. Arkansas has thick bangs that part to the right. Her skin is a warm tan due to the amount of time she spends outside. 

Arkansas has 75 quartz rings. They represent her counties. 

Arkansas drags Delaware to Hot Springs National Park to walk around and bask in the sites when Delaware gets too stressed. Stressed meaning he's had 29 cups of coffee and is going for his 30th one. 

Arkansas's favorite national park has to be Buffalo National River, although that might change in the next month. She can never really be sure. 

Arkansas loves flying, it makes her feel free and calm. She used to fly the early plane models a lot. But after Amelia Earhart's disappearance, America banned all his children from flying by themselves. 

Arkansas has a diamond collection. She's pretty obsessed with the jewel. Arkansas is the only state that still actively mines diamonds. I mean the state itself, not Arkansas herself. Although, she did mine a lot after the Civil War. But it was mostly to get away from the tension in the house. She got most of her diamonds from the Crater of Diamonds State Park. 

Arkansas loves ostriches. Do you know what's better? Riding in an ostrich pulled wagon of course. 

Remember the Little Rock Nine? If you didn't know they were 9 black students who enrolled into a previously all-white school. Arkansas was pretty neutral on their decision of going to a formerly all-white school. But was slightly concerned about what the while students would do to them. Despite whatever she had against black people, they were still her people so she did care about their safety. Welp, that's the first thing I mentioned a state being racist in the past. Also, I recommend watching the drunk history video about the Little Rock Nine. 

Another thing about the Little Rock Nine. Arkansas was fucking terrified when America sent the national guard to bring the kids to school. The teens might have been her people but they were also America's people. And he does not play around when it comes to his people. 

Cheese dip was invented in Arkansas. Don't listen to whatever google says. Blackie Donnely, the original owner of Mexico Chiquito restaurants, invented it in 1935 in North Little Rock. Google says in Mexico, google no. Arkansas dips everything in cheese. She loves, and when I mean loves I mean LOVES, going to the World Cheese Dip Championship. 

Arkansas has no patience for gardening, she lets the more farm-savvy states do it. Then she uses their fresh produce to make food with. But Delaware did threaten to murder her with a rusty spoon if she touched his garden again. Spoiler alert, that's not gonna stop her. 

Her favorite foods to cook are any kind of red meat and rice. 

Arkansas and Kansas have arguments over why their state names are pronounced differently. And there's actually an answer on why. Kansas is the English pronunciation(KAN-zuhs) while Arkansas is the French pronunciation(AHR-kuhn-saw). Anyone else watched the 'America explain' vine? 

Arkansas smokes, she smokes more than Virginia. Mostly because Maryland isn't on her ass. Only Louisiana but Arkansas doesn't listen to Louisiana anyway. 

Arkansas has a cute little mockingbird toy. It's like a little bird with the coloring of a mockingbird. It sings when Arkansas says something or makes noises at it. I actually have a bird toy like this. It's annoying but fun. 

Mount Ida is the Quartz Crystal Capital of the World. Arkansas loves quartz like she loves her diamonds. 

Did you know it's technically illegal to mispronounce Arkansas while in Arkansas? 

Arkansas loves her tomatoes. She's a tomato connoisseur. 

Arkansas has a baby pig named Croissant.

On to her room, warning this is gonna be a long ass description. 

The walls are dark brown but the wall behind her bed is made of red bricks. The floors are made of plum tree wood. 

Moving on to the bed. The bed has two headboards, at the back and front, that has a criss-cross pattern. The whole bed, including the headboards, are made of pine wood. The sheets are either brown or a light gray. The blankets are blue-gray. There are three pillows, two are a light red and the last is a muddy yellow. 

On the wall above her bed, there is an elk skull with the antlers still intact. Arkansas likes hunting a lot. She keeps her hunting gun under her bed. 

The side tables are also made of pine wood and have two drawers. There is a lantern on the right table. On the left table, there is a pot full of fake apple blossom flowers. 

In front of the bed, there is a little bench that is painted a dark red. There is a slightly tanned cushion on the bench. 

The windows in her room are small and rounded on the top. The curtains are a light brown with darker brown horizontal stripes. If those curtains become dirty, she replaces them with curtains that have a rattlesnake pattern.

In front of one of the windows, there's a little desk. It's a writing desk made of pine wood that has 4 side drawers on each side. The chair at the desk is actually a mini bench like the one in front of the bed. Under the desk is her diamond collection. It's in a little old chest. 

The closet is more like cubbies you see in a school. There are 6 open cubbies in the middle, 3 with little doors at the top, 2 long cubbies at the sides, and 4 at the bottom for shoes. Arkansas keeps her multiple flannels, overalls, and boots there. Louisiana is disappointed in her for wearing them. 

Arkansas managed to get Connecticut to build her a loft. The loft is above the desk. While it is small, there's space for a swinging chair and a hammock.

Arkansas usually gets sick when there are extremely low temperatures. Extremely high temperatures made her feel faint. Extreme storms knock her out for a few. And floods give her the stomach bug. The Flood of 1927 practically gave her the flu. 

Arkansas's relationship with Confederacy. Arkansas may have been an obedient and good little puppy for him but that didn't mean she liked Confederacy. Arkansas hated Confederacy ever since he made a sexist AND homophobic comment about her. Confederacy had strong opinions of certain things, this was the 1800s people. You get murdered for just being yourself. As we heard from Alabama's chapter, he's homophobic. Although, Arkansas is sure he was sucking the dick of at least one Confederate general. Anywho, Connie had a problem with Arkansas's manliness. There's a problem when a 12-year-old is more manly than you. Connie didn't like how short her hair was or how she wore men's clothes. This man had a problem with everything. Arkansas was about to beat his ass but Alabama got there first. On an unrelated note, poor Ohio. Confused about their body and gender while Connie is spouting toxic shit. 

-Now On To The Story- 

Anne looked up as Penny called her name.

"Wanna cut my hair?" Penny offered, holding up a razor and a pair of scissors.

Anne grinned and dropped the magazine she was reading. "Damn right I do."

-

Slamming her door open, Anne greeted her startled pig who gave her a distressed oink.

Giving the pig a little rub, Anne pointed to her bed.

Getting the message, Penny flopped onto the bed.

While Penny spread a towel out on the bed, Anne eyed her hair.

The teen's hair was long, down to her hips long. The light blonde roots were showing.

Anne sometimes forgot that Penny's hair wasn't fully white but more of a vanilla blonde. She had always wondered how the dye stayed in so long. Usually, it wears away on nation, or state, hair.

Anne toyed with her hair a bit. She smirked, the first time she had cut her hair was when Clementine was brushing it too hard. The girl had gotten away and cut a good chunk of it off with a blunt knife.

Picking up the scissors, Anne asked. "How short do you want it?"

Penny hummed to herself before snapping her fingers.

"Gave me a bob type cut." She paused then quickly added, "don't you dare give me a Karen haircut."

Anne smirked and pointed at Penny with the scissors. "can't promise anything."

Ignoring the state's pout, Anne climbed onto the bed and sat behind Penny.

Biting her lip, the younger teen decided to just go for it.

Lining the scissors up with Penny's shoulders, Anne started cutting.

After cutting the big chunk off, Penny sighed in relief.

"It's like a whole elephant has been lifted off my shoulders."

Sniggering, Anne straightened the line she made.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"What if we gave you the same cut as Prussia?" Anne asked, pausing in her cutting.

Penny gave a delighted gasp, "Y E S."

Looking over the state's shoulder, Anne saw her open her photos.

"Here."

Anne accepted the phone, glancing at the picture of Prussia.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you have this." She muttered, looking at the picture of a clearly drunk Prussia in a girl's Oktoberfest outfit.

Penny laughed, "I got it from Casper."

Anne blinked, why the heck-

Ya know what? Nevermind, she'll never understand her siblings.

Dropping the phone onto the bed, Anne cut Penny's hair up to her chin.

She sipped at the back until it was at the right length.

Getting off the bed, Anne stood next to Penny.

Snorting at the long bangs, Anne cut the hair near Penny's ear.

Deciding to leave the main bangs a bit long, Anne cut until she managed to archive a windswept look.

Grinning, the teen rummaged through her closet till she found a mirror.

Handing the mirror to Penny, Anne huffed at the happy squeal that came from the state.

"YES!" She practically screamed.

Patting the way too happy girl's head, Anne reached behind her and picked up the razor.

Slowly pulling it closer to her, Anne moved her other arm and gripped Penny's shoulder.

Turning the razor on, she quickly grazed the razor over Penny's left eyebrow before she could react to Anne's tight grip.

As Anne pulled the razor away, Penny gasped at her eyebrow. Anne snorted at the glare Penny gave her.

Finishing the job, Anne snickered at the missing eyebrow.

"You little shit." Penny hissed, dropping the mirror.

"They were bleached platinum blonde, you can barely see them anyway." Anne countered, slowly backing away.

Ducking as Penny charged her, Anne laughed merrily and ran from the room.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - 
> 
> I'm always thinking, is it too late to add a swear warning. 
> 
> From now on, Pennsylvania has short hair.
> 
> Ya know what here's a little rant on why I hate Spanish even more now. In Spanish, we are doing a project using activities and adjectives. The thing is all the words have a male and female version, excluding a few. This is a problem because I'm genderfluid and prefer them, they as pronouns. She, her is fine and I would love for someone to call me he, him for once. There comes the problem where I want to use the male version over the female. But I can't because then I'll get points taken away. I may have whined about not being able to use the male version to my friend because I really wanted to use it but my Spanish grade will suffer. And apparently, a 90 whatever is not good enough for my dad. There might be a gender neutral version for all those words but she didn't teach us it. 
> 
> I don't have much more to say soooooooooooooooooo, here's a some fun facts. 
> 
> Fun Fact - I found a few websites that inform you of weird laws in Massachusetts and I can't. Here are some. I don't know which ones are true or not but eh.
> 
> It is illegal to take a lion to the movies. (who took a lion to the movies, why was this made)
> 
> In Boston, it is illegal to bathe unless your doctor gives you a prescription. BUT, it's also illegal not to bathe before going to bed in Boston. (w h a t)
> 
> It is illegal in The Commonwealth of Massachusetts to scare a pigeon.
> 
> Candy may not contain more than 1% alcohol. (I-who!?)
> 
> Duels to the death permitted on the common on Sundays provided that the Governor is present. (Sir-)
> 
> A woman may not be on top during sexual activities. (there's a reason for this one. Apparently, the dick can get fractured while a woman is on top. Does this apply to butt sex too? Maybe if you do right it won't happen? Do you get arrested if you do?)
> 
> Words - 2349)


	45. -Filler Update Thingie-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - Oof, why is this being posted on Wednesday when my update schedule is supposed to be Friday? Welp, long story short: my English teacher decided to give us a narrative that we have to complete today AKA the day he assigned it. I saw the chance and decided to knock out two birds with one stone by writing my Christmas chapter too. It might be just a first draft that will be added to since I have like 2 weeks till Christmas.
> 
> I'm currently trying to finish writing the assignment and I probably won't have time to finish Michigan. Next week, you guys might get a double update since I have a mini-story request and I can finish Michigan by next Friday. 
> 
> So here's a collection of shit I've written in classes. I'm finally giving you guys the Halloween 2ps. On my Ao3 account, I posted a RusAme oneshot. My Ao3 readers might have already seen it. For my Wattpad readers, I won't be posting it to Wattpad so you're going to have to go on Archive Of Our Own(Ao3) to read it. It's called 'Missing You' by InsaneBee. It's a fluff and it's 555 words long, I'll probably make a collection of oneshots because writing tiny stories helps with my stress and the recent headaches I've been getting. 
> 
> Anywho, fuck my non-existent ability to follow my update schedule. Enjoy the things I've written because I was bored. Halloween 2ps are under the sentences.

Delaware smiled at his flowers, they were already burgeoning.

Hawaii huffed as the coup d'état stormed her island.

Maryland bit his lip as his governor proposed a covenant between him and Virginia.

Arkansas's name is Antoinette but she prefers to go by her moniker, Anne.

Alaska glazed at his painting, the motif was spring.

South Carolina cackled as her women were granted suffrage.

Illinois knew it would take a lot of money to rebuild Chicago's infrastructure.

Alabama grinned at the disparity in his people.

New York stared at the epigraph on the 9/11 monument.

The Boston Tea Party was an important epoch in American history for Massachusetts.

Louisiana wanted to be an exemplar for her younger siblings.

Aaron grinned as he bought the case of beer by using a fraudulent ID card.

Victor looked through his provisions for that pack of ribbons he bought last week.

Through her reconnoiter, Penny realized the whole thing was a prank.

Arthur was often teased by Anne for being a yeoman, in return, he cut off her supply of tomatoes.

Elan inspected the tool, he grinned, a scythe would certainty make a good weapon.

Theodore frown, Mom often felt somnolent after staying up so late going paperwork.

Tess tried to surreptitiously steal a cookie, it didn’t work out well for her.

Theodore was the grown-up for the house when Mom was away, he was more like a constable instead.

Aaron rolled his eyes as Victor called him a brute.

Orin or Missy was often for his diatribes that often resulted in fights among the siblings. 

Halloween 2ps In Order Of Appearance -

D.C

Washington and Alaska 

Alabama

California

Virginia

South Carolina

Massachusetts

Tennessee

Hawaii 

Rhode Island

Mississippi 

North Carolina

Ohio

Michigan

Delaware

Pennsylvania

Oklahoma 

South and North Dakota 

Louisiana

New York

Illinois

New Jersey

Georgia 

Maryland

New Hampshire

Vermont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Boom, finally can stop stressing over not listing the 2ps. Anywho, go back and read the Halloween chapter if you want. Alaska and Washington went together because they both pranked 1p Washington btw.)


	46. -Michigan-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - Another chapter up! I only own my states that’s it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. 
> 
> So Christmas break is coming up. I’ll also be on my break. And when I mean break, I mean I’ll have my time to edit and write the main story. So the next 2 parts of Lovino trying to take America out on a date will be posted. You, my readers, can request stories or give me ideas for the dates. I’ll probably write about 3 date scenes in the date chapter. (This chapter was edited(12/24/20)

Michigan appeared in 1686, he was found by Virginia eating berries on the floor. Michigan was 10 at the time. In modern-day, he is 16. He is the 26th state. 

Before America (1686-1763), Michigan spent his time running around towns and playing with other children. 

Michigan’s name is Micheal Jones. His nicknames are Micha, Michi, Mikey, and Minchi. If you’re wondering, the 2nd and 4th are similar because D.C mispronounced Michi and said Minchi. And then all the states proceeded to call him that for 2 months. 

How to pronounce them? Michi is ‘me chee’. Which on google translate, where I was trying to figure out how to pronounce it, is the Japanese word for road. Michigan is a road. Minchi is just ‘min-chee’, it is also the Japanese word (according to google translate) for minced meat. Michigan is a minced meat road. 

Michigan has lightly tanned skin with warm light brown hair. His eyes are blue-gray. Michigan has shaggy hair that stops a little below his chin. He usually tries to comb it back. Although, there are plenty of unruly strands of hair that represent his islands. They like making his job hard. America thinks they’re cute, though. 

Michigan has 83 little keychains that look like different guns. These represent his counties. His counties are guns. I'm just starting to think of the most random shit for counties. 

Michigan is a pretty chill state. Well, when it comes to Ohio let’s just say it gets serious. Being in the room with the two is a nightmare. 

Michigan is a couch potato. He loves his potato chips, his addiction has gotten to the point where America only allows him to eat 1 whole bag a day. America did try to decrease it to one little bag a day but Michigan almost bit his fucking leg off soooooooooooo. 

Another thing he isn’t chill about is card and board games. He’s pretty competitive in Monopoly but who isn’t? Side note, did you know there are 1144 versions of Monopoly. Like damnnnn, that’s a lot. 

Michigan is most competitive when playing euchre. 

While Michigan does like camping a lot, he’s not opposed to spending some time on the water. He’s basically a fish. 

He used to own a boathouse but after he and Ohio tried to drown each other America forced him to sell it. 

Michigan loves cars and likes fixing them up. By extension, he adores the Henry Ford Museum. Michigan’s favorite car has to be the wienermobile. 

Michigan doesn’t have enough patience to admire fine art but Alaska sure does. And that’s why the little state drags him to the Detroit Institute of Arts every time they’re in town. 

New Hampshire isn’t the only state that loves taking pictures. Michigan enjoys taking pictures of nature by the water. His favorite place to go in his state is Pictured Rocks National Lakeshore. 

Michigan loathes the times when his fellow states bring up his love for gymnastics. You take one class and now everyone has to tease you about being ‘flexible’. 

Fun fact readers! I, the author who can’t seem to follow their update schedule, took a gymnastics class when I was 5 or 6. Got pulled out because my parents didn’t want me to snap my neck. Also pretty sure the teacher was a pedophile, he made some questionable comments. My favorite part was probably the balance beams. 

Since Michigan’s state is made out of two peninsulas, the other states call him Penny or Penn when they want his attention. Both Pennsylvania and Michigan hate these nicknames. Although, Pennsylvania takes slight joy in an angry and confused Michigan. 

Corn Flakes is Michigan’s favorite cereal. Not just because it was created in his state but because he thinks they’re delicious. 

Michigan himself has no idea why he is called the Wolverine state. Although, Ohio takes extreme joy in calling him a beast. 

Michigan loves his ginger ale. Especially the Vernors kind. 

Michigan takes pride in the fact that he can speak French and Ohio can’t. 

One thing Michigan doesn’t take pride in is the fact that he can sing any Madonna song.

Onto his room. Another long ass description. 

Michigan’s walls are an olive green. His floors are made of pine wood. 

Michigan has a twin bed. It is made of white pine wood with a sleigh frame. Onto the top of his bed. His sheets are normally blue-gray or dark green. Michigan’s blanket is dark brown and fluffy. There are three pillows on his bed. Two are normal pillows that have jade cases. The third one is a body pillow that’s beige. Michigan’s bed is next to his window. He usually keeps the pillow there during winter to stop the cold from infecting his bed. 

There’s another item on his bed. A barn red throw blanket that America gave him during the Civil War. Michigan might pride himself for being tough and fearless. But at the time, he was 12. It was the first time he was experiencing war and was scared by Bleeding Kansas. America had wrapped him up in the blanket then rocked him to sleep during a hard night. 

Michigan’s windows are made of pine wood but are painted jade. There are little paintings of apple blossoms on it. Next to his bed, there is a side table. It’s made of white pine wood that is in a chest-style. On the side table, there’s a little candle that smells like apples. There is also a vase filled with orange coneflowers and a little model car of an early Henry Ford car. Lastly, there’s a tiny deer family. 

Michigan would own a deer but America would murder him. 

In front of his bed is a little chest that’s painted brown. Surprisingly, the chest was made by Ohio. Michigan’s too soft to get rid of it. He just covers it with a knitted light green cover. 

In a corner, there’s a little bookshelf with two chairs. The chairs are rocking chairs with knitted gray covers. Who makes the knitted covers? Michigan! He learned to knit because was bored. The bookshelf holds books about cars. And a few other things. Like cookbooks, craft idea books, and architecture books. There’s also a little lighthouse toy on top of it. 

Anyway, Michigan has a desk. It’s a simple writing desk made of white pine wood. Next to it is a shelf ladder. Michigan keeps his plants and animal statues there. Some plants are Michigan roses, yellow monkeyflowers, and a tiny red mulberry tree. South Carolina had given him a skink, softshell turtle, swan, and owl statue. 

Michigan has a set of drawers under his bed where he keeps his clothes. 

On his door, there are stickers of robins. 

Anywho, there’s a little creature that has made Michigan its servant. A little light frog named Pudding. Michigan likes to pamper the little frog. He spends most of his money on Pudding.

Michigan doesn’t get affected by extremely hot or cold temperatures. It’s the natural or sometimes human-made disasters that fuck him up. Storms? Tornadoes and other storms, excluding hurricanes, make him dizzy and often knock him out for a few. Stomach aches and headaches are common for him during earthquakes and landslides. Fires give him a high fever and a few scars. Floods fuck him up the most. Throwing up mud is the worst. Diarrhea, vomiting, nausea, and cramps happen the most. When there are bad floods, he spends most of his time in the bathroom. 

-On To The Story- 

(Alright guys, gals, and aliens bear with me right now. I don't know jackshit about cars. I'm looking all this shit up)

"Ay, bitch." Morgan sneered, snorting as Micheal hit his head on the undercarriage. 

Rolling out from under the car, Micheal glared at the state. "What!?" 

Morgan smirked, "there's a cool ass car needed for repair." 

Grumbling under his breath, Micheal hopped up. 

Morgan grimaced as he wiped his oil-covered hand on their front. 

They huffed, the only reason they agreed to work at the repair shop was the fact that they got to annoy the other teen for a few extra hours. Morgan was starting to think of the oil and sores weren't worth it. 

Jogging up to the other, Morgan pointed at the fancy red car. 

"Damnnnnn, that's a nice car. I wonder what the interior looks like?" Micheal gushed, practically drooling. 

"Shouldn't you know what kind it is?" Morgan asked. 

Micheal scoffed, "I'm more into older cars." 

Suddenly his expression changed. 

"Ew, what's with that look?" Morgan snapped. 

"I wonder what the owner of said beautiful car looks like." Micheal giggled while Morgan stared at him in horror. 

"Minchi, nooooo." Morgan wailed, covering their face. 

Taking a moment to glare at the teen for the nickname, Micheal leaned against the doorway to watch the owner get out. 

"Hot damn," Micheal gasped. 

Morgan didn't see anything too special. Tall guy with a lithe figure. Brunette with amber eyes. A handsome face was really all the guy had going for him. Oh, and a nice car. 

Micheal grinned, "totally getting his number."

"What? He looks wayyy too old for you." Morgan mumbled. 

"Dude-I mean alien", Micheal corrected when he saw Morgan's glare, "I'm older than him. I just don't look like it." 

Morgan frowned at him. 

The other boy rolled his eyes. "How about this? Don't interrupt my flirting and I'll let you punch me in the gut."

Morgan's eyes brightened, "oh really?" 

Micheal groaned, "yes". 

Giving the other state a thumbs up, Morgan cackled on the inside. 

"Good luck~", they chirped.

Morgan watched smugly as Micheal chatted the brunette up. There's no way that the dude could be close to his physical age and interested. They sniggered, the teen couldn't wait to punch the other in the gut. They could just taste the sweet disappointment and suffering. 

The state's grin vanished as they saw Micheal's smug smirk. 

"You didn't", Morgan groaned. 

"I totally did", Micheal chuckled. 

"How old even is he!? He owns a fucking car." Morgan tried to reason. 

Micheal just picked at his nails. "About that, the car is his parent's. He's 17." 

Morgan choked, "the legal age of consent is 18!"

Micheal hummed, "Well that's not exactly true. 18 is the age where there are no restrictions. 12 is the youngest age for consensual activities but has many restrictions. Each state also differs in ages of consent. Also, we aren't that far apart in age." 

Morgan cursed. 

Micheal sighed, "you should have seen the inside of the car. Gosh, it was gorgeous. Those leather seats were so soft and smooth. I can't wait to get my face pushed into-" 

Morgan kicked the state in the groin. 

"First off, ew. Second off, fuck you." They grunted as Micheal whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - oof, the request story will be posted tomorrow. I've been focusing a lot on another story of mine. It has 10 chapters and will only be posted when they are finished. I'm currently almost done with chapter 3. Anywho, here's reasons why I don’t read heterosexual relationships often. I also have a list for homosexual ones too. But that's for the next state chapter.)
> 
> 1\. A lot of the relationships are fucking toxic (looking at you Wattpad and 50 Shades of Gray). 
> 
> 2\. The cliches (sometimes you just get tired of reading about the new girl and the bad boy). 
> 
> 3\. When the author uses the words ‘tight little cunt’ and ‘pussy juice’ (I’m so repulsed). 
> 
> 4\. Then you have the people who genderbend a character and make them totally fucking different (looking at female Ponyboy fanfics). 
> 
> 5\. The love triangle, I don’t see it as often anymore but gosh it’s annoying (just have a polyamorous relationship instead). 
> 
> 6\. This one kinda doesn’t belong on this list but I’ll put it here, reader insert. If you like them no shade but I gosh I hate them. (I’m looking at Wattpad rn). 
> 
> 7\. I’m not like other girls/guys (this should have been mentioned sooner.) 
> 
> 8\. When the girl hits the guy and he’s deserves it for being stupid or some shit. I hate this, if it’s a joke fine but sometimes it’s to punish them or shit. Abuse, anyone!?
> 
> Words - 2143


	47. Requested Mini-Story - Oceanix City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Oof, totally lied about when this would be out. Anywho, after this I'll start the editing process of state introductions. I'll finish up part 2 of South Italy's failures in the dating world. Anyway, this story was requested by ItsShippingTime on Wattpad.
> 
> Before moving onto the story quick reminder. While I did research a lot to write New York's presentation, don't take everything I wrote down as fact. Other than that, requests are still open. Although, they might take a bit since I want to concentrate on the main storyline and editing. Oof, one more thing. Oceanix probably won't be featured in the main storyline. But being featured in state introductions and mini-stories would be fine. And probably wouldn't break the timeline since this story technically is supposed to be set before 2016.)

Theodore yawned, “what did you call this meeting for, Noah?” 

Noah leaned against the podium, “welllll, I have a project to present.” 

Reaching into a bin that he had bought with him, Noah pulled out the new personification. 

“What the fuck is that!?” Clementine groaned as the other states gazed at the little boy fish thingie in shock. 

Noah grinned and held the child up. “This is little Oceanix.” 

The states stared at the personification, Noah started to become restless at the silence. “Sooooo, what do you think?” He asked, moving to support the child in his arms. 

“Where the hell did it come from?” Penny blurted, running a hand through her now short hair. 

Noah huffed when she called the child an ‘it’. “It is a HE and-” 

“Why does it look a fish?” Olly asked, leaning over to take a closer look. 

“I-” 

“And why does it exist, there’s no new countries or states?” Orin interrupted. 

Noah growled, “maybe I’ll tell you if you let me finish.” Pulling the sleeping child to his chest, the state cleared his throat. 

“Oceanix City is currently in the works. The plan is to make a floating city. The purpose of this city is to combat rising sea levels in coastal cities.” 

“Wait, if it’s just a concept then how the fuck is there a personification already!?” Victor scoffed. 

Josephine rolled her eyes. “It’s not impossible for a personification to be formed through ideas. I mean, we were formed through the idea of self-government. Remember Marcus, the Mayflower Compact? We view each other more as 13 colonies that were under the same rule but governed themselves.” 

Seeing her siblings confused expressions, Josephine continued. 

“After the Revolution, we became separate countries united in friendship under the Articles of Confederation. Remember how sick Mom got? Mom more represents the Constitution that binds us together. If we had split after the Revolution or never fixed the Articles of Confederation then Mom would have died.” 

The states let the information sink in. 

Deciding to continue, Noah started to describe the project in more detail. 

“Basically, they want to establish an industry that deals with making ways for humans to live on the ocean while not destroying the ecosystem.” Pausing to see if there were any more questions, the teen proceeded with the details. 

“In this floating community, 300 residents on 2 hectares is a neighborhood. 1,650 residents on 12.2 hectares is a village. And 10,000 residents on 75 hectares is a city.” He concluded. 

“Wait, what will Oceanix City even be? A state or territory? Who will it actually belong to? Or will it just be its own nation?” Cordelia questioned. 

Noah sweatdropped, “that part’s still in the works.” 

Arthur cleared his throat. “But what will there be to do?” 

“Yeah! You can’t just stick people on an island and not give them anything to do.” Geo exclaimed, waking up from her nap. 

Noah rolled his eyes. “There’ll be communal farming.”

“There’ll also be a public square where you’ll be able to go to the market. There’ll be centers for spirituality, learning, health, sports, and culture to entertain people.” He added after seeing most of the states’ give him a glare. 

Micheal scrunched up his nose. “How will it even help the ecosystem?” He inquired. 

“Welll, let’s start with transportation. Transportation consists of boating or walking to help reduce the gases made by cars and other vehicles.” Noah returned, petting the now awake child.

“The housing would be made of fast-growing bamboo that has six times the tensile strength of steel, a negative carbon footprint, and can be grown in the neighborhoods themselves.” He continued, smiling at the sleepy personification. 

“The cities can be made on shore then towed to their final site, which reduces construction costs. This makes affordable housing possible and the ability to quickly deploy floating cities to coastal places in need.” Noah explained, adjusting the fussy city. 

“And for the ocean ecosystem, using Biorock technology could bring back coral reefs. Biorock causes dissolved minerals to crystallize on structures through safe low voltage electrical currents. Said dissolved minerals grow into white limestones that are similar to what naturally makes up coral reefs.” He rambled off, letting Oceanix chew on his finger. 

“For electricity, the cities would use clean renewable energy from the sun and waves. Water would be gained by water vapor distillation technology, atmospheric water generators, and rain harvesting systems. Waste will be turned into energy, agricultural feedstock, and recycled materials.” Noah paused and took a deep breath. 

“And for food, it will be gathered from indoor farming, outdoor farming, aquaponics, aeroponics, and ocean farming.” Noah finished, throwing a look at Xandra who was drinking a bottle of maple syrup. The real shit, no Aunt Jemima. 

Noah felt a feeling of dread as Micheal’s bored expression brightened. 

“So since Oceanix has fishy thingies, does that mean he can swim or float?” The teen asked. 

Noah blinked and looked at the little city. The 4-year-old had fish-like fins on his ears and webbed hands + feet. 

“I guess so”, Noah said slowly. 

“Great, let’s throw him into the lake behind the house!” Micheal exclaimed, pumping a fist. 

Noah gaped, “we are not throwing him into a lake-” 

\- 

“Fuck you guys”, Noah pouted as the states stood by the lake. 

“Shut up and put it in.” Theodore tuted. 

Glaring at the other for a moment, Noah gently lowered the personification into the water. He let out a sigh of relief as Oceanix started happily paddling around. 

Then the child started struggling. Noah thanked every god he knew in his mind, that for some reason all looked like France, that Oceanix was by the shore. Picking the child up, Noah couldn’t help but coo at what was bothering the personification. 

A little snail was attached to his leg. 

Sitting down and placing the child on his lap, Noah removed the snail and put it in the child’s hand. 

“It’s not gonna hurt you, see?” Noah grinned as Oceanix giggled at the little snail. 

That happiness soon turned into horror as Oceanix shoved the snail into his mouth.


	48. South Italy Is Still Avoiding Taking America On A Fucking Date - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - oof. There's a lot of translations. I don't know if they're all right but eh. The translations are at the bottom and along with some notes. There are fewer notes than the other main storyline chapters so yay.
> 
> Anywho a little warning. The point of view changes quite a bit in this chapter. It'll change between France, South Italy, and North Italy. I hope the switching doesn't give you guys whip-lash.)

Francis sighed contentedly as Ludwig called for a lunch break. 

Eyeing Matthew and Alfred, he bounced over and ruffled their hair. Alfred pouted at him while Matthew glared. Francis raised an eyebrow at the Canadian's rotten mood. 

As Arthur joined, the group set off towards the lunchroom 

\- 

Francis offered an excited American a slice of his flamiche. Chuckling as the young man stuffed his cheeks. 

Across the table, Arthur huffed. 

Francis snickered to himself. He had suspected that the brit was jealous of his relationship with Alfred ever since the Revolution. The man's jealous side really came out when the Secretary of State John Kerry referred to France as "our oldest ally". Arthur had ignored the American for months until Scotland smacked some sense into him. 

Smirking, Francis reached over and patted Alfred's head. The boy turned to him with his big blue eyes and chipmunk cheeks. 

"Tu est si mignon, petit la." He cooed, smug as watched Arthur tense up out of the corner of his eyes. Pulling back, Francis glanced over just in time to see Matthew roll his eyes. 

Noticing his twin's moodiness, Alfred swallowed his food. "You're moody today, did someone piss in your maple syrup?" He joked, chuckling a bit. 

The Canadian gritted his teeth while giving Arthur a dirty look. "Yes someone did." 

Said nation looked nervous and stammered. "It was just a big misunderstanding." 

Matthew growled and Francis couldn't help but think how well of a response that would get in bed. 

"Tell that to my piss filled maple syrup, you ass!" He snapped. 

"Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Angleterre." The Frenchman purred, getting extreme enjoyment at the Englishman's reddening face. 

Arthur huffed, "why don't you shut up for once?" 

Francis sniggered, "make me". 

Arthur twitched and lunged across the table. 

Scrambling, the two nations proceed to have a girl fight. Ya know, the pulling each other's hair, scratching, and biting type of fight. Arthur ended up knocking Francis into China, causing the nation to spill his lunch. 

Slowly turning around, China glared at the two. 

Deciding to save his own skin, Francis pointed to Arthur. 

The furious man looked at the Englishman and twitched. "You know, England, I heard that cooked caterpillars are quite popular." He hissed. 

Arthur let out a girly shriek as China tackled him. 

The other nations in the lunchroom watched in amusement as he managed to get up and run away with the other man on his tail. 

Brushing himself off, Francis pulled himself off the ground. 

Sitting down gracefully, raised an eyebrow at the snickering twins. 

"FRANCIS~, China gonna kill him!" Alfred whined while Matthew smirked behind his hand. 

\- 

Francis huffed for the 15th time in 2 minutes. 

Ludwig had separated Arthur and China, placing them on different sides of the table. 

He looked around, surely there'll be some kind of drama to indulge in. 

And that's when he saw it. 

Lovino had been staring at Alfred. Soon enough, the American had noticed. Causing both of them to look away and blush. 

Francis grinned and tapped Feliciano on the shoulder. 

"Francia?", the Italian murmured. 

"Do you smell that?" Francis asked, wrapping an arm around Feliciano. 

The other nation sniffed the air, "no?"

Francis dramatically gestures between Alfred and Lovino. "The scent of sexual tension is in the air." 

The Frenchman almost chuckled at the look of awe the little Italian gave him. 

"Are you sure, Fratello doesn't act like he does?" 

Francis chuckled and patted the Italian's head. "Lovino can be seductive and confident but when it comes to love, he turns into a blubbering moron who can only express their feelings by cursing." 

Feliciano blinked then smiled. "'Yeah, that sounds like Fratello."

\- 

Francis smirked as Ludwig dismissed the meeting. One more today and two more tomorrow. 

He and Feliciano had spent the meeting planning. 

He rubbed his hands and took a deep breath. Sauntering over the American, Francis grabbed him by the arm. He pulled Alfred away from Matthew and around a corner. Ignoring Alfred's attempts at trying to get his attention, Francis pulled the nation into a storage closet. 

"Wha-" 

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Francis asked with crossed arms. 

Alfred stammered out a reply. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." 

The older nation smirked, "hmm are you sure? You don't possibly...oh I don't know- have a cute little crush on dear Lovino?" 

Alfred's face went red, "he's only my friend!" 

"In denial already", Francis sighed wistfully. 

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms. 

The two stared at each other with their arms crossed. 

The American pouted, "okay fine. I do." 

Francis squealed, "I knew it! If you didn't admit it sooner I would have pulled the Antonio card." 

Alfred gasped, "you wouldn't!" 

Francis chuckled, "yes I would." 

Alfred stomped his foot childishly. "This is why I don't tell you shit," he whined. 

Clearing his throat, Francis placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders. "Mon enfant, it is time to test his love." He informed the American. 

"What?" Alfred asked, a confused and scared expression on his face. 

Francis knew he could just tell the little one that Lovino had a crush on him but what fun would that be? 

"Viens ici mon enfant, I shall tell you the perfect pick up line." 

\- 

"Fratello~!" Feliciano squealed, hugging his brother from behind. 

He giggled as Lovino struggled in his grip. 

Alfred would be a perfect bride for big brother. Cute, generous, liked pasta, had really good food, good appetite, liked pasta, could stand up to Russia, friendly, and he liked pasta! 

Deciding to go all out, Feliciano asked. "Do you have a crush on Alfredo, Lovi?" 

The other stiffened and turned red. 

That's when Feliciano realized his mistake. 

Lovino had been talking to Mexico. Mexico might not like Alfred that much but Alfred was his half-brother. Mexico is protective of Alfred, not as much as Canada but still. 

"Entonces, ¿estás enamorado de mi hermano? ¿Y tú? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Mexico yelled, starting to chase a fleeing Lovino. 

\- 

Hiding in a closet, Lovino huffed as Mexico ran past him. Waiting for a few, he peaked out. Not seeing anyone, Lovino stepped out. 

Rubbing his forehead, he cursed his Fratello. Of all the times! Why when he was talking to Mexico!? 

Lovino blushed when he remembered the question. 

He didn't have a crush on Alfred. His best friend. His best friend that.......he imagined kissing, cuddling, and- FUCK. 

Lovino grunted as he ran into something. He yelped as he fell onto a soft and squishy surface. Pulling himself up, Lovino came face to face(literally) with Alfred. Lovino was sure his face was bright red as he stared into Alfred's eyes. 

The American smirked, "I think you just.......................fell for me". 

"What the fuck?", Lovino muttered. 

\- 

From the corner, Francis and Feliciano facepalmed simultaneously.

\- 

Lovino twitched, paying attention to the meeting was hard when a certain Mexican was trying to murder him with their eyes. 

All he had to do was survive this meeting then he would be free. 

What made it worse was that Alfred was sitting next to him. 

Lovino froze as Alfred dropped his pencil. 

Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass.Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass.Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. 

Lovino made eye contact with Mexico as Alfred came back up. 

"Estás muerto.", the nation mouthed. 

The Italian paled. 

Lovino flinched as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Breaking eye contact with the angry nation, he pulled his phone out. 

He blinked at the text from Francis. 

'Are you going to admit your crush on little Alfred, hm?' 

Lovino looked up at the Frenchman and became white as snow. Canada was sitting next to him. One look over and he's screwed beyond belief. 

'I don't know what you're talking about.' He texted back, hiding his phone under the table. 

He glanced nervously at Sweden who was sitting next to him. The Swede was just as bad as Mexico. But the one he was really terrified of was Finland, he was ready to kill if someone dared touch his baby. Lovino realized he was surrounded by people that would rip his head off for even looking at Alfred in places that he shouldn't look. And one of them already wanted him dead. 

He contemplated ignoring Francis's texts but the man's irritation due to lack of response would draw Canada over. The Italian ears turned red at the fact that this of all things is the most he's thought out. 

'You two were totally throwing looks at each other, don't lie to me.' 

'That IHOP lunch between just the two of you, hmm sounds like a date.' 

'Answer me, you coward!' 

Lovino gulped and made up his mind. 

'So what if fucking I did.' 

He huffed at Francis's next text. 

'Then I'll help you ask him out.' 

Hesitating a bit, Lovino told Francis about the annoying ass little boy. 

'Well seems like you're failing.' 

'Wow I didn't have a fucking clue!' 

'No need to get sassy with me.' 

'🙄' 

Lovino glanced up at Alfred who was paying special attention to the presenter. The Italian resisted the urge to giggle, the presentation was about animals. Specifically small woodlands animals. 

'Fuck he's too cute.' 

Lovino groaned lowly, he hadn't meant to send that. 

'Honhon.' 

\- 

Francis tried to not squeal as Lovino went up to Alfred. 

Everything was perfect. 

Nothing could ruin- Francis paled as Mexico tackled Lovino. 

Oh god why. 

\- 

Feliciano patted Francis's back as the other cried. 

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY", Francis screeched, spilling his wine all over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> France’s French -
> 
> Tu est si mignon, petit la - you are so cute, little one
> 
> Angleterre - England
> 
> Mon enfant - My child
> 
> Viens ici mon enfant - Come here my child
> 
> Adorable Italian -
> 
> Francia - France
> 
> Fratello - brother
> 
> Deadly Spanish -
> 
> Entonces, ¿estás enamorado de mi hermano? ¿Y tú? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Vuelve aquí! - So, do you have a crush on my brother? Do you? Huh!? I'm going to kill you! Get back here!
> 
> Estás muerto. - You are dead.
> 
> Story Notes - 
> 
> France and Germany are allies, well I think. Google can decide if they want to show me their rivalry or friendship. Since they’re in an alliance, the Franco-German alliance, they use their first names. That’s basically my rule for first names. If they’re friends, family, or close allies then they use first names. For France and England, I would say they use first names because they are frenemies and they are connected through Canada and America. For China, the relations are weird. I come across a lot of sites saying their relationship is economic. Then there are ones that say their relationship is in trouble and I came across something in images that said ‘is France going to cut ties with the US and join hands with Russia and China?’. For now, I’m just going to say that France doesn’t use first names with China.
> 
> Despite being connected through Hong Chong, I don’t think England and China would call each other by their first names. There are many sites that say that their relationship is getting worse or tenser.
> 
> French food makes me hungry, actually, I might just be hungry because I don’t eat breakfast.
> 
> Scotland isn’t getting a name. He’s not going to in the story, he’ll only be mentioned.
> 
> Cooked caterpillars are a thing. I-. Look if it;’s part of your culture, fine. Just keep the cooked caterpillars far away from me.
> 
> North Italy will call anyone by their human name, he doesn’t give a fuck. But if he’s scared of you, it’s a whole different story.


	49. ✵Christmas✵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - The Christmas part is a bit silly and short because I wrote it for English. There are also some 'big words' because English teachers are weird. Also, there are details like why they call America Mom, which have been mentioned in previous chapters. This was for English so I needed to explain some things. 
> 
> I didn't write a New Years short. I was conflicted if I should do it or not, I decided not to.)

Anne was startled awake when a gray and white blur jumped on her.

"Owwwwwie", Anne groaned.

The child on top of her huffed.

"Get up, It's Christmas Eve!" Elan(Alaska) shrieked in her ear.

Christmas Eve!? It's not even Christmas Day! Why wake her up this early?

"Alright, Alright! Get off me!" The teen commanded as the child started jumping on her.

Dragging herself out of her bed lackadaisically, Anne instantly flopped to the floor. Going to sleep at 3:00 wasn't such a good idea after all.

Anne sighed as she heard the pitter-patter of feet and the closing of her bedroom door.

She shut her eyes, relaxing against the plum tree floors that were surprisingly comfortable. The blonde tried to rid herself of the somnolent feeling that was caused by her poor life decisions.

Hearing her door slam open, the girl turned her head to look at her older sister. Did she even count as older, they were the same age?

"Ay, get up you useless lesbian." Penny teased lightly, poking her.

"I'm not a lesbian." Anne whined, hauling herself into a sitting position.

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure I caught you staring at a paused scene in the music video for WAP a little too long yesterday."

The younger huffed, "I just like the music."

The other teen stared at her in disbelief.

"Andy.....you listen to music where white men sing about religion, guns, and beer. Cut the crap, you like girls and have never been interested in a guy. I thought Mom already told you that there's no need to be ashamed."

Anne blushed, "shut up."

Snorting, Penny started dragging the pouting girl out of her room.

-

Anne peaked at the presents under the tree.

Not that the tree wasn't interesting. It was a shaggy pine tree, not too big but not too small. The tree was a real one that they had gotten from the woods nearby. Anne was thankful she wasn't the one out in the icy temperatures trying to find the tree. There were no pine trees in the vicinity so they had to go far into the woods: encountering wild animals, thorns, and semi-dangerous plant life. Anne remembered how Victor had complained for days about his ankles.

The tree was decorated with bright rainbows. They chose rainbows because they couldn't decide what color to make the decorations this year. Guess it's a gay Christmas. 

"Away from the presents, Andy. We open them on Christmas Day around the evening." Mom yawned, holding his cup of coffee.

Reluctantly backing away from the tree, Anne threw herself onto the couch.

As she got comfortable, the girl thought about Mom.

He was finally able to be home for the whole holiday. Mom often had piles of papers to sign or review. If it wasn't that then it was meetings or calls.

Anne sighed and hugged a red pillow to her chest. Calling Alfred, Mom, wasn't something that was weird or strange to the siblings nowadays. In public, there was a proclivity that a strange or disgusted look was thrown at them when they called him, Mom. It always happened at least once or twice.

From what she's been told by Penny, it started when little Ollie called Alfred, Mama. Then it spread to the others. It was a joke at first but became an endearment as time went on.

Anne looked up as she heard arguing from the kitchen.

"Follow the rules, Missy!" Adrian snapped entering the living room.

The teen marveled at Adrian's attitude. He was normally so calm and cheerful. Missy must be at his diatribes again. Anne swore the teen only had critical or hateful things to say.

Orin, or Missy, rolled his eyes, "oh f-".

"No swearing close to Christmas Day!" The other boy interjected, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Anne would have paid more attention to the argument since the drama has been low ever since Mom's been home but Tess was currently attempting to surreptitiously get into the kitchen.

The younger girl probably wanted to get some holiday cookies but was going to get her butt kicked by Clementine, who was the constable of the kitchen during these times. It was a close relation. During holidays the house became more of a busy town and everyone needed to be kept in order, especially in the kitchen.

Anne snapped back into reality as Penny booped her nose.

Scooting over to allow the teen to plop on the couch, Anne waited expectantly.

"Alright, listen here. I got a little....problem." The albino whispered, messing around with her long bangs.

"Huh, speak up?"

"Nah, gotta whisper because I know a little courier gonna go around spreading the word as soon as they hear even the tiniest bit of info." Penny scoffed, eyeing the standoff between Orin and Adrian that was somehow still going on.

Anne frowned to herself. Was this what being in la-la land feels like? Wait, how long has it even been!? She silently cursed the fact that there wasn't a clock in the living room. She even couldn't remember where she put her phone last night.

Penny's voice cut through her thoughts "So, I may have run out of provisions for my pretzels."

Anne blinked, "you ran out?"

"Shouldn't have Célia restocked the fridge, which includes your pretzels making supplies?" Anne asked, picking at a loose string on the pillow.

The teenage girl scratched the back of her head. "Wellll, she's been busy with making sure Mom doesn't overexert himself."

Anne's eyebrows furrowed. "Then shouldn't Arthur have restocked it?"

Penny laughed nervously, "yeah about that."

The younger rolled her eyes, "what did you do this time?"

"I may have insulted his thick eyebrows, he almost sliced me with that scythe thingie he uses on his garden." The albino admitted, muttering the last part.

Anne sighed and pulled Penny off the couch with her.

"Come on, we're going to the store." Anne announced, dragging Penny by the sleeve of her jacket.

"Ay, watch the jacket! It's not used to such rough and beastly treatment you brute." The girl whined, trying to get away from Anne's tight grip.

After managing to get the teen out of the house, Anne determined that she was going to drive.

To counter Penny's whining, Anne simply referenced that time when Geo managed to make Victor throw up and Arthur pass out while Penny herself was having fun. Anne absolutely did not want a repeat of that time, she does not have enough sheer willpower to clean another car of vomit.

They were about to get driving when Penny suddenly had a revelation.

"We need to bring Ham Marley."

Ham was Penny's dog, a harlequin great dane to be precise. Anne doesn't have a single clue why she named it Ham Marley of all things.

The dog had to come along since it was always around when Penny made her pretzels.

To be honest, Anne was already done with this mission or adventure. She just wanted to get the supplies and go home.

Finally, Anne got Penny and the dog inside the car. And of course, after they had gotten comfortable, Penny had just remembered the leash.

Anne let out a notably relieved sigh as they pulled into the Walmart parking lot.

While Walmart wasn't the best of places: it was cheap, nearby, and had a Dunkin' Donuts inside.

There wasn't much to say about the shopping portion. Anne essentially stood to the side while Penny practically purchased the whole store. Sometimes reconnoitering and finding interesting things in the aisles.

Waiting in the lines was worse. Anne felt bad for the employees, they looked so weak and done with life. The teen was certain the one at cash register 5 was about to stab the middle-aged woman complaining that her expired coupons were not expired with the nearest pen.

Anne finally got a break when they managed to check out. Checking out meant it was time for Dunkin' Donuts.

Anne licked her lips, two powdered donuts and an espresso are about to get destroyed.

While Dunkin' Donuts is cheap and of good quality. They sometimes get orders wrong. Like how Penny's coffee had no sugar or milk in it. Anne might be a little nitpicky but her donuts look misshapen.

Suddenly while Anne was sulking over her donuts, Penny slaps her on the shoulder.

"What!?" Anne huffed, rubbing her shoulder.

The other teen pointed over to another table. "Is that Nicki Minaj?"

Looking over, Anne's jaw dropped. There she was, Nicki Minaj in all her glory. Sitting there drinking iced coffee. Ew, really iced coffee of all things?

"It is," Anne gushed, suddenly excited.

Penny grinned, "and you say your not a lesbian."

"Oh my gosh, shut up." Anne groaned, violently biting into her donut.


	50. They Are Both Fucking Idiots - South Italy's Failures Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - Last part of South Italy's struggles in dating. I swear the way they confess is a bit stupid but lovable stupidity. It's also a bit cute. 
> 
> I wrote the ending in English class while we were learning about Kohlberg's Theory of Moral Development. I think I'm between stages 5 and 6, leaning towards stage 5. I think these stages are kinda outdated because I swear most people these days don't give a shit about society. Also, where is the 'because I can' stage.)

Lovino jumped as his ringtone suddenly started. He scrambled to pick it up. Lovino tensed as he read the call name. Hesitating a bit, he pressed the green button.

“Hello-” 

“OH MY GOSH, are you okay!?” 

Lovino winced and put the phone on speaker mode. 

“Y-yea, I’m good. Just have a broken fucking leg.” 

Alfred gasped, “I’m so sorry!” 

The Italian rolled his eyes. “You weren’t the one to break my leg.” 

“Well yeah, but still! Pretty sure, Nicolás(Mexico) isn’t going to apologize. Also, what was that whole fight about? I’ve been nagging Nicolás for days now but he won’t tell me!” Alfred whined, Lovino could practically hear the pout. 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” He replied, looking around for his snack. 

“NOT A BIG DEAL!? He broke your fucking leg!” 

“Oh! By the way, how is your leg doing?” Alfred added as Lovino found his bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries. 

“Um, it’s fine. A bit sore and stiff but fine. The break wasn’t that bad. The doctor said something about it being a transverse break.” He answered, popping a strawberry into his mouth. 

“I hope it didn’t cost much. Is your government paying for the treatment?” 

Lovino snorted, “It didn’t cost much at all. Unlike your country, mine has free healthcare.” 

“HEY!”, came Alfred’s offended cry. 

Lovino chuckled, the American was so sensitive about his healthcare. 

“Anywho, I’m coming to see you!” Alfred chirped. 

Lovino choked on his strawberry. 

“W-what!” He stammered, swallowing roughly. 

“I brought red wine.” 

“Alfredooo, you are not coming all the way to Italy. And second, your boss will kill me for letting you drink.” Lovino groaned. 

“I’m already on the plane. Or private jet, whatever. I almost never get to drink. Pleasssse Lovi?” 

“Alfredo-wait. Did you fucking smuggle wine onto the jet!?” 

“Yep!” 

Lovino facepalmed. “Alfredo, nooooo.” 

“Alfredo, yes!” 

\- 

Lovino glared at Alfred as the American put two glasses of wine onto the coffee table. 

“Come on, cheer up! I’m here after all.” Alfred giggled, placing the wine bottle next to the glasses. 

Lovino huffed and grumbled about getting in trouble and stupid Americans. 

Alfred plopped down next to the Italian. 

“What do you want to watch?” He asked, picking up the remote. 

Lovino shrugged, leaning forward to pick up his wine glass.

Alfred hummed, “maybe a horror movie?” 

Lovino snorted, “think you can handle it?” 

The other huffed and pouted, “no.” 

Lovino smirked and pucked the remote from Alfred’s hand. He went to the romance section of Netflix. 

“How about a rom-com?” He asked, chuckling at the disgusted expression on Alfred’s face.

Lovino elbowed him and grinned. “A cheesy rom-com is the perfect thing to make fun of while drinking wine.” 

The American rolled his eyes, “I am not watching a rom-com while drinking wine with you”. 

“But you came here to cheer me up, don’t you want to make me happy?” The older man teased, batting his eyelashes. 

Alfred huffed, “only if you never do that thing with your eyelashes again. They looked like drunk butterflies.” 

Lovino’s offended gasp was covered by Alfred’s adorable giggles. 

\- 

Lovino hiccuped and took another sip of wine. Next to him, Alfred whined and poked the other’s uninjured leg. “Stop drinkinggg all the wine, we’ve already gonaaa through 2 bottles!” 

The two have been watching rom-coms for the past 3 hours. They’ve gone through 3 bottles actually, the 3rd one was under the couch. Lovino was smashed while Alfred was tipsy. 

“Are youuuu even supposed to drrrink?” Alfred slurred, leaning against the other. 

“Do it looka like I care?” Lovino hiccuped, downing the rest of his wine. 

The American huffed and put all his weight on the drunk nation. Lovino grunted as he slumped against the arm of the couch. He wrapped his arm around the younger snuggled up to his side. The two slowly adjusted themselves into a spooning position. Alfred as the little spoon and Lovino as the big spoon. Alfred wiggled in Lovino's grip before burying his face into Lovino’s neck. The two lay in that position, listening to each other breathe. The younger man made a noise similar to a cat’s purr as the older ran his hand over the other’s back. 

“Alfredoo?” The Italian slurred, stopping his rubbing. 

The other nation hummed, looking up. 

“Will ya go on-a date with meh?” he asked, wrapping his arm around the American’s waist. 

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. “Wasn’t this already a date?” 

Lovino shrugged, “I don’t know-a.” 

A wave of silence overcame them. 

After a bit, Alfred asked. “A-are we dating now?” 

Lovino blinked and wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know, do you want to?” 

The American shrugged and relaxed into Lovino’s arms. 

“Ok”, Lovino whispered. 

\- 

Lovino groaned as he opened his eyes. 

Fuck the sun. 

The Italian winced as his pounding headache became apparent. 

“What the fuck did I do?” Lovino grunted, rubbing his forehead. 

It was then when he noticed the weight on him, too heavy to be a pillow. His cheeks turned red as he realized Alfred was snuggled against him with a loose grasp on his shirt. Sitting up as slow as he could, Lovino looked around. He cursed when his eyes landed on the 2 wine bottles. 

Suddenly it all came back to him, all of last night. 

“FUCK!” The man screeched, immediately regretting it as his headache punished him for his noise level. 

Alfred yelped and proceeded to fall off the couch. 

Lovino cringed at Alfred’s pained whimpering. 

“What was that for!?” Alfred huffed, glaring up at the Italian. 

“I-well, do you- ya know remember?” Lovino stuttered, groaning mentally at his awkwardness. 

The American looked at him confused before his expression turned into one of horror. The nation covered his reddening face with his hands. 

“OH MY GOD!” 

Lovino chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. The two stayed in awkward and horrified silence, their ears steadiness becoming pink. 

“Did- did you mean it?” Alfred murmured, peaking at Lovino from behind his fingers. 

“Huh?” 

“Did you mean it when you…..asked me out?” He squeaked, curling up. 

“Yeah, of course.” The older muttered, avoiding eye contact with the American. 

“Why?”

Lovino blinked and locked eyes with Alfred. “What do you mean?” 

“Why me? Out of everyone, why did you pick me? I mean, my government is a mess. GOSH, my whole country is a mess most of the time. I’m a mess most of the time. I’m stupid, lazy, arrogant, rude, ugly, fat-” 

Lovino slid off the couch and pulled Alfred into his lap. Wiping a tear away with his thumb, the Italian scowled at the teary-eyed nation. 

“Listen to me. You are none of those things. You aren’t stupid, for fuck’s sake you have 20 different college degrees. The amount of times you’ve overworked yourself contradicts anyone’s claims of you being lazy. According to the ranks, you are the most generous god damn country. You are a kind little shit whose jokes make me laugh when I’m about to stab the entirety of Europe’s whiny asses. And Alfred, you are certainly not ugly or fat.” Lovino panted as he finished, staring at Alfred’s wide eyes and bright red face. 

“B-but I am a bit chubby, don’t you think?” Alfred muttered, relaxing in Lovino’s lap. 

Lovino cleared his throat, the blush coming back to his face. 

“To be honest, I like the extra weight and curves. I really really adore the soft and squishy look.” He confessed, leaving the part about him being slightly turned on by it out. Alfred giggled and wiped his eyes. 

“Thanks and yes.” 

The Italian looked at him confused. 

Alfred grinned at him, “I’ll go on a date with you.” 

He blushed and added, “and maybe more.” 

Lovino beamed and hugged the other, resisting the urge to kiss him. 

The older suddenly winced, headaches are such cockblockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ay, surprise chubby America! -
> 
> -Also no notes, YAY!-


	51. Floridas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - Another chapter up! I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Sorry if I'm rant-y for the first half of the information part. It was New Years and I was drinking Mountain Dew like it's water. 
> 
> I got a new phone btw. Apparently, my old one had a time limit. The person had said that I'm lucky it lasted as long as it did. Which is about 3 or 4 years. Also, I no longer have a wallet case so I can finally have a pop socket. 
> 
> Do I have an excuse for not posting last week? Nope, just didn't feel like it.
> 
> Also, that s in the title is not a spelling mistake.)

Florida appeared in 1556, he came to America's doorstep in 1763. Florida was 12 at the time. In modern-day, he is 17. He is the 27th state. Delaware and Virginia like to argue over who's older but Florida ends the argument. He's the oldest state human age-wise. Anywho, Florida takes pride in being the oldest state. Virginia is ready to murder him if he mentions that Virginia is his little brother. 

I never mentioned how I do the human ages. If they come from the 1500s then they're 17 in modern-day but only if it's near or before 1560. 1600s but before 1660 is 16. 1700s before 1760 is 15. And so on. This system might be a bit weird for the Original since they were my first state ocs.

Before America(1556 to 1762), Florida wandered around being a little shit. During the Revolution, Florida kinda just sat around when the 13 colonies and some of the territories from the French and Indian War fought. He stayed with America even after Spain gained his territory back. 

Florida's name is Paxon Jones. His nicknames are Pax, Rida, and Floria. Most of Florida's nicknames are feminine because 13-year-old Virginia tried to insult him using those names. If you haven't guessed, Virginia doesn't like Florida but Florida loves teasing him. 

Florida's skin is tanned golden. He has dark chestnut hair with hazel eyes that are ringed with green. His hair is styled into a curly undercut style. Also, will someone tell me why all of the hairstyles for men that I found were fades? Like damn, most of them looked the same. 

Florida is basically the crazy one in the family. He's the crackhead and most likely to go to jail for something stupid. Teasing and pranking other states is his second favorite thing to do. His favorite thing to do is cause chaos in his own state. His governor often has to put him into time-out. 

He's a little weirdo. Florida loves to experiment with shit. He's set the house on fire at least 4 times. He and Massachusetts aren't allowed to work together after the accident of 1998 where they created baby Cthulhu. America made them get rid of it/kill it with fire. But Florida doesn't really like following orders so meet Lulu. And yes, it or she is female. 

Massachusetts wants to make a mate for her but Florida is being a protective father. Massachusetts was very offended when he was referred to as Mom. He became even more offended and horrified when Lulu tried to get milk from his nipples. Florida almost bust a lung from laughing. But he wasn't laughing anymore when Lulu tried to attach herself to his chest. 

He's a bad driver, not Massachusetts or Georgia bad. He's really only considered a bad driver because he ignores all the rules of the road. 

Then there are guns, America has banned every gun but hunting ones from the house. Yet, Florida manages to sneak in 4 a week before America stares him down. Or up, they're the same height. Although, Florida might be a bit taller. For reference, America is 5'9"6 or 177 cm. While the average height of a 17-year-old male is 5'9"2 or 152.4 cm. Your choice if you imagine Florida to be taller than America or not. 

Florida is one of the most charming states. However, he specializes in tourism so his friendliness could be chalked up to him trying to get your money. Nonetheless, he is a sweet talker of the family. Although, he can't keep his mouth shut at home. Florida has been banned from introducing himself for obvious reasons. 

Florida and North Carolina aren't allowed to hang out together, last time they did they set the house on fire and launched a monkey into a tree. 

Florida has 67 mickey mouse hats, these are his counties. I honestly find this the most amusing one, mostly because my teacher last year hated Disney with a passion. 

Speaking of Disney, Florida is obsessed with it. He owns every Disney movie. He once dressed up as male Ariel for Halloween. Florida and Illinois argue over who loves Walt Disney more. California stands by eating popcorn as the two argue. 

Florida is pretty big on theme parks. Disneyland, Universal Studios, Harry Potter, and other shit. I've never been to a theme park. Someone please take me, I've never been anywhere. 

Florida loves space with a passion. All the states do with varying levels. Kennedy Space Center is his shit. Whenever they're in his state, Florida annoys America till he gives in and takes them to the center. A specific moment was when Florida stared at America in his sleep till the nation kicked him out of the house. Florida proceeded to stare at America through the bedroom window while in a tree. Florida's brain houses thousands of space facts. Once you get him talking, he can't stop until you straight up walk away. 

He is a beachgoer. While not a fish like Michigan or Mississippi, Florida does love to go swimming once in a while. He hangs out in Miami a lot, maybe a little too much. 

Florida isn't that big on plants, he's more of an animal type of guy. Alligators are his favorite. 

Ariana Grande was born in Florida, ya know what that means? Florida busting out those high notes at 3 am. 

Florida surprisingly plays golf. He's not as good as North Carolina or South Carolina. The reason why he doesn't play with them is that he rather not get his ass kicked to the moon. 

Florida loves strawberries and sugar together, he enjoys watermelons too. Florida used to grow some but America caught him trying to feed a watermelon to a crocodile. 

Florida used to smoke cigars but America threatened to put him into a cage. Unlike some of the other states who smoke, Florida doesn't have someone telling him not to. Virginia is wrapped around Maryland's pinkie while Arkansas gets tired of Louisiana's nagging sometimes. I really have to stop making my states smokers. 

Florida treasures oranges and oranges juice. He's gotten Lulu addicted to it. Massachusetts was upset with him for months because he was trying to get her addicted to cheesecake. 

Florida gets huffy when someone mentions that there are no dinosaur bones in his state. 

Bonus fact, I came across a fun fact that Florida is the flattest state. So nyo!Florida is flat-chested and another character, that Florida's civil war paragraph is about, is also flat-chested.

Florida's bedroom is wild. So far we've had more rustic or soft bedrooms. But Florida's bedroom is a bit retro with touches of beach or ocean decorations. 

Florida's bed is like a bunk bed without the bottom bed. The bed frame is made of oak wood. His bed sheets are usually bright blue with a gray blanket. Florida has another blanket with a beach printed on it. He has two quilted pillows, there are little sea turtles printed onto the pillows. And one light blue body pillow that he piles the quilted pillows on. There's a cute alligator plush on his bed. America bought it for him after he ordered Florida and Massachusetts to get rid of Lulu. 

The farthest wall from the bed is bright yellow while the rest are neon blue. His floors are made of oak wood. 

Under his bed, there's a desk. It's a standard writing desk made of pine wood. His laptop is usually on the desk. He owns a MacBook Air with a costume case. It's rainbow-colored with the lyrics to WAP in Latin. Florida says it's the Constitution in Latin to anyone who asks. He additionally has a pink record player and a small collection of records from the 80s and 90s.

Florida has a guitar, he doesn't play it much these days. 

There's a bookcase but there aren't many books on it. He keeps more records, CDs, cassette tapes, and some photo books. He had a camera obsession for a few years. There's as well a picture of Lulu when she was first born or created, whatever. 

The bookcase is pine but painted light blue. It has sea creature stickers on it, including mythical sea creatures. From Leviathan to Scylla to the Kraken. Plenty of space and Disney stickers have found themselves on the bookcase. Florida's favorite character is Ariel for obvious reasons. 

Florida used to have an electronic keyboard but he broke it using a fork and knife. 

Florida's wardrobe is painted yellow and there's a pop-art painting of a panther on it. 

America has been trying to get Florida to repaint his bedroom so that he doesn't get a migraine every time he enters the room.

Florida is fine with extremely hot temperatures and extremely cold temperatures fuck him over. A stuffy nose, sore throat, and a fever happen when the temperatures get a little too low for him. Wildfires just gave him burn scars. The degree depends on how much damage the fire caused. Storms suck for him, Florida is the lightning capital of the United States. Dizziness and nausea are common for him during bad storms. Tornadoes and hurricanes give him the same results with a touch of vomiting. Floods are like having the stomach bug or food poisoning. I've had both and they suck.

While under British rule, the colony was split in two. Florida gained a little sister named West Florida or Persephone Jones. Florida lovingly called her Sephie. As I wrote 'called' in past tense you can probably guess where this is going. 

She had tanned skin and hazel eyes ringed with green like Florida. Her curly, dark chestnut hair was usually tied into two low pigtails. 

West Florida was Florida's rock. They were inseparable. Florida was pleasantly surprised when she didn't disappear after he, or they, were returned to Spanish rule. 

Like all of these Civil War paragraphs, everything goes downhill while Confederacy gets involved.

West Florida didn't like Connie from the start. West only tolerated Connie because of America and then for Florida when the Civil War happened. She would have pulled a North Carolina if she didn't want to protect her big brother. 

Confederacy and Florida got along just fine, great even. West was ready to bash Florida's head in when the two started bonding more. 

West didn't fight much and stood on the sidelines. This really didn't help her and Confederacy's relationship. Their contrasting ideas about numerous things made sure they never became friends. West's contrasting ideas additionally isolated her from the other Confederate states. 

To most of the states even before the Revolution, she was just Florida's little sister. West wasn't part of the United Rebels because she didn't want to get on Florida's bad side. Also, they kinda ignored or didn't pay much attention to her. Basically, West was felt pretty lonely during this time. The only enjoyment she got was Connie getting his ass kicked by an 11-year-old. 

Near the end of the Civil War, Connie decides to be an ass. Nothing new really. Confederacy makes up a lie about Florida hating West. West is, of course, extremely disheartened by this and runs away. Only leaving a note to Florida. Welp, she isn't dead. Pretty sure you guys can guess what's going to happen later in the story. 

-Now On The Story-

"What are you doing?" Josephine asked, staring at the teen sprawled across the couch. 

"Reading", came the Paxon's reply. 

Josephine raised an eyebrow, "the book's upside down."

"That's how I read." Paxon said, smugly.

The girl placed her hands on her hips. 

"Well stop reading, we have some important things to tend to." She scoffed, pursing her lips. 

Paxon smirked, "you mean like entertaining our readers." 

Josephine facepalmed and groaned. 

"You could have just eased them into it!" 

He chuckled and threw the book over the couch, ignoring Josephine's glare. 

"That's right dear readers, a 4th wall break!" Paxon declared. 

"For this chapter only, the author will be replying to comments using us!" Josephine announced, flopping down on the couch. 

Pouting a bit at being pushed aside, Paxon continued. 

"Ask any and all questions you have for the states." 

"For this chapter, we will be talking about some fun facts about this story and other ideas that were scrapped till the Bee(the author) reaches 3000 words." Josephine stated, crossing her ankles. 

Paxon rubbed his hands together in excitement. 

"First, Scrapped ideas! Adult states!" 

Josephine huffed and crossed her arms. "I could have been taller!"

The teen boy chuckled. "There was a strong chance that we could have ended up being adults. Bee had ideas of making Theo an adult and Mom being his little brother. Or Theo being America and Mom being Virginia. We all know that Dory isn't the most social person so Mom would go to the meetings instead." Paxon babbled, picking at his fingernails. 

Josephine shook her head and sneered. "Then there's Confederacy. Bee was torn between making him Mom's twin with gray eyes or making his hair brown." 

"Then there's his relationship with Mom." Paxon whistled, leaning back. 

The other state snorted. "There were multiple choices for their relationship and Confederacy's death." 

Paxon nodded eagerly. "There was a chance that Mom wouldn't have killed him."

"For their relationship, the only idea that was rejected was Connie being Mom's child." He continued, pulling his feet onto the couch. 

Josephine cleared her throat. "The most thought out relationship was them being married. Not being related, married through a union. Then there's the abuse that we are not getting into." 

"Yup! Physical and verbal, then substance abuse later on. They get divorced during the Civil War, back together during the 1950s then divorced again in the 1970s." Paxon revealed, yelping as Josephine smacked his arm. 

"I said that we are not getting into it. But yes, a highly toxic relationship." Josephine cringed, crossing her arms. 

"Canada and Mexico could have known about us but Bee decided against it. They also thought about the colonizers knowing too. Them being terrible parents, England being an ass." The boy rambled. 

Josephine rolled her eyes, "The states themselves. Bee already had ideas for some of us. Others not so much. Bee thinks the Original are the most thought out ones. Ace was pretty fun. Pretty much all of Missy's character arc and personality is hidden for now. There are some regrets too." 

Paxon hummed. "Del's appearance and Elan's(Alaska) name." 

The small state snickered. "Elan is a Native American name for friendly. Bee had to make an excuse up for his name not being Russian in the plans for his chapter. Del being a little England was a little mistake that will be fixed a bit in later chapters. He's really supposed to be a mix of Netherlands and Sweden." 

"Some states might not have a character arc or be in the story much." Josephine sighed. 

"Anywho, onto the story itself. The storyline is a cliche of course. The state introduction was something created to help form our personalities and for the readers to get to know us. Bee was one to never remember what other authors said about their states as they mostly put the bios at the end. They decided to mix the state bios into the story. Add little twists and quirks to make them more interesting and fun." Paxon described, grinning brightly. 

"The ship came from not wanting to go for RusAme. As much as Bee loves the ship, it's a little overrated and overused when it comes to state stories. UkUs was out because of Original 13. Bee also wanted me to say this. Fuck uke England, uke America is better. There are so many rare ships, Bee just went with Romano because they were going through a phase." Josephine explained, taking a sip of tea. 

Paxon blinked, "where did you get that?"

Josephine smirked, "fanfiction magic." 

"Ooooh, can I have a baby gator?" Paxon asked, holding his arms out. 

The teenage girl giggled as Paxon pouted. 

'No gator for you, Paxon. America banned you from having one.'

Said state huffed and crossed his arms. 

"This story was pretty much formed because Bee wanted to type out their ideas on the states as they had been thinking about it a lot. Bee never planned to research so much and write more than 2 or 3 chapters. Getting readers and votes/kudos came as a shock. Bee gets incredibly happy when they see kudos/votes or a milestone reached in views. Seeing their story added to reading lists with other greater and better stories is a delighted surprise. Reading comments is amusing. Waking up to over 30 notifications is the best way to start the morning." Josephine babbled on.

"After this story, Bee might or might not make a second oneshot book about us. They, as well, have other stories planned. A story called 'Locked In' is in the works and they hope to finish it by their birthday." Paxon smiled, holding a cup of hot chocolate. 

"Anywayyyyyyy, endnotes time!" He exclaimed, spilling his hot chocolate on himself. 

"Bee realized that chapter 50 was the confession and it fits so perfectly. There being 50 states and all. Bee then goes on a mini-rant about how they should have made Hawaii and Louisiana male plus how cute/hot they would be." Josephine said, ignoring a crying Paxon. 

"The fun fact is that this chapter was going to be a time travel adventure but Bee couldn't stop thinking about a 4th wall break." The state continued, finishing her tea. 

"This chapter was 3066 words." Paxon sniffed. 

"See you all next week!" Josephine announced, blowing a kiss.


	52. Requested Mini-Story - Portland tries to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - I actually wasn't planning on posting this week but I got this chapter done in Spanish so why not. I was going to skip two updates because I had almost no inspiration to write a chapter for this story. School is draining and I’m kinda just tired of everything. Didn't think I would actually get this chapter done. 
> 
> Working on Texas, South Italy and America's first date, and a Valentine's Day chapter currently. Still working on that side-story with 10 chapters. I'm on chapter 7 now. 
> 
> Anyway, this was requested by Porter703 on Wattpad. 
> 
> Like Oceanix, don't take anything in this as fact.)

“Mommmmmmm!” Alfred looked up from his coffee tiredly as Cali(California) and Willow(Oregon) stomped over to him.

“Deal with this!” Willow huffed, thrusting a child, about 7, into Alfred’s face.

“Wha- who are you?” Alfred asked, slowly focusing on the sandy blonde-haired child. The child beamed at him and struggled out of Willow’s arms. 

The little girl straightened her clothes before looking up at him with her big brown eyes. “I’m Portland! And I want to be the 51st state!” She chirped, ignoring the glares aimed at her back. 

The nation blinked at the girl. “Huh?”

Cali rolled her eyes and leveled a sneer at the city. “Tell him what you told us, you little brat.”

Portland snuck her tongue out at Cali before looking up at Alfred. “I want to become the state of Jefferson. Taking the northernmost territory of California and the southwestern-most territory of Oregon.” She informed him. 

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. “....Isn’t Portland on the....East side?” 

Portland pouted, “wellll, I’m the most prominent city in Oregon's mind so I should represent the new state.” 

“You're the most prominent city in my mind because you're the largest city in my goddamn state.” Willow groaned, putting her hands on her hips. 

Alfred took a sip of his coffee before looking down at the little city. “Why do you want to become a state?” He questioned, ignoring Willow and Cali’s protests. 

“My people feel that they aren’t getting enough representation. They feel isolated and neglected by their mother states.” The little girl explained, looking like a kicked puppy. 

Alfred almost cooed at her. 

“You can’t just become a new state and claim our land. I bet you don’t even have any support.” Willow huffed, looking offended. 

“Have you seen the map of her land claim, Mom? She’s claiming almost half of my land.” Cali hissed. 

“Yeah and she’s claiming MOST OF MY LAND!” Willow shouted. 

Portland smirked, “you’re just mad that you're going to become flatter than you already are.” 

Gasps rang out. Alfred covered his mouth with his hand. Cali snorted and sniggered at Willow’s offended expression. 

“Since I have the Curry County, Jackson County, and Josephine County in Oregon on my side. Siskiyou County, Del Norte County, Trinity County, and Modoc County in California. There’s probably even more counties.” Portland teased, crossing her arms. 

“What’s your capital?” Alfred asked, chugging his coffee. 

“Yreka”, the girl answered. 

“You little shit,” Willow hissed. “You’ve been so rebellious, you are NOT becoming the 51st state.” 

The city was going to reply but the kitchen door was slammed open. Olly stood in the doorway with the furious expression Alfred’s ever seen on him since Pearl Harbor. 

“I’m supposed to be the 51st state!” Olly huffed, stomping over to the other city. 

“Well, I’ve almost seceded a bunch of times. If it wasn’t for Pearl Harbor and Oregon becoming a state.” Portland huffed, glaring at the capital. 

“I’ve been around longer than you! The government has been debating making me a state ever since I was built.” Olly reasoned, looking the taller kid in the eye. 

“Well, at least I’m not a toddler!” Portland snapped. 

Olly’s face turned red. “Fuck you, you-” 

The nation gaped as the capital let out a stream of curses that he’d rather not repeat. 

“WASHINGTON, DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA!” Adrian scolded, standing in the doorway next to a rapidly blinking Theodore. 

Olly paled as Adrian marched over. 

At that moment he knew he fucked up.


	53. Texas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - Another chapter up! I only own my states that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I get anything wrong. Anywho, no Valentine's chapter. Not in the mood to write romance. Would have updated on Friday but I went to the hairdressers and almost had a mental breakdown and existential crisis in the middle of it. Might actually make the next update if school doesn’t fuck me over again.
> 
> Does anyone else judge the names of the states when they read state stories but then realize they have no room to talk shit *cough cough Kentucky*?
> 
> Anywho, really weird AU I've been imagining. So camboy America, who has a youtube channel and a Tumblr blog where he talks about misconceptions of making porn and doing sex work, experiences he's had, tips or tricks, etc. But he also posts wholesome content like cosplay, unboxing fan mail, shopping, hanging out with friends, storytimes, and other cute shit. And then half wholesome content like how he cleans up after a session or a tour of his set up. Whenever he gets into drama, he just tells people to shut the fuck up using straight facts. Plus he has an army of simps ready to support him and look at his ass. I just need a long-running story about America being a camboy and shitting on haters while he rocks 12-inch sparkly stripper heels.)

Texas appeared in 1845 on America's doorstep. He was 11 at the time and in modern-day he is 15. He is the 28th state.   
Before he became the 28th state, Texas roamed around his lands till Mexico took control in 1821. Texas went to go find Mexico but only found him in 1835 during the Texas Revolution. He later became the Republic of Texas in 1836. Then joined the Union after having much difficulty fending off Mexico and tribes. This journey will be expanded upon in that long ass paragraph I do near the end of the info part. 

Texas has gone through multiple name changes. Under Spanish rule, his name was Andrés which means brave(or manly). When he was under Mexican rule, his name was Eliseo García(Eliseo meaning God is my salvation. García is Mexico's last name. The meaning for García is mixed.) Between the Revolution and his time as a country, his name was Esteban Cosme(Esteban meaning crown and Cosme meaning multiple things: order, organization, or beauty.) When America was treating his wounds, he was given the name Tyler Jones. His nicknames are Ty, Tex(or Rex), and T-rex. Every once and a while he gets called Cosmo or Este by an older state. 

Texas has a golden tan. His eyes are bright green with hints of hazel. He has dark brown hair that looks black in some lights. Texas has messy chin-length hair. He has a little curl that leans downwards, it represents Padre Island. 

Even though Texas is far from being the oldest state (human age and when he joined the union), he acts like a big brother. A big teddy bear that's ready to wrap around any of his siblings. The grizzly bear comes out when anyone threatens or harms his siblings or Mama bear. 

There is no way Texas will ever become a vegetarian or vegan with how much meat he eats. He's the second biggest state, he eats a lot. Not as much as Alaska who fucking inhales everything on the table. 

Texas is a pretty good singer. Although, he can't hit high notes to save his life. Either way, he's that one person on the road trip screaming the lyrics to every song that comes on. The best song Texas can sing is Single Ladies. The family still brings up that time they found him dancing to Single Ladies in the kitchen at 3:00 am. 

Texas is good at a range of things. Helping Florida get money from tourists. Working with Connecticut or Ohio. Even helping Delaware and some of the farming states out in the garden. 

He's good with money but that doesn't mean he wants to do taxes. He'll leave that duty to Delaware. 

Texas has 254 different cowboy boots, they all represent his counties. The boots have their own room. Texas wants 15 more counties, America is disappointed but amused. 

National parks are the shit for him. Ya know what's even better? Playing hide 'n seek in a national park at night and scaring the living daylights out of his fellow states. 

Every year Texas brings his fellow Spanish/Mexican states to San Antonio RiverWalk. One year they hope they'll be able to push Mexico or Spain into the water. 

Texas loves museums, he enjoys looking at all historic items and learning about their origins.

Texas and Florida bond over space and NASA. They often bicker over who's space center is better. 

Texas is only slightly proud that he's the only state that's had the flags of 6 different nations flown over his state. He's definitely not proud of the Confederate flag. He still wants to eat Mexico's spleen. Spain and France are neutral. He is proud of the United States flag and the Republic of Texas flag. 

Texas loves horse races. Well, he loves horses the most. Races are a close second. 

Dr Pepper was invented in Texas. Texas has been limited to drinking 1 can a day after the Peanut and Mentos Accident of 1978. 

Texas knows his way around Mexican food. And has a pretty good spice tolerance. 

Texas loves wool, half of his clothes are made of wool. 

Can Texas play an acoustic guitar? Of course he can.

Texas's room is rustic and manly with balloons and space stickers that glow. 

Texas has a platform bed that's made out of cottonwood. His bed sheets are usually a kind of plaid pattern. Sometimes it's red and black, other times it's blue and white. His blankets are usually thin, they are mostly red and blue. During the winter he pulls out a black blanket with a fluffy inside. 

Texas has 10 pillows on his bed. 4 tan ones, two plaid ones (red and black), and 4 white ones. Texas enjoys his pillows and replaces one as soon as it becomes flat. 

He has an armadillo plushie on his bed. 

Texas has blue-gray walls and a dark brown floor made of Texas mesquite wood. 

In front of his bed, there are two woven baskets that Texas puts clothes in. 

Next to his bed, he has an oak wood side table. It has two drawers with one knob on each. He has a dark red lamp on top of it and usually, there are snacks on the table. 

Texas has dark blue-gray barn windows. Why barn windows? Texas and Connecticut thought it would be funny. America thought otherwise. 

On the other side of his room, Texas has a desk made of oak wood. It's really just a table. Texas doesn't use it much and usually throws paperwork on it. Although, it has this really cute chair with a fluffy seat in front of it. 

Decorations. 

There are balloons from different birthday parties everywhere. 

As said earlier, there are glowing stickers on the walls. The stickers vary from space-themed to animal-themed, Animals like horses, black bears, coyotes, leopard frogs, or even hummingbirds are on his wall. 

His old flag hangs above his bed. And so does a mini air balloon. 

Texas has a dark red chest, instead of a closet, in the corner of his room.

Texas likes high temperatures, although extreme low temperatures fuck him over. He gets a nasty cold. The family once went to Alaska for a trip. Texas got a bunch of states sick, mostly the southern/hotter states. Storms are pretty bad for him. Although, that doesn't stop him from doing shit. Tornados and hurricanes can cause fatigue, loss of appetite, and vomiting. Sometimes joint pain. Wildfires and thunderstorms cause muscle pain and sometimes burn scars, depending on how bad the fire is. Floods also suck. It's mostly vomiting and nausea.

While Texas doesn't hate Mexico, he certainly doesn't like or love him. Texas wanted to peacefully become his own country but it's never that easy. Becoming a country was hard since Mexico was being a little bitch. Staying a country was harder. Attacks from the native tribes and Mexico took a toll on the new country. Financing and getting loans were unsuccessful. 

When Texans voted for annexation, Texas was still wary of America since he's never had a good experience with any of the other countries. Then Great Britain started getting involved. Trying to keep America from expanding westward by supporting Texas's independence. This was when Texas started supporting the annexation. 

He and America related to each other. Both of their colonizers/father nations wanted to prevent them from growing. Texas and America figured out that they had a lot in common. 

When Texas became a state, he and America bonded while America was treating his wounds. America treated Texas as an equal, Texas for once felt he was respected. Texas was practically shaking with excitement to meet the other states and territories. 

Going back to Mexico, when the news of Texas becoming a state, Mexico didn't know whether to cry or get Texas back. He thought Texas faded because he became a state. Mexico now has a grudge against America for this. 

Onto the Mexican-American War. It would be a lie to say that Texas wasn't eager to go to war with Mexico again in 1847. He knew with America's and the other states' help they would crush Mexico. And he could finally be free of the nation's hold. Texas was extremely happy when Mexico gave up his hold on him in 1848. 

Texas regrets following Confederacy after everything he and America went through. Not to mention, he had to deal with Mexico and the natives again. 

-Now On To The Story-

(I've been waiting to do this idea!)

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING KITCHEN!"

Tyler sniggered as he dodged the wooden spoon that had been aimed at his head.

The teen skipped down the hall, ignoring the angry shouts from behind him.

Passing the living room, Tyler peaked in. He huffed in disappointment at only seeing Cordelia and Cassie. Cordelia was helping the latter focus on her paperwork. He could tell by the curses in multiple languages that it wasn't going very well.

He moved on after Cassie started screaming into a couch pillow.

Tyler walked up to the kitchen doorway and popped his head into the kitchen. Arthur was reading a book at the island. The Texan smirked and sneaked up behind the boy.

Looking over his shoulder, Tyler peaked at the book.

The teen puffed his cheeks out to resist the urge to giggle. Arthur was reading some softcore cowboy porn. The accents were even there.

“Wow, didn’ know ya liked southern dick.” Tyler drawled into Arthur’s ear, deepening his accent as much as he could.

(How was that for my first time writing an accent?)

Arthur squeaked and fell off the barstool-like chair.

His cheeks went bright red as the Texan laughed his ass off.

-

Orin blinked two times as he entered the kitchen.

Tyler was on the ground gasping for breath. Arthur’s face was the equivalent of a stop sign, both in color and expression. And there was a book with a naked cowboy on the cover.

“Do I even want to know?” Orin asked, giving the two a blank stare.

“NO!” Arthur blurted at the same time Tyler cried, “YEEEE!”

“ARTHUR WAS READING COWBOY PORN!” Tyler giggled, holding his stomach.

Arthur groaned and covered his face with his hands, his ears turning maroon.

Orin stared at them for a few minutes, a thoughtful expression on his face.

The southern state’s giggles soon quieted into a few snickers every so often. The other state peaked out from behind his fingers, slowly starting to lower them.

“Ya know what? Fuck it. We’re going to Texas, bitches.” Orin declared, drifting over to the counter to grab up a cheap Walmart cookie and shove it in his mouth.

“Huh?” Tyler squeaked, blinking up at the state.

“We’re getting cowboy fetish over there a boyfriend.” Orin grunted, pulling out three brown bags from the cabinet.

He scrunched his nose up in thought, opening the snack cupboard and looking over the options. 

“First off, I don’t have a fetish. And second, why do I have to get a boyfriend!?” Arthur whined, fixing his glasses.

Orin huffed and faced the two teens on the floor. “Because no brother of mine will be jacking off to a badly written cowboy erotica that you find at the back section of the dollar store!” He scoffed, gesturing to the disheveled book beside Arthur.

“Awwww, you finally admitted that we’re your brothers.” Tyler cooed, clasping his hands together.

Orin rolled his eyes and started collecting snacks.

“B-but why a boyfriend? Why not a girlfriend?” Arthur stammered, his cheeks lessened to a soft pink.

The other two boys just stared at him. One smug and the other exasperated.

“W-what?” Arthur asked, hesitantly.

The other teens ignored his question and went back to the topic at hand: getting to Texas.

“What about Mom? Won’t he worry?” Tyler questioned, finally getting off the floor.

“Just leave him a note or something.” Orin countered, rolling the tops of the three brown bags up.

“Wait wait! We’re just going to Texas!?” Arthur cried.

“Yes! Are you not paying attention?” Orin snapped, placing the brown bags into a tote bag.

“How long would that take!? We’re in Virginia!” Arthur almost yelled.

“About a day and a half.” Tyler answered, already writing a note to Mom.

Arthur looked between the two. Seeing that their minds wouldn’t be changed, he groaned loudly.

-

Arthur stared out the car window in misery.

“Why am I not the one driving?” He whined, “I’m the only one who’s 16 in this car!”

“Because you’re being a baby bitch about this whole thing.” Orin deadpanned, taking a bite out of a cookie.

“Ay moron, right turn.” Orin muttered around his cookie, elbowing Tyler.

The Texan grumbled and whined about his hurt arm.

Arthur huffed as Orin cursed Tyler out.

The ex-nation apparently had a friend down in Texas who’s single and gayer than the number of rainbows during pride month. Who just happens to work at his family’s farm and has a rock-hard six-pack.

Arthur was disturbed by how invested they were in his love life.

-

“Fucking go!” Orin shrieked, jumping into the car.

“Wait what?” Tyler mumbled, looking up from his ham and cheese sandwich.

“Some cougar was looking at me like I was her next bottle of wine.” He snapped, buckling himself in.

Tyler snickered, starting the car.

“Don’t even or I’ll leave you to get gangbanged on the dirty gas station floor.” Orin threatened, giving the Texan a fierce glare.

From the back seat, Arthur snorted.

-

“Are we there yet!?” Arthur yelled, kicking the back of Orin’s seat.

“Holy baby back ribs!” Orin yelped, jerking out of his sleep.

Tyler chuckled, taking a sharp left turn.

“What is with you!? I know you were ‘ThE OLdeSt hEre’.” Orin snarked, rubbing the back of his head.

Arthur glared at him through the rearview mirror.

Orin groaned as Arthur started screaming at the top of his lungs.

-

Orin moaned as he stretched.

“FREEDOMMMM!” Arthur yelled, proceeding to fall out of the car right onto the ground.

Tyler snickered, turning the car off.

Orin rolled his eyes and pulled the state off the ground.

“Stop, you're embarrassing yourself.” He chided, fixing the state’s hair.

A loud voice interrupted Arthur’s reply.

“TEXXXXX!”

A figure came barreling into Tyler.

Arthur’s cheeks flushed as he focused on the man.

“Hot damn, if it doesn’t work out between you two I might take a bite.” Orin whispered in Arthur’s ear.

Curly ginger hair with bright blue eyes. Fucking freckles. And holy fucking muscles and cowboy shoes.

“Sebastian!” Tyler chirped, hugging the taller boy. “Nice to see you again.”

The two pulled away from each other.

“Are these your little brothers?” Sebastian asked, inspecting the two boys.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Why does everyone forget he’s the oldest by state age? Not to mention he’s the oldest out of this group.

“Yup, the feminine one is Orin and the one with the eyebrows is Arthur.” Tyler introduced, patting the nearest state’s head which happened to be Orin’s.

Orin slapped Tyler’s hand away and gave him the middle finger. The teen pouted and rubbed the spot Orin slapped.

Sebastian chuckled and Arthur fucking melted. This man had no right to have that deep of a laugh. How the fuck were his teeth so white!?

“Nice to meet you two.” He said, smiling widely.

Fate is trying to fuck him over. God just had to give this one dimples. They were just trying to kill him.

“Would you guys like to see my babies?” Sebastian flushed, “I mean animals.”

“Show them the sheep!” Tyler gushed, already running off.

The ginger grinned and made a gesture for the two states to follow him.

Orin turned to Arthur, “might wanna wipe that drool off.”

-

Tyler chuckled at his brothers.

They were cooing at a fluffy sheep, the two couldn’t take their hands off the sheep.

“What did ya come down here for anyway?” Sebastian asked, leaning against the old wooden fence.

“Welp, I need you to do a favor for me.” Tyler sighed, stretching.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Well, eyebrows over there has a cowboy fetish. Orin doesn’t want him reading dollar store cowboy porn so we decided to find him a boyfriend.” The state explained, watching Sebastian’s expression.

“And you want me to do what?” The human asked, tilting his head.

“Basically, take Arthur out on a date. Make him feel special. Like him then continue dating him. Don’t then we’ll find another way to stop him from reading cowboy porn.” Tyler concluded.

“Ok”, Sebastian chirped.

“Only one date please, you don’t have to- wait what!?”

Sebastian laughed. “I’ll take him out on a date. He’s not that bad looking, especially from behind.”

Tyler gagged as Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows.

-

Orin sipped on his root beer as Tyler paced around the living room.

“I don’t know why you're so worried. Bet they’re getting along fine.” He groaned, rolling his eyes. 

Tyler turned to look at Orin worry in his bright green eyes.

“What if Bastian breaks Arthur’s heart. You know how sensitive he is.” The Texan whimpered.

“Since when has Arthur been sensitive?” The other asked.

Tyler ignored him and continued on with his worrying.

“What if Bastian makes fun of his eyebrows. You know he’s insecure about them.”

“Haven’t you been making fun of his eyebrows this whole trip?” Orin said, ready to kick Tyler out of the house.

“He's-”

Tyler stilled as the front door opened.

“Delly!”

“Are you okay!?” Tyler asked, checking the boy over.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Arthur soothed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Tyler’s expression turned murderous. “Where’s Sebastian? Did he leave you?”

“Jesus Christ, who knew you were such an overprotective brother?” Sebastian teased. “I was just locking up the car.”

“How was the date? What did you doooo? Did. You. Guys. Kiss?” Orin gushed, a giddy smile spread wide on his face.

“G-good. We went to a rodeo then walked around town.” Arthur stuttered, his ears and cheeks bright red.

“Andddddd?” Orin coaxed.

Arthur cleared his throat, “we did share one kiss.”

Orin snorted. “Yeah right, judging by your neck it was more than one kiss.”

Arthur covered his face with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if my writing goes from a bit bland to crackish near the end. Wrote half of the story at 4 in the morning on Mountain Dew while listening to Regretful Reads(Trump x Biden). 
> 
> Anyway, I had such fucking trouble with Wattpad. Stupid website kept jacking up my damn paragraphs. Adding another fucking space when I only needed one. And it’s only Wattpad, Ao3 was fine. 
> 
> Off of that, I was waiting to do that idea. Sorry if you guys got whiplash from the pov switching. 
> 
> (Sorry if my writing goes from a bit bland to crackish near the end. Wrote half of the story at 4 in the morning on Mountain Dew while listening to Regretful Reads(Trump x Biden).
> 
> Anyway, I had such fucking trouble with Wattpad. Stupid website kept jacking up my damn paragraphs. Adding another fucking space when I only needed one. And it’s only Wattpad, Ao3 was fine.
> 
> Off of that, I was waiting to do that idea. Sorry if you guys got whiplash from the pov switching. 
> 
> Words - 3734 
> 
> Fun fact - Remember when I did that list about why I don't read fanfics with straight relationships. Welp, here's the same for homosexual ones. They're just things I hate or make me not want to read a fanfic. I have a bigger list for homosexual relationships because I read more of them, this is just the first 8. This is mostly about gay relationships because I can never find a good lesbian fanfic where I don't hate the ship. Recommend me ships/fanfics to check out pls. 
> 
> Quick warning, this whole list is me complaining. 
> 
> 1\. The bottom being small and feminine all the fucking time(fuck uke England). 
> 
> 2\. The top being a fucking dick (I gotta throw shade towards UsUk on this one, some people make America an absolute dick or even in UkUs where England's the dick.) 
> 
> 3\. Those fanfics that start out with the ‘top’ blackmailing the ‘bottom’ (I see this so much in Drarry fics). 
> 
> 4\. Dub-con that isn’t dub-con but just non-con (Rape isn’t cute or sexy). 
> 
> 5\. Feminizing the ‘bottom’ too much. Love the occasional dressing up or pet name but gosh some people take it too far. Like when they refer to the asshole as a cunt or pussy. Sometimes it isn’t even kinky. (Cannot express how uncomfortable those words make me) 
> 
> 6\. Hetalia shipping complaint, why the fuck does everyone have America and France fight over England. Like boo, the Revolution? England and France fighting over America instead. Shipping wars over gay couples or love triangles are even worse sometimes. 
> 
> 7\. The mpreg baby that makes no sense. Like in a magical setting like Harry Potter or where supernatural creatures exist like in Supernatural, those make sense. Omegaverse makes a lot of sense. If the character is intersex or transgender (ftm), okay I can follow that just don't make it a fucking fetish and be respectful for fucks sake. This shouldn't have to be said. But in settings where it makes no fucking sense, w h y. I will mostly still read them but the whole time I will be questioning. 
> 
> 8\. Those fanfics where they just hit you with daddy or master. Tags? Warnings? They don’t exist rn. When it comes to kinky shit, you can’t just throw it into a vanilla sex scene without a fucking warning. )


	54. Let’s Try - South Italy and America Try Not To Embarrass Themselves Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - AHhhhhhhhhhhh, got this chapter out finally! I wanted to do 3 dates and 2 date chapters but now it's going to be 2 dates instead. I didn't want to give myself too much to edit. Anywho, they don't kiss in this chapter but they will kiss in the next date chapter. By the way, new note system. This symbol - * will mark parts where I have a note or fun fact or just a thought while writing. This includes translations. They will all be at the end of the chapter. There's 22 of them. Also, I think I accidentally gave Lovino a fetish. What kind of fetish? I don't know. Some kind.)

Lovino impatiently tapped his fingers on the meeting table. They were in New York for a meeting about rising sea levels. He glanced at Alfred farther up the table. He looked so excited. Bright eyes, a wide smile on his face, and basically vibrating in his seat. Lovino hid a grin behind his hand. The American had spent the whole evening and morning telling him all about Oceanix. 

He held back a pleasured shiver. He and Alfred had shared a hotel room and a bed. Lovino had spent the night with a warm, soft American in a bear sweater snuggled up against him. He never noticed how much the nation smelled like apple pie. Waking up to Alfred’s absolutely adorable sleeping face, his cheek squished against the Italian’s chest was heaven. Lovino had spent about 20 minutes contemplating whether or not to wake him. 

The man rested his chin on his hand as England started his presentation. He and Alfred had planned a day out on the town kind of date. Roaming the streets till night. Romantic kisses under the street light. Eating some true Italian pizza, or the closest New York could get it. Holding hands. Practically, showering Alfred with love for the whole day. 

Lovino let out a breath of relief as England finished. His blissed-out smile soon turned into a frown. He hadn’t noticed it till now, it seemed the other nations were ignoring Alfred. That asshole Germany had been picking other nations that didn’t even have anything planned. They were supposed to be following a list that contained 10 nations. Everyone on the list had gone but Alfred and Romania. 

Lovino huffed, so what if the American always had silly plans. They were a refreshment from these boring fuckers. Since this was the first time in a while that Alfred has actually put his name on the list, he should at least get a chance to speak. Lovino’s frown deepened as Ludwig ended the meeting. 

Ignoring Feliciano, he walked over to the American. 

“You okay?” Lovino asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw tears in the corners of Alfred’s eyes.

The other shook his head quietly. Lovino’s eye twitched. Someone’s gonna get their ass beat after he’s done pampering his boyfriend. Frowning, Lovino tugged Alfred out of his seat. He paused to pick up their bags and papers before dragging the American out of the meeting room, ignoring the looks from the other nations. 

The man stomped into the parking lot, using his keys to unlock his car. 

“L-Lovino?” Alfred stuttered as he was pushed into the passenger seat. 

“We’re getting McDonald’s.” He announced, throwing their bags and papers into the backseat before hopping into the driver’s seat. 

Alfred’s eyes brightened slightly, “really?”

Lovino nodded, starting the car. Alfred beamed and cheered. 

“Let’s get some McDaddy!” He shouted, throwing his hands up as much as he can, aware of the car roof. 

Lovino banged his head against the wheel and groaned. Is it too late to turn back?

\- 

The half nation stared as the American devoured the burger. Lovino cursed under his breath. He might love the other to death but those burgers are fucking disgusting. They were flat and greasy. The burgers didn’t even look like the ones in the pictures. The man made a mental note to cook the American*an Italian burger. 

Lovino cleared his throat to get the other’s attention. Alfred looked up from his burger, Lovino took a moment to mentally coo over his puffed-up cheeks*. 

“Where do you want to go?” He asked, silently gushing over how Alfred’s eyes lit up. 

The American swallowed his food before opening his mouth. “Wellll, it’s been a while since I’ve shown you around Manhattan.” 

Lovino groaned and Alfred sniggered at him. 

“Are you still traumatized by the time you almost got run over at a Dukin’ Donuts?” Alfred teased, taking a sip of his drink. 

Lovino glared at him. “What is wrong with your people!? Who goes that fucking fast in the parking lot of a donut shop?” He grumbled, crossing his arms. 

The American grinned at him, “sleep-deprived college students and office workers.” 

-

Lovino chuckled as another bird landed on Alfred. 

“Lovi, look! I’m the king of birds!” The young man exclaimed, squealing when a bird nipped his ear. 

The Italian’s cheeks hurt from how wide the grin on his face was. 

“We should have gone to Burger King instead.” He mused, feeding one of the birds a roasted peanut. 

Alfred giggled and opened his mouth to accept a roasted peanut from Lovino. 

“How often do you come to Central Park, the birds love you.” Lovino asked, shrugging off a bird that tried landing on his shoulder. 

“I sometimes walk around Central Park to calm down whenever I’m in New York.” Alfred explained, yelping when two birds started to fight over his head. 

The brunette threw a peanut at one of the fighting birds. 

“Damn pests,” The Italian growled. 

Alfred waved the birds away, only letting the little bird on his head stay. 

Lovino rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“What is with you and small animals?” He asked, feeding the tiny bird a peanut. 

“They’re cute!” Alfred chirped, eyeing the peanut between Lovino’s fingers. 

The Italian’s cheeks flushed as Alfred closed his mouth around the peanut. The bird whistled at him, looking smug. 

-

Lovino had a sour expression on his face as Alfred dragged him through the crowd. 

“We could have just driven, you know.” He groaned, almost tripping over someone’s shoe. 

“Ya buuuuuuuut we already drove halfway and walking is good exercise. Since we’re ferrying over anyway.” Alfred said, tugging the man through a big group of tourists. 

“Don’t you need tickets to ride the ferry and tour the Statue of Liberty*? Do you even have tickets!?” Lovino grumbled, bumping into the American. 

“Already got tickets for the ferry, I always get one or two when I’m in New York. I’ve been able to tour and climb Liberty for free ever since Francis gave it to me.” Alfred said cheerfully, his eyes gleaming with excitement as they approached the ferries. 

Despite being ruffled and feeling a bit bitchy, Lovino kept his mouth shut. 

From one mention of the statue, it was awfully clear it was important to the blonde*. 

“Hope you don’t get seasick.” Alfred teased. 

-

Lovino snickered as they got off of the ferry. Alfred groaned from the nausea. 

“I thought I was over it!” Alfred whined, leaning the Italian. 

“The 3 times you vomited on the ride here says otherwise.” Lovino chuckled, wrapping an arm around the American. 

-

Alfred giggled as Lovino practically dragged himself up the stairs. 

“Why the fuck haven’t you guys put elevators or at least escalators in yet!?” He complained, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Because that would cause all kinds of problems for the statue itself.” He tutted. 

“FUCK THE STATUE!” Lovino yelled, throwing his arms up. 

“Please don’t.” Alfred giggled as Lovino’s face turned red. 

-

“Isn’t it nice?” Alfred asked Lovino as they looked out of the crown. 

“Ya, brilliant. Fucking fantastic.” Lovino blurted, a bit green in the face. 

“That’s what you get for making fun of my seasickness,” Alfred smirked. “Anywho! Time to go all the way back down.” 

Lovino stared at him before whispering. “You cruel little bean.” 

-

“Isn’t it pretty!” Alfred chirped, kicking his feet. 

“Very.” Lovino said in awe, huddled up against the American. 

The two were sitting on a bench in Times Square. Pressed against each other due to the cold. 

Alfred grinned and rested his head on Lovino’s shoulder. 

-

Alfred snorted at the equal looks of horror on the Italians’ faces. Feliciano’s expression was less of one of horror and more of absolute rage. 

Alfred smirked, at least it wasn’t at him. 

“Angleterre, qu’avez-vous fait!?*” Francis practically cried, disappointment coming from him in waves. He was literally crying, sobbing at this point. 

“It’s pasta wrapped in meat*.” Arthur mumbled, looking nervous. 

The dish looked like a burnt severed limb, garnished of course. 

“CHE CAZZO HAI FATTO ALLA MIA PASTA!?*” Feliciano yelled, forgetting to talk in English. 

Alfred covered his snickers the best he could with his hand. Arthur was done for, the little Italian never lost his temper but when he did it was hell for whoever angered him. Ludwig* made the mistake of snapping at the nation, curses were yelled and pasta was insulted. Feliciano shut the German up by kicking him in the nuts. Alfred had never seen Ludwig cry so hard since WWII. 

Arthur looked already to pass out. Actually, Lovino looked ready to faint, oh fuck. 

Alfred yelped as he caught the Italian. He gently placed the Italian in a cushioned chair. 

“METTI LA TESTA SU UN PALO!*” Feliciano screeched, taking out a shotgun*. 

Arthur screamed and dropped the pan. Alfred dissolved into manic giggles as the angry Italian chased after the Englishman. 

“Mes yeux.” Francis sniffed, curled up on the floor. 

Alfred took a deep breath to calm his laughter. Looking down at the still unconscious Lovino, the American poked his cheek. Alfred huffed and smacked the Italian’s nose. 

Lovino squeaked and pushed the chair over, taking the American with him. 

Francis let out a series of ‘hon hons’ at the suggestive position they landed in. Chests pressed against each other and legs tangled together. The Frenchman backed out of the room as the two realized Lovino’s curl had gotten tangled around Alfred’s cowlick. 

\- 

The two nations sat across each other on the floor, avoiding making eye contact. 

Getting untangled had been an…….experience. 

“Soooooo, is dinner still on?” Lovino asked, his cheeks bright red. 

“Yup! Don’t worry I’m a better cook than Arthur.” Alfred giggled as Lovino shuddered.

-

“DRESS!” 

“SUIT!” 

Alfred curled up on the bed as Clementine and Victor screamed at each other. 

“A SUIT would be better than fucking dress.” Clementine snapped, shoving the pale blue suit in Victor’s face. 

“A suit isn’t impressive enough, a dress would deliver that wow factor,” Victor argued. 

“Mom doesn’t need to dress up for a man.” Clementine huffed. 

“Oh my fucking god, he looks good in a dress. He fucking rocks dresses. The Italian wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off him if he wears a dress.” Victor groaned, waving the periwinkle cocktail dress around. 

“It’s the second date! No one has sex on the second date!” The girl yelled. 

Alfred flushed as the two states started arguing over his sex life. 

Lovino was coming over in about 15 minutes for a dinner date. The food was already cooked and set on the table. Clementine and Victor had *come over to help him pick out an outfit. The two ended up fighting over putting him in a dress or in a suit. 

He jumped as Clementine screeched. 

“FINE! Put him in the damn dress but I get to pick out his makeup.” 

Alfred paled at the mention of makeup. 

-

Alfred blushed as he studied himself in the mirror. He looked….pretty. The off-the-shoulder cocktail dress fit him perfectly. The length of the skirt was just right, resting 6 inches(15.24 cm) above his knees. 

It showed off his legs which, to his embarrassment, were waxed and lotioned. Pale blue, closed-toe platform heels were shoved onto his feet. Alfred was somewhat ashamed that he was able to walk in them perfectly*, they were at least 6 inches(15.24 cm) heels. 

When it came down to underwear, he had refused to wear women’s underwear* no matter how much pleading the two states did. Although, he did agree to wear the garter. It was white and lacy, wrapped around his mid-thigh. 

Alfred had decided to tune out all the suggestions involving his sex life. He rather not hear that from his children. 

Clementine’s makeup ended up being simple*. A bit of foundation and concealer with a light blush. She had applied a smidge of pink eyeshadow that made it look like his eyes were blushing. The lip gloss made his lips look plump and kissable. 

“Me and Victor have to get going now. The Italian will be here in 5 minutes.” Clementine said, packing her materials up. 

“I bet he won’t be able to keep his hands off you.” Victor chuckled, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder.

-

Alfred paced around the kitchen. Lovino would be here any minute now. The American sighed and adjusted his dress. He wished he accepted the stick-on bra Clementine offered, the top kept slipping down. 

Alfred bit his lip, he was starting to regret letting Clementine and Victor dress him. It was hard to keep his hands away from his face. The hem of his dress was starting to irritate his legs. 

DING! 

Alfred almost tripped as the doorbell rang. He steadied himself against the wall. Taking a shaky deep breath, Alfred adjusted his dress and fixed his hair. 

Stumbling towards the door, he hesitated before opening the door. 

“H-hi.” Alfred stuttered, “you look good.” 

Personally, the blonde preferred seeing Lovino in suits. The current suit, a dark red jacket and pants with a white button-up shirt, made the Italian look even better. Something Alfred thought wasn’t even possible. Or it could just be his uniform fetish* taking over. 

“Ah-um thanks. You look really good too.” Lovino stammered, Alfred flushed when he realized the man was looking him up and down. 

“I brought flowers.” He said, his eyes stopping on Alfred’s lips. 

Alfred took the flowers and backed up to let the Italian in. He inspected the flowers. Red roses and irises. The American smiled, love and hope*. 

“What’s for dinner?” Lovino asked, fixing his hair. 

Alfred cleared his throat. “Flatbread made of refined flour with a fresh tomato sauce spread. Covered in melted creamy cheese topped with sliced mushrooms.” He recited, hugging the flowers to his chest. 

The half-nation blinked at him. “Isn't that just pizza*?” 

Alfred grinned at him, “yup! Romantic, right?” 

Lovino shook his head, a wide smile on his face. “I should have known.” Alfred giggled, hiding his face in the flowers. “Don’t worry I have pasta too.” Alfred said in between giggles. “Oh thank god.” Lovino gasped. 

-

Extremely fucking awkward was the only way to describe the atmosphere right now. After the conservation about different ways to describe food died off, they pretty much ate in silence with few attempts at conservation. 

“Soooooo, have any worst first date stories?” Alfred asked. 

“Isn't it against the rules of dating to talk about past dates?” Lovino mused, twirling his fork in the mass of pasta in front of him. 

Alfred pouted, “bad dates are usually hilarious.” 

“Once went on a date with Prussia.” Lovino said, a grimace on his face. He rolled his eyes, dramatically. 

”Once that damn bird arrived, I became the third wheel. It was like I was interrupting their date. I walked away and he didn’t even notice!” Lovino groaned. 

Alfred chuckled, “got third wheeled by a bird.” 

“That’s not even the worst date I've had, at least I got a lot of blackmail pictures.” Lovino snorted, sipping on his wine. 

“Once I went on a date with Spain, we kissed then he fucking said ‘your lips are very soft Feli’. I almost slapped the shit out of him.” He growled. 

Alfred gasped, “he didn’t!” 

The Italian nodded, solemnly. 

Alfred cringed, “he messed up big time.” 

“Then I had a date with little potato bastard. Around Christmas, it was going pretty well. He bought me hot chocolate and other cute shit. We end up under a mistletoe. After we kiss this motherfucker proceeds to tell me how Feli asked him to take me out on a date because I was looking sad and lonely. I was so angry that I just demanded him to take me home then screamed into my pillow right when we got back.” Lovino ranted, stabbing his pasta. 

“Damnnnnnnnnnnnn, ya got some bad dates.” Alfred said, ripping the crust off of his pizza to eat it. 

“What about you?” Lovino asked, stuffing his mouth with pasta. 

Alfred grinned, “I’ve had some interesting dating experiences instead of bad dates.” Lovino raised an eyebrow. A very sharp and elegant eyebrow. 

“China was my sugar daddy* for a while.” The American snickered at the stunned expression on the other man’s face. 

“China!? Are we talking about the same China here? The one that nags you almost every second about your debt?” Lovino said, looking flustered. 

Alfred nodded, “yup!” 

“TELL ME EVERYTHING.” 

-

Alfred pouted as Lovino wheezed. 

“He...walked in-hehe* ’wheeze’ on you and South Korea doing what?!” Lovino gasped, his arms wrapped around his stomach. 

Alfred’s ears burned “I’m not repeating it.” He huffed. 

Lovino giggled, “a breast pump*…..” 

Alfred scowled at him. 

“What about the other experience?” Lovino whimpered after calming down a bit. 

The American glared at him before continuing. 

“You see I was getting all dressed up and shit in traditional Chinese clothing. China walks, stops and asks me, ‘why are you dressed like a concubine*?’.” 

Lovino pounded his fist on the table as he wheezed. 

“I was mortified! I started crying right in front of this poor man. I couldn’t look China in the eye for months!” Alfred whined, covering his face with his hands. 

“I only started looking him in the eye after he cornered me and told me how sexy and beautiful I looked in the outfit. Then he proceeded to treat me like his concubine. At least I got some good sex out of my mortification.” Alfred sniffed, his face and ears burning. 

Lovino snickered at him. A playful smirk suddenly appeared on Lovino’s face. “

You wouldn’t mind dressing up like a Roman concubine, would you?” He asked. 

“LOVINO!” Alfred squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes - 
> 
> 1* Take away ‘a Italian burger’ and you have ‘ The man made a mental note to cook the American’. I had a good laugh about this in Social Studies when the wifi went down.  
> 2* I have a dirty mind.  
> 3* Literally never been anywhere. I have to look up how to get to the Statue of Liberty. Might get some things wrong.  
> 4*Yes, I know that blond is the male version and blonde is the female version. English is being weird, it makes no sense for there to be 2 ways to write blond/blonde. This is my story and I’m using blonde, deal with it.  
> 5* Angleterre, qu’avez-vous fait!? - England, what did you!?  
> 6* CHE CAZZO HAI FATTO ALLA MIA PASTA!? - WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY PASTA!?  
> 7* Apparently America is Germany’s closest ally out of European Union. Didn’t know that.  
> 8* METTI LA TESTA SU UN PALO! - PUT HIS HEAD ON A STAKE!  
> 9* South Italy loves pasta while North WORSHIPS IT.  
> 10* Mes yeux - My eyes  
> 11* Anybody seen Kay’s cooking? Memeulous?  
> 12* I can imagine them just inviting themselves over without warning because they know America is terrible at fashion.  
> 13* Anybody else have a headcanon that America tried out stripping or at least pole dancing? Playboy bunny outfit? No? Just me?  
> 14* Wanted to keep some of his manliness.  
> 15* Bear with me, my knowledge of makeup is limited.  
> 16* America totally has a uniform fetish. I’m surprised more people don’t put that into their fanfictions. That and an accent fetish.  
> 17* Flower language bitches!  
> 18* Anybody seen the fancy way to describe a pizza meme? Anyway, America would totally pull this.  
> 19* I’ve been thinking about sugar daddy China for some time now. I can totally imagine China being America’s sugar daddy at some point in history.  
> 20* Is that you Micheal Jackson?  
> 21* I got the idea of China walking in on South Korea and America using a breast pump and I couldn’t get it out of my mind. South meant well but it kinda went down the drains since China's a possessive af.  
> 22* I can totally see America wearing the clothes of a concubine and not realizing it. 
> 
> Heh, I really should be working on my English project rn instead of editing.


End file.
